


One Kiss at a Time

by merrick_ds



Series: One Kiss at a Time [1]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Drug Addiction, M/M, Past Rape/Non-con, Recovering Addict Jensen, Suicide Attempt, Threats of Rape/Non-Con, Threats of Violence, Violence
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-02
Updated: 2015-04-15
Packaged: 2018-03-04 21:18:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 9
Words: 70,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3090281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merrick_ds/pseuds/merrick_ds
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Traduccion del fin One Kiss at a Time de Lyri</p><p>Jensen, el nuevo empleado de Jared en Jay’s Pad, ha tenido una década difícil. Recientemente liberado de un centro de rehabilitación, Jensen ha estado viviendo en un albergue y sólo necesita algo de ayuda para poner su vida en marcha de nuevo, Jared se compromete a ser quien haga eso. Jensen también es un tipo increíble y Jared se encuentra enamorándose fuerte después de solo una semana y está encantado de descubrir que Jensen se siente de la misma manera. Pero Jensen aún tiene demonios con los que está luchando y secretos que está guardando, Jared sabe que una relación es lo último que Jensen necesita en este momento. Pero su corazón no está escuchando y cuando Jared se ve involucrado en una dura prueba que le revuelve el estomago, esto trae cosas del pasado de Jensen que revelan ser la causa de todos sus problemas. Jared no sabe si puede arreglar todos ellos.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [One Kiss At A Time](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2057454) by [Lyri](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lyri/pseuds/Lyri). 



> Advertencias: Menciones de violación (el acto ocurre antes de los eventos de la historia, pero es discutido a profundidad), intento de violación (en escena), menciones de adicción a las drogas y su posterior rehabilitación, intento de suicidio, menciones de violencia.
> 
> Les dejo la pagina de los Art: http://amtamburo.livejournal.com/44803.html

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Todo está en silencio cuando Jared pasa a través de la puerta de la cafetería, las llaves tintinean suavemente, pero ese no es una verdadera sorpresa. En realidad, a las seis de la mañana no hay mucho tráfico en la calle donde su pequeño negocio se establece.

Cierra la puerta detrás de él y pone el seguro— ellos no abren hasta las 9:30 a.m. —Jared se para a la mitad de la tienda a oscuras y sólo _respira._

Lo mismo que ha hecho cada mañana desde que abrió _Jay’s Pad_ hace cinco años y medio, y no es algo que vea cambiando en un futuro próximo.

Él todavía está malditamente orgulloso de su logro.

Jared aún puede recordar la mirada en el rostro de su madre cuando le dijo a sus padres sobre sus planes para abrir su propia cafetería. La mujer había estado furiosa, inundando el ambiente de maldiciones, mientras rogaba y suplicaba para que Jared reconsidere, para que piense sobre todo el dinero que gastaron en un título universitario solo para desperdiciarlo sirviéndole a la gente capuchinos y hojaldres. Su papá sólo había negado con la cabeza, desilusionado.

Fue entonces cuando Jared decidió establecer su negocio en algún lugar fuera de San Antonio.

Sabe que sus padres los hacían con buena intención y solo querían lo mejor para sus hijos, pero Jared había gastado el tiempo suficiente en un título que en realidad no quería y la idea de pasar el resto de su vida así— complaciendo a otros en lugar de a sí mismo— fue suficiente para hacerle sentir que alguien estaba estrujando su corazón en un torno de banco

Y además, no era como si nunca usara su título. Tener un título en negocios era algo bastante bueno cuando decides establecer algo por ti mismo. De acuerdo, podría no ser la ambiciosa carrera por la que sus padres habían estado esperando cuando lo empujaron hacía Texas A&M, pero al menos su título no se había ido completamente a la basura y él tuvo algún sitio donde comenzar cuando decidió empezar su propia cafetería.

El abuelo de Jared había fallecido cuando Jared aún estaba en la Universidad, dejándole una bonita casa en un suburbio de Dallas. Tenía un patio bastante grande para un perro y estaba a unas pocas horas en auto lejos de la casa de sus padres en San Antonio— lo suficiente para que el estimulo de visitarle en una decisión repentina fuera bastante imposible.

Parecía tan buen lugar como cualquiera para que Jared instalara su mini imperio.

Tres meses después de mudarse a Richardson, adquirió las llaves de su castillo, un comercio de tamaño decente ubicada en una pequeña calle a las afueras y seis meses después de eso, tenía al personal, un menú y _Jay’s Pad_ tuvo su gran inauguración.

Y Jared nunca había mirado atrás.

Sus padres habían estado de visita unas pocas veces en el transcurso de esos años, incluso se detuvieron en la tienda una vez. Ellos saben que él tiene su propio comercio, pero no saben sobre sus otras empresas. Nunca, ni una vez, admitieron que estaban equivocados o se tragaron su orgullo lo suficiente para felicitarle por establecer un negocio exitoso. Jared sabe que eso se debe a que aún están resentidos de que no sea algún poderoso director ejecutivo de una compañía farmacéutica de la que no sabe nada y él intenta que eso no le afecte.

Es feliz y para él, eso es lo más importante.

Las entregas comienzan justo después de que Jared se hizo el más perfecto mocha del mundo— vale, el más perfecto mocha de _Richardson,_ pero aún así es malditamente bueno. Charla un poco con Rob mientras apila las cajas de leche cerca de la puerta de atrás e inofensivamente flirtea un poquito con Felicia mientras la ayuda a descargar las cajas de varias frutas y vegetales. El chico con los granos de café y jarabes es nuevo y no abre la boca para nada más que un ‘firme aquí’ y Jared decide dejarle con su mal humor.

La siguiente persona que atraviesa la puerta trasera, usada específicamente para entregas— y cuando Jared no puede molestarse en caminar todo el camino alrededor del edificio hasta su auto cuando está aparcado atrás— debería ser el carnicero con lo que sea que Danneel ha ordenado para sus especiales, pero no es el carnicero quien pasa por ella, sino la misma Danneel.

Su cabello rojo cayendo sobre sus hombros en rizos sueltos, está usando tacones tan altos que Jared está sorprendido que no tenga vértigo y luce tan lejos de estar lista para empezar a trabajar que es casi ridículo.

Pero, ya que ni siquiera son las siete todavía y el turno de Danneel no empieza hasta las nueve, Jared piensa que puede darle vía libre.

-“¿Se congeló el infierno?”- pregunta mientras empieza con la pizarra de los especiales, intentando recordar el nombre de esa cosilla de latte que Genevieve preparó el día anterior.

Danneel le dio una mirada mordaz- “Vine aquí a pedirte un favor, por lo que pensé hacer algo agradable para ti y abrir, pero si vas a estar así…”- dejo de hablar con una ceja levantada y Jared no pudo evitar reír.

-“Dan, no es como si tú seas quien está haciéndome un favor al venir temprano. Tú _quieres_ el favor y haber venido temprano es para que sienta culpa y te lo dé”- Jared le dirige una sonrisa para hacerle saber que en realidad no está enojado, pero no puede evitar estar un poco receloso.

Después de todo, la última vez que Danneel le había pedido un favor, ella desapareció con algunos chicos en una banda y ni escuchó de ella en seis semanas. Si no hubiese sido por las fotos al azar que le había estado enviando a Genevieve, Jared habría estado al teléfono con la policía para el día tres.

Danneel tiene la gracia de sonrojarse, al menos, y mira a sus zapatos, mientras juguetea con un mechón de su cabello- “¿Así que… recuerdas cuando me fui de gira con esos chicos de la banda?”

Jared gimió y rodó los ojos. Joder, debería haber sabido.

Danneel podría no ser Gordon Ramsey o quien sea el último gran nombre de las celebridades de los chefs, pero era una malditamente buena cocinera y a pesar de que Jared no era tan malo en la cocina, no podía estar al mismo nivel de ella, tampoco podían hacerlo el resto de su personal. Si ella decide tomarse tiempo libre para otras vacaciones extendidas, los márgenes de ganancias de Jared van a irse hacia abajo.

-“¡No es eso!”- insistió, cortando a Jared mientras se dirigía a través de la cocina para comenzar a trabajar en la tanda de muffins que necesitaba hacer.

Danneel podría ser la mejor cocinera alrededor, pero no podía hornear algo que valga.

Jared la mira receloso- “¿Entonces, qué es, Danni? Porque no puedo permitirme que tomes tiempo libre para ir al otro extremo del país y así puedas convertirte en Dolly Parton”

Ella rueda los ojos- “Soy mucho mejor que Dolly Parton y ambos lo sabemos”- suspira- “No estoy pidiéndote días libres ni nada. Estoy preguntando si considerarías contratar a uno de los chicos con los que estuve viajando”

Jared arruga la nariz- “Dan, en realidad no estoy buscando contratar a nadie en este momento. Estoy un poco completo de personal”

-“Estabas hablando el mes pasado sobre, tal vez, conseguir alguien para ayudante de cocina durante el día hasta que Colin salga de la escuela”- le recuerda Danneel, con ojos grandes y suplicantes.

-“¿Honestamente crees que un adulto querría trabajar como un lavaplatos glorificado y ayudante de mesero?”- Jared no puede evitar la risa que sale de él. Por mucho que quiera a su personal y sepa que a ellos les encanta su trabajo en la cafetería, es muy consciente de que la mayoría solo está trabajando ahí hasta que encuentren algo mejor— o en el caso de Colin, a que se gradué del Instituto.

-“¿Honestamente? Probablemente sea lo mejor que puede conseguir ahora”

A Jared no le agrada el tono de su voz- “¿Y qué diablos se supone significa eso?”

Ella frunce el ceño y comienza a jugar con sus cutículas- “Él, um… acaba de salir de rehabilitación”

Jared siente que sus ojos se saldrán de sus órbitas- “¡Jesucristo, Danneel!”- intenta pasarla enojado hacía el otro lado de la cocina, pero ella toma su brazo antes de que pueda dar más de dos pasos y le hace darse la vuelta para ver la desesperación en sus ojos.

-“Por favor, Jared, él necesita un trabajo. Te juro que no es peligroso ni nada de eso. No tiene antecedentes penales. Sólo es un chico que ha tenido algo de mala suerte es todo”

-“Danneel-”

Ella le interrumpe- “Hey, estás hablando conmigo. ¿Sinceramente piensas que sería amiga de algún convicto?”

Jared tiene que reconocer su punto. Danneel podría ser una persona de mente abierta, pero está bastante seguro que traza una línea con los criminales.

O al menos, la clase de criminales que Jared está imaginando ahora.

-“Solo necesita un incentivo, Jared”- dice Danneel con suavidad- “Algún lugar para empezar, conseguir un poco de dinero para el pago inicial de un departamento al menos”

Jared frunce el ceño ante eso- “¿Dónde está viviendo ahora? ¿Contigo?”

Danneel niega con la cabeza- “No, él está… está en algún albergue en el centro. Para adictos en recuperación. Traté de conseguir que venga a vivir conmigo, pero yo vivo en un estudio; no hay mucha privacidad. Y los chicos, ellos… ellos se mueven mucho, con los conciertos y giras, eso en realidad no es lo que Jensen necesita en este momento. Él necesita estabilidad y estructura, algo que le ha faltado gravemente en su vidas estos últimos años”

Jared suspira. Es incapaz de resistirse a las historias tristes, ¿de acuerdo?

-“¿Cómo se que no va a dejarme colgado en tres semanas porque no puede manejar la presión o regresa a las drogas?”

Danneel entrecierra los ojos- “Él está limpio y sobrio, Jared. Salió de rehabilitación hace unos meses y está haciendo todo lo posible, pero necesita ayuda. Él… necesita apoyo y alguien que le dé una oportunidad”- ella le fulmina con la mirada y Jared se siente ligeramente culpable por su comentario.

-“Está bien, lo siento; podría haberlo expresado mejor, pero mi punto sigue ahí. ¿Qué tan bien conoces a este tipo?”

-“Lo suficiente para considerarle mi familia”- admite Danneel con una pequeña sonrisa triste y Jared recuerda el día, hace un año, cuando Danneel recibió una llamada telefónica y salió corriendo de la tienda como si su culo estuviera en llamas, gritando algo sobre una emergencia familiar.

Nunca le dijo a nadie de que fue esa emergencia y Jared piensa que tal vez ahora podría tener alguna idea.

-“Nos conocimos en la universidad”- Danneel continua, retrocediendo un poco en su narración- “La Universidad de Texas en Dallas, en alguna extraña optativa de apreciación del arte en mi segundo año. Resultó que vivíamos en el mismo dormitorio y una noche, la zorra de mi compañera de cuarto me echó para que pueda enrollarse con dos tíos que conoció en un rally de salven a las ballenas”- Jared resopla ante la sola idea de eso y Danneel asiente con acuerdo- “Jensen me encontró durmiendo en el sofá del área común y me llevó a su dormitorio. Su compañero de cuarto era prácticamente inexistente, así que todo salió bien”

Jared rueda los ojos y saca los ingredientes para sus cupcakes.

Danneel le da una cachetada en el trasero- “Vi esa mirada. Absolutamente no fue así”

-“Si tú y este tío, Jensen, son tan cercanos como dices, parece la conclusión obvia. Como una de esas cursis comedias románticas”

-“Bueno, estás completamente equivocado”- resopla, pero se está sonrojando cuando Jared mira por encima de su hombro con una ceja arqueada-“Bueno, está bien, no es como que no lo intenté, ¿de acuerdo? Pero nunca iba a suceder; Jensen juega para tu equipo”

Jared parpadea- “Oh”

-“No estoy intentando ligarlos o algo”- anticipa, a pesar de que la idea no había cruzado por la mente de Jared- “Jensen en realidad no está en el estado mental adecuado para una relación en este momento. Tiene que aprender a amarse a sí mismo, antes de poder amar a alguien más”

La manera en la que Danneel lo dice, hace a Jared pensar que hay más en este chico que solo algún adicto a las drogas, que hay una razón para que se jodiera a si mismo tanto, pero con un vistazo a la pelirroja, Jared sabe que no conseguirá ninguna respuesta de ella.

Con la forma en que inclina la cabeza y sus ojos destellan, Jared sabe que ella le está diciendo que tiene que ganarse esas respuestas y se pregunta cómo puede hacerlo. No cree que vaya a tener mucho en común con alguien quien no se preocupa lo suficiente por sí mismo para no llenar su cuerpo de píldoras, o cualquier droga que Jensen hubiese elegido.

Jared suspira y se pasa los dedos por el cabello y sólo con eso, Danneel supo que había ganado. Ella da saltos en sus tacones ridículamente altos.

-“Entonces, ¿puedo ir a llamarle y decirle que tiene el trabajo?”

Jared se ríe- “Vamos, Danni ¿él no está, como, justo afuera?”

-“No. En realidad, pensé que me iba a tomar más tiempo convencerte de esto”- admite con un encogimiento de hombros- “Además, es sábado, ¿quién quiere empezar un nuevo trabajo en sábado? Solo le dije que se presentara el lunes, porque pensé que ya lo tendría todo ordenado para entonces”

Jared sólo suspira de nuevo- “Bueno, está bien, pero esto es tu responsabilidad, ¿de acuerdo? Tú vas a ponerle al corriente y eres la única que va a explicarle al tío que él es, básicamente, un lavaplatos glorificado”

Danneel chilla y lanza sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Jared, abrazándolo fuerte- “Eres estupendo Jared, lo juro. Y si, él sabe de qué se trata el trabajo, no le importa. Sólo está agradecido de que sea un trabajo”

Hay lágrimas de gratitud brillando en los ojos de Danneel cuando se aleja y Jared siente una especie de calidez en su estomago por ser capaz de conceder su petición.

Ella aspira y ríe un poco por su estado emocional y entonces da una palmada y hace movimientos de espantarlo hacía la puerta.

Jared frunce el deño- “¿Qué?”

-“Te lo dije, vine a pedirte un favor— el cual has concedido— por lo que voy a pagarte abriendo por ti, hoy”

Jared se estremece- “No Dani. Tengo cupcakes, pays y mierdas por hacer. Y seamos honestos, tu cocina puede ser de primer nivel, pero tu repostería es una mierda”

Ella le dirige una mirada que hace a Jared preocuparse por su hombría, pero antes de que ella pueda abrir la boca para regañarle— o hacer un movimiento para castrarle con el tacón de sus zapatos— hay un golpe y un silbido agudo en la entrada de entregas.

Danneel rompe en una alegre sonrisa, su cabello rojo volando cuando ella se da la vuelta y Jared mira por encima de su cabeza a una pequeña rubia entrando a la cocina, boquiabierto.

-“¿Liaste a _Alona_ en tu malvada conspiración?”

-“¡No era una conspiración!”- exclama Danneel.

Alona es propietaria de una panadería al otro extremo de la cuadra, junto con su esposo, se especializa en pasteles de bodas y cumpleaños personalizados; enormes y decorativas obras maestras que Jared se sentiría avergonzado de comer si no fueran tan jodidamente deliciosos. Ella y Jared han sido amigos desde que compró su tienda y ella le diviso decorando, dejando el lugar como él quería. Alona y su esposo llegaron el día antes de la inauguración oficial con el más increíble pastel con forma de la cafetería, terminado con el letrero del frente y una figura de Jared y su personal hecho de chocolate modelado. Desde entonces Alona era una de las personas favoritas de Jared.

Y mientras que en realidad ellos no tenían mucho en que competir, Jared se siente un poco incómodo con Alona trabajando en su cocina.

-“Relájate, grandote”- dice Alona, palmeando el pecho de Jared- “Hoy mi sitio está cerrado porque mi maridito está fuera de la ciudad. No tengo nada mejor que hacer y, tú sabes, es agradable lo que estás haciendo por el amigo de Danneel, así que te mereces un poco de tiempo para ti”

Jared mira hacia los zapatos de Danneel- “¿Vas a dirigir mi cafetería en esos?”

-“Ni loca”- se burló Danneel- “Estos eran en caso de que dijeras ‘no’, entonces yo podría salir furiosa. Estos tacones son grandiosos para irse enojado. Tengo otra ropa en el auto”

Jared suspira y mira a las dos chicas y sus expresiones decididas y sabe que ya ha perdido.

-“De acuerdo, está bien. Volveré a las seis para cerrar”

-“Suena bien”- dice Danneel con un saludo militar.

-“Llámenme si necesitan algo y traten de no incendiar el lugar”

Se escapa por la puerta principal antes de que ellas puedan decir algo y toma una profunda respiración del aire matutino.

Son apenas las siete de la mañana y Jared está completamente perdido.

Camina las pocas cuadras hasta su casa en silencio, sus manos metidas en los bolsillos de sus vaqueros, mientras piensa en qué tipo de impacto tendrá Jensen en la tienda.

Está bastante seguro que su personal no tendrá mucho problema en trabajar con un adicto en recuperación, pero en realidad no está seguro de que sea algo que Jensen quiera que todos sepan.

Por un lado, él es un firme creyente de que todos merecen un trato justo y ser capaces de vivir en un mundo donde no sean vistos como ciudadanos de segunda clase. Al ser un hombre abierta y orgullosamente gay, eso es algo con lo que Jared ha tenido que lidiar por sí mismo.

Pero, por otro lado, su personal le ha sido leal, permaneciendo con él y su pequeño imperio cuando probablemente podrían haber encontrado empleos mejores en otro lugar y merecían su lealtad a cambio.

Jared suspira de nuevo. Odiaría a Danneel por potencialmente ponerle en esta situación, sí no supiera que ella sólo estaba tratando de asegurarse que su amigo estuviese cuidado.

Su teléfono está sonando cuando abre la puerta principal y frunce el ceño.

Prácticamente todos los que conoce Jared están conscientes de que siempre está en la tienda a esta hora de la mañana. Ellos siempre llaman a su celular si necesitan hablar con él; o a la tienda misma si es urgente.

-“¿Hola?”- dice, un poco sin aliento por su carrera al salón y maniobrar alrededor de Sadie.

- _“Oh Jared, no esperaba que estés en casa”_

Jared cierra los ojos con fuerza y pellizca el puente de su nariz al sonido de la voz de su madre- “¿Por qué estás hablándome a casa si no esperabas que esté aquí, Mamá? Podrías haber llamado a la tienda”

- _“Sólo iba a dejar un mensaje”_ \- ella dice, su voz un poco vacilante.

Y de repente, Jared entiende. Ella no quería hablar con él, así no sería capaz de decir ‘no’ a cualquier razón que tenga para llamarle.

-“¡Bueno, ahora no tienes que hacerlo!”- dice tan alegremente como es posible- “¡Puedes hablar con tu amoroso hijo en su lugar!”

Ella hace un ruido con la nariz- _“Sólo estaba llamando para decirte que tu hermano fue ascendido en el trabajo, así que estamos dando una pequeña reunión en nuestra casa mañana y esperamos que estés aquí. Tenemos la habitación de invitados lista para ti”_

Jared balbucea- “Uh, mamá, yo… no puedo. Es muy tarde para conducir de vuelta. Tengo que estar en el trabajo a las seis de la mañana del lunes”

Sharon chasquea la lengua- _“Te dije Jared, tengo la habitación de invitados lista para ti”_

-“No, no puedo. Tengo que estar en el trabajo”- insiste Jared.

- _“Jared si tu pequeña cafetería está cerrada hoy, entonces es obvio que no va tan bien como nos has dicho, por lo que puedes cerrarla el lunes también”_

-“La cafetería no está cerrada, mamá, confió en mí personal para manejar el lugar mientras me tomo un merecido día libre”

- _“Entonces pueden hacer lo mismo el lunes”_

-“No, no pueden. Tengo un nuevo chico empezando y necesito estar ahí para mostrarle el lugar y ponerle al corriente”

Ella suspira ruidosamente- _“No entiendo por qué estas siento tan difícil, Jared. Tu hermano consiguiendo un ascenso es algo grande, deberías estar orgulloso de él y necesitamos mostrarle que lo apoyamos como una familia”_

-“¿De la misma forma que me han apoyado a mi?”- no pudo evitar decir bruscamente.

- _“¿Y qué se supone significa eso?”_

-“Mamá, tú y papá sólo han estado en mi tienda una vez y Jeff no ha estado aquí en absoluto. Eso no es exactamente apoyo ¿verdad? Entonces, ¿por qué esperas que apoye la carrera de todos los demás, pero que no espere lo mismo a cambio?”

- _“Bueno Jared, Jeff es un hombre ocupado. Es un doctor, salvando vidas todos los días. No puedes esperar que ponga su carrera en espera solo para visitarte a ti y a tu pequeña tienda”_

Jared asiente con la cabeza, aunque sabe que su madre no puede verle- “El hecho de que sigas refiriéndote a ella como ‘pequeña tienda’ me demuestra que simplemente no entiendes su importancia”

- _“Jared es una cafetería, difícilmente está en la misma liga de Jeff”_ \- desprecia Sharon- _“No veo que te enoja tanto. Si voy a ser honesta, habría pensado que a estas alturas ya habrías entrado en razón y dejado de perder tu tiempo y dinero intentando mantener ese lugar a flote”_

Jared se detiene y frunce el ceño- “¿Qué? ¿De qué estás hablando?”

- _“Lisa mencionó que la última vez que se detuvo por ahí, el lugar estaba vacío, Jared. Ella señaló que le dijiste que estabas casi en quiebra”_

Jared siente que sus ojos están a punto de salirse de su cabeza. La última vez que Lisa, la esposa de Jeff, estuvo en cualquier parte cerca de la cafetería, eran las 8:30 de la noche y la cafetería estaba cerrada.

-“No estoy yendo a la quiebra mamá”

- _“De verdad, cariño, no es nada de qué avergonzarse. Le diste una oportunidad y no funcionó. Es tiempo de seguir con algo mejor”_

-“No voy a seguir, la tienda no podría estar haciéndolo mejor. He tenido que contratar nuevo personal porque estamos muy ocupados todo el día y hemos sido destacados por el periódico local como la mejor cafetería en la ciudad. Así que, dime, mamá ¿te suena como un negocio fracasando?”

Sharon se aclara la garganta- _“Sólo estaba… eso es lo que tu cuñada dijo que vio, así que…”_

-“Bueno, mamá, tal vez si vinieras a visitar la tienda tú misma, habrías visto cuan exitosa era”

- _“Realmente no tengo tiempo para visitar Richardson en este momento, Jared”_

Jared asiente de nuevo- “Y yo no tengo tiempo para visitar San Antonio, supongo que estamos en el mismo bote”

Ella suspira, como si estuviera harta y cansada de lidiar con él- _“Desearía que veas las cosas desde mi perspectiva, Jared. Estás desperdiciando tu título con esta pequeña aventura. Lo hiciste ¿está bien? Hiciste lo que querías; ahora es tiempo de poner tu futuro primero y volver a la ciudad. Sé que hay un montón de oportunidades para alguien con tu educación y experiencia”_

Jared muerde con fuerza el interior de su mejilla. Quiere decirle todo, tiene tantos deseos de contárselo que duele, pero las palabras se atoran en su garganta.

Simplemente no podía vivir con la presunción. Oh, ella hablará con entusiasmo y elogiará su visión progresista, pero también señalará que fue su idea que Jared consiguiera su título en negocios y le dirá que esto – su inmensa fortuna y su red de negocios exitosos – era todo debido a ella.

Y Jared no puede lidiar con eso, así que mantiene su secreto profundamente enterrado y respira.

-“¿No puedes aceptar el hecho de que soy feliz?” ¿ _Eso_ no debería sería lo más importante aquí?”

- _“La felicidad no paga las cuentas, Jared”_ \- espeta y Jared suspira audiblemente.

-“Bueno, mi pequeña cafetería paga bien las cuentas. Mejor que bien, en realidad. Así que seguiré con ser feliz, ¿de acuerdo?”

Jared casi puede oírle rodar los ojos- _“Lo que sea que necesites decirte, Jared. Entonces, ¿a qué hora te esperamos mañana? Querrás empezar temprano, por supuesto, ¿digamos a las dos?”_

Jared cuelga y estará enojado por siempre de que no pueda aporrearlo en su base. Se conforma con presionar agresivamente el botón de finalizar y aventar el auricular en el sofá.

Por supuesto, vuelve a sonar de inmediato y Jared siente que su sangre comienza a hervir.

-“Vamos Sadie, daremos un paseo”

Jared y Sadie estaban saliendo por la puerta antes de que el contestador responda.

 

 

 

 

 

 

-“No es que planeara mantenerlo en secreto”- se queja Jared para nadie, mientras lanza una pelota a Sadie.

Y es cierto.

Jared recuerda el día que a él y Genevieve se les ocurrió la idea de expandirse, de crear algo nuevo, como si fuera ayer y cuando firmó el papeleo para el primer establecimiento de _‘Colt’_ , había conducido todo el camino hasta San Antonio con una sonrisa en su rostro, seguro de que esto era lo que haría a sus padres darse cuenta que sus decisiones habían sido las correctas, todo el tiempo.

Pero cuando se estacionó en doble fila en el camino de entrada de sus padres, el auto de Jeff y Lisa ya estaba ahí, ellos habían ido para anunciar su embarazo, Jared no quiso quitarles su momento— o escuchar a nadie quejarse de cómo Jared trataba de robarles la atención y preguntando por qué deberían preocuparse por otra cafetería.

No es que ser el propietario de una cadena de negocios exitosos sea algo de lo que estar orgulloso ¿cierto?

Mientras _Jay’s Pad_ había sido algo personal y siempre será el sitio en el que piensa como su verdadero trabajo, _Colt’s_ había sido más una aventura de negocios, una en la que Jared, realmente, ya no tiene mucho que ver, aparte de asegurarse que aún sigue haciendo dinero.

Hay 16 _Colt’s_ en todo Richardson y Dallas, así como varios carritos y puestos en el campus de la universidad y es una de las más exitosas cadenas de cafeterías independientes en el estado. Stephen Amelle administra toda la cadena y hace un muy buen trabajo; ha hecho un trabajo increíble, en realidad y Jared no necesita preocuparse en absoluto cuando se reúne con Stephen, para revisar los libros una vez al mes.

Los restaurantes vinieron después, un comentario lanzado por Danneel que Jared simplemente no pudo dejar pasar. Incluso le ofreció un trabajo como el chef principal en el primer restaurante que abrió, pero ella lo rechazó, diciéndo que era bastante buena para su cafetería, pero no lo suficiente para un restaurante de lujo.

Jared había estado en desacuerdo, pero no discutió, nombrando al restaurante como ella en su lugar y dándole una participación del 10%.

Ahora, tres años después de esa primera discusión sobre ello, Jared poseía tres restaurantes de alto nivel – _Elta’s, Lecki’s_ y _San An_ – y un comedor, _Sadie¸_ en el campus sirviendo a los universitarios resacosos con comida grasosa. Todos ellos estaban a cargo de gerentes y la familia de Jared no sabía nada de ninguno de ellos.

Siempre tiene que morderse la lengua cuando Jeff dice cuanto ama ir a _Lecki’s_ siempre que está en la ciudad para una conferencia o algo, completamente ignorante de que el nombre del restaurante viene del propio apellido de Jeff.

Solo puede imaginar las miradas en los rostros de su familia si alguna vez se los dijera. Podría valer la pena presumir solo por eso.

Está tan absorto en sus pensamientos que pasa un rato antes de que Jared se dé cuenta que Sadie no había vuelto de la última vez que le lanzó la pelota. La había dirigido sobre un conjunto de arbustos y tardíamente recuerda que hay un estanque en esa dirección, así como una zona de pasto donde la gente hace picnics a menudo.

Mientras que Jared está convencido de que nadie en su sano juicio estaría teniendo un picnic antes de las nueve de la mañana, también está bastante seguro de que hay patos en ese estanque. No sería la primera vez que Sadie haya intentado ejercitar sus habilidades de caza.

-“¡Sadie!”- llama mientras rodea los arbustos, haciendo sonar su correa un poco mientras dice su nombre otra vez.

Cuando por fin la ve, está sentada en el pasto, luciendo tan contenta como puede estarlo con el tío sentado cerca de ella, quien le esta rascando detrás de las orejas.

-“Ahí estás”- dice Jared, para nada sorprendido. A Sadie le encanta la atención y es conocida por ignorar todo a su alrededor, cuando hay alguien dispuesto a frotarle el vientre.

-“Lo siento”- dice el chico suavemente, poniéndose de pie- “La pelota cayó al agua y no quise que ella se cubriera de lodo. Sabía que su dueño la encontraría, eventualmente”

Los ojos de Jared le dan un vistazo al agua por un segundo, el tiempo suficiente para ver la pelota amarilla flotando en las ondas causadas por la ligera briza antes que su mirada este de vuelta en la parte de atrás, porque Jared está bastante seguro de que este es el hombre más hermoso que ha visto en la vida real.

-“Uh, hola”- dice débilmente y el chico ríe, un poco cohibido- “Gracias por, um, por Sadie. A ella le gusta el lodo. También le gusta asegurarse de que logra poner tanto sobre mí y por toda la casa como sea posible”

-“Suena como un perro normal, si me preguntas”- el chico ríe por lo bajo. Rasca a Sadie detrás de las orejas una última vez y la envía de regreso con Jared.

Jared engancha la correa y mira de vuelta sobre el estanque, en duelo por la pérdida de otra pelota de tenis, antes de volver sus ojos hacia el chico, notando la manta y el mini-picnic sobre el pasto.

-“Parece como si hubieras estado aquí por un rato”

El chico se sonroja- “Si, yo… no duermo muy bien estos días. Es mejor estar aquí que mirando cuatro paredes o viendo alguna mierda sin sentido en la televisión”

Jared sólo asiente con la cabeza, concediendo el punto.

-“Además, parece que no soy el único afuera tan temprano”

Jared resopla- “Si, se supone que era mi día libre, estaba planeando volver a la cama para una siesta o algo, pero…”

-“¿Pero?”- presiona el chico cuando Jared deja de hablar.

-“Pero mi mamá llamó”

El chico ríe, pero no es un sonido feliz- “Si, las familias pueden hacerte eso. ¿Tu mamá y tú no se llevan bien?”

-“No es eso en realidad. Solíamos llevarnos bien hasta que yo no hice lo que ella y mi papá querían que hiciera”

-“Ser algún importante Director Ejecutivo o algo. Nadie parece entender que simplemente no estoy hecho para ese tipo de vida. Quiero decir, mírame”- Jared hace un gesto hacia sus vaqueros rasgados, camiseta desgastada de _NASA_ y sus Chuck Taylors- “¿Parezco el tipo de persona que podría sentarse detrás de algún escritorio todo el día en algún traje sofocante?”

-“Bueno, no te conozco, ¿pero por la primera impresión? No, en realidad no”

-“Lo hago bien para mi”- Jared rueda los ojos- “Mejor que bien, de hecho, pero… pero es como si los avergonzara. A ellos no les agrada decirles a sus amigos que trabajo en una cafetería, incluso si soy el _dueño_ de dicha cafetería”

El chico asiente- “Algunos padres, quieren algo mejor para sus hijos que lo que ellos tuvieron y se sienten fracasados si piensan que no lo han logrado”

Jared hace una pausa, considerándolo.

-“Entonces, ¿por qué no me creen cuando les digo que soy feliz? ¿No es eso lo que más desea cualquier padre para sus hijos?

El chico aparta la mirada, mirando por encima del estanque- “Alguna gente piensa que el éxito y la imagen son más importantes que la felicidad”

Jared siente la preocupación crecer en su pecho- “¿Tus padres son iguales?”

Él se encoge de hombros- “No les he visto desde hace un par de años, pero eran el tipo de persona que cree que la imagen es más importante que todo. Si te encuentras en una situación difícil, ellos prácticamente no quieren saberlo”

-“Jesús”- suspira Jared.

El chico sonríe de forma tensa- “Ellos no tienen mucha simpatía por sus hijos. O tal vez, soy solo yo. No lo sé”

-“Conozco el sentimiento”

Jared puede admitir— aunque solo sea para sí mismo— que a pesar de que sus padres le dijeron que nada había cambiado cuando les confesó que era gay, él notó algunos ligeros cambios en su conducta hacia él. Nada demasiado evidente, mas como que se dio cuenta que sus toques casuales dejaron de ocurrir tan a menudo y sus abrazos se volvieron menos frecuentes, ya no duraban como antes. Fue doloroso y confuso; y otra razón del por qué Jared quiso abrir su negocio en alguna parte fuera de San Antonio.

El chico eleva su termo de café, inclinándolo hacia Jared- “Por ser los raritos de la familia”

Jared sonríe radiante a pesar de la situación, complacido de ver que al menos tiene una oportunidad con este chico. O al menos, espera que ese sea el razonamiento detrás de las palabras del chico, aunque no puede recordar realmente mencionar que era gay. Tal vez el chico solo tiene un buen gaydar.

-“Escucha”- dice extendiendo la mano- “Soy Jared”

El chico toma su mano, sosteniéndola con fuerza- “Jared… con la cafetería”- dice lentamente, como si estuviese pensando en algo.

-“Eso es correcto. ¿Y tú er-?”

Se interrumpe por el timbre de su móvil.

-“Lo siento, sólo un segundo”

El chico le hace un gesto con la mano y Jared saca su teléfono, gimiendo cuando ve _Elta’s_ parpadeando en la pantalla.

-“¿Hola?”

- _“¿Jared? Es Cindy”_

Jared frunce el ceño. Cindy Sampson es la gerente de _Elta’s_ , pero Jared no suele tener mucho contacto con ella en la base del día a día. Por lo general, tienen una reunión una vez al mes para que Jared pueda ver cuán bien está yendo el negocio y repasar cualquier cambio que ella quiera hacer. Es completamente extraño para ella estar llamando y mucho menos tan temprano en la mañana- “¿Qué pasa?”

Ella respira profundamente- _“Hay unos clientes en el restaurante que quieren hablar con el dueño. Traté de encargarme de la situación, pero aparentemente el gerente del restaurante no es lo suficientemente bueno”_

-“¿Qué diablos pasó?”

- _“Ni siquiera lo sé, no estuve aquí anoche. La gerente de la noche, Mercedes, estaba de turno. Es… um, es de ella de quien los clientes quieren quejarse”_

Jared se estremece- “¿Qué tipo de queja?”- Cindy está en silencio y Jared presiona- “¿Cindy?”

- _“Son una pareja gay y Mercedes les pidió que se fueran”_

Jared siente hervir su sangre- “Consigue que Mercedes esté en el restaurante y dile a los clientes que estaré ahí en una hora. Ofréceles café y el desayuno a cuenta de la casa”

Cuelga antes de que Cindy pueda decir algo más.

-“Realmente lo siento, tío. Tengo que irme”

El chico sonríe- “El deber llama, Jared con la Cafetería. Te veré por ahí”

Jared asiente lentamente- “Eso espero”

Él tira de la correa de Sadie y se aleja, obligándose a no mirar atrás.

 

 

 

 

 

 

Jared llega de vuelta a la cafetería quince minutos antes del cierre. Hay una pequeña línea en el mostrador de para llevar, donde Katie está sirviendo órdenes y Genevieve está limpiando el piso debajo de las sillas volteadas.

-“Wow, te ves como el infierno”- dice Genevieve, inclinándose sobre la fregona, mientras le miraba.

Jared se encoge de hombros- “¿Quién diría que despedir a alguien sería tan condenadamente agotador?”

Genevieve le da una sonrisa solidaria y pone una de las sillas de vuelta en el suelo, haciendo un gesto para que se siente- “¿Quieres hablar sobre ello?”

Se encoge de hombros de nuevo- “En realidad no hay mucho de qué hablar. Ella estaba…”- sacude su cabeza- “¿Has estado en _Elta’s_ , has conocido a Mercedes, cierto? ¿Creías que era capaz de algo como eso?”

Genevieve se ríe- “Jared, cariño, no sé lo que hizo. ¿De qué estás hablando?”

-“Oh”- se sonroja Jared- “Cierto, lo siento. Ella… um… ella estaba rehusándose a atender parejas gay”

Genevieve le miro con ojos saltones- “¿Hablas en serio? ¿Cuánto tiempo ha estado haciendo esto?”

-“Ni siquiera lo sé. Desde que empezó, supongo”

Genevieve niega con la cabeza- “Imposible. Ella ha estado trabajando ahí por… meses. Habríamos escuchado sobre esto antes, ¿cierto? Alguien habría puesto una queja sobre ella”

Jared le dirige una mirada- “Esto es Texas, Gen. Ella podría no haber tenido muchas parejas gay con que lidiar y a las que ella les negó el servicio, podrían no haber sentido la confianza suficiente para decir algo al respecto. Si esta pareja hubiese mantenido su boca cerrada, también, ella simplemente habría seguido y yo habría estado inconsciente de ello”

-“¿Y qué te dijo?”

Está vez es Jared quien se ríe- “Ella dijo que no podía negar su religión y fe por… te ahorraré lo que en realidad dijo. No fue bonito, al menos no para alguien supuestamente tan religioso. Aunque es probable que sea algo que tú y Danneel digan todos los días”

Genevieve le da un empujón en el hombro- “Jay, sabes que nunca diría nada como eso. Sabes que ambas, Danneel y yo, somos grandes partidarias de los derechos LGBTQ”

-“Lo sé, lo siento, solo estaba bromeando. Todo el asunto como que valió la pena solo para ver la mirada en su rostro cuando se dio cuenta que estaba trabajando para un tío gay. A ella realmente debe gustarle el trabajo o las propinas, porque intentó dar marcha atrás muy rápido”

Genevieve suelta una risilla- “Hombre, desearía haber estado ahí para ver eso”

Jared asiente- “Ella intentó mostrarme el error de mis costumbres”

-“Dios, no te envidio”

-“Si, en cualquier caso, ¿cómo estuvo este sitio hoy?”- pregunta Jared, tratando de cambiar el tema- “Lo siento no pude llegar más temprano, sólo…”- Jared se desploma aún más en su silla. Su pleito con Mercedes le drenó más de lo que pensó y había ido a casa a tomar la siesta que se perdió cuando su mamá había llamado.

Por supuesto, él había soñado con el chico del estanque, así que eso le hizo sentir ligeramente mejor sobre su día.

-“Bueno, no tuvimos empleados homofóbicos con que lidiar”- bromea Genevieve- “Así que hoy probablemente estuvo un poco aburrido comparado a tu día”

-“Hey”- dice una voz y ambos levantan la mirada para ver a Katie sonriéndoles- “He terminado por esta noche, así que me marchó. Todo está casi terminado, los veré el lunes chicos”

-“Muy bien, gracias, Katie. Ten un buen fin de semana”- él rueda los ojos- “O lo que queda de él, de todos modos”

Genevieve la sigue a la puerta y ellas se despiden, Genevieve cierra la puerta una vez que Katie se ha ido.

-“Ese nuevo chico que contrataste, se detuvo para ver a Danni”- dice cuando ella se gira de frente a Jared de nuevo- “Ella le dijo que sólo viniera en algún momento del lunes”

Jared asiente- “Si, eso está bien. ¿Hablaste con él?”

-“Sólo me presente, nada elaborado”

Jared hace una mueca- “¿Parece agradable?”

-“Callado”- dice Genevieve después de pensarlo unos segundos- “Casi tímido. Caliente, sin embargo”

Jared enarca una ceja- “¿En serio?”

Genevieve sólo sonríe y Jared piensa en el chico que conoció en el estanque y desea haber conseguido su nombre al menos. Se pregunta si el chico estará ahí sí va al parque la mañana siguiente.

Jared apoya su barbilla en su mano y mira a su amiga- “¿Crees que estoy haciendo lo correcto? ¿Contratando a este chico?”

-“Creo que necesita que alguien apueste por él. Tú deberías saber sobre eso”

Jared asiente. Recuerda bien las numerosas visitas a incontables bancos antes de que alguien decidiera tomar el riesgo y darle el dinero que necesitaba para comenzar _Jay’s Pad_.

Genevieve puso a un lado la fregona y el cubo- “Aunque él y Danni parecen muy cercanos, por lo que estaría más preocupada de que sus instintos maternales salieran a jugar”

-“Si, ella dijo que ha tenido una mala época últimamente”

Él no quiere decir todos los secretos de Jensen a alguien que él chico ni siquiera conoce, pero piensa que, tal vez, si al menos otra persona sabe algo sobre la vida de mierda que el chico ha tenido, las cosas podría ir con un poco más de fluidez. Aunque, considerando que Genevieve y Danneel son buenas amigas, Jared piensa que es seguro asumir que la morena sabe al menos un poco sobre la vida de Jensen.

-“Pobre chico, tal vez le dé un abrazo extra la próxima vez que le vea”

Con eso, Genevieve besa la mejilla de Jared y recoge sus cosas.

 

 

 

 

 

 

Jared se queda en el parque por horas el domingo en la mañana, aburriéndose más con cada minuto que pasa, pero el chico del día anterior no aparece.

Cuando vuelve a su casa un poco después de las tres de la tarde, hay un enojado mensaje de su madre en la maquina contestadora. Exigiendo saber dónde está y llamándole la versión educada de mocoso desagradecido por no apoyar a sus hermanos.

Jared golpea el botón de borrar y considera barbacoa para cenar.

 


	2. Chapter 2

 

 

 

 

Hay un tío parado fuera de la puerta principal de la tienda cuando Jared llega el lunes en la mañana.

Está apoyado contra la pared, una pierna levantada, luciendo para todo el mundo como si fueran las seis en punto de la tarde y no la seis de la mañana.

-“No abrimos hasta dentro de tres horas”- llama Jared en voz alta, mientras pesca sus llaves en el bolsillo de sus vaqueros.

La cabeza del chico se levanta de golpe- “Uh, si, lo sé. ¿Se supone que comienzo aquí hoy?”

Lo expresa como una pregunta, pero Jared no sabe como se supone debe responder. Está demasiado ocupando mirándole fijamente, porque conoce a este chico, este chico quien aparentemente es el amigo de Danneel, Jensen.

-“Hola”- dice Jared, incluso más patético que el sábado por la mañana y Jensen se sonroja, arrastrando los pies como si estuviera nervioso.

-“Hola, de nuevo”- responde Jensen- “Lo siento, estaba un poco lento de entendimiento el otro día, no habría sido tan grosero si hubiese sabido quien eras. Fue hasta más tarde, cuando llamé para ver a Danneel que conecté los puntos. Jared con la cafetería”- señala al letrero- “ _Jay’s Pad_ ”

Jared exhala- “Si, yo no… en realidad no entiendo esos puntos”- ríe y rueda los ojos a sí mismo- “Juro que usualmente no soy así de patético. Vamos adentro, déjame hacerte un café y podemos hablar”

Jensen simplemente sonríe y sigue a Jared al interior de la oscura tienda.

Jared enciende las luces sobre la estación del barista y le pide a Jensen enderezar las sillas que Genevieve colocó sobre las mesas el sábado por la noche cuando fregaba el piso, mientras él enciende la máquina de café.

-“¿Cómo tomas tu café?”- pregunta mientras espera a que gotee.

-“Crema y un montón de azúcar”- responde Jensen y Jared parpadea, un poco sorprendido, aunque no sabe por qué. Jensen capta la expresión sorprendida en el rostro de Jared y se sonroja, bajando su mirada a la mesa.

-“Como que es la única que me queda, ¿sabes?”- dice en voz baja- “Al menos esta adicción probablemente no me matará”

Jared quiere presionar para obtener detalles, para saber exactamente que sucedió, a que exactamente era adicto Jensen y por qué escogió ir por ese camino, pero se traga las palabras.

En realidad no es de su incumbencia. Podría ser el jefe de Jensen ahora, pero no parece correcto solo venir y hacerle preguntas a Jensen sobre su pasado; de hecho, le hace sentir mal y culpable. Jensen está aquí, tratando de poner su vida en marcha, lo menos que Jared puede hacer es darle el beneficio de la duda y dejar los ataques y preguntas personales hasta que ellos se conozcan un poco mejor.

O, en el peor de los casos, Jensen haga algo que signifique que Jared tenga que actuar.

En cierto modo, él está esperando que eso no suceda.

Termina sus cafés— un capuchino fuerte con una carga extra para él porque tiene el presentimiento que podría necesitar el estimulo extra— y añade crema y un montón de paquetes de azúcar en la bandeja y lo lleva todo a la mesa.

-“Gracias”- dice Jensen honestamente y Jared observa con asombro como él vierte cinco paquetes de azúcar en su taza y lo remata con crema- “Fanático de lo dulce”- dice y le da a Jared una pequeña sonrisa.

Jared se aclara la garganta- “Entonces, escucha, sabes que no tienes que comenzar tan temprano ¿cierto? En realidad no estaba esperándote hasta que Danneel llegue”- Ni siquiera está seguro por qué, él simplemente asumió que Jensen trabajaría en el mismo turno de Danneel.

El sonrojo de Jensen regresa- “Como dije en el parque, en realidad no duermo mucho. Cuando Danneel dijo que siempre estabas aquí a esta hora, pensé que era perfecto, ¿sabes?”

Jared asiente lentamente, comenzando a entender- “No te agrada estar solo ¿o sí?”

Se pregunta si ese sonrojo va a convertirse en un elemento permanente en el rostro de Jensen cuando hace otra aparición.

-“En realidad no”- responde- “Demasiado tiempo para pensar, ¿sabes?”- mira alrededor de la tienda vacía- “Pero… si realmente no me quieres aquí, puedo volver más tarde”

Jared respira profundamente- “La única razón por la que vengo a esta hora es para tener la mayor parte de la repostería terminada, así que supongo ¿podrías ayudar?”

Jensen se sienta derecho en su silla- “¿Repostería? ¿Preparas todo tú mismo?”

Jared frunce el ceño- “Si, la mayoría. Quiero decir, la mayoría es solo cupcakes y algunos pays, por lo general de diferentes sabores y algunas veces galletas si me siento aventurero y tengo el tiempo suficiente. No ofrecemos mucho porque las personas que son dueños de la pastelería de calle abajo, son muy buenos amigos míos y no me gusta sentir que estoy compitiendo con ellos”- inclina la cabeza a un costado y pilla la sonrisa en el rostro de Jensen- “¿Por qué? ¿Te gusta la repostería?”

-“Amo la repostería”- admite Jensen- “Cuando estaba—“- se interrumpe y mira a Jared a través de sus pestañas- “Danneel te dijo todo ¿verdad?”

Jared se remueve un poco- “Bueno, no _todo_ , pero si, sé… sé que has tenido una mala racha”

Jensen sonríe amargamente- “Eufemismo”- refunfuña- “Pero cuando estaba en rehabilitación, ellos— los consejeros, terapeutas, médicos, lo que sea— ellos trataban de salir con formas para mantenernos ocupados, alejar nuestra mente de… cosas. La repostería fue algo en lo que me pareció era bueno. Algo que disfrutaba mucho”

Jared frunce los labios. No es un secreto entre los que trabajan en la cafetería que lo que hace Jared es muy, muy bueno y a sus clientes parece gustarle sus cosas.

Pero tampoco es un secreto que la gama de Jared es limitada, cupcakes, pays cuyo relleno depende de que fruta haya sido entregada ese día.

Tener a alguien por ahí que no sólo le guste la repostería, sino que también sea bueno en eso, permitiría a la cafetería ofrecer una selección más grande, así como atraer más gente al interior.

Asegurándose, por supuesto, de que ellos no afectan la base de clientes de Alona.

Si Jensen tiene alguna verdadera habilidad para la repostería o si no es nada más que entusiasmo queda por verse, pero Jared está dispuesto a darle una oportunidad.

Jared le da un sorbo a su café- “De acuerdo, ¿qué tal si hacemos la prueba una semana?”- sugiere- “Trabajas, digamos, ¿de seis a una? Puedes ayudar con la repostería hasta que la cafetería abra y luego…”

-“¿Ayudante de cocina?”- completa Jensen con una sonrisa cuando Jared fracasa en encontrar las palabras y Jared se estremece.

-“En realidad Danni no trato de endulzarlo ¿o sí?”

-“Jared, de verdad no me importa si voy a ser un ‘lavaplatos glorificado’”- dice Jensen con comillas en el aire- “Solo… necesito algo estable. Una rutina más que nada”- le hace un guiño- “Aunque algo de efectivo sería agradable”

-“Te pagaré en efectivo por la semana, nos aseguramos de que quieras quedarte y entonces te pasaré a los libros después de eso”- le explica Jared- “¿Suena justo?”

Jensen extendió los brazos- “Tío, no estoy en posición de quejarme de nada”

Jared escoge ignorar eso, poniéndose de pie con su taza de café en una mano y haciendo un gesto con la otra para que Jensen le siga- “Vamos, llenemos algo del papeleo y luego podemos empezar”

 

 

 

 

 

 

Casi tres horas después, Jared estaba un poco impresionado.

-“Maldición”- susurra con reverencia mientras mira a los cruasanes, el pastel de zanahoria que Jensen ha horneado con ingredientes caseros (y realmente espera que Danneel no esté planeando usar esas zanahorias para nada) y las diferentes variedades de galletas, desde las regulares de chispas de chocolate a una que Jensen preparó con algún tipo de nueces y Rolos derretidos, y algún tipo de pastel-cosa enrollada con mermelada en el medio.

-“Uh, de acuerdo, simplemente voy a ofrecerte un trabajo de tiempo completo en este momento”- dice Jared y Jensen ríe.

-“Vamos, hombre, no he hecho nada todavía”

Jared hizo un movimiento en el aire con la mano- “¿Estás bromeando? Nunca he sido capaz de salir con algo como esto”

Jensen observo los cupcakes aún sin glasear de Jared- “No lo has hecho nada mal”

-“Soy bastante capaz, pero Jensen, esto es… esto es… increíble”

Jared se estaba acostumbrando a hacer sonrojar a Jensen, le gusta ver la cantidad de diferentes cosas que puede decir y hacer para que el sonrojo aparezca.

-“Es fácil cuando amas lo que haces”- dice Jensen en voz baja- “Como tú”

Jared frunce el ceño- “¿Qué quieres decir?”

-“Lo que dijiste en el parque el otro día. Si amas lo que haces, sólo… funciona. He estado mucho en este sitio en los últimos meses. Siempre está lleno de gente, siempre hay una fila en el mostrador. Tú has hecho de este sitio un lugar donde las personas quieran pasar el tiempo. Y parece un gran sitio para trabajar”

Es el turno de Jared para ruborizarse y se aparta de la intensa mirada verde de Jensen para empezar el glaseado de sus cupcakes- “Bueno, veremos si aún piensas eso en un mes, cuando hayas hecho tantas galletas, pays y cupcakes que perdiste la cuenta”

-“Te lo dije, no puedes cansarte de hacer lo que amas”

En esa fracción de segundo, Jared puede verse a sí mismo enamorándose de Jensen y silenciosamente se maldice a sí mismo por ser tan idiota, porque Jensen no está en el mejor estado mental para pensar en tener citas.

Incluso una aventura de una noche está fuera de dudas porque trabajan juntos y a menos que Jared, decida abandonar esta nave por alguna de las otras en su flota, eso no cambiara a corto plazo.

Jared es salvado de tener que dar una respuesta a la declaración de Jensen por la voz de Danneel flotando en el espacio vacío.

-“¡Hola! Lo siento, llego tarde”- dice con voz llena de culpa- “Se suponía que iba a encontrarme con Jensen para traerle, pero él no estaba donde se supone nos reuniríamos y a él no le gusta que vaya por el refugio y no voy a entrar en eso en este momento, pero ahora no responde su teléfono y estoy poniéndome un poco nerviosa. O, ya sabes, muy nerviosa”

Jared mira su reloj y ve que pasan de las nueve en punto, el resto del personal debería estar presentándose en cualquier minuto.

-“Deje mi teléfono en el bolsillo de mi chaqueta”- admite Jensen en voz baja.

-“La cual actualmente se encuentra en mi oficina”- termina Jared rodando los ojos.

-“¡Oh!”- chilla Danneel cuando finalmente llega a la cocina.

-“Nunca me dijiste que Jensen era un repostero increíble”- dice Jared en voz alta, intentando llenar el repentino silencio incómodo.

Danneel le ignora, con los ojos en Jensen- “¿Has estado aquí toda la mañana?”

Jensen gruñe entre dientes- “Jesús, Dee!

-“¡Lo siento! ¡Me preocupo por ti!”

-“¡Estoy limpio, Danneel! Deja de pensar que voy a salir corriendo a drogarme cada vez que me dejes solo”

Jared da un paso atrás, saliendo de entre la pareja en conflicto, mientras Danneel intenta disculparse y Jensen controlar su temperamento.

-“Lo siento, Jensen, pero hemos pasado por esto antes. Dijiste que estabas limpio antes y caíste más fuerte de lo que pensé posible”

-“Eso fue… eso fue un error”- admite Jensen, más tranquilo esta vez. Deja escapar una risa llena de culpa- “Debí saber que no tenía que llamar al celular de mi hermana en domingo”

Danneel como que se desinfla, toda su ira y enojo saliendo de ella tan rápido como se había erigido- “¿Es tan malo que quiera saber si estás bien?”

Jensen acuna un lado de su rostro con la mano, su expresión es triste, pero al mismo tiempo determinada- “No, pero tienes que confiar en mí, Danneel. Tienes que confiar que no voy a hacer nada estúpido solo porque me has dejado solo un par de horas. Tienes que confiar en que ahora estoy bien, de lo contrario solo voy a comenzar a odiarlo y estar resentido contigo y lo último que quiero es perderte”

Al verlos, desde el otro lado de la cocina, Jared tiene que obligarse a apartar sus ojos de la honesta demostración de afecto. Si Danneel no le hubiese revelado ya la sexualidad de Jensen, Jared estaría convencido de que ellos eran una pareja, por la forma en que se miran con evidente amor el uno al otro.

Se abrazan, Jensen pasando harina de su propia camiseta a la de Danneel y cuando ellos se separan, los ojos de él caen sobre Jared y ese encantador rubor hace otra aparición.

-“Lo siento”- murmura, volviéndose hacia el mostrador y la masa que tiene lista para otro lote de galletas. Jared cree que esas son de avena y pasas. Tendrá que hablar con Genevieve sobre exhibirlas.

-“No hay necesidad de disculparse”- les asegura Jared a ambos- “Danneel mencionó lo cercanos que son. Lo entiendo”

Danneel se aclara la garganta- “No es exactamente el tipo de demostración que deberíamos estar teniendo en el trabajo”

-“Te perdonaré si glaseas mis cupcakes”

Eso, Danneel debería ser capaz de lograrlo.

-“Claro, sólo voy a poner mis cosas lejos”

Ella le dirige a Jared una mirada significativa, la cual, asume, significa que le siga.

Jensen ríe entre dientes y los ojos de Jared se vuelven bruscamente para ver que él aún está de espaldas a ellos.

-“He conocido a esa mujer por más de doce años. Se cuando quiere hablar de mí a mis espaldas”

-“Prometo que te diré todo lo que diga”

Eso consigue una reacción y Jensen se da la vuelta para hacer frente a Jared, sus ojos y expresión son nublados y difíciles de leer.

Jared sólo se despide torpemente con la mano y sigue a su cocinera.

-“¿De verdad estuvo aquí toda la mañana?”- pregunta Danneel, tan pronto como Jared cierra la puerta de su oficina detrás de él.

-“Estaba esperando afuera cuando llegué. Vamos, Danneel ¿de verdad crees que mentiría por él?”

Danneel se muerde el labio inferior por un segundo- “¿Tal vez? ¡No lo sé! Yo sé que él tiene esa cosa extraña a su favor, que hace que todo el que le conozca quiera cuidar de él”

Jared resopla, concediendo su punto.

-“¿Realmente te estaba esperando afuera esta mañana?”- pregunta Danneel con una mueca- “Le dije que siempre empezabas a trabajar a las seis, pero la cafetería no abre hasta las nueve y media. Pensé en traerle conmigo a las nueve, por lo cual le dije que nos reuniéramos”

-“Supongo que en realidad no es de extrañarse que quiera empezar temprano, considerando que no duerme mucho”

Los ojos de Danneel se abrieron con sorpresa- “Wow, ustedes realmente congeniaron”

-“Uh, si, supongo que lo hicimos”- Jared pelea con su sonrojo- “Pero, uh, la verdad nos conocimos antes de esta mañana”

Danneel se endereza de donde se desplomó contra el escritorio- “¿Qué? ¿Lo hiciste? ¿Cuándo?”

-“El sábado en el parque. Nos pusimos a hablar antes de que Cindy llamara sobre ese asunto con Mercedes”

-“Oh buen, eso está bien, supongo”- dice como si no estuviera segura, como si fuera algo sobre lo que necesita preocuparse, pero entonces ella levanta la vista hacia Jared detrás de sus pestañas, tímida y coqueta, a pesar de saber que no tiene caso flirtear con Jared.

-“¿Entonces, vas a contratarle’”

Jared suelta una risa como un ladrido- “¿Estas bromeando? ¡Por supuesto que sí! ¡Sí no lo contrato, Alona va a quitármelo de las manos tan rápido que su cabeza dará vueltas!”

Danneel casi parece estar avergonzada por la declaración de Jared- “¿Las cosas de Jensen son buenas?”

Jared le mira boquiabierto- “¿No las has probado?”

-“¡Soy una chica!”- exclama, como si fuera una excusa válida- “Realmente no soy de postres, especialmente los del tipo muy, muy engordador que le gusta hacer a Jensen”

Jared señala hacia la cocina- “Ve por una de sus galletas”

-“¡¿A las nueve de la mañana?!”

-“Si y eso es una orden. Y luego comienza a trabajar en cualquiera que vaya a ser  el especial de hoy”

-“Estaba pensando en ¿sopa de zanahoria y cilantro?”- sugiere mientras se quita la chaqueta.

Jared hace una mueca- “El pastel de zanahoria de Jensen puede hacer que lo pienses de nuevo”

Danneel deja escapar un ruido de frustración cuando se va, cerrando la puerta audiblemente detrás de ella, mientras Jared se ríe.

 

 

 

 

 

 

La primera semana de Jensen va mejor de lo que Jared posiblemente imaginó. Sus galletas y pasteles van bien con los clientes; de hecho tan bien, que Jared incrementa el número que Jensen hace cada mañana en su tercer día, para placer de Jensen.

Jared se lleva bien con el resto del personal, también, aunque Jared en realidad no quiere saber lo que Danneel habría dicho o hecho a cualquier persona que tuviera un problema con Jensen

Matt toma a Jensen bajo su ala en ese primer lunes, poniéndole al tanto sobre trabajar en la mesas y tratar con los clientes. Aunque el trabajo de Jensen implica más que nada, levantar la mesa y lavar los platos; Jared no puede discutir, es probablemente una buena idea que sea entrenado en todas las demás cosas, también. Estar faltos de personal es algo que siempre ha sido impredecible. Al menos, Jared tiene alguien a quien recurrir ahora.

Por su parte, Jensen parece adaptarse bien. Por supuesto, es un poco callado y tímido cuando habla con la gente y no ofrece mucha información personal— como era de esperarse— pero parece feliz y eso es todo lo que a Jared en realidad le importa.

-“Creo que le gusta estar aquí”- dice Genevieve, con voz suave. Es sábado por la noche y ella y Jared son las únicas dos personas que quedan en la cafetería; Jared está en su oficina, trabajando en la relación de turnos del próximo mes, mientras Genevieve termina de cerrar.

Jared levanta la mirada de la hoja de cálculo en frente de él, para encontrarla arrellanada en la entrada de su oficina. Le dirige una brillante sonrisa.

-“Si, está comenzando a ser parte de la familia”- dice y vuelve a su trabajo.

-“Parece… solitario”

Eso hace que Jared se sobresalte y se gire para mirarla de frente, de nuevo, tratando de medir sus sentimientos. Sólo Jared y Danneel saben todo sobre el pasado de Jensen— a pesar de que Jared no sabe mucho— y Jared ha jurado mantenerlo de esa forma hasta que Jensen decida lo contrario. No sabe cómo hablar con Genevieve sobre algo que ella haya notado.

Ella le dirige a Jared una tensa sonrisa- “Quiero decir. Sé que él y Danneel son amigos y habla sobre esos chicos en esa banda, pero parece ser todo, ¿sabes? Nunca habla sobre su familia o ir a visitarles. Parece que le gusta salir de la casa e interactuar con gente nueva”

-“Es gay, Gen”- dice Jared alegremente, guiñándole un ojo cuando ella le fulmina con la mirada.

-“Si, gracias jefe, ya sé eso. Estaba aquí cuando Lauren le pidió salir el miércoles”

Los ojos de Jared se ensanchan- “¡¿Qué?! ¿Por qué no sabía de esto? ¿Qué sucedió?”

Genevieve se encoge de hombros- “Ella había estado halagándolo desde que comenzó. Finalmente le invitó a cenar en su casa el miércoles. Él se volvió de un realmente bonito tono de rojo cuando le informó que era gay. Lauren lloró un poco y Danni y yo tuvimos que encerrarnos en el cuarto frío durante un rato, porque no podíamos dejar de reír”

Jared apenas consiguió contenerse a unas cuantas risas entre dientes mientras imagina la mirada en el rostro de Lauren. Ella es una chica agradable, brillante, pero Jared sabe que tiene unos problemas con los límites, así que no está realmente sorprendido de que ella le tirara los tejos a alguien tan bien parecido como Jensen, o se alterara tanto cuando él la rechazó, razón válida o no.

-“Pero en serio”- continúa Genevieve- “Me agrada tenerle aquí. Me alegra que por una vez escucharas a Danni y le contrataras”

Jared sólo asiente de nuevo, feliz de que ella esté de acuerdo con tener a Jensen como parte de su personal, pero no puede evitar preguntarse si se sentiría de la misma manera si estuviera al tanto del pasado de Jensen, que salió de rehabilitación hace menos de tres meses. Es algo horrible de pensar, porque él ha conocido a Genevieve durante años, es su mejor amiga y sabe todo sobre ella.

Pero al mismo tiempo, las personas son impredecibles en sus reacciones a ciertas cosas y Jared nunca puede estar seguro.

Genevieve le da a su hombro un fuerte apretón cuando pasa junto a él, recogiendo su chaqueta y bolso del archivador en la esquina de su oficina, los casilleros no oficiales del personal y Jared se da cuenta de que ella debería haberse ido hace veinte minutos.

-“Por cierto”- dice, una vez más apoyándose en la entrada y Jared le dirige una mirada expectante- “Sabes que todavía está aquí ¿cierto?”

-“¡¿Qué?!”- Jared se pone de pie de un salto- “Son más de las 8:30 ¿Por qué sigue aquí?”

Genevieve no le ofrece nada más que un encogimiento de hombros- “Él está en la cafetería, te veré el lunes”

Jared la ignora, sus ojos fijos en la puerta que le lleva al área principal de la cafetería. Respirando profundamente, Jared cierra su computadora y la empaca, juntando el resto de sus cosas— incluyendo el sobre con el sueldo de la semana de Jensen— y se aleja de su escritorio.

-“Uh, hola”- dice Jensen con culpabilidad cuando ve a Jared observándole desde la entrada de su oficina. Por lo que parece, él ha estado horneando mientras Jared estaba encerrado en su oficina y ahora, está llenando la nevera bajo el mostrador del frente con los dulces que ha hecho.

-“¿Qué sucede?”- pregunta Jared confundido.

-“Um… pensé… bueno, pensé en una tarta Banoffe como el especial de mañana. Y… y ya estaba aquí, así que pensé adelantar, para que pudiera hacer mas galletas en la mañana y tal vez ¿cupcakes terciopelo rojo? He hablado con Alona y ella no hace ningún tipo de cupcake, así que no debemos preocuparnos por quitarle a sus clientes, por lo que pensé en expandirnos un poco”

Jared no puede evitar sonreír ante el balbuceo y la nerviosa forma de hablar de Jensen, pero también le preocupa. Jensen no había estado tan nervioso a su alrededor desde aquella primera mañana e incluso entonces, no era nada como esto, Jared se pregunta si la razón de ello tiene algo que ver con el hecho de que Jensen siga en la cafetería a más de seis horas después de que finalizó su turno.

-“Jensen”- le llama, divertido cuando la boca de Jensen se cierra de golpe- “Mañana la cafetería está cerrada. No abrimos los domingos”

La expresión de Jensen decae. Parece absolutamente devastado y Jared daría cualquier cosa para que esa mirada desaparezca.

Le tiende una mano- “Ven y siéntate”- está más que un poco sorprendido cuando Jensen toma su mano, pero no hace comentarios sobre eso, simplemente conduce a Jensen a la parte delantera de la cafetería, a una de las mesas donde endereza las sillas antes de guíar a Jensen a una de ellas.

-“Háblame, Jensen. ¿Qué sucede? ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?”

Jensen baja la mirada a sus manos descansando sobre la mesa- “La rutina se supone es algo bueno para los adictos en recuperación. Y yo tenía una buena rutina, hasta hace poco…”

Jared frunce el ceño- “Jensen si estar aquí no está funcionando para ti, lo entiendo”

La cabeza de Jensen se levanta de golpe- “¡No! No, eso es… me encanta estar aquí. Incluso después de sólo una semana, este trabajo me ha ayudado mucho”

-“De acuerdo, ¿entonces qué cambio?”

Jensen se encoge, como si estuviera avergonzado- “Danneel tiene una cita”

Jared parpadea sorprendió- “Uhm, pensé… Danneel dijo que eras gay. ¿Ellas sabe que tú…?”

Jensen se ríe, el sonido es un poco histérico- “No, no es eso. _Soy_ gay, eso no es lo que quise decir. Desde que salí de rehabilitación, Dee y yo cenábamos juntos cada noche. No me gusta pasar mucho tiempo en el refugio, no es… bueno, no es el mejor lugar para estar. Usualmente voy a su casa después de que sale del trabajo, desde que tú no me dejas terminar al mismo tiempo que ella”- le dirige a Jared una mirada de medio lado.

-“Jensen, no voy a tenerte trabajando turnos de doce horas, todos los días. Vas a matarte antes de que termine el mes”- le regaña Jared- “Y vamos a hablar sobre hoy”- pero Jared está empezando a entender las razones detrás de Jensen quedándose en la cafetería hasta casi las nueve de la noche, a pesar de haber empezado a las seis de la mañana.

-“De todos modos, es una rutina”- continua Jensen- “una con la que cuento. Combinado con este trabajo, a pesar de que solo ha pasado una semana, ha sido bueno para mí. Pero ayer, Danneel me dijo que alguien le pidió salir en una cita. Ella ha sido muy buena conmigo, me sentí como un completo idiota por siquiera pensar en pedirle que no vaya. Así que ella salió y yo estoy… perdido, supongo”- suspira, bajando la mirada a sus manos de nuevo- “En realidad, no pensé cuan perdido estaría sin esa normalidad. La sola idea de volver al refugio fue… si”- se encoge de hombros- “Por lo que pensé quedarme aquí y hacer algunas cosas”

-“¿Y mañana?”- presiona Jared- “¿Nunca te diste cuenta que Danneel jamás trabaja domingos?”

-“El domingo es el día que paso con mi amigo Christian. Nunca la veía, de cualquier manera. Nunca se me ocurrió que ella no estaría en el trabajo”

Jared reconoció el nombre como uno de los chicos en la banda con la que Danneel se fue de gira por Texas y se imagina que él y Jensen deben ser realmente buenos amigos.

-“Paso la noche del sábado con Danneel, duermo en su sofá y luego Chris me recoge el domingo en la mañana, así Danni puede… hacer lo que sea que haga ahora que se que no está trabajando”

-“¿Y esta noche?”- pregunta Jared. Los ojos de Jensen se ensanchan ligeramente y Jared se encoge de hombros- “No sé mucho sobre ti, Jensen, pero habría pensado que eres capaz de manejar una noche solo. Eres un sobreviviente, un peleador. Te habrías hecho estar bien por una noche”

Jensen asiente- “Chris y Steve tienen una presentación en Oklahoma. Ese es el estado natal de Chris y sus padres aún viven ahí. Ellos están tocando en la ciudad está noche y luego volverán con su mamá y se quedaran un par de días”

-“¿No querías ir con ellos? Sé que ibas de gira con ellos cuando Danneel lo hacía. Te habría dado tiempo libre si lo hubieses pedido”

-“Yo no… ya no voy de gira”- la voz de Jensen vacila- “Ese no es exactamente el tipo de ambiente que necesita un adicto en recuperación. Podría ser solo alcohol y hierba, tal vez éxtasis si alguien se siente aventurero, pero es demasiado fácil quedar atrapado y ser tragado de nuevo”

-“Wow, en realidad nunca lo había pensado de esa manera”- dice Jared- “Supongo que solo asumí, ya que son tus amigos, que ellos se asegurarían de que todo estuviera bien para ti”

-“Chris y Steve son mis amigos”- insiste Jensen- “Los demás chicos de la banda no lo son y no puedo esperar que ellos cambien todo solo por mí. Además, un montón de veces la banda toca en bares y clubes, donde las drogas fluyen tan libremente como el alcohol. Créeme, lo sé”

Jared no puede imaginar cómo es el ser adicto a algo como Jensen era. ¿Es? Tiene el presentimiento de que era más que alcohol, pero también piensa que podría haber una razón detrás del por qué comenzó la adicción en primer lugar, más que solo el fácil acceso mientras Jensen estaba de gira.

Jared realmente espera que pueda hablar sobre esto con Jensen algún día, cuando ellos se vuelvan amigos de verdad. Quiere ayudar a Jensen más de lo que ha querido algo.

En este momento, ese no es el lugar de Jared, pero puede hacer algo más.

-“¿Por qué no vienes a mi casa?”- sugiere, intentando hacer que suene tan casual como sea posible, pero Jensen todavía le mira sorprendido.

-“¿Qué? Pero… ¿por qué? ¿tú no… no tienes planes?”

-“No”- Jared no está avergonzado por el hecho de no tener planes un sábado por la noche. No es del tipo de persona que salga sólo por el bien de hacerlo. Prefiere conocer a alguien antes de pedirle salir en una cita, de esa manera, la primera cita no sería embarazosa e incómoda.

Si Jared es honesto consigo mismo, esa es en parte la razón de que esté pidiéndole a Jensen pasar algo de tiempo con él. Ya sabe que le agrada Jensen cuando están en el trabajo y Jensen es caliente, le gustaría saber si aún se llevarían bien en un ambiente más social.

Aunque, la casa de Jared es menos social y más privado, pero como sea.

A Jensen le toma un segundo darse cuenta que Jared habla en serio acerca de no tener ningún plan, entonces asiente con la cabeza lentamente, como si solo estuviera asumiendo la idea de que pasar tiempo con Jared es mejor que estar solo.

-“Tú… ¿puedo llevar algo?”

Jared niega con la cabeza- “Solo agarra uno de esos pays que hiciste. Ordenaremos comida para llevar o algo”

Jensen hace una pausa por otro segundo antes de asentir y ponerse de pie, Jared deja escapar el aliento que no se había dado cuenta estaba reteniendo.

-“De acuerdo”- dice Jensen, sus palabras suenan cuidadosas y medidas- “Déjame terminar de limpiar y podremos irnos”

-“Oh, hey, esto es para ti”- Jared le tiende el sobre con el dinero de Jensen.

Jensen duda- “¿Qué… qué es?”

-“Es tu salario de esta semana. La próxima semana, te pondremos en los libros y el dinero irá directo a tu cuenta bancaria”

Jensen retira su mano antes de tomar el sobre- “Uh, ¿puedes… puedes mantenerlo aquí? ¿Sólo hasta el lunes para que pueda ponerlo en el banco?”

Jared frunce el ceño- “Si seguro, puedo hacerlo. No hay problema”

-“Gracias, sólo no me gusta tener efectivo por ahí en el refugio, ¿sabes?”

Jared toma el dinero y lleva a Jensen a través de la cocina, de vuelta a la oficina, asegurándose que Jensen le vea poner el sobre dentro de la caja de seguridad con el resto de los ingresos del día.

-“¿De verdad, es tan malo?”- Jared no puede evitar preguntar- “¿El refugio?”

Jensen se encoge de hombros- “Tiene una gran cantidad de personas desagradables, ¿sabes? Se supone debe ser un lugar donde puedes levantarte a ti mismo, intentar poner tu vida en orden, porque ya sabes, tienes un lugar seguro para ir al final del día, sólo hasta que consigas el dinero suficiente para un lugar propio”

-“¿Pero no funciona de esa manera?”

-“Muchos de los chicos que salen de rehabilitación, no querían estar allí en primer lugar. Así que cuando salen, lo único que les importa es su siguiente dosis y el dinero para conseguirla”

-“Ah”- asiente Jared, comprendiendo- “Bueno, si necesitas que guarde algo por ti en la caja de seguridad, o en mi casa, solo házmelo saber”

-“Gracias”- sonríe Jensen y luego señala con la cabeza hacía la cocina- “Supongo que debería poner en orden este lugar, para que podamos salir de aquí”

-“Te daré una mano”

No les toma mucho tiempo limpiar las pocas cosas que quedan de la preparación de postres desenfrenada de Jensen y 45 minutos más tarde, estaban subiendo al auto de Jared, con uno de los pays de Jensen balanceándose cuidadosamente en su regazo.

-“¿Seguro que no quieres detenerte en tu casa y recoger algunas cosas?”- pregunta Jared cuando pone las llaves en el encendido.

Jensen se vuelve un poco en su asiento- “¿Tienes una ducha?”

-“Si”

-“¿Tienes algún lugar donde pueda lavar mi ropa y algo que pueda usar mientras lo hago?”

Jared lo considera por un segundo- “Van a quedarte un poco grandes, pero si”

-“Entonces estoy listo”

Jared se le queda mirando por unos segundos antes de permitirse sonreír- “Entonces, vamos”

 

 

 

 

 

 

El viaje de regreso a la casa de Jared es hecho en silencio y él se alegra de escoger conducir al trabajo esa mañana. Normalmente camina, disfrutando del tiempo para sí mismo, mientras se prepara psicológicamente para el día siguiente, o se relaja de la carga de trabajo de un día agitado.

Ahora, él está contento de que pueda volver a casa tan rápido como sea posible. Jensen parece inquieto de estar en el auto— o tal vez es por estar solo con Jared, a pesar de sus turnos de la mañana. Jared está esperando que algo de comida para llevar y una rebanada de su asombroso pay pudea ser exactamente lo que Jensen necesita.

Sadie está ladrando cuando ellos llegan a la puerta principal, obviamente huele un visitante en su casa y Jared está feliz de que Jensen ya conociera a Sadie y a ella le agradara el otro hombre, así no tiene que preocuparse pos algún tipo de conflicto.

-“¡Hey, chica!”- dice Jensen alegremente, tan pronto como pasa a través de la puerta. Se pone de rodillas en mitad del salón de Jared y deja al perro colarse en su regazo.

Y justo ahí, Jared se enamora un poquito más.

-“Iré a… um…”- se aclara la garganta- “Dejaré que ustedes se familiaricen de nuevo mientras consigo los menús y pongo el pay en el refrigerador”- Jensen apenas le responde y Jared toma el pay y niega con la cabeza con un suspiro exasperado.

Se deciden por comida Hindú para llevar, Jared opta por rogan de cordero mientras Jensen juega a lo seguro con pollo korma y añaden arroz y pan naan a sus órdenes para compartir entre ellos.

-“Tengo soda, leche y agua, puedes agarrar lo que quieras”- ofrece Jared cuando cuelga después de realizar el pedido y se da vuelta a tiempo para ver a Jensen dejar escapar un suspiro.

Jared rememora sus palabras, intentando encontrar que fue lo que había dicho para causar esa reacción, pero entonces cae en la cuenta— no le había ofrecido alcohol a Jensen como un tipo normal haría.

-“Eso no fue… no me refería a…”- balbucea y respira hondamente- “No lo hice a propósito, me refiero a no ofrecerte cerveza o lo que sea”

-“Lo sé, eso es lo que lo hizo mejor”- dice Jensen, evadiendo sus ojos y pasando una mano por la parte de atrás de su cuello- “No lo hiciste solo porque piensas que no debería estar bebiendo alcohol”

Jared hace una pausa, recordando de pronto que él no conoce las circunstancias detrás del viaje a la rehabilitación de Jensen o las sustancias a las que era adicto.

Por todo lo que Jared sabe, Jensen podría haber sido adicto al sexo o a la televisión o a algo más que no sea drogas o alcohol.

O, de nuevo, tal vez fue una combinación de todo.

Jared se aclara la garganta una vez más, intentando desestimar la tensión que se ha construido repentinamente entre ellos- “Um, bueno, solo sírvete lo que quieras. La comida no debería tardar mucho, así que sólo voy a ir y conseguirte algo para que te cambies y puedas aventar esas ropas en la lavadora”

Jensen ladea la cabeza y Jared se encuentra inconscientemente imitando el movimiento.

-“¿Qué?”

-“¿Ni siquiera vas a preguntar? ¿De qué me estaba rehabilitando?”

Jared lo considera por un segundo, considera ir al grano y preguntar— exigir— que Jensen revele todo.

Pero en su lugar, niega con la cabeza. Él quiso decir lo que le dijo a Danneel. No importaba lo que Jensen había hecho o sus razones para ir a la clínica. Él estaba limpio y saludable ahora— si un poco bajo de peso— y eso es todo lo que a Jared le importa.

Eso y las increíbles delicias que Jensen puede hornear cualquier día.

-“No”- responde Jared, finalmente notando que su prolongado silencio mientras consideraba la pregunta, sólo había servido para poner a Jensen aún más nervioso de lo que ya estaba.

Ahora, Jensen parecía sorprendido, mirando a Jensen con los ojos muy abiertos, sus dedos enterrados en el pelaje de Sadie- “Pero… ¿por qué?”

-“Bueno, principalmente porque no creo que sea asunto mío. Ya me contaras si y cuando quieras que lo sepa y no voy a preguntarte”

-“Eres único, Jared”- le informa Jensen en voz baja y Jared baja la cabeza.

-“Tomaré eso como un cumplido”

Se va antes de que pueda decir algo mas, se apresura a subir las escaleras a su habitación e intenta encontrar algo de ropa.

Finalmente, después de unos minutos de búsqueda frenética, Jared sale con unos pares de vaqueros y pantalones de chándal que son demasiado cortos para él y algunas camisetas nuevas, que Jared sabe serán demasiado grandes para Jensen , pero no puede decidirse a hacer que Jensen use algo viejo y encogido por demasiadas lavadas. Después de otros minutos de mirar fijamente su cajón de calcetines y ropa interior, Jared esconde apresuradamente algunos calcetines limpios y bóxers bajo las camisetas.

Da otra profunda respiración y regresa al salón.

-“De acuerdo, um, aquí tienes”- empuja la pila de ropa en los brazos de Jensen, notando la mirada de asombro en su rostro- “Puedes cambiarte en la habitación de invitados; es al final del pasillo. Tiene su propio baño, así no tendrás que preocuparte sobre toparte con alguien”

Jensen enarca una ceja- “¿Alguien?”- repite con un deje de diversión en su voz.

-“Bueno, yo, quiero decir”- Jared se aclara la garganta- “No sé cuando vaya a llegar la comida, pero puedes tomar una ducha si quieres. La mantendré caliente hasta que termines”

Jensen le da otra de esas sonrisas- “Sería genial, gracias”

Jared sólo asiente y le observa irse.

-“¡Las toallas están en el armario debajo del lavabo!”- recuerda en el último segundo, justo antes de que Jensen cierre la puerta.

Sadie deja escapar un ladridito y Jared le fulmina con la mirada. No puede evitar pensar que ella se está riendo de él.

 

 

 

 

 

 

La comida llega antes de que Jensen re-emerja de la habitación, así que Jared mantiene su promesa y la pone en el horno para mantenerla caliente.

Se entretiene juntando los platos y vasos, una jarra de agua y de soda porque no sabe cual querrá Jensen y lo coloca todo sobre la mesita de café en el salón.

Está buscando en su colección por una película adecuada para cuando Jensen regresa, vestido en un par de pantalones de chándal grises que cuelgan sobre sus pies y una camiseta azul claro de _Nike_.

Jared nota que se está frotando los brazos.

-“¿Tienes frío?”

Jensen asiente- “Es un efecto secundario de la adicción, pierdes demasiada grasa y masa muscular”

Jared se obliga a mirar a Jensen con ojos serenos, ahuyentando el deseo que había estado sintiendo desde que estaban en la cafetería. No diría que Jensen estaba considerablemente bajo de peso, pero definitivamente no tenía la masa muscular que Jared esperaría en un hombre de la altura y edad de Jensen.

-“Yo, uh, te conseguiré algo para ponerte. ¿Puedes sacar la comida del horno?”

Jensen asintió suavemente, su boca se torció con vergüenza.

-“Gracias”- Jared escucha murmurar a Jensen, justo antes de volverse y subir las escaleras otra vez.

Le toma un rato encontrar algo adecuado para que Jensen se ponga. Jared no es del tipo de persona que le da frio, por lo que mayormente solo tiene abrigos y chaquetas, y ninguna de ellas es adecuada para holgazanear en el sofá. Finalmente, ve una vieja sudadera con capucha de los Vaqueros, en el fondo de su armario, un regalo de alguien en la universidad, si Jared recuerda correctamente, una que en realidad nunca se ha puesto.

Vuelve al piso de abajo y, está vez, Jared encuentra a Jensen sentado en frente de la mesita de café, la comida extendida ante él.

-“Vas a nadar en él”- le advierte Jared mientras le entrega la sudadera gris con azul a Jensen- “pero es todo lo que tengo y al menos es cálida. Aunque si me dices que no te agradan los Vaqueros, se te acabo la suerte, hombre”

Jensen ríe- “Estás a salvo en esa”

Lucha con la sudadera, mientras Jared comienza con la comida.

-“Oh, lo siento, olvide la película”- murmura Jared con la boca llena y se levanta para poner el disco en el reproductor- “¿ _Bourne_ está bien para ti?”

Jensen se encoge de hombros- “No he visto muchas películas en los últimos… Dios, ni si quiera sé. No recuerdo cuando fue la última vez que fui al cine”

Jared le mira parpadeando- “¿Es en serio?”

Él se encoge de hombros de nuevo- “Yo… uh… como que tenía otras prioridades en ese entonces. Otras cosas en que gastar mi dinero”

Jared no presiona por más detalles, solo le dirige a Jensen una tensa sonrisa y presiona el botón de ‘reproducir’- “Voy a hacer mi misión personal asegurarme que veas todas las mejores películas de los últimos…”- mira a Jensen de reojo, intentando averiguar cuánto tiempo de su vida podría haber consumido la adicción- “¿cinco años?”- adivina y Jensen sonríe.

-“Mejor lo dejamos en diez, para estar seguros”

Jared asiente, aunque no está realmente seguro de que Jensen hable en serio. Duda mucho que Danneel se hubiese mantenido al margen, observando a su amigo pelear contra sus demonios por una década.

Lo cual podría significar que Jensen tiene motivos ocultos; que tal vez, sólo quiere pasar tiempo con Jared y ese pensamiento llena con un poco de calidez el corazón de Jared.

De acuerdo, con mucha calidez.

 

 

 

 

 

 

Están en la segunda película de la serie, los platos de comida y las cajas han sido limpiados y ambos están acurrucados en cada extremo del sofá con Sadie roncando entre ellos.

Es agradable, piensa Jared, relajante, casi normal el tener a Jensen aquí, tener compañía. Es como si Jensen fuera la pieza faltante en su vida y finalmente ha vuelto a casa donde pertenece.

Jared considera que el hecho es una locura. Se está enamorando de Jensen, a pesar de que solo han pasado juntos unas horas y sabe que no hay forma de que Jensen esté listo para ningún tipo de relación. Pero lo poco que sabe sobre Jensen, sólo le ha dejado con ganas de saber más, de pasar más tiempo con el mayor, con la esperanza de que tal vez, algún día, Jensen querrá las mismas cosas que Jared quiere.

Hey, él puede soñar, ¿no?

-“¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?”- dice Jensen de repente, sacando a Jared de sus reflexiones. Mira a la pantalla a tiempo para ver el auto irse de cabeza al rio. Jason Bourne está mirando al rostro de su novia ahora muerta y Jared asiente, preguntándose qué tipo de pregunta esta escena, posiblemente, podría provocar.

-“¿Recuerdas aquel día que nos conocimos?”- comienza Jensen- “¿En el parque?”

Jared asiente de nuevo, ese no es un día que vaya a olvidar pronto.

-“Recibiste una llamada y sé que no es mi asunto, pero parecías molesto, así que estaba preguntándome ¿de qué se trataba?”- Jensen continúa- “En ese momento, porque no te conocía, simplemente asumí que fue un asunto de trabajo, pero—”

-“Fue de trabajo”- confirma Jared un poco demasiado contundente y eso hace que Jensen frunza el ceño, pero Jared prosigue antes de que él pueda hablar- “Fue de la gerente de uno de mis otros restaurantes. Ella tuvo un problema con un cliente. Un miembro de mi personal, bueno, debería decir antiguo miembro, se rehusó a servir al cliente y su pareja porque ellos eran gay. Tuve que ir, despedirla y darles a los clientes un par de comidas a cuenta de la casa para evitar que vayan a los periódicos. Lo último que un lugar como _Elta’s_ necesita es mala publicidad, después de todas esas increíbles críticas que hemos obtenido en los últimos meses.

-“Dios”- exhala Jensen- “Eso debió ser duro. No me puedo imaginar lidiar con algo así”- Jensen debió darse cuenta de algo en lo que Jared dijo en ese momento, porque se vuelve para mirar a Jared con los ojos muy abiertos- “¿Eres… eres dueño de _Elta’s_?”

Jared no puede evitar la pequeña sonrisa de orgullo que cruza su rostro- “Ella es una de mis bebes, si”

Jensen deja escapar una risa sorprendida- “Dios, no puedo creer que seas dueño de ese sitio. ¿Sabes que Elta es…?”

-“El verdadero primer nombre de Danneel, si”- termina Jared por él- “El lugar lleva su nombre, ya que ella me dio la idea de empezar un restaurante de alto nivel y ver que sucedía. Le ofrecí el trabajo como chef principal, pero ella dijo que era un poco demasiado ambicioso para ella, así que en su lugar, le puse su nombre”

-“Ella nunca me lo dijo, la pequeña mocosa. Solía burlarme de ella porque alguien robó su nombre y ella nunca me dijo nada”- los ojos de Jensen brillan de felicidad.

-“Ella es una persona muy leal. No mucha gente sabe que mi nombre está sobre la puerta de ese lugar, así que sólo lo mantiene para ella misma. Es un poco difícil decirle a las personas que tienes un restaurante al que le pusieron tu nombre, cuando no puedes decir el cómo o por qué”

-“Supongo que ese es un buen punto”- mira a Jared de nuevo- “¿Tú—?”

-“¡Hey!”- dice Jared rápidamente, interrumpiendo a Jensen- “Deberíamos ir a cenar ahí una noche”

Jensen ladea la cabeza- “¿Qué?”

-“A _Elta’s_ , tú, yo y Danneel. Ella diseñó el lugar, sabes, me refiero al interior. Estoy seguro de que le gustaría mostrártelo”

Jensen se remueve un poco, confundiendo a Jared- “¿Hablas en serio? Yo nunca he… nunca he estado en un sitio como ese, en primera no podría permitirme algo así, en realidad, además no soy exactamente el tipo de persona que la gente quiera ver en restaurantes como ese”

Jared rebota un poco, una enorme sonrisa dividiendo su rostro- “Ves, esa es la mejor parte. Soy el dueño de ese lugar, así que puedo ir en mis jodidos bóxer y nadie podría hacer nada sobre eso”- se sonroja- “No es que en realidad haya ido en ropa interior, pero Danneel y yo tuvimos una cena ahí hace un año. Fuimos directo del trabajo un sábado, olorosos y sucios de harina y todo tipo de mierda sobre nuestra ropa. La mirada en el rostro de esos ricos arrogantes no tenía precio”

Jensen ríe con él, imaginando la escena y Jared se queda repentinamente mudo por su atracción a Jensen y se está moviendo antes de que pueda detenerse.

Jared se inclina hacia adelante y presiona sus labios en los de Jensen.

El beso es suave, dulce, casi inocente a pesar de todo y a Jared le gusta.

Pero entonces, Jensen se tira hacia atrás y Jared recuerda de repente por qué esto es un enorme error.

Jensen tiene problemas, problemas serios con los que aún está lidiando y lo último que necesita es a un idiota como Jared tratando de obligarle a entrar en una relación que podría no desear.

-“Yo… lo siento”- tartamudea Jared- “No quería… mierda, soy tan idiota. Lo siento, sólo voy a…”- Jared e pone de pie- “Sólo te veré en la mañana”

Escapa a su habitación antes de que pueda humillarse más, cerrando la puerta firmemente antes de colapsar de bruces en la cama.

-“Soy el más grande bastardo del mundo”

 

 

 

 

 

 

Jared despierta temprano la mañana siguiente, después de pasar una noche intranquila dando vueltas en la cama, agonizando sobre lo que había hecho y preguntándose cuanto había arruinado su amistad con Jensen.

Se queda en cama el mayor tiempo posible, mirando al techo y encontrando un montón de formas diferentes de llamarse idiota, hasta que su estomago se rehúsa a ser ignorado más y tiene que afrontar las consecuencias.

Jared está esperando ir abajo y encontrar una casa vacía, pero la ausencia de Sadie saludándole en el pasillo, desesperada por su necesidad de salir a vaciar su vejiga, significa que o bien Jensen se llevó a Sadie con él cuando se fue, o que el invitado en la casa de Jared aún está en dicha casa.

-“Hey, finalmente despertaste”- le saluda Jensen, al segundo que Jared da un paso en la cocina- “Estaba comenzando a pensar que iba a tener que cargar a Sadie con provisiones e ir en una misión de búsqueda y rescate”

Jared le da un vistazo al reloj en la pared y se da cuenta que son casi las once en punto. Puede sentir el sonrojo cubriendo lentamente su rostro.

-“Uh, lo siento, lo siento. Normalmente no me quedo en la cama por tanto tiempo, pero…”

-“¿Me estabas evitando?”- Jensen completa cuando Jared no puede encontrar las palabras. Y Jared deja que su silencio hable por él.

-“Actué como un completo idiota anoche y lo siento”- dice Jared después de unos de doloroso e incómodo silencio- “Lo último que quiero hacer es que te sientas incómodo, así que entenderé si no quieres pasar el tiempo aquí. Incluso dejaré de ir temprano a la cafetería si eso es lo que se necesita para hacerte feliz”

Jensen sólo sonríe desde donde estaba sentado en la mesa a mitad de la cocina- “Estoy bien”

Jared se frota la parte posterior del cuello- “Para ser honesto, pensé que ya te habrías ido para ahora”

-“¿Crees que soy la clase de tío que simplemente huye a mitad de la noche?”- dice Jensen con una mirada en sus ojos que Jared no puede determinar. ¿Estaba enojado por el beso? ¿Por Jared huyendo? ¿Avergonzado porque él no tiene _esa_ clase de sentimientos por Jared y no sabe cómo decirle?

Jared en realidad desearía tener algún tipo de idea de la escena que están representando.

-“Dijiste que no duermes mucho”- Jared dice en su lugar, evadiendo el tema como el cobarde que es- “Pensé que estarías haciendo… lo que sea que haces en tus días libres”

-“Hasta ahora, este es el único día libre que he tenido mientras trabajo para ti, así que no tengo establecida una agenda exactamente. Además, todos mis otros amigos tienen planes”- sonríe- “Pero tienes razón; he estado levantado desde hace rato. Llevé a Sadie a dar un paseo, fui a la tienda porque te estabas quedando sin leche y algunas otras cosas y cuando volví, deje listo el desayuno para cuando te levantaras”

Jared mira alrededor de la cocina y se da cuenta por primera vez de los tazones, platos y sartenes por todo el lugar.

-“¿Panqueques?”- adivina y Jensen asiente.

-“Si los quieres”

Jared respira profundo- “Escucha, Jensen, lo siento yo—”

Jensen levanta una mano, interrumpiendo a Jared- “No, Jared, por favor déjame… déjame terminar lo que empecé a decir anoche”

Jared se sonroja hasta la punta de las orejas, pero le da a Jensen un asentimiento resignado.

-“No se trata de que no me gustes”- dice Jensen con cuidado- “Porque lo haces. Me gustas muchísimo, en realidad y pase la mayor parte de la noche tratando con todas mis fuerzas de no besarte hasta dejarte atontado, cada vez que me mirabas como si yo fuera la única persona en el mundo que te importaba”

Jared traga pesadamente, porque… sip, eso es bastante cierto, pero se abstiene de confirmar las sospechas de Jensen, porque él puede sentir un enorme ‘pero’ viniendo y Jensen no le desilusiona.

-“Pero, hay algunas cosas que todavía no te he dicho, Jared, cosas que realmente voy a tener que explicarte, porque necesitas saberlas si de verdad vamos a hacer esto”

Jared deja que un poquito de esperanza florezca en su pecho ante las palabras de Jensen, porque él no está diciendo ‘no’. Tampoco está diciendo ‘si’, pero al menos es algo a lo que Jared puede aferrarse.

-“Simplemente no estoy listo para ir allí en este momento. Quiero decir, sólo ha pasado una semana, Jared. Eso es… esos es todo lo que ha sido. Una semana. Todavía no tengo contigo ese nivel de confianza que me haría querer…”

Su voz se apaga y Jared cruza el espacio que los separa, cerrando la distancia hasta que puede envolver a Jensen en un fortísimo abrazo.

-“Hey, lo que sea, está bien ¿de acuerdo? Podemos ir tan despacio como lo necesites. Solo quiero que sepas que estoy aquí para ti, cuando necesites hablar ¿está bien?”

-“ _Confío_ en ti, Jared. Tienes que creer eso”

-“Lo creo”- le asegura Jared.

-“Es sólo que hay algunas cosas que necesitas saber y simplemente no estoy listo para decirlas, ¿de acuerdo?”

-“Está bien. Está completamente bien. Estaré aquí cuando estés listo”

Jensen sonríe, con una expresión que parece casi esperanzada y eso inflama el corazón de Jared.

-“Sólo no quiero que… te aburras de mi o te aburras de esperarme o lo que sea. Esa cosa de confianza, no es… no se trata sólo de decirte sobre mi pasado”

A Jared le toma unos segundos darse cuenta del significado detrás de las palabras de Jensen.

-“Hey”- susurra, chocando la nariz de Jensen con la suya- “No soy la clase de chico que solo quiere ir a la cama, ¿de acuerdo?”

-“No, no, sé que no lo eres”- le asegura Jensen con rapidez.

-“No estoy diciendo que no te quiera así, porque, ¿te has visto?”- ambos ríen- “Pero no se trata solo de sexo aquí, Jensen. Quiero algo real, algo permanente y si eso significa esperar hasta que estés listo, bueno, no es como si fuera a matarme ¿cierto?”

Con una sonrisa, Jensen se mueve hacia adelante, presionando sus labios con los de Jared en un lento y dulce beso.

-“Gracias”


	3. Chapter 3

 

 

 

 

 

Jared empuja para abrir la puerta de _Colt’s_ — el primero, el que no está demasiado lejos de su propio lugar de trabajo— y sonríe cuando ve a la multitud reunida en el interior.

Cada mesa está llena, pero a diferencia de _Jay’s Pad_ , con su ambiente relajado y cómodos sillones donde la gente puede acurrucarse con un buen libro, _Colt’s_ siempre le da a Jared la impresión de gente con prisa. Todo el elegante cromo y la decoración en negro, blanco y rojo hacen que todo el lugar luzca frio y clínico.

Es su culpa, esa es la forma en que Genevieve y él diseñaron el lugar, para que sea lo más diferente a _Jay’s Pad_ como sea posible, pero Jared puede decir con honestidad que odia el resultado y odia el hecho de que cada _Colt’s_ sea igual; el mismo tema, los mismos colores, cafeterías hechas en serie, pero— a pesar del dinero que le trae la franquicia— algunas veces, Jared desea haber impedido que Stephen se expandiera mas allá de los tres locales que existían cuando él entró.

Jared no pasa mucho tiempo en _Colt’s_ ; este no es su escenario, así que en realidad no tiene una mirada cercana y personal con este negocio. Sabe que va bien— Stephen es un buen gerente, después de todo— pero es agradable ver por sí mismo lo ocupado que está el lugar un viernes a la hora del almuerzo.

También es un maldito buen lugar para escapar cuando necesita salir de su propia cafetería por un pequeño rato.

Jensen se ha adaptado bien en la cafetería, para desconcierto de nadie y los dulces que se le ocurren cada mañana se han vuelto una sorpresa. Los clientes están encantados con todas las adiciones nuevas al menú, la mayoría de ellos esperan por el postre una vez que han tenido su ración de la deliciosa comida de Danneel.

Sin embargo, a Jensen en realidad no le gustan los halagos, les resta importancia más veces de las que no y hace su mejor esfuerzo para permanecer en la parte de atrás de la cafetería, lavando platos y ayudando a Danneel, saliendo al frente solo para limpiar las mesas si están realmente ocupados.

Pero su presencia se apodera del local.

Todos están siempre hablando de Jensen o sus creaciones y Jared simplemente no puede escapar de él. No es que quiera, pero la gente está empezando a notar el hecho de que los ojos de Jared permanecen sobre Jensen cada vez que están incluso remotamente en las mismas inmediaciones. Eso resultó en Genevieve señalando que él estaba babeando mientras observaba a Jensen inclinarse para limpiar un café con leche que se derramó y Jared había escapado cuando tuvo la oportunidad.

Sin otro lugar a donde ir, termino en _Colt’s_.

Sin embargo, había lugares peores para estar, supone.

-“Hey, jefe”

Jared levanta la mirada para ver a Chad saludándole desde detrás del mostrador e intenta responder con un patético saludo.

Chad fue una de las primeras personas que contrató, cuando _Jay’s Pad_ abrió sus puertas por primera vez. Ellos habían sido amigos en la universidad, viviendo al lado del otro en los dormitorios, Chad siguió a su novia a Dallas después de que se graduaron y Jared lo acogió cuando la novia se fue de la ciudad con todos los ahorros de Chad.

Cuando _Colt’s_ apenas estaba surgiendo, Jared necesitó a alguien en quien confiara para trabajar en la nueva ubicación. Chad había sido la elección obvia y él aprovechó la oportunidad, ascendiendo a gerente de su propia sucursal y a Jared le agradaba el hecho de que las cosas funcionaran tan bien para él.

-“Hey, Chad”- dice débilmente, subiéndose en un taburete del mostrador.

-“Jesús, te ves como mierda”- se burla Chad- “¿Larga noche?”

Jared hace una mueca mientras piensa sobre la noche pasada, haciéndose una paja en su propia cama, imaginando que Jensen estaba con él.

-“Sólo… últimamente tengo muchas cosas en la cabeza”

Chad no pregunta, simplemente se vuelve hasta la cafetera y sirve una taza de fuerte café negro y se la entrega a Jared sin ningún tipo de fanfarria.

Jared no bebe mucho café ‘regular’, no desde que abrió _Jay’s Pad_. Siempre es algo más, un moca, latte o algún otro brebaje raro que Genevieve ha creado y quiere probar con él, como si fuera su propio conejillo de indias. Por lo que el impacto del líquido amargo y caliente le golpea con fuerza y Jared se toma un momento para acostumbrarse al sabor antes de tomar otro sorbo.

-“Entonces”- dice Chad después de un minuto y Jared suspira. Sabía que Chad no iba a aceptar eso como una respuesta.

-“¿Entonces qué?”

-“¿Vas a decirme que es lo que te tiene retorciéndote las bragas? No se te ve por aquí a menudo. De hecho, no recuerdo la última vez que _estuviste_ aquí. Eso me hace pensar que estás aquí para esconderte”

-“Te odio, ¿lo sabes? Como, mucho. Ese es el por qué no vengo a pasar tiempo contigo más a menudo”

Chad simplemente se encoge de hombros. Él nunca es de los que se toman las cosas en serio. Ellos son amigos, seguro, pero en realidad no son del tipo que se reúne cada fin de semana, o envía textos casuales al otro todos los días. Sin embargo, Jared sabe que ellos siempre estarán ahí para el otro cuando sea necesario y eso, para él, es suficiente para estar bien con sólo verse o hablar con el tío una o dos veces al mes. Si acaso.

-“¿Tu flechazo con el nuevo chico?”- pregunta Chad cuidadosamente, estrechando sus ojos.

-“¿Cómo puedes saber eso?”

Chad agarra un trapo y comienza a limpiar el mostrador- “Hubo una serie de cosas lógicas que me hicieron llegar a esa conclusión. Numero uno, es la mitad del día y en lugar de gobernar tu pequeño y perfecto pedazo de paraíso, estás aquí molestándome. Número dos, te he visto actuando así antes, todo energía nerviosa y rebotando en tu silla y eso fue durante nuestro segundo año de universidad, cuando tuviste ese flechazo con ese Milo de tu clase de economía. Y numero tres”- respira profundamente y suelta el aire con un suspiro- “Gen estaba aquí ayer con algunas amigas y ellas estaban hablando sobre como estas tan ido por este chico que, prácticamente, andas chocando con las paredes siempre que está alrededor porque no puedes dejar de mirarle”

Jared golpea su cabeza contra el mostrador- “Dios, soy tan patético”

Chad se ríe- “Nah, no seas así, es adorable. ¿Vas a invitarle a salir?”

Jared tantea a ciegas para alcanzar su taza, tomando otro sorbo de la bebida que rara vez tomaba- “Yo como que… quiero decir nosotros estamos…”

-“¿Vas a terminar una oración en algún momento de hoy?”

Jared toma una honda respiración- “Él paso el fin de semana en mi casa. No pasó nada”- añade rápidamente cuando ve los ojos de Chad iluminarse con alegría- “Pero nos besamos. Una vez. Él está… pasando por algunas cosas, dice que no está listo para una relación, así que estoy…”- deja de hablar, inseguro de cómo terminar.

-“¿Estás qué? ¿Esperándole?”

-“¿Supongo?”

Chad hace un sonido- “¿Dijo que no estaba listo para una relación porque estaba tratando de rechazarte fácil ya que no se siente de la misma manera o le crees?”

-“Oh, le creo. Sé que últimamente ha tenido tiempos difíciles y en realidad todavía no está listo para estar saliendo con alguien. Pero yo…”

-“Pero de verdad te gusta”

-“Me gusta, realmente me gusta. Pero ¿eso está mal? quiero decir, se que… sé lo que pasa con él, además, trabaja para mí. Eso es… tiene que haber alguna línea que este cruzando aquí, ¿cierto? ¿Al estar saliendo con alguien que trabaja para mí?”

-“Jared, no es que les estés pagando al chico por chuparte la polla”

Jared se atraganta con el café y mira con furia a Chad- “Eres un idiota”

-“Cierto, pero también tengo razón. Si, algunas personas podrían sentirse incómodas y podría ser importante sí se tratara de cualquier otro lugar, no una estúpida pequeña cafetería en un suburbio de Dallas”- Chad le sonríe- “Pero, por lo que Gen y sus amigas estaban diciendo ayer, las personas solo van a estar felices por ambos. No creo que tengas de que preocuparte”

Jared asiente- “Excepto del hecho de que quiero arrancar la ropa de Jensen cada vez que le veo, pero sé que no puedo porque no está en el mejor estado mental para eso en este momento”

La risita de Chad esta vez es una carcajada hecha y derecha, atrayendo la atención de algunas personas sentadas cerca- “Hombre, estas colado por este chico”

-“Sólo le conozco desde hace dos semanas, es demasiado pronto para—”

-“Jared”- le interrumpe Chad, mirándole con una expresión sería y Jared traga pesadamente.

-“Creo… creo que realmente podría enamorarme de él”

Chad asiente- “Entonces, no dejes que algo como el hecho de que trabaja para ti lo joda. Las parejas trabajan juntas todo el tiempo; aprenderás como hacer que funcione para ti. Pero te juro, Jared, no dejes que este chico se te escape solo porque estás preocupado”

Jared se echa hacia atrás alejándose del mostrador, sus manos extendidas frente a él- “De acuerdo, todo este acto del Sabio Chad me está volviendo loco. ¿Qué se te ha metido?”

-“Nada, hombre, es sólo que…”- deja de hablar con un suspiro- “Contigo siempre es sobre el trabajo, ¿sabes? Siempre lo pones en primer lugar. Es agradable ver que puedes distraerte, que eres capaz de poner tus necesidades antes que las necesidades del negocio”

-“No sé si esté ahí todavía”

-“Hace un par de meses, el hecho de que estuvieras incluso un poco atraído a alguien que trabajara para ti, te habría hecho el doble de determinado para asegurarte que nada, ni remotamente romántico sucediera entre ustedes. Ahora eso significa que o bien, estás ablandándote en la vejez—”

-“¡Hey! ¡Tengo 30, eso no es tan viejo!”

Chad le ignora- “O este chico es algo especial. Pero cualquiera que sea, necesitas aferrarte a ello con todo lo que tengas.

Jared sonríe- “Sabía que había una razón para mantenerte por aquí”

-“Si, solo recuérdalo cuando Stephen finalmente encuentre el tiempo para hablar contigo”- dice Chad crípticamente.

-“¿Qué demonios se supone significa eso?”

-“Nada; por ahora no importa. Solo regresa con tu chico e invítale a cenar contigo”

Jared se queda mirando a Chad durante un momento, dándose cuenta de la expresión casi cautelosa en su rostro, pero no presiona por obtener más detalles. Lo que sea que esté pasando, Jared lo averiguara en el momento adecuado.

Se estira sobre el mostrador para dar a Chad un incómodo abrazo, susurrando un tranquilo ‘gracias’ en su oído, antes de darse la vuelta y salir sin mirar atrás.

No está tan lejos para regresar a _Jay’s Pad_ y Jared camina en tan solo unos pocos minutos.

Jensen esta poniéndose su chaqueta para cuando Jared vuelve al interior y se da cuenta que es más tarde de lo que pensaba.

-“¿Terminó tu turno?”

Jensen mira a su alrededor- “Uh, si. Colin llegó hace diez minutos, así que pensé…”- frunce el ceño- “¿Necesitas que me quede? Porque puedo quedarme”

-“No”- dice Jared, un poco rápido- “No, eso no es… eso no es lo que quise decir”

Detrás de él escucha una risita disimulada y mira sobre su hombro, a tiempo para ver a Genevieve entregar cafés y refrescos a una mesa cerca de la puerta y le dirige una mirada asesina, a pesar de que ella no le está mirando.

-“¿Jared?”- presiona Jensen cuando Jared no añade nada más a sus balbuceos.

-“¿Estás ocupado esta noche?”

Jensen deja escapar una pequeña y auto-despectiva risa- “Jared, sabes que nunca estoy ocupado. Solo iba a pasar el rato con Danneel, leer o algo. Ella estaba diciendo algo sobre secarle el cabello y gay o no, esa no es lo mío”

-“¿Quieres cenar conmigo?”- pregunta Jared, apurando las palabras, sacándolas antes de que pierda los nervios.

Jensen parpadea, permaneciendo en silencio por un momento interminable- “Yo… ¿en serio?”

-“Si, si, podemos ir a _Elta’s_ , como hablamos. O… a otro sitio, si no te sientes cómodo con eso”

Jensen baja la mirada a sus vaqueros, los gastados zapatos de deporte en sus pies- “Tal vez no por el momento”- admite- “Podemos…”- se calla, mordiendo su labio y mirando alrededor para asegurarse que nadie está escuchando su conversación y da un paso, acercándose más a Jared por si acaso- “Me divertí mucho el fin de semana pasado, solo pasando el rato en tu casa. Me gustaría hacerlo de nuevo. Me agrada Sadie”

Jensen sonríe, le guiña un ojo y Jared sabe que se está burlando de él, pero la diversión en los ojos de Jensen ante la simple broma ilumina algo en su interior y no puede evitar reír.

-“Si, podemos hacer eso. ¿Pizza está vez’”

-“Suena bien”- Jensen se vuelve hacia la puerta, pero se detiene y mira a Jared inseguro- “¿Quisiste decir ahora o…?”

Un ligero empujón desde atrás tiene a Jared tropezando hacia adelante un paso o dos y vuelve su rostro a Genevieve.

-“Vamos, ustedes dos”- ella hace movimientos para meterles prisa hacia la puerta.

Jared se detiene- “Gen…”

-“Confías en nosotros ¿cierto?”

-“Sabes que si, pero Gen, has estado aquí durante horas ya. No puedo esperar que aguantes hasta la hora de cerrar. Eso no es justo”

Genevieve inclina la cabeza hacia un lado- “¿Por qué no? ¿Es lo que tu ibas a hacer, no?”

-“Yo soy el jefe, es algo así como mi trabajo ¿sabes?”

Ella le dirige una dulce sonrisa- “Ya se nos ocurrirá algo. Solo ve a pasar un buen rato, por una vez en tu vida”

Jared quería protestar más, pero sabe que ella tiene razón. Chad también tenía razón.

Todo en su vida, desde que se graduó de la Universidad, ha sido siempre sobre sus negocios. Nunca tomó más de un día aquí o allá para él mismo y nunca salía a citas.

Pero aquí está Jensen, alguien con quien realmente quiere pasar tiempo, llegar a conocer y sus amigos están dispuestos a cubrirle para permitirle hacer precisamente eso. Es una amabilidad que sabe no mucha gente consigue, la acepta con un elegante asentimiento y le entrega sus llaves con una sonrisa agradecida

Genevieve le guiña un ojo- “Solo recuérdame en tu testamento, Jared”

Jensen ríe a carcajadas mientras Jared le conduce fuera del local.

-“Así que… pizza ¿si? ¿Tal vez una película o dos?”

Jensen asiente y respira profundamente, como si estuviera relajándose en el conocimiento de que alguien quiere pasar tiempo con él- “Suena perfecto”

 

 

 

 

 

 

Ellos caen en una rutina después de eso.

Cada viernes, Jensen se presenta a trabajar con una bolsa de viaje, una libreta y alguna vieja y raída novela de bolsillo que ha cogido de Dios sabe dónde, una diferente cada semana. Cuando su turno termina, paga por una taza de café o chocolate caliente— a pesar de que todos le dicen que no tiene que pagar, incluso si su turno ha terminado— y toma asiento en la sala principal, acurrucad en un sillón con sobre relleno, mientras espera que Jared termine.

Luego, pasan todo el fin de semana juntos, usualmente acampan en el sofá de Jared con Sadie, observando incontables películas y maratoneando las series de Jared y a pesar de que Jensen se apega a su palabra, ha habido unas pocas sesiones de magreo que dejan a Jared temblando.

Pero Jensen aún duerme en la habitación de invitados y todos los lunes por la tarde, cuando el turno de Jensen termina, a Jared le resulta más y más difícil verle alejarse y regresar al refugio. El hecho de que Jensen incluso se niegue a llamar al refugio ‘casa’ hace que la ansiedad de Jared sea aún peor.

-“¿Por qué no solo le pides que se mude contigo?”- pregunta Danneel, un par de meses después, mientras ven a Jensen salir por la puerta de atrás después de su turno, libre para hacer lo que sea que haga hasta que termine el turno de Danneel.

Jared se vuelve para mirarla y se encuentra mirando a Genevieve también, como si fueran a atacarle en grupo y él está un poco preocupado sobre quien está cuidando de la parte de enfrente de la cafetería, hasta que recuerda que Matt y Kattie aún están ahí.

-“Hemos estado saliendo por, como tres meses. Es un poco pronto para un paso tan enorme. Podría hacer que Jensen corra de vuelta a unirse a esos chicos de la carretera”

-“Necesita estabilidad”- dice Genevieve, expresando inadvertidamente las mismas palabras que Danneel había dicho cuando le suplicó a Jared darle a Jensen el trabajo, en primer lugar.

-“Exactamente”- acuerda Danneel- “Y ese refugio no es estabilidad. Ni siquiera un poquito”

-“Y mudarse conmigo después de solo tres meses, tampoco va a darle estabilidad”

-“¡Pero le gustas!”- dicen las chicas y Jared rueda los ojos.

-“Si, y me gusta. Pero eso sigue sin querer decir que estemos listos para mudarnos juntos. ¿Me gustaría que se mude conmigo? Por supuesto que si, pero Jensen lo dijo, él aún tiene muchas cosas en que trabajar y lo último que quiero hacer es poner más presión sobre él”

Danneel le dirige una sonrisa pequeña y suave, como si estuviera orgullosa de él o algo- “De verdad te gusta”

No es una pregunta, simplemente está exponiendo un hecho, uno que Jared no puede decir sea incorrecto.

Aún así, entorna los ojos hacia ella- “¿Tú lo planeaste? ¿Me pediste darle un trabajo porque querías conectarnos?”

Danneel levanta las manos en señal de defensa o inocencia, Jared no está seguro de cual.

-“Juro que no lo hice. Sólo pensé que sería buena idea que él tenga algo positivo en su vida, como un buen trabajo, pero también estar en alguna parte en la que pudiera mantener un ojo sobre él”- su sonrisa decae- “Él ha recaído muchas veces antes. Pensé que si él estaba cerca todos los días y alejado de la escena musical, sería capaz de ayudarle a resistir la tentación”

Jared intenta por un total de cinco segundos no preguntar, pero al final, no puede detenerse- “¿Y? ¿Lo ha hecho? Desde la última vez que salió de rehabilitación, ¿él ha…?”

Danneel niega con la cabeza- “Hasta donde sé, él no ha tomado ni siquiera una aspirina. Y mucho de ese tiene que ver con que nunca quiera estar en el refugio de nuevo, sí; pero, sabes, algo de eso es por ti, Jared”

Jared se sonroja y Genevieve le golpea el hombro juguetonamente, bromeando.

-“Me gusta”- confiesa Jared, a pesar de que sabe que Danneel y Genevieve son completamente consientes de eso- “Quiero decir, en realidad creo que esto podría funcionar, ¿saben? Sé que todavía es demasiado pronto para estar pensando esto, pero realmente puedo ver un futuro con nosotros. Una relación idílica, las cercas blancas, el lote completo. Tal vez incluso un par de niños también, si es lo que Jensen quiere”

-“¿Estás viendo a alguien?”

La voz toma a Jared por sorpresa y se vuelve para ver a un tipo que no conoce de pie en la entrada de la cocina, mirando a los tres de uno en uno.

-“Lo siento, esta área es sólo para el personal, no se permiten clientes”- dice Jared enojado. Este tipo tuvo que haber pasado alrededor del mostrador, pasado a Matt y Kattie para entrar en la cocina, esto no fue un accidente.

El tipo no se mueve y Jared pone sus manos en sus caderas, alzándose en toda su estatura- “¿Puedo ayudarte?”

-“Lo siento, ¿eres Jared, cierto? Soy Tahmoh”- mira a Jared con expectación, pero cuando Jared simplemente levanta las cejas en confusión, el tipo frunce el ceño- “¿Tahmoh Penickett? Tu mamá dijo que le hablaste sobre mí, dijo que querías que viniera a pedirte una cita, porque estabas demasiado asustado para hacerlo tú mismo”

Hay una sonrisa arrogante en el rostro del chico y detrás de Jared, la chicas hacen algún tipo de ahogado ruido de ofensa, pero todo lo que Jared puede hacer es quedarse mirando, porque, ¿qué demonios?

-“¿Mi mamá?”

-“Si. Eres… ¿eres Jared, cierto?”- dice el chico, luciendo repentinamente inseguro.

-“Si, lo soy, pero no sé quién demonios eres tú”

-“Soy Tahmoh. ¿Tahmoh Penikett?”- repite su nombre cuando Jared aún luce confundido- “¿Nuestros padres viven en la misma calle?”

-“¿Y esa es la razón por la que hiciste todo el camino hasta aquí para pedirme salir? ¿Porque nuestros padres viven en la misma calle?”

Jared honestamente no puede creer el descaro de este tipo. Él nunca ha conocido a este chico Tahmoh en su vida.

-“Bueno, estaba hablando con tu mamá el otro día y ella mencionó— completamente por accidente, por supuesto— que tenías un pequeño enamoramiento conmigo y simplemente no podías encontrar la manera de pedirme salir en una cita”- Tahmoh se encoge de hombros- “Así que pensé hacerlo más sencillo para ti”

Danneel y Genevieve resoplan una risita y Jared en realidad no puede culparlas, la arrogancia de este tipo es increíble.

-“Lo siento, uh… Timo ¿verdad?”

-“Tahmoh”- corrige, su mandíbula tensándose con irritación.

-“Lo siento, Tahmoh, pero en realidad no sé quién eres. Nunca te he visto antes en mi vida”

Tahmoh frunce el ceño- “Pero… tu mamá dijo—”

-“Si, mi mamá dice un montón de cosas, es parte de la razón por la que vivo a cinco horas”

-“Bueno, uh, eso no importa. Ya estoy aquí, así que ¿qué tal si agarramos una taza de café y nos conocemos un poco mejor?”

Detrás de Jared, Genevieve gruñe y Jared sabe que se está enojando tanto como Jared. No estaría sorprendido si Danneel estuviera al teléfono con Jensen.

-“No lo creo, Tahmoh. Como ya escuchaste, estoy viendo a alguien, un hecho del que, estoy seguro, mi madre también estaba completamente consciente cuando habló contigo; así que voy a pedirte que ordenes algo o salgas de mi negocio”

Es rudo y lo sabe, pero le está costando un gran esfuerzo no echar a Tahmoh.

-“También escuché que era una relación en sus inicios, así que no creo que una taza de café vaya a lastimar a nadie”

Jared le fulmina con la mirada- “No soy el tipo de chico que engaña a su novio”

Las fosas nasales de Tahmoh se dilatan y lanza un vistazo alrededor de la cocina, a Genevieve y Danneel, antes de volver su atención de nuevo a Jared- “Estoy seguro que nos divertiremos”- insiste, dando un paso para acercarse y Jared repentinamente se siente nervioso. Necesita sacar a este tipo de su tienda.

-“Estoy seguro que lo haríamos”- dice cuidadosamente- “Pero, como dije, estoy viendo a alguien, alguien que me gusta mucho y prefiero no arriesgar eso. Incluso por algo tan simple como un café”

Los ojos de Tahmoh pasan de nuevo a las chicas, estrechándose ligeramente y a Jared le toma un gran esfuerzo no moverse para interponerse entre ellos. En cambio, se queda donde está, cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho, asegurándose que sus ojos nunca titubean ante el hombre frente a él.

Tahmoh sonríe, pero no hay nada agradable o amable en la expresión, sólo una frialdad que le da a Jared un escalofrío.

-“Tal vez, regrese en unos meses”- dice Tahmoh fríamente- “Podría tener mejor suerte”

Jared asiente- “Tal vez mi novio estará aquí, entonces podrá presentarse”

-“Lo veremos”

Entonces, Tahmoh se va, tan rápidamente como llegó y Danneel va tras él, volando a través de la puerta, tan rápido que esta golpea en el mostrador y toda la pared se sacude.

-“Se ha ido”- dice un segundo después, volviendo con Matt, Katie y Misha— uno de los más antiguos y mas dedicados clientes de _Jay’s Pad_ — sobre sus talones.

-“¿Qué diablos fue eso?”- pregunta Katie, mirando a todos- “Ese chico dijo que era un viejo amigo, por eso le dejamos pasar”

-“Él no es un amigo”- sisea Genevieve, mirando con furia a Katie, como si todo esto sea su culpa, pero Jared no parece poder hacer que su voz funcione para corregirle.

-“¡Te lo dije!”- dice Misha en voz alta, mirando a Matt- “He estado viniendo a este sitio desde el día que abrió y ni una vez había visto a ese tipo en ninguna parte cerca de aquí”

-“Oh, bueno, ¡bien por ti!”- canturrea Matt sarcásticamente- “Perdóname si no confío en tu palabra sobre todo lo que pasa en este lugar”

Misha aspira- “Bueno, tal vez esto te demostrará que deberías hacerlo”- gira sobre sus talones y regresa a su mesa.

Jared está un poco asustado de Misha.

-“¿Estás bien?”

Mira a Genevieve, notando la preocupación que puede ver en sus enormes ojos cafés y se obliga a sonreír y asentir, incluso si se siente de todo excepto bien.

-“Si, si, estoy…”- se encoge de hombros cuando se da cuenta que no sabe que decir- “Hey, al menos ella me armó algo con un chico, ¿cierto? Podría haber sido mucho peor si hubiese enviado una chica aquí para convencerme de que en realidad soy secretamente hetero”

El personal de Jared todavía le estaba mirando, Katie estaba rondando la puerta, como si estuviera esperando a que Jared alucinara para que pueda huir y Jared se obligó a rodar los ojos y reír.

-“En serio, estoy bien. Ese tipo era un estúpido idiota. Créanme cuando digo que voy a arrancarle la cabeza a mi mamá, ellas sabe todo sobre Jensen y yo”

Danneel entrecierra los ojos, como si no le creyera del todo, pero no dice nada, sólo se vuelve hacia la parrilla y a las no existentes ordenes que tiene. Siempre está un poco flojo a esta hora del día.

Lentamente, Matt y Katie vuelven al frente de la cafetería, Matt grita algo a Misha sobre conseguirle su maldito café y Genevieve se apresura tras ellos, murmurando algo sobre asegurarse que no se matan entre sí, usando a Katie como el arma homicida. Jared ni siquiera puede imaginar cómo funcionaría eso.

Jared le deja ir y se da la vuelta hacia la puerta de atrás, antes de darse cuenta de lo que está haciendo.

-“Jared”- le llama Danneel y Jared solo hace un movimiento de su mano hacia ella.

-“Sólo sacaré la basura, Dan, no te preocupes”

Ni uno de ellos menciona el hecho de que Jared no tiene basura cuando sale volando al callejón detrás de la tienda.

Apoyado contra la pared, Jared levanta la mirada al despejado cielo azul de Texas y suelta la respiración que no sabía estaba conteniendo. Está conmocionado y lo sabe, pero ahora que Tahmoh está fuera de ahí, la ira contra su mama se erige en Jared hasta que casi está temblando de rabia.

Sharon sabe todo sobre Jensen, Jared se aseguro de eso durante una de sus llamadas mensuales. Ella había hecho una pausa por un segundo cuando escucho las noticias, le pregunto sobre el trabajo de Jensen, luego procedió a actuar como si Jared nunca hubiese hablado y de repente, Jared entiende la presencia de Tahmoh un poco más. A Sharon no le había agradado la idea de Jensen en lo absoluto, por lo que le envió a su hijo un sustituto adecuado.

Jared se siente enfermo, está tan enojado.

Sus manos temblaban, Jared mete la mano en su bolsillo para sacar su celular, sus dedos tanteando torpemente la pantalla táctil hasta que pone la información de contacto de su madre.

Justo cuando está a punto de tocar el botón de llamada, el teléfono es tumbado de su mano.

-“¿Qué diablos?”

Al levantar la mirada, Jared se encuentra cara a cara con Tahmoh y automáticamente intenta dar un paso atrás, golpeando la pared detrás de él y raspándose el codo.

-“Sabes”- Tahmoh ladea la cabeza hacia un lado- “Eso fue adorable, esa pequeña escena que hiciste allí y te permití salirte con la tuya, porque entiendo que tengas que guardar las apariencias en frente de la gente con la que trabajas, pero quiero dejar una cosa perfectamente clara. Nunca y quiero decir _nunca_ , me hables de esa manera otra vez. ¿Me entendiste?”

Miedo e ira pelean en el interior de Jared, mientras mira al hombre  frente a él, notando la frialdad en sus ojos y empuja hacia adelante ligeramente.

-“¿Quién carajos te crees que eres? Te dije que estoy viendo a alguien, así que sólo aléjate de mí y vuelve a San Antonio o a cualquiera que sea el infierno de donde vienes”

Jared intenta empujar al hombre para pasar, pero Tahmoh le toma del brazo y lo empuja de vuelta contra la pared.

-“Hice todo el camino hasta aquí por una razón, Jared y no voy a irme hasta que la consiga”- Tahmoh está enojado, aparentemente no acostumbra ser rechazado- “Así que escucha, tú pequeño pedazo de mierda, me prometieron una cita si conducía todo el camino hasta aquí, más, si soy honesto sobre la perra de tu madre, así que no me voy de aquí hasta que al menos consiga una jodida mamada de esto, así que o te pones de rodillas en este momento o voy a estamparte contra esta pared y tomar lo que quiero de ti”

-“Voy a llamar a la policía. Te sugiero que te vayas ahora mismo antes de que te encuentres lidiando con un cargo por intento de asalto sexual”- Jared estiró la mano para buscar su teléfono, sólo para recordar en el último segundo que está tirado en alguna parte en el suelo del callejón.

Tahmoh se burla- “Soy un jodido abogado, pequeño mono de café. Ni siquiera presentaran cargos”

-“Estoy bastante seguro que puedo conseguir que todos en esa cafetería me apoyen. Eso es al menos cinco testigos, si vieron algo o no. ¿Estás seguro que eres tan buen abogado?”

Gruñendo, Tahmoh sujeta a Jared por el frente de su camisa, alejándolo de la pared sólo para azotarlo de nuevo en ella, fuerte. La cabeza de Jared golpea contra el ladrillo, haciendo que todo se ponga brillante y resplandeciente, y sus oídos zumben.

-“Ahora”- dice Tahmoh, su voz cerca del oído de Jared- “Vas a inclinarte como una buena putita y dejarme tener lo que vine aquí”

-“¡Hey!”

La voz no es la de Tahmoh y Jared está bastante seguro que tampoco es la suya, desde que está teniendo dificultades con hacer que el callejón deje de dar vueltas, pero quien quiera que gritó, ha hecho que Tahmoh de un enorme paso atrás, liberando a Jared en el proceso.

Jared tropieza con el contenedor de basura.

-“¡¿Qué carajos, tío?!”

Esa es Genevieve, Jared está bastante seguro, pero sus oídos siguen zumbando y siente que sus rodillas están hechas de gelatina. Sacude la cabeza, intentando enfocarse de nuevo y levanta la mirada justo a tiempo para ver a Tahmoh corriendo hacia la entrada del callejón.

-“Oh, Dios mío”- Genevieve exhala, tomando a Jared del codo- “¿Estás bien?”

Jared solo parpadea, porque no puede procesar del todo lo que ocurrió exactamente.

-“¿Estás bien?”- repite Genevieve, pero Jared en realidad no puede decir si ella le está hablando o no, porque todo está empezando a sentirse de verdad extraño y sus rodillas están temblando.

- _“¡Danneel!”_

-“¡Whoa! ¡Está bien!”- dice una voz audiblemente y de repente hay manos bajo las axilas de Jared- “Estás bien, estás bien, te tengo”

La voz es suave y tranquilizadora, Jared se sumerge en el abrazo por un momento antes de darse cuenta de quién está sosteniéndole.

-“¿Jensen?”

-“Si, Jared, soy yo. Vamos, ven a sentarte por mi”- dice Jensen con suavidad, llevando a Jared a través de la cocina y luego a su oficina- “Jared, mírame”

Jared parpadea otra vez y mira a los brillantes ojos verdes de Jensen- “¿Jensen?”- dice de nuevo y Jensen sonríe suavemente.

-“¿Qué está pasando, Jared?”

Jared mira en torno a la oficina, a Danneel y Genevieve de pie en el umbral de la puerta con una mirada de preocupación en el rostro.

-“¿Él te atacó, Jared?”- pregunta Genevieve con amabilidad.

Jared pone una mano en la parte de atrás de su cabeza y hace una mueca. Va a tener un chichón bastante grande en unas horas, pero no hay rastros de sangre, por lo que está agradecido.

-“Me azotó contra la pared, él…”- Jared deja de hablar, pensando en las palabras de Tahmoh- “Dijo que iba a conseguir lo que vino a buscar”

Las manos de Danneel vuelan a su boca y Genevieve jadea, pero en frente de él, Jensen solo asiente con la cabeza lentamente.

-“¿Dee, puedes hacerle a Jared un poco de té?”

La petición es tan sorpresiva, y nada de lo que Jared esperaba, que no puede hacer más que mirar fijamente a Jensen quien solo le sonríe dulcemente.

-“Creo que le vendría bien un exprés”

-“No, lo último que necesita es demasiada cafeína. Té”

-“Saliendo”

Jared finalmente encuentra la capacidad mental para hacerle a Jensen la pregunta que ha estado rondando en su mente.

-“¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?”

Sabe que Danneel probablemente llamo o le mando un mensaje de texto a Jensen en el minuto que Tahmoh comenzó a acosarle— es Danneel, ella hace cosas como esas— pero no hay manera de que Jensen hiciera todo el camino desde el refugio o incluso desde la casa de Jared en ese corto periodo de tiempo.

-“Estaba calle arriba, caminando de regreso aquí, en realidad. Hubo un… un incidente en el refugio. No quería estar allí para eso…”

-“¿Incidente?”- repite Jared.

Jensen se encoge de hombres- “Uno de los chicos nuevos; se mudo la semana pasada. Sabía que iba a ser un problema en el segundo que lo vi, pero pensé que aguantaría un poco más”

-“¿Qué hizo?”

-“Eso no es realmente importante en este momento. Hablaremos cuando tenga que volver al refugio para el obligatorio examen antidrogas de mañana”

Jared no hace la pregunta que estaría en la punta de la lengua de cualquiera en este tipo de situación. Sabe que Jensen está limpio y pasará el examen.

En su lugar, sólo sonríe solidariamente comprensivo y sorbe el té que Danneel ha puesto frente a él. Es caliente y relajante, y Jared se permite simplemente sumergirse en el sabor por unos segundos.

-“Así que, de todos modos”- continua Jensen- “Estaba esperando que pudiéramos pasar el rato esta noche, pero estoy pensando que es casi un hecho en estos momentos”

Jared abre su boca para protestar— más para insistir que él está bien que para decir que no quiere que Jensen vaya a casa con él— pero Genevieve habla antes de que pueda.

-“Juro por Dios, Jared, si dices que estás bien voy a ir hasta ahí y abofetearte, tonto. Deja que tu novio te cuide. Eso es lo que necesitas ahora”

Jared se esfuerza por no reaccionar a la palabra con ‘N’ y está un poco aliviado cuando Jensen parece hacer lo mismo.

Necesitan tener esa charla, pero no cuando a Jared le resulta difícil tomar una respiración profunda.

-“Gen tiene razón”- dice Jensen finalmente- “Necesitas salir de aquí, ir a casa y calmarte un poco. Vamos, iré contigo”

-“¿Tú…?”- empieza Genevieve, pero se detiene mordiendo su labio inferior.

-“¿Qué?”- presiona Jared.

-“Lo que ese hombre hizo ahí afuera, quiero decir, ¿él estaba… él intentó…?”

Jared levanta una mano, deteniendo las palabras antes de que dejen su boca-“No… no sé lo que quería, él no entró en detalles, exactamente. Solo dijo que iba a conseguir lo que vino a buscar”

-“Deberíamos llamar a la policía”- dice Danneel, una nota de acero en su voz y Jared negó con la cabeza, haciendo una mueca cuando el dolor se dispara detrás de sus ojos.

-“No, no quiero policías. Sólo quiero olvidar lo que sucedió”

-“Jared, él trató de—”

Jared interrumpe a Genevieve de nuevo- “No, no lo hizo. No sé lo que estaba intentando hacer. Él dijo que era un abogado, por las ropas que llevaba, apuesto mi cafetería a que es uno bueno. No quiero ir en contra de eso. Solo… déjenlo así”

-“Llévalo a casa, Jensen”

-“Es lo que estaba planeando”

Jared está a punto de protestar, intenta decirles que estará bien después de unos minutos, pero entonces sus ojos se desvían hacia la puerta de atrás de la cafetería y la imagen de Tahmoh corriendo por el callejón florece en su mente. La sola idea de Tahmoh regresando hace que las manos de Jared comiencen a temblar de nuevo.

-“Si”- dice después de unos segundos de silencio- “si, está bien”

Jensen le dirige una sonrisa de alivio- “De acuerdo, bien. ¿Condujiste hasta aquí está mañana?”- Jared tiene que negar con la cabeza. A él no le agrada conducir al trabajo, a menos que tenga que hacerlo. Disfruta la caminata, viendo la ciudad tan pacífica y callada muy temprano en la mañana.

-“Puedes tomar el mío”- dice Danneel rápidamente, sacando su bolso de abajo del escritorio de Jared y buscando sus llaves- “Puedes simplemente traerlo de vuelta en la mañana, me iré con Gen”

Genevieve asiente- “Si Jared, sal de aquí. Dan y yo podemos cerrar. E incluso podemos abrir mañana, si quieres tomarte el día libre”

Jared logra reírse de eso- “Ustedes van a hacer todos los cupcakes, tartas, galletas y pasteles de Jensen”

Ella se encoge de hombros- “Claro, ¿qué tan difícil puede ser?”

Danneel parece que va a vomitar con solo la idea de intentar hacer lo que hace Jensen cada mañana- “¿Me pregunto cuánto me costaría conseguir que Alona lo haga está vez?”

Jared solo ríe más fuerte- “Relajate, Jensen y yo estaremos aquí mañana en nuestro horario habitual, así que no te preocupes”

Danneel suspira- “Gracias a Dios por eso”

Genevieve pone sus manos en sus caderas- “Jared en serio. Si necesitas tomarte algo de tiempo, lo entendemos. ¿Cómo podríamos no hacerlo?”

Jared sonríe pero su expresión es tan tensa que duele- “Pretender que esto nunca sucedió no implica acurrucarme en mi cama y esconderme del mundo. Necesito sólo…”- titubea- “Pretender que esto nunca sucedió. Jensen y yo estaremos aquí en la mañana”

Jensen se levanta antes de alguien pueda decir algo más- “Vamos, salgamos de aquí. Te prepararé algo de cenar y podemos sólo vegetar en el sofá”

De repente, Jared se siente increíblemente cansado y no quiere más que estar de acuerdo con Jensen, por lo que se termina su té y se pone de pie.

-“Gracias”- les dice a Genevieve y Danneel, sus dos amigas más cercanas, las únicas que siempre están ahí para él, que siempre han estado ahí para él y sabe que siempre estarán”

Pero ahora, también tiene a Jensen, a pesar de que él está un poco jodido ahora, Jared está seguro que él y Jensen estarán comprometidos a largo plazo.

Aprieta la mano de Jensen y deja que le lleve hacia la puerta.

 

 

 

 

 

 

Jared apaga la televisión, cansado del maratón de NCIS que ha estado inyectándose en vena desde que llegaron a la casa y Jensen se encerró en la cocina.

Lo que sea que está cocinando huele asombroso, pero le ha dicho a Jared que no estará listo por un rato y ahora Jared está simplemente aburrido.

Sus ojos se posan sobre el teléfono de casa, asentado en la mesita del café. La pantalla de su smart phone se hizo pedazos cuando Tahmoh lo tumbó de sus manos. Ya le ha llamado a Genevieve y le pidió que les dejara saber a todos que está ilocalizable hasta que pueda encontrar el tiempo para ir a la tienda y se consiga uno nuevo. Tal vez pueda usar está oportunidad para conseguirle a Jensen un celular también. Dios sabe que se sentiría mejor sabiendo que puede llamar a Jensen cuando esté en el refugio, en el momento que quiera y cree que Danneel se lo agradecerá también.

Jared estaba tan absorto en su monologo interior, que no se da cuenta que tiene el teléfono en sus manos y está presionando la marcación rápida de la casa de sus padres, antes de saber lo que está haciendo.

Su mamá atiende al cuarto timbre.

-“¿Enviaste a un tipo a mi cafetería y le dijiste que yo quería invitarle a cenar?”- espeta Jared, sin siquiera hacer una pausa para decir ‘hola’.

- _“¡Oh!”_ \- dice contenta- _“¡Tahmoh pasó a saludar! ¡Estoy tan contenta! ¿Cuándo van a salir? Sabes, deberías llevarle a ese sitio,_ San An, _que está cerca de ti. He oído que tiene muy buenas críticas”_

-“Mamá, estoy teniendo dificultades para entenderte en este momento, porque sé que te dije que estaba viendo a alguien”

Sharon se queda en silencio por unos segundos, como si no pudiera entender por qué su hijo está señalando eso- _“Bueno, no le hace daño a nadie mantener abiertas tus opciones ¿verdad? No hay nada malo en tener una cita con Tahmoh”_

-“¡Mamá, ni siquiera conozco a este Tahmoh y simplemente me lo lanzaste después de llenar su cabeza con toda esa basura de cómo siempre me gusto! ¡¿Qué demonios mamá?!”

Su tono cambia de inmediato- _“¡Bueno Jared, lamento si no creo que alguien que trabaja en una cafetería es el tipo de persona con la que deberías estar pasando el resto de tu vida! Tahmoh es un abogado, sabes, pensé que pasar tiempo con él te ayudaría a ver que estas desperdiciando tu vida”_

Jared niega con la cabeza, a pesar de que sabe que su madre no puede verle- “Cierto, Tahmoh es un chico muy formal, ¿eh?”

- _“Es socio de una firma de abogados”_ \- dice sonando como una madre orgullosa.

-“También trató de violarme”

No quería decirlo, especialmente no tan bruscamente, pero la actitud de su madre está realmente comenzando a desgastarle.

Hace una pausa- _“¿Yo… lo siento, cariño? Creo que no te he oído correctamente”_

-“Intentó violarme mamá, porque no iba a tomar un café con él”

- _“Estoy segura que sólo le malinterpretaste”_

-“Me estrelló contra la pared y me dijo que si no me ponía de rodilla y se la chupaba, entonces iba a darme la vuelta y a tomar lo que le prometieron. No creo que haya mucho que malinterpretar ahí”

- _“Jared… Jared… yo”_

-“Ahórratelo mamá. Sólo permanece fuera de mi vida por un tiempo, ¿de acuerdo? Tengo claro que no soy nada más que una desilusión para ti, así que por qué no solo nos haces un favor a ambos y pretendes que no existo”

Cuelga el teléfono antes de que ella pueda formar una respuesta y lo avienta a través de la habitación. El auricular golpea la pared y explota en una lluvia de plástico y cables y Jared simplemente no puede hacer que le importe. Otro gasto que tendrá que añadir en su viaje a la tienda.

-“¿Te sientes mejor?”- pregunta Jensen y Jared niega con la cabeza.

-“En realidad no”

Mira por encima de su hombro para ver a Jensen apoyado casualmente en el umbral de la puerta y está claro en su postura que ha estado ahí de pie por un rato.

-“¿Supongo que has oído todo?”- ni si quiera es una pregunta seria, porque no es que Jared hubiese estado intentando no alzar la voz.

-“Lo suficiente”- Jensen va a sentarse en el sofá junto a Jared- “A tu mamá no le agrada que estés saliendo conmigo”

Jared suspira- “A mi mamá no le agrada nada cuando se trata de mi. Ella piensa que soy una desilusión, que estoy desperdiciando mi potencial con mi ‘pequeña cafetería’”- hace comillas en el aire para enmarcar las palabras, pero la acción parece tomar lo último de su fuerza y se desploma contra el sofá.

Jensen resopla- “¿Cómo puede pensar que estás desperdiciando tu potencial cuando eres el dueño de uno de los restaurantes más exitosos en Dallas?”

-“No lo sabe”- murmura Jared, medio esperando que Jensen no le escuche.

-“¿No lo sabe? ¿Cómo puede no saberlo?”

Jared se encoge de hombros- “Ninguno de ellos lo sabe. Las únicas personas que lo saben son tú, Danneel, Genevieve, mi contador. Diablos, la mayoría del personal ni siquiera lo sabe. Esa es una lista muy exclusiva, debes estar honrado de pertenecer a ella”

Jensen apoya la cabeza en el cojín del sofá- “Jared”

Jared suspira- “Ellos estaban tan… indignados. Mi familia, quiero decir, cuando se enteraron de que me había rebajado a manejar una modesta cafetería. Sólo… aprendí a que no me importara lo que piensen sobre mí”

Jensen asiente, como si entendiera- “¿Tus padres y hermanos, todos son exitosos?”

Jared toma una respiración profunda- “Mamá es una profesora de Instituto y papá trabaja para una compañía de inversión. Creo que ellos solo quieren para nosotros algo mejor de lo que tuvieron, pero en lugar de dejarnos escoger, ellos escogieron por nosotros. Para Jeff fue ser doctor, Megan una abogada y yo la carrera en negocios para que pueda convertirme en Director Ejecutivo de alguna importante compañía o algo. Cuando les dije que no quería eso, amenazaron con no pagar la universidad”

-“Eso es un poco duro”- Jensen está de acuerdo.

-“Sabía que nunca podría solventarme la universidad por mi cuenta y no calificaba para ninguna beca ni nada, así que se me ocurrió mi propio plan”

Jensen le dirige una cálida sonrisa- “¿Y cuál fue?”

-“Bueno, después de la universidad, ellos ya no tenían más control sobre mí, ¿cierto? Así que hice lo que querían, obtuve mi título en negocios, luego hice lo que _yo quise_ ”

-“Abriste _Jay’s Pad_ ”

-“Dios, mi mamá estaba tan cabreada, supongo que aún lo está, excepto que ella se ha movido a la vergüenza ahora. Les dice a la gente que manejo mi propio negocio, entonces, convenientemente omite señalar de que es el negocio”

-“¿Nunca pensaste en decirles? Sobre _Elta’s_ , quiero decir. Ella podría alardear un poco, pero estaría orgullosa de ti, lo apuesto”

Jared aspira el aire a través de sus dientes- “Sólo… se que ella alardearía, pero como que creo que también se jactaría de ello, ¿sabes? Asegurándose de que todos sus amigos supieran lo increíble que fue al criar un hijo tan exitoso”- se sobrecoge- “Especialmente cuando averigüe que _Elta’s_ no es el único”

Jensen deja escapar una exhalación de risa- “¿Hay más?”

Jared asiente- “Um, _San An, Lecki’s, Sadie´s_ en el campus”- al sonido de su nombre, Sadie ladra y Jared estira el brazo para rascarle detrás de sus orejas- “Y, um _Colt’s_ ”

Jensen parpadea sorprendido- “¿ _Colt’s_ como en… _Colt’s_?”

-“¿La cadena de cafeterías? Sip. Quiero decir, en realidad no paso mucho tiempo ahí, no tengo nada que ver con ese. Solo… abrí los tres primeros locales y se la entregué a un gerente. Él corre todas las operaciones, convirtiéndolo en lo que es ahora. Yo solo recojo el dinero”

-“Wow Jared, eso es…”- Jensen sacude la cabeza ligeramente- “Una especie de paja mental”

Jared solo se encoge de hombros- “De cualquier manera, ese es realmente el por qué no quiero decirle a mi familia. No puedo soportar la idea de ellos alardeando sobre cómo están relacionados con el propietario o demandar comidas, o cafés gratis para sus amigos”

-“¿De verdad crees que harían eso?”

-“No creía que mi mama enviaría a un presunto violador a pedirme salir en una cita, pero ya sabes, aparentemente puedo estar equivocado en esas cosas”- Jensen se estremece ante el tono enojado de Jared y él suspira- “Lo siento”

Jensen pasa sus dedos a través del cabello de Jared- “No, yo lo siento, Jared”

-“No es tu culpa”

-“¿Estás seguro de eso?”

Jared se mueve en el sofá para poder ver a Jensen claramente- “¿De qué estás hablando?”

-“Tu mamá sólo mando a Tahmoh aquí después que se enteró de mi, ¿cierto?”

-“Si, pero… pero eso no tiene nada que ver contigo, Jensen. No contigo individualmente, de todos modos”

-“Pensé que tal vez ella no quiere que salgas con un adicto en recuperación”

Jared toma la mano de Jensen entre las suyas- “Ella no lo sabe. Ella no sabe nada de eso, Jensen. En serio, esa no es mi historia para contarla y nunca te haría eso. Lo juro por Dios, Jensen”

Jensen se inclina un poco hacia adelante y besa a Jared firmemente en los labios- “Te creo”

-“Esto no tiene nada que ver con eso. A ella simplemente no le agrada el hecho de que esté saliendo con un modesto empleado de una cafetería. Sin importar el hecho de que trabajas en mi cafetería”

Jensen se encoge de hombros- “Deberías decirle que soy un terapeuta físico entrenado”

Los ojos de Jared se abren con sorpresa- “¿Es en serio? ¿Por qué no estás haciendo eso?”

-“Nunca lo hice”- explica Jensen- “Cuando yo… cuando se supone que me graduaría, no lo hice… fue entonces cuando todos los… todos los problemas comenzaron. Me fui de gira con Chris y Steve y de nuevo cuando Danneel se coló y nunca pude… nunca conseguí lidiar con las drogas. Mi adicción seguía cada vez peor. No había manera de que alguien me dejara practicar”

-“¿Y nunca pensaste sobre volver a ello? Ahora estás limpio, saludable. Y espero que feliz”

Jensen sonríe, estando de acuerdo- “Tendría que volver a la universidad, volverme a capacitar. Han cambiado muchas cosas desde entonces, ni siquiera sé si estoy interesado en hacer eso. Me gusta la repostería, me gusta hacer ese tipo de cosas”

-“Y eres muy, muy bueno en eso”- señala Jared, besando a Jensen de nuevo, más profundamente está vez.

-“Vamos Jared”- murmura Jensen contra su boca- “Estoy tratando de hacer la cena aquí”- Pero le besa fuerte hasta que Jared tiene que ser quien se obligue a alejarse.

-“Está bien, ve, porque si no, no creo que vaya a ser capaz de dejarte ir”

Jensen acuna el rostro de Jared en sus manos, hay algo en sus ojos que Jared no puede leer, entonces se levanta del sofá y se dirige a la cocina sin mirar atrás.

Jared se deja caer contra el sofá de nuevo. Piensa en tomar una siesta, solo hasta que Jensen le diga que la comida está lista, pero cada vez que cierra los ojos ve el rostro hostil de Tahmoh y sus ojos fríos, y lo deja como causa perdida.

Piensa de nuevo en la conversación con su madre, la palabra que se había escapado, la única en la que Jared había intentado no pensar en absoluto— violación.

Lo que Tahmoh hizo podía ser visto como un intento de violación y ese pensamiento hace que el estomago de Jared se retuerza incómodamente. Le gustaría pensar que no habría dejado a Tahmoh llegar muy lejos, si él realmente estaba planeando llevarlo a cabo, pero por otra parte, si la reacción de Jared indica algo, podría haber estado demasiado en shock, demasiado afectado para aguantar una pelea. No está avergonzado de sí mismo, cualquiera con un poco de sentido habría reaccionado de la misma manera a la amenaza de ser violado, pero era algo que golpeó fuerte a Jared, que lo había doblegado rápido y completamente.

Tan solo la idea de que Tahmoh pensó que podía salirse con la suya en algo como eso, hace que Jared se pregunte si alguna vez cumplió sus amenazas.

Pero sin evidencia, no era probable que la policía tomara en serio a Jared si intentaba hacer una denuncia.

Las lágrimas brotaron de los ojos de Jared tan repentinamente que está demasiado conmocionado para detenerlas o al áspero y fuerte sollozo que escapa de sus labios y antes de que sepa qué está sucediendo, está acurrucado en un rincón del sofá, llorando incontrolablemente.

Le hace sentir enfermo del estomago que su madre podía mirar a Tahmoh y ver a un chico agradable y decente. O tal vez no lo hacía, tal vez ella veía a Tahmoh como realmente era y aún así decidió que era mejor hombre para Jared que Jensen.

Ese pensamiento hace que Jared lloré con más fuerza.

Un fuerte estruendo de la cocina le hace saltar, obligándole a salir de su contemplación y auto odio y salir corriendo de la habitación, secándose las lágrimas en la manga de su camiseta Henley.

-“¿Jensen?”- Jared abre de golpe la puerta de la cocina. Jensen está sobre sus manos y rodillas, intentando recoger los pedazos del plato para pay roto.

-“Lo… lo siento”- balbucea, estirando el brazo para alcanzar un paño para recoger los pedazos de la vajilla, pero Jared toma su mano primero.

-“Hey, hey, está bien”- le tranquiliza, con voz quebrada- “Es solo un estúpido plato”

Jensen sacude la cabeza- “Sólo por ser torpe”

Jared frunce el ceño y baja la mirada a la mano en la suya- “Jesús, Jensen estás temblando”- Jared cierra la mano en un puño para esconder sus propios temblores.

Jensen deja escapar una tensa risa- “Si, eso… eso es lo que pasa cuando… cuando quiero…”- no termina la frase, pero Jared en realidad no lo necesita.

-“Cuando quieres drogas”

-“O una bebida. Realmente, cualquier cosa. Sólo algo para tranquilizarme”

El ceño de Jared se profundiza, en verdad no entiende que está pasando, pero Jensen toma la mirada como algo más.

-“Pero no lo haré”- exclama- “No tomaré nada, lo juro. Ya no quiero ser así”

-“Lo sé, lo sé, está bien”- dice Jared- “Sólo… sólo no entiendo a que viene esto. Hace unos minutos estabas bien”

Jensen simplemente se encoge de hombros- “Pequeñas cosas, todas ellas se acumulan hasta que la presión es demasiada para soportar, como si fueras a explotar en cualquier momento. Algo para decirle a mi terapeuta cuando la vea el próximo miércoles”

Jared asiente. En realidad, Jensen no habla mucho sobre su terapeuta, la Dra. Rhodes, además de decirles cuando son sus citas, sin embargo Jared sabe que fue una condición para su liberación del centro de rehabilitación y que su tiempo casi se termino.

Jared se pregunta si esto hará que la Dra. Rhodes quiera mantener a Jensen entre sus pacientes un poco más.

-“Sólo necesito un tiempo para calmarme”- insiste Jensen.

Jared siente que la culpa le agobia. Está claro por la manera en que Jensen está evadiendo mirar directamente a Jared que lo que paso esta tarde es la causa de la angustia de Jensen. Mirándole, por lo pálido que está, como está moviendo su peso de un pie al otro, los pensamientos comienzan a formarse en la cabeza de Jared y no son muy agradables. De hecho, son un infierno peor que incluso recordar lo que pasó en el callejón y Jared siente el cosquilleo de las lagrimas en la comisura de sus ojos de nuevo.

-“Ve y haz lo que necesites hacer. Yo limpiaré y terminaré la cena”- dice Jared. Jensen muerde su labio inferior por un segundo y Jared aprieta su mano- “Está bien”

-“Se supone que cuide de ti”- replica Jensen- “Tú eras quien… debería estar cuidando de ti”

Jared se encoge de hombros- “No puedo afligirme por eso, ¿cierto? Fue algo que casi pasó y necesito dejarlo ir. Sé que algunas persona han pasado por cosas mucho peores de lo que me sucedió hoy”

La mandíbula de Jensen se tensa y mira a Jared a los ojos, el dolor y angustia nadando en las verdes profundidades.

Finalmente, Jensen asiente y vuelve a ponerse de pie, desapareciendo por el pasillo hacia la habitación de invitados, dejando a Jared en el piso de la cocina, más confundido que nunca.

 

 

 

 

 

 

Más tarde esa noche, Jared despierta de una pesadilla gritando, los brazos de Jensen le envuelven, susurrándole al oído palabras tranquilizadoras, Jared le aferra con fuerza e intenta borrar de su mente las imágenes del rostro retorcido de Tahmoh.

Pero no puede, porque Jared no era quien estaba sujetó debajo de Tahmoh en su sueño, ese había sido Jensen. Jensen, retorciéndose, llorando y suplicando, mientras Jared era retenido por alguna fuerza invisible, incapaz de salvarle.

No pudieron dormir mucho después de eso.


	4. Chapter 4

 

 

 

 

-“¿Qué pasó la última vez que Jensen recayó?”

Jared no quería hacer esa pregunta, no sabe que lo poseyó para hacerla y parece que también ha tomado a Danneel completamente por sorpresa. Ella detiene lo que está haciendo, quita la sartén de los huevos revueltos de los quemadores y se voltea para darle a Jared su completa atención.

-“¿Por qué lo preguntas?”

Jared se encoge de hombros- “Sólo… creo que algo sucedió y quiero saber si realmente fue algo antes de comenzar a preguntarme si debería hacer algo al respecto”

Han pasado casi dos semanas desde la visita de Tahmoh y mientras Jensen y Jared han decidido no hablar de lo que paso, Jared estuvo de acuerdo en ir con Jensen a ver a su terapeuta. La Dra. Rhodes se había centrado en Jared durante la sesión entera, para culpa y enojo de Jared, pero la Dra. Rhodes dijo que estaba bien, ella reprogramaría la sesión de Jensen y Jared se aseguró de pagar por su tiempo.

Sin embargo, no puede dejar de preguntarse por la deliberada evasión de ambos, Jensen y la doctora, por poner sobre la mesa algo que tuviera que ver con Jensen y su pasado; y sus sospechas solamente crecieron.

Y mientras Jared hace lo mejor que puede por poner todo el asunto en el pasado, todavía hay un nube oscura cerniéndose sobre la cabeza de Jensen, a pesar de que hace su mayor esfuerzo por estar bien.

-“Fue hace casi un año”- dice Danneel lentamente, respondiendo a la pregunta de Jared como si pensara que no debería estarle diciendo esto- “Jensen tuvo una sobredosis de… algo. En realidad, nunca supe que estaba tomando exactamente. ¿Recuerdas ese día que tuve una llamada telefónica y salí corriendo de aquí gritando emergencia familiar?”

Los ojos de Jared se abrieron con sorpresa- “¿Eso fue por Jensen?”

Ella asiente- “Steve llamó, dijo que había llevado a Jensen a la Sala de Emergencias porque tenía una convulsión y sus labios estaban azules. Lo mantuvieron en psiquiatría por 72 horas porque dijeron que parecía un intento de suicidio”

Jared parpadea- “¿Lo fue?”

-“No lo sé, nunca pregunté”

-“¿Qué sucedió después de eso?”

-“Finalmente convencimos a Jensen de ir a rehabilitación y terapia para recuperar su vida y, ya sabes, lo hizo”

Jared niega con la cabeza- “No, me refiero a… me refiero a ¿qué sucedió que le _hizo_ recaer? ¿Qué le sucedió que le hizo tener una sobredosis? ¿O querer tener una sobredosis?”

Jared se siente un poco enfermo. La idea de Jensen desando suicidarse le hace sentir frio por todas partes.

Danneel permanece en silencio por un segundo, como si estuviese pensando en ese tiempo.

-“No veía a Jensen desde mucho antes… antes de que Steve me llamara. Él como que… se aisló un tiempo”- resopla una risa- “En realidad, se había ido por meses, ninguno de nosotros sabía por qué. La única razón de que Steve le encontrara fue porque había dejado algunas partituras o algo en el departamento de Jensen y fue por ahí a buscarlas”- Danneel se encoge de hombros, parece no querer señalar lo que habría sucedido si Steve no hubiese ido con Jensen ese día.

-“¿Entonces no sabes?”

Danneel ladea la cabeza mientras cruza los brazos sobre su pecho- “¿Jared, qué sucede? ¿Por qué estás haciéndome estas preguntas?”

Jared se encoge y respira profundamente, inseguro de si quiere o no revelarle sus pensamientos a Danneel. Pero ella es su mejor amiga— una de ellas, en cualquier caso— y ella es la mejor amiga de Jensen y si hay alguien con quien Jared pueda hablar, esa es Danneel.

-“La noche que Tahmoh estuvo aquí, cuando él…”- la voz de Jared se apaga, porque no desea recordar esa noche- “Cuando Tahmoh estuvo aquí, Jensen tuvo una especie de… episodio, en mi cocina. Dijo que él quería algo”

Danneel asiente- “Te refieres a que quería drogas”

-“En realidad, no fue específico”

-“Y crees… ¿qué?”

-“Teniendo en cuenta lo que dijo Tahmoh… lo que intentó…”- Jared se encoge de hombros.

-“Crees que la amenaza de violación es lo que tenía a Jensen con una fuerte necesidad de una dosis”

Jared se estremece y se da la vuelta. No quiere pensar en ese día y si no fuera por Jensen, no estaría sacando el tema en este momento. Pero que Danneel lo exponga así sin rodeos, golpea a Jared más fuerte de lo que pensó que lo haría.

-“Mierda, Jared, yo—”

-“¡Hey!”- es interrumpida por Matt, uno de los meseros de Jared, asomando la cabeza por la entrada de la cocina- “¿Alguna señal de mis huevos revueltos? Misha se está poniendo ansioso, hombre”

Jared se obliga a reír, alegre por la interrupción- “Quieres decir que está haciendo chistes y jugando bromas y piensas en darle su comida para distraerle”

Matt solo rueda los ojos y desaparece de nuevo, Danneel le dirige a Jared una sonrisa solidaria antes de volverse hacia la estufa.

Termina los huevos rápidamente y continúa con la tostada francesa para Mandy, la chica con la que Matt ha estado flirteando durante semanas y espera que Matt se lleve ambos platos antes de volverse hacia Jared de nuevo.

-“¿Eso es lo que de verdad piensas?”- dice, con voz llana, como si estuviera tratando de esconder lo que sea que esté sintiendo y le da la espalda a Jared para que él no vea la expresión de sus ojos.

Jared se muerde el interior de la mejilla por un segundo, antes de confesar todo a Danneel, todo sobre la renuencia de Jensen a ir más allá de unas intensas caricias.

-“Algo provocó su adicción, Danneel. Jensen no me parece que sea del tipo que sólo prueba las drogas por el placer de hacerlo”

-“Así que piensas que Jensen fue… ¿fue _violado_?”

-“O atacado, un novio que fue demasiado lejos. Eso sucede, Dan y si Jensen nunca lo reportó, podría no haber sido capaz de enfrentar lo que le sucedió”

Danneel roza los dedos a través de su recientemente rubio cabello- “No puedo hablar de esto, Jared”

Jared le mira boquiabierto- “¿Es cierto, no es así? ¿Jensen fue violado?”

-“Jared…”

-“Lo siento, lo siento, es solo que… estoy tratando de ayudarle, pero él sólo me deja entrar hasta cierto punto y luego se cierra. Últimamente aún más, después de todo lo que pasó ese día”

-“En serio, Jared, no puedo decirte esto. No voy a traicionar a Jensen así. Si él quiere que lo sepas, te lo dirá, a su propio tiempo”

-“¿Pero hay algo que saber? ¿Algo le ocurrió?”

Danneel suspira- “Si, hace mucho tiempo”

Jared abre la boca para interrogarla más a pesar de sus palabras, pero la puerta de la cocina se abre, interrumpiéndole antes de que siquiera comience.

-“Hey, ¿Jared?”- le llama Matt- “Hay un tipo aquí afuera que quiere hablar contigo”

La sangre de Jared se enfría y su respiración se atora en su garganta, todos los pensamientos de la posible violación de Jensen son borrados de su mente mientras los pensamientos de su propia casi-violación toman su lugar. Se vuelve hacia Danneel con los ojos muy abiertos y ella se acerca a él.

-“No es él”- dice Matt rápidamente- “Jesús, chicos, vamos. Me siento bastante mal por lo que pasó, no voy a dejarle entrar aquí otra vez”

Jared siente que se relaja y respira profundamente, alejándose de Danneel mientras lo hace. Ella le aprieta el brazo.

-“No te preocupes por eso, Jared. Solo va a tomar algo de tiempo”

-“¿Y Jensen?”

Ella se encoge de tiempo- “Eso también va a tomar tiempo”

Jared no puede hacer nada más que asentir cuando pasa por su lado, arrepintiéndose de haber sacado el tema, pero necesitaba alguien con quien hablar y el propio Jensen simplemente no es una opción.

A pesar de que, de todos modos, Danneel no le había sido de ayuda.

Matt le dirige una mirada solidaria mientras Jared le sigue hacía el salón principal y Jared se detiene detrás del mostrador para mirar alrededor.

Su respiración se facilita cuando localiza a Stephen sentado en una mesa cerca de la puerta, revisando su teléfono mientras bebe lentamente su taza de café.

-“Hombre, no tienes idea de lo bueno que es verte”- suspira Jared mientras se deja caer en la silla frente a Stephen.

Stephen enarca una ceja- “Por la mirada en tu rostro, no sé si debería tomarlo como un cumplido o no”

Jared se ríe- “Créeme, es un cumplido”

Una taza de chocolate caliente aparece en frente de Jared y levanta la mirada a los chispeantes ojos azules de Katie.

-“Jensen dijo que no más café después de las tres. Lo siento”- ella no parece en absoluto apenada cuando prácticamente le evita, ocupándose con la mesa cerca de Jared y dirigiéndose a la parte de atrás.

Stephen parece que no puede evitar reírse por lo bajo- “Veo que ya estas bajo el pulgar”

Jared rueda los ojos- “No he dormido muy bien estas últimas semanas. Jensen parece pensar que podría ser todo el café que tomo en el trabajo, así que está probando su teoría”

Stephen tamborilea con los dedos sobre la mesa- “Lo último que escuche es que todavía no estabas seguro de que estaba pasando entre tú y Jensen. ¿Las cosas se han vuelto serias?”

En lugar de responder, Jared arquea una ceja hacia Stephen y su amigo sólo se encoge de hombros.

-“¿Qué? A Chad le gusta hablar”

Jared rueda los ojos y hace una pausa por un segundo, pensando en ello.

-“Si y no”- finalmente responde- “Quiero decir, estamos… ni siquiera sé cómo llamarlo. ¿Saliendo? ¿Somos exclusivos? Él no… él aún duerme en la habitación de invitados cuando se queda a dormir y no hemos ido más allá de liarnos un poco, pero… pero si, es… es serio. Quiero que sea serio”

Stephen sonríe- “Te ves feliz. Más feliz de lo que te he visto en mucho tiempo. Tal vez es algo bueno que estén tomando las cosas con calma, tal vez necesitas eso tanto como Jensen”

Jared hace memoria de las relaciones que ha tenido antes de Jensen, no es que haya habido muchas, Jared sólo ha estado con dos chicos, ambos en la Universidad y ninguna de ellas fue exactamente la relación modelo. Había pasado de salir después de eso y todo podría haber estado perfecto cuando era joven, pero ahora tenía treinta, debería estar pensando en establecerse, especialmente cuando Jared es un muy respetado hombre de negocios con los reconocimientos para probarlo.

Jared cambia el tema rápidamente, sin querer hablar de Jensen cuando él no está presente y en su lugar nivela su mirada a través de la mesa con su viejo amigo.

-“Entonces, ¿sólo te detuviste para burlarte de mí sobre mi relación o tienes una verdadera razón?”

Stephen evade su mirada, luciendo repentinamente nervioso y Jared puede sentir su pulso comenzar a acelerarse.

-“En realidad, hombre, esperaba que pudiéramos hablar en privado por un minuto”

Jared mira alrededor de la concurrida cafetería, a todas las mesas llenas y el personal ajetreado sirviendo comida, bebidas y levantando platos; Matt sigue flirteando con Mandy dos mesas más allá y Misha está poniendo sal en el frasco de azúcar.

-“Claro, por supuesto. Sígueme”- Jared toma su chocolate y lleva a Stephen a través de la cafetería. Roba el contenedor de azúcar de la mesa de Misha mientras pasa y le señala con el dedo- “No”- regaña- “Misha malo”

Misha parpadea hacia él, sus ojos azules llenos nada más que inocencia y Jared le ignora. Pasándole el azucarero a Matt, ordenándole cambiar el azúcar contaminada con sal por una nueva y procede a llevar a Stephen hasta su pequeña oficina.

Desocupa la silla de las visitas de su chaqueta y el cambio de ropa que mantiene ahí y le hace una seña a Stephen para que se siente, mientras rodea la siguiente y pone la bolsa de Danneel en el piso para que pueda sentarse.

-“Entonces, ¿qué pasa?”

-“Se que esto va a ser una sorpresa”- comienza Stephen- “Y probablemente vaya a causarte verdaderos problemas durante un tiempo, pero, uh, estoy pensando salir de la ciudad”

-“¡¿Qué?!”- Jared prácticamente grita, antes de tener oportunidad de procesar apropiadamente las palabras de Stephen- “¿Vas a salir de la ciudad? ¿Por cuánto tiempo?”

-“Definitivamente, hombre”- dice un poco más bajo ahora- “Mi esposa y yo, nosotros… bueno, nosotros queremos intentarlo con nuestro propio sitio, ¿sabes? Comenzar nuestro propio local con nuestros nombre encima de la puerta”

Por supuesto, Jared lo entiende, él mismo lo hizo y no podía negar a Stephen la misma oportunidad- “Eso es grandioso, en realidad, eso es asombroso hombre. ¿Dónde estás pensando ir?”

-“¿Portland? Mi chica, ella tiene familia ahí, así que me pareció una buena idea”

-“Eso suena muy bien”

Stephen asiente de nuevo y Jared puede decir que él odia la idea de dejarle en la estacada.

-“Probablemente debería decirte”- dice Stephen, luciendo avergonzado- “Originalmente, iba a intentar comprarte _Colt’s_ , pero no podía permitírmelo, exactamente”

Jared inclina la cabeza hacia un lado- “¿No podías? ¿Por qué? Podríamos haber acordado algo”

Stephen se ríe-“Jared, hombre, sé que tengo un poco de dinero extra por ahí, pero no tengo siete millones de dólares”

-“¡¿Qué?!”

-“¿Qué? Hablé con algunas personas, eso es lo que _Colt’s_ vale. Sé que es tu negocio, pero tú mismo has dicho que en realidad no te preocupas por ello, excepto por el cheque de pago, ¿cierto?”

-“Ni siquiera me preocupa el cheque de pago”- murmura Jared, todavía un poco impresionado.

Stephen se encoge de hombros- “Así que pensé, ¿por qué no quitarte todo el asunto de las manos y darte algo de efectivo? Pero, como dije, no hay forma de que pueda permitirme ser quien haga eso”

Jared simplemente asiente, porque en realidad, no es capaz de hacer mucho más por el momento.

-“¿De verdad no sabías que eso vale?”

Jared niega- “No, lo acabas de decir, en realidad no pienso sobre ello en lo absoluto. No tenía idea…”- parpadea sorprendido hacia Stephen- “Todo eso es por ti, ¿sabes? Tú hiciste de _Colt’s_ lo que es, yo no tuve nada que ver con eso”

Stephen alza sus manos- “Oh no, de ninguna manera, hombre. No le hice nada a ese lugar. Solo tomé lo que habías hecho y lo expandí. Todo eso es tuyo”

Jared no puede encontrar nada que decir. La verdad es que, Genevieve había sido quien diseño el lugar mientras Jared resolvía los detalles de la ubicación del primer local y el personal para operarla y ella ayudó también con el siguiente. Fue después del local número tres que Stephen se había hecho cargo y continuado, así que Jared supone fue un esfuerzo conjunto.

-“De verdad siento mucho hacerte esto, Jared”- dice Stephen mientras se pone de pie y Jared niega con la cabeza.

-“En serio, ni siquiera te preocupes por eso. Tienes que hacer lo mejor para ti y tu familia, Stephen, deja de preocuparte por mi”

Stephen espera hasta que Jared rodea el escritorio y extiende la mano, estrechando la de Jared otra vez- “No nos iremos hasta dentro de un mes o algo así, sólo quería asegurarme de que tienes el tiempo suficiente para encontrar un nuevo gerente antes de irme. Si quieres un poco de ayuda en ese departamento, conozco a un par de personas, estaría feliz de darte los nombres”

-“Si, si, eso sería grandioso. Con tal de que su nombre no sea Mercedes”- dice Jared con una risita, pero en realidad no tiene la intención de nada de eso, su mente ya trabjando ahora que Stephen ha puesto la idea en su cabeza, preguntándose si debería vender el lugar después de todo.

-“Quiero agradecerte Jared”- dice Stephen, sacando la cabeza de Jared de las nubes- “por dejarme tratar _Colt’s_ como si fuera mío todos estos años. No muchos dueños habrían permitido a sus gerentes hacer eso”

-“No necesitas agradecer, hombre. Lo que hiciste con _Colt’s_ , nunca podría haberlo soñado. Convertiste mi pequeña idea tonta en la franquicia de cafeterías independientes más grande de Dallas. Te debo mucho”

-“Una relación mutuamente benéfica”- dice Stephen con una sonrisa- “Avísame cuando quieras organizar esas entrevistas. Te enviaré por correo electrónico los detalles de esas personas”

Jared sólo asiente y sonríe, sin acordar nada y dicen sus despedidas antes de que Stephen se vaya y Jared vuelve a caer en su silla, pensando en lo que Stephen dijo.

-“¡¿Siete millones de dólares?!”- repite a la habitación vacía, completamente anonadado y totalmente confundido con respecto a cómo eso podría valer tanto.

Y preguntándose exactamente qué va a tomarle venderlo.

 

 

 

 

 

 

-“Hey Jared”- dice Jensen poniéndose su abrigo y Jared levanta la mirada del mocha que está haciendo para Mandy. Y en realidad, piensa Jared, ella está aquí todos los días, flirteando con Matt, él simplemente debería invitarla ya a salir.

-“¿Qué pasa, labios dulces?”- Jensen enarca una ceja, mirando a su alrededor al resto del personal.

-“¿Uh…?”

-“Genevieve le dio ositos de goma”- dice Lauren, el tono de su voz deja perfectamente claro lo que piensa sobre la situación- “Ella sólo le da dulce cuando no está aquí, así no tiene que lidiar con él cuando está colocado de azúcar”

Jared se sonroja con culpabilidad- “Podría haber comido toda la bolsa”

-“Sabes”- dice Matt mientras se precipita a reclamar el mocha- “Un día, voy a conseguirte camión cargado de dulces, encerrarte en tu oficina hasta que te los hayas comido todos y luego encerrar a Gen contigo, sólo para que se haga una idea de lo que es trabajar contigo cuando estás así”

Jared resopla- “¿Oh, en serio? ¿Crees que no lo sabe? ¿Por qué crees que lo hace, eh? ¡Porque ella ha sido testigo de eso por los últimos seis años y ahora quiere que alguien más sienta su dolor!”- lanza un paño de cocina a la cabeza de Matt- “¿Y sabes qué más? Tu turno casi ha terminado, así que por qué no nos haces a todos un favor y simplemente le pides salir a Mandy y entonces van a algún lugar que ¡no sea aquí!”

Al otro lado de la tienda, el rostro de Mandy se vuelve tan rojo como el sillón en el que estaba sentada y el color se desvanece tan rápido del rostro de Matt que Jared se preocupa un poco.

-“¡Tío, no puedo creer que hicieras eso!”

Jensen ríe- “Hombre, eres realmente un idiota cuando estás así. ¿Estás seguro que vas a estar calmado para cuando llegues a casa? No creo poder lidiar contigo en ese estado”

Jared se burla incluso mientras observa a Matt sentarse cerca de Mandy- “Por favor, me amas, a mí y a todos mis cuestionables fallos y vicios”

Cuando Jensen solo hace un sonido desde el fondo de su garganta— ni una confirmación o negación— Jared fija una sonrisa y se vuelve hacía él.

-“Entonces, ¿qué puedo hacer por ti, oh perfecto y maravilloso Jensen?”

Jensen se aclara la garganta, pero está empezando a parecer como que su pregunta no es tan importante considerando a Jared con un subidón de azúcar. Jared se ofendería, pero le han dicho más que suficientes veces que es realmente incorregible cuando está así, por lo que intenta enseriar sus facciones y darle a Jensen su completa atención, olvidando toda broma.

-“Yo, estaba, uh, ¿sólo estaba preguntando si podría ir a pasar algo de tiempo en tu casa? El refugio se está poniendo… no quiero estar ahí. Es, no lo sé, angustiante o algo. Nunca puedo relajarme de verdad cuando estoy ahí y últimamente, sólo se está poniendo mucho peor. Y Danneel y Genevieve tiene planes esta noche, así que solo pensé…”

Repentinamente serio, Jared lleva a Jensen a un lado- “En realidad, he tenido la intención de hablarte sobre eso”

-“¿Acerca de que esté en tu casa?”- Jensen palidece- “¿Estoy demasiado ahí? ¿Tú… estás pidiéndome espacio?”

-“¡No!”- dice Jared rápidamente- “No, de hecho, es lo opuesto”

-“Estoy confundido. ¿Quieres que esté más ahí?”

Jared respira profundo- “En realidad, sí, eso es exactamente lo que quiero”- cuando Jensen sólo parpadea, continua de prisa- “Pasas más tiempo en mi casa que en cualquier otro sitio, en particular últimamente”

Jensen se sonroja y se rasca la parte posterior del cuello.

Han pasado casi dos meses del episodio de Jensen en la cocina y ninguno de ellos ha sentido la necesidad de hablar de ello y Jared no sabe si es algo de lo que debería estar preocupado. Jensen aún no ha regresado a su estado habitual, aunque no está tan callado como cuando Jared trató todo el asunto con Danneel. Tal vez, estaría más preocupado si pensara que Jensen no está hablando con su terapeuta, pero cada semana, Jensen vuelve de sus sesiones solo un poquito más alegre, así que está dispuesto a dejarlo pasar, por ahora.

Excepto por el hecho de que Jensen sigue sin decir nada.

-“Tú mismo lo dijiste, no te agrada estar en el refugio”- continua- “Y, tu y yo, estamos bien, ¿verdad?”

Jensen finalmente asiente- “Si, si, por supuesto que lo estamos”

-“Aún puedes tener tu propia habitación; esto no significa… sólo creo que tiene sentido”

Jensen asiente de nuevo, pero con menos entusiasmo de lo que Jared esperaba y más reflexivo de lo que quería.

-“No es que no quiera”- dice Jensen con cuidado- “porque lo hago, más de lo que probablemente te das cuenta. Sólo… en cierto modo tenía un plan, ¿sabes? Para ser un activo adulto sobrio, viviendo en el mundo real. Mi terapeuta estaba poco complacida cuando le dije que estaba saliendo contigo; esto podría darle una hernia”- suspira- “Conseguir mi propio sitio se supone era este gran paso en mi recuperación. Ella podría descartar esto antes de que incluso salga de la puerta”

Los hombros de Jared se hunden un poco, derrotados. En realidad, no ha pensado en lo que la terapeuta de Jensen pensaría sobre su paciente mudándose con su nuevo novio, especialmente cuando la palabra ‘novio’ solo había sido usada una vez por Genevieve— al menos en presencia de Jensen.

-“Entiendo, pero solo… piensa en ello, ¿está bien? sólo pensé que te deprime un poco tener que volver ahí todo el tiempo”

Jensen besa a Jared en la mejilla- “Me encantaría vivir contigo, incluso si por ahora es en la habitación de invitados. Prometo que intentaré resolverlo”

Jared sonríe y asiente- “Suena bien”

-“Pero está bien si me quedo por ahí ahora, ¿cierto? Prometo que te haré la cena, el postre y como bono extra llevaré a caminar a Sadie”

-“Trato”- Jared se inclina hacia adelante y besa a Jensen profundamente, dejando que su lengua se deslice en la boca de Jensen por unos deliciosos segundos- “Está bien, adelante; sal de aquí, tu turno ha terminado. Si te quedas más tiempo, voy a hacer que hagas más galletas”

Jensen sólo sonríe y hace un gesto con la mano al resto de las personas en la cafetería mientras escapa por la puerta. Matt y Mandy pisándole los talones.

-“¡Aún te odio!”- grita Matt sobre su hombre, pero su mano está entrelazada con la de Mandy, por lo que Jared piensa que su odio no es muy profundo.

Jared acaba de empezar el café latte que Lauren ordenó para la mujer acurrucada en el sofá al final de la cafetería cuando su móvil suena.

Lo saca de su bolsillo, lee la pantalla, el número de Jeffrey Morgan parpadea ante él con impaciencia.

-“Gabe”- llama al camarero que pasa- “¿Puedes encargarte aquí por un segundo? Tengo que tomar está llamada”

-“Claro”- dice Gabe con calma, entrando a tomar el lugar de Jared, mientras él se dirige a su oficina.

-“¿Jeff? Dime que tienes buenas noticias”

Jeffrey Morgan ha sido el abogado de Jared desde poco después de la Universidad, cuando Jared se dio cuenta que comenzar su propio negocio era una posibilidad real. Jared le había llamado después de que Jensen había vuelto al refugio la noche que Stephen pasó a verle, disculpándose por la hora tardía y le expuso su deseo de vender _Colt’s_ al mejor postor.

Jeffrey se había sorprendido al principio, señalándole a Jared que su petición era un poco más que inesperada, pero luego Jared le había recordado a Jeff que _Colt’s,_ en realidad, no estaba haciendo nada por él con excepción de traerle dinero. ¿Por qué no hacer mucho más dinero al venderlo y dejar que alguien más haga lo que quiera con ello?

Jeff había accedido y le prometió buscar algunos compradores. Sí él está llamando a Jared ahora, eso debe significar que encontró uno.

-“ _Acabo de terminar una llamada con un posible comprador quien ha puesto una oferta para_ Colt’s _”_ \- dice Jeff y Jared reprime una sonrisa.

-“¿Es una buena oferta?”

- _“¿Cómo te suenan 9.3 millones?”_ \- dice Jeff casualmente y Jared cae más que sentarse en su silla.

-“¿Estás bromeando?”

-“ _Nah, chico, esto es legítimo”_

-“¿Y está de acuerdo con mis estipulaciones? ¿Manteniendo a todo el personal actual por al menos un año? ¿Sin cambiar el nombre? ¿Todo?”

- _“Estuvo de acuerdo, hasta la última letra”_

-“Oh, Dios mío”- suspira Jared. No sabe que mas decir.

- _“Podemos hacerlo esta tarde en mi oficina, si quieres Jared. Podrías ser un hombre muy rico por cerrar el negocio”_ \- Jeff ríe en esa cálida manera que tiene y Jared está completamente anonadado.

-“Um… yo… si. Estaré ahí tan pronto como pueda”

Jared termina la llamada, agarra su chaqueta y sale corriendo a la cocina.

-“Dan, tú cierras”- le avienta sus llaves y ella las coge con torpeza.

-“¿Qué? ¡Pero, Jared, nunca he cerrado sola antes! ¡Tengo planes para esta noche! No sé qué hacer”

Jared se detiene y se pellizca el puente de la nariz mientras respira profundamente- “Llama a Gen y pídele que venga a darte una mano”

Danneel ríe- “De ninguna manera, es su día libre, no hay manera de que venga hasta aquí. ¡Vamos a salir está noche!”

-“Un bono, un día extra y aumentos para ambas”

Danneel hace una pausa, luego se apresura a la oficina de Jared para encontrar su celular y Jared sale por la puerta”

 

 

 

 

 

 

-“No puedo creerlo”- dice Jared mientras mira fijamente la cantidad en la pagina enfrente de él- “¿Esto es la vida real?”

-“Deberías estar orgulloso de ti, Jared”- dice Jeff con una risilla- “No mucha gente puede hacer lo que hiciste”

Jared se sonroja y niega con la cabeza- “No hice nada. La idea original para _Colt’s_ podría haber sido mía, si, pero me lave las manos de ese lugar hace mucho tiempo. Cualquier cosa que _Colt’s_ sea, todo es por Stephen. Él convirtió ese sitio en algo asombroso. Algo que vale nueve millones de dólares”

-“¿Es por eso que me pediste que tu contador cortara estos?”- Jeff sostiene dos cheques, cada uno por dos millones de dólares.

-“Si uno de ellos es para Stephen. Quiere comenzar su propio negocio, su propio imperio de café en Portland y este dinero le ayudará a hacer eso”

-“¿Y éste?”- su abogado levanta el otro cheque y Jared sonríe.

-“Ese es para mi amiga Genevieve. Ella me ayudó mucho cuando _Colt’s_ estaba despegando del suelo, quiero darle algo. Es mi manera de decirle ‘gracias’, ¿sabes?”

-“Eres un hombre muy generoso, Jared”

Jared sólo se encoge de hombros- “No es como… ella tiene un 20% del lugar de todas maneras ¿sabes? Simplemente le estoy dando lo que le corresponde. Lo mismo con Danneel si alguna vez decido vender _Elta’s_. O, con más exactitud, si Danneel alguna vez me deja vender _Elta’s_ ”

Jeff sólo sacude su cabeza- “Maldita sea, Jared, eres un buen amigo. Me alegra ser capaz de llamarte cliente”

-“Solo estás tras el día de pago”- dice Jared con una sonrisa, mientras firma los cheques y los pone en su cartera.

Jeff suspira, pero Jared puede ver que está reprimiendo una sonrisa- “No voy a mentir, Jared. Me agrada cuando me llamas. Siempre resulta ser un día interesante”

-“Gracias por toda tu ayuda, Jeff. Sé que probablemente no soy tan glamoroso como estás acostumbrado, pero me gusta saber que estás en mi esquina”- Jared se levanta y estrecha la mano de Jeff.

-“El placer es mío, Jared, en cualquier momento”

Se despiden y Jared hace su camino de vuelta hacia el auto. El reloj en el tablero le dice que aún es temprano y debate consigo mismo por unos minutos sobre si debería o no ir a la cafetería. La hora de cierre no será hasta dentro de otro par de horas y Jared sabe que es injusto dejar a Danneel y Genevieve cerrar otra vez, a pesar de que sabe que ambas probablemente se atiborrarán de lo que haya sobrado y él tendrá que escuchar el resto de la semana sobre quemar las calorías extra.

Pero, por otra mano, Jensen está esperándole en la casa, probablemente llevando los pantalones de deportes y la sudadera de los Vaqueros que nunca devolvió después de esa primera noche y Jared se decidió.

Girando a la izquierda en lugar de a la derecha en el siguiente semáforo, Jared empieza a conducir de regreso a casa; ya deseando ver a Jensen, a pesar de que solo han pasado unas horas desde la última vez que habló con él.

Él está hasta las manos y lo sabe.

Su celular suena justo cuando llega al final de su calle y contempla no responder por un segundo, pero la pantalla está diciéndole que es una llamada de un número bloqueado y las campanas de alarma comienzan a sonar ominosamente.

-“Jared Padalecki”- dice con cuidado mientras responde.

- _“Sr. Padalecli, es Adrienne Palecki del Hospital Metodista de Richardson”_

Jared casi suelta una risita por la similitud de sus apellidos, pero entonces la palabra ‘hospital’ le golpea.

-“Si”- grazna, una fría sensación de temor cae sobre él, no está realmente seguro si quiere que ella continúe.

- _“Sr. Padalecki, estoy llamando en nombre de ¿Jensen Ackles?”_ \- ella lo expresa como una pregunta- “ _El Sr. Ackles estuvo involucrado en un serio incidente hace unas horas y posteriormente fue traído a Urgencias. Él nos ha informado que ¿es su contacto de emergencia?”_

Otra vez, suena como una pregunta, solo que esta vez, Jared se da cuenta que se supone que responda.

-“Um, si, si, es correcto”

- _“Le aconsejaría que llegue aquí lo antes posible”_ \- Adrienne dice tranquilamente y Jared entra en completo pánico.

-“¡¿Por qué?! ¿Él está… él está bien? No va a…”- no puede decir la palabra y está agradecido de que Adrienne pueda entender sus divagaciones.

- _“No”_ \- dice rápidamente- “ _Una contusión, algunos huesos rotos, pero nada que amenace su vida_ ”

Jared se permite respirar profundamente- “De acuerdo, bien, eso está… eso está bien. Um, ¿qué pasó exactamente’”

-“ _Me temo que no puedo dar ese tipo de información por teléfono, señor_ ”

Jared asiente, ignorando el hecho de que ella no puede verle- “Pero, ¿fue un accidente, verdad? No… ¿no drogas, ni alcohol, ni nada de eso?”

-“ _Me temo que no puedo responder ese tipo de preguntas por teléfono”_ \- repite- _“Cuestiones de confidencialidad, entiende”_

-“Claro, claro, por supuesto”- Pero no entiende y quiere saber lo que está pasando, por qué Jensen está en el hospital y qué demonios le sucedió. Su pulso se dispara y su respiración se vuelve superficial, mientras mira fijamente a través del parabrisas, sin ver nada.

Hay silencio durante unos segundos antes de que la Srita. Palecki se aclare la garganta- “ _Entonces, ¿debería decirle al Sr. Ackles que usted está en camino?_ ”

Jared da un salto, sobresaltado a actuar- “¿Qué? Si, si, por supuesto. Estaré ahí tan pronto como pueda”

-“ _Gracias Sr. Padalecki_ ”- ella suena aliviada y Jared se pregunta por lo que Jensen les ha estado haciendo pasar.

Colgando, Jared pone el auto en marcha y vuelve al tránsito, sin recordar cuando exactamente se había detenido a un lado de la calle. Aún así, probablemente era una buena idea, considerando como están temblando sus manos. Él podía haber terminado en una cama junto a Jensen.

 

 

 

 

 

 

Tal como está, conducir hasta el hospital es un borrón, Jared se pierde en una neblina de preocupación y temor, de pronto se encuentra entrando en el estacionamiento de la sala de emergencia antes de que realmente sepa que está sucediendo.

Aparta los ojos mientras camina a través de la sala de espera, no quiere parecer que está siendo entrometido, dándole privacidad a la gente cuando se dirige a la recepción. Intenta sonreír a la mujer detrás del mostrador.

-“Um, hola, recibí una llamada de alguien, una enfermera, creo, con respecto a mi amigo”

-“¿Nombre?”- ladra la mujer y Jared se estremece.

-“Um, Jared Padalecki”

-“No tengo a nadie registrado bajo Jared como sea que se deletree”

-“Oh, se refiere a su nombre, lo siento. Es Jensen, Jensen Ackles”

Ella le fulmina con la mirada y Jared sonríe de nuevo, unos cuantos clicks más tarde, ella le está mirando por encima de sus lentes.

-“A través de esas puertas y por el pasillo a la derecha. Está en la cortina siete”

Jared le da las gracias y escapa por la puerta.

Es más tranquilo aquí atrás, la gente parece menos apresurada, en pánico o algo y Jared lo toma como una buena señal.

Si Jensen estuviera seriamente herido, probablemente no estaría detrás de una de las pequeñas cortinas azules, que Jared puede ver por todo el lugar. Él probablemente estaría en alguna sala de operación con un montón de doctores y enfermeras a su alrededor, por lo que Jared mantiene ese pensamiento cuando tira de la cortina siete.

Jensen está acostado en la cama, viéndose tan blanco como las sabanas bajo él, excepto por los cortes sangrientos y moretones en su rostro.

-“¡Jesucristo!”- jadea Jared, corriendo al lado de Jensen, indiferente a la enfermera ocupándose de enyesar el brazo izquierdo de Jensen.

Jensen no intenta sonreír ni algún otro tipo de broma para tratar de calmarle, algo que Jared agradece, pero la mirada de completa derrota en el rostro de Jensen es mucho peor, tanto que Jared casi desearía que lo hiciera.

-“Jared, ¿supongo?”- dice la enfermera y Jared asiente sin palabras- “Soy Hilarie. Tu chico aquí tuvo suerte”

Jensen se burla antes de que Jared pueda pensar en una respuesta apropiadamente mordaz.

-“Oh sí, me siento de verdad afortunado”

-“Aún estás vivo, ¿no?”- regaña Hilarie y Jensen aparta la mirada, claramente avergonzado.

La enfermera le sonríe a Jensen en la cama- “Les daré dos minutos antes de que el médico venga a verte”

Jared le dirige un asentimiento pensativo y se sienta al borde de la cama, sujetando la mano ilesa de Jensen- “¿Qué demonios paso, Jensen?”

Jensen se encoge de hombros, entonces se estremece de dolor por el movimiento- “Me asaltaron, cuando estaba caminando a casa desde la cafetería y llegué a ese callejón al final de tu calle. Debe haber estado esperando a que alguien pasara por ahí. Apuesto que desearía haber esperado a alguien más”

-“¿Consiguió mucho?”- pregunta Jared, ya planeando reemplazar lo que Jensen perdió.

-“Mi teléfono celular, mi billetera, eso fue todo. Como dije, debería haber esperado por un mejor objetivo. Ni siquiera creo que tuviera 30 dólares en mi cartera”

Jared niega con la cabeza; Jensen ha tenido ese celular por menos de dos meses- “¿Y él te hizo esto?”

Jensen se encoge de hombros, sin estremecerse está vez- “Las drogas golpean a la gente en un montón de manera diferentes, Jared”

Jared asiente confiando en el juicio de Jensen. Después de todo, él estaba más enterado que él.

-“¿Llenaste un informe con la policía?”

-“El hospital les llamó; dijeron que tienen que hacerlo en este tipo de casos”

Jared entiende lo que Jensen no está diciendo— qué él no iba a llamar a la policía para nada, pero lo deja pasar.

-“¿Qué dijeron’”

-“Todavía no han estado aquí”

-“¿Dijeron en cuánto tiempo sería?”

Jensen suspira- “No lo sé Jared y no me importa. Sólo quiero salir de aquí”

Jared se traga el otro millón de preguntas que quiere hacer, entendiendo que Jensen, de verdad, no está de humor- “Pero estás bien, ¿cierto? ¿No es nada serio?”

Jensen hace una seña hacía su brazo con escayola- “Muñeca rota, costillas, cortes y moretones, puntos y una bonita contusión, lo que significa que no puedo dormir por las siguientes 18 hrs más o menos”

-“No te preocupes por eso, vas a quedarte conmigo hasta que estés bien de nuevo”

-“Jared”- gime Jensen, tratando de protestar, pero Jared simplemente levanta una mano.

-“¿Crees que alguien en el refugio va a cuidar de ti?”

-“Podría preguntarle a Danny si me puedo quedar con ella”

-“Ella sólo tiene una cama, Jensen. Al menos si te quedas conmigo tendrás una propia”

Con un profundo suspiro, Jensen asiente y Jared lo toma como una victoria.

La cortina se abre de nuevo antes de que Jared pueda decir algo más y ve a la enfermera de antes— Hilarie —dándole a Jensen una paciente sonrisa- “La policía está aquí, quieren hablar contigo ahora”

Jared se vuelve hacía ella- “¿Puedo llevarle a casa después de eso? Quiero decir, después de que la policía hable con él”

Su boca se tuerce- “No estoy segura; tendrías que hablar con su doctor, pero podría recomendar una tomografía. Se golpeó la cabeza bastante fuerte, de lo que puedo decir”

Jared se queda boquiabierto y gira hacía Jensen- “Joder, ¿ese chico estaba tratando de matarte?”

-“Sólo estaba buscando su siguiente dosis, Jared y se puso como loco cuando no tuve nada”

-“Si alguna vez pongo mis manos sobre ese tipo, voy a matarle”-gruñe Jared.

Jensen no dice nada y Jared cree que eso es probablemente prudente. Respira hondo para calmarse, pero en realidad no funciona y sacude la cabeza.

-“De acuerdo, bien, si vas a estar aquí por un rato, voy a buscar algunas cosas de uh… de tu sitio”

Jensen luce incómodo ante la idea de Jared yendo al refugio, lo cual es impresionante, dada la cantidad de dolor que ya siente Jensen, pero no discute y Jared le da un beso en la frente antes de irse.

Asiente educadamente a los dos policías— un hombre y una mujer— quienes pasan junto a él camino al área con cortinas de Jensen, antes de que detenga a la enfermera que habló con ellos.

-“¿Sabe cuándo llevarán a Jensen a su tomografía? Me refiero a si le hacen una”

Hilarie frunce un poco el ceño- “Bueno, considerando que está hablando con la policía en este momento, será en un rato”

-“De acuerdo”- Jared se aclara la garganta- “Es sólo que, tengo que correr y conseguir algunas cosas de su sitio y preferiría hacerlo ahora, mientras aún está en el hospital, en lugar de dejarle solo cuando lleguemos a casa”

Ella le da una sonrisa compasiva- “Sé que no será por un tiempo, pero me asegurare de que alguien te deje saber dónde va a estar, en caso de que se haya ido cuando vuelvas”

-“Gracias”- dice Jared y camina de regreso a su auto con una última mirada a la zona cerrada con cortinas.

Pasa algo de tiempo intentando recordar dónde está realmente el refugio de Jensen y fracasa completamente. Termina teniendo que llamar a Danneel y luego tiene que esperar mientras ella enloquece, antes de que se calme lo suficiente para que le proporcione las direcciones.

Ella también le informa a Jared que cerrará la cafetería temprano e irá con Genevieve a casa de Jared para hacerles la cena. Jared está demasiado cansado y hecho polvo para pelear con ella.

Finalmente llega al refugio, casi una hora después de salir del hospital y está al borde cuando se detiene en el estacionamiento y ve el lugar donde Jensen ha estado viviendo durante los últimos… Dios sabe cuánto tiempo, y desea haberse quedado en el hospital.

El exterior del edificio parece sacado de una zona de guerra. La pintura se descascara de los bordes y las paredes, las ventanas parecen cono si no hubiesen sido limpiadas desde hace una década; las que no están rotas y cerradas con tablas, que no son muchas.

El interior no está mucho mejor. Hay un horrible aroma en el aire, como una mezcla de comida quemada, perro mojado, ropa y gente sucia, y cuando Jared mira alrededor de la puerta que lleva a lo que parece ser un área común, puede entender el por qué.

Los hombres que están espatarrados por toda la habitación parecen no haberse movido en una semana. Hay cajas vacías de pizza y contenedores de comida para llevar cubriendo todas las superficies disponibles, sin mencionar, más botellas vacías de cerveza y licor de las que Jared puede razonablemente contar.

Ni siquiera quiere saber si esa es realmente una jeringa usada la que puede ver en la mesita de café maltrecha y llena de marcas.

-“¿Puedo ayudarte?”

Jared se da la vuelta y se encuentra cara a cara con una mujer de aspecto severo, su cabello recogido en un estilo sobrio y está mirando a Jared cono si fuera algo que despegó de la suela de su zapato.

-“Estoy aquí por las cosas de Jensen Ackles”- dice antes de que pueda detenerse. De ninguna manera va a dejar a Jensen volver a este agujero del infierno.

Para sorpresa de Jared, la mujer ríe, pero no es un sonido feliz- “Pequeño bastardo, actuando con los humos elevados y petulante, como si fuera mejor que el resto de los perdedores aquí. Sabía que sólo era cuestión de tiempo antes de que regrese a las drogas y terminara de vuelta en rehabilitación. ¿O finalmente logró hacerlo bien esta vez y nos hizo a todos un favor?”

Jared tiene que restringirse físicamente de estirar el brazo y abofetear a la mujer. Su mamá puede tener opiniones y teorías cuestionables, pero educó bien a su hijo.

-“Para su información, Jensen fue víctima de un crimen muy serio esta tarde. Ha sido llevado bajo protección policial por su propia seguridad”- la mentira trastabilla con facilidad de la lengua de Jared y se alegra de que la mujer no le haya pedido ningún tipo de identificación.

En todo caso, la declaración de Jared sólo le divierte más.

-“Mejor asegúrese de mantener un ojo sobre su arma, Detective. Ackles solo está buscando una excusa”

Jared ladea la cabeza y estrecha los ojos- “Y yo sólo estoy buscando una buena excusa para cerrar este sitio”

Todo rastro de humor se desvanece de su rostro- “Hey, hago mi mayor esfuerzo por estos imbéciles. ¿Es mi culpa que ninguno de ellos tenga las pelotas para cuidar de sí mismos y recuperarse?”

-“Jensen lo hizo”

Ella resopla- “Por favor, él es igual que todos los demás, fumando, esnifando o hundiéndose en su camino a una tumba temprana, solo espere y vera”

Jared la mira con furia- “¿Cuál es su nombre?”

-“Amanda Tapping”- responde sin dudar.

-“Bueno, Sra. Tapping, no espere estar por mucho tiempo en esta línea de trabajo”- Jared saca su teléfono y marca el número de Jeff- “Ahora, ¿dónde está el cuarto de Jensen?”

De mala gana, la señora Tapping le da a Jared la información que necesita, mientras le mira como si quisiera arrancarle la cabeza con los dientes. También le entrega una llave de la habitación.

-“El pequeño bastardo piensa que es mejor que el resto de ellos”- repite- “Tiene que dejar encerradas sus mierdas”

Jared ahora entiende completamente por qué a Jensen no le agrada llevar nada de efectivo al refugio.

Jeff Morgan responde la llamada justo cuando Jared llega a la habitación de Jensen y pasa unos minutos en el pasillo explicándole la situación a su abogado, manteniendo su voz baja para que nadie pudiera escuchar.

-“ _Creo que Jensen debería haber pasado cualquiera que haya sido el tiempo recomendado que debería permanecer en el albergue. Mientras que no haya ningún tipo de procedimiento criminal que resultara en Jensen siendo sentenciado a estar ahí, estarás bien con mudarlo_ ”- explica Jeff con calma.

-“¿Y qué pasa con este sitio?”- pregunta Jared, mirando a la pintura agrietada de la puerta de Jensen- “Las personas no están consiguiendo la ayuda que necesitan aquí, te lo puedo asegurar y únicamente he estado en el edificio por dos minutos. De verdad, estoy realmente sorprendido de que no estén todos enfermos de algo”

-“ _Tengo amigos en ese lado de la cerca legal, así que haré algunas llamadas_ ”- promete Jeff.

Jared suspira- “Lo siento, no era mi intención ponerte en un aprieto”

-“ _Eres un buen hombre, Jared, sé que no me lo estarías pidiendo si no tuvieras una buena razón. Te haré una llamada tan pronto sepa algo”_

Jeff cuelga antes de que Jared pueda decir algo más y es dejado de pie, frente a la puerta de Jensen sin nada que lo distraiga.

Respirando profundamente, Jared quita el seguro de la puerta y empuja para abrirla. Lo que encuentra hace que le duela el corazón.

La habitación de Jensen es pequeña, apenas lo suficientemente grande para la cama individual empujada contra la pared, con una mesita de noche al lado de ella y una cómoda en el lado opuesto. No hay ni siquiera un armario. Sin embrago, todo está limpio y ordenado, Jared no puede evitar sonreír imaginando a Jensen meticulosamente haciendo su cama cada mañana, asegurándose que el pequeño espacio que tiene este perfectamente organizado y Jared entiende completamente por qué a Jensen no le agrada pasar tiempo aquí.

Con otra respiración profunda, Jared comienza a buscar en la habitación, sacando la ropa de la cómoda y tirándola sobre la cama hasta que pueda encontrar algo donde meterla. La mesita de noche está llena con las cosas de baño de Jensen y una billetera de cuero enterrada justo en la parte de atrás del cajón.

Jared no quiere husmear, pero hay fotografías saliendo de entre los pliegues y simplemente no puede evitarlo.

Las fotos son viejas, puede decirlo más por el estado actual de las fotos que por el tema. Las primeras fotos son familiares, la mamá y el papá de Jensen, asume Jared, un hermano y una hermana. Ellos lucen felices, pero Jensen es joven, a principios de sus 20, tal vez, como si no haya habido oportunidad de tomar unas nuevas.

En las siguientes, Jared reconoce a Danneel de inmediato, su cabello más rojo de lo que alguna vez haya visto, también más largo. Hay dos tipos con ella, ambos con cabello largo y guitarras en las manos, Jared supone que son los músicos con los que Danneel y Jensen estuvieron de gira, Christian y Steve. Jared todavía tiene que conocerlos, pero Jensen y Danneel hablan muy bien de ellos y él sabe que fue Steve quien convenció a Jensen de conseguir ayuda, por lo que no está demasiado preocupado porque cualquiera de ellos intente convencer a Jensen de volver a las drogas.

Eventualmente, Jared pone a un lado las fotos y continúa reuniendo las cosas de Jensen. Encuentra una mochila estropeada bajo la cama que en realidad no puede contener todo, pero es bastante buena por ahora y Jared embute tanto como puede en el interior. Tiene ganas de tomar la ropa de cama, solo para enfurecer a Amanda Tapping, pero cambia de idea al notar el estado en que se encuentra. No es de extrañar que Jensen duerma tanto tiempo cuando esta con Jared.

Finalmente, con una última mirada a su alrededor, Jared se cuelga la mochila al hombro y sale de la habitación.

-“Él volverá, ¿sabes?”- dice la señora Tapping, sobresaltando a Jared.

Jared la miró con furia- “¿Qué?”

-“Jensen. Es igual al resto, balanceándose precariamente al filo del cuchillo. Sólo se necesita un movimiento en falso y estará por encima de ese límite, de vuelta en las drogas. Y luego, con el tiempo, cuando decida que quiere intentar estar limpio de nuevo, terminará de nuevo aquí. Conmigo”

Jared niega con la cabeza- “Esta equivocada, porque vera, Jensen tiene algo que el resto de estos chicos no”

Se burla- “¿Y qué es eso?”

-“A mi”- espeta Jared- “Y estoy sacándolo de inmediato de aquí, para que al menos tenga la oportunidad de recuperar su vida”

No espera una respuesta, solo camina junto a ella manteniendo la cabeza bien alta y dejando todo el asqueroso lugar detrás de él.

 

 

 

 

 

 

Jensen ha sido llevado a su tomografía para cuando Jared vuelve al hospital, por lo que se dirige a la cafetería para conseguir un café y matar unos cuantos minutos de tiempo antes de que se dirija de nuevo a la pequeña zona de cortinas de Jensen.

-“No debería tardar mucho”

Jared levanta la mirada para ver a la enfermera de antes sonriéndole y asiente en respuesta- “Sólo, como que quiero llevarle a casa, ¿sabes?”- dice Jared, su voz temblorosa.

Ella asiente con complicidad- “Conseguiré que un doctor vaya a verles tan pronto como tengan los resultados”

-“¿Qué dijeron? ¿Los policías? ¿Jensen dijo si habían atrapado al tipo o saben quién es?”

Hilarie niega con la cabeza- “No, lo siento; en realidad, no me corresponde preguntar”

Jared le agradece y toma asiento dentro de las cortinas, su pie rebotando con nerviosismo.

Pasan otros quince minutos antes de que Jensen regrese, empujado en una cama por dos celadores en batas azules.

-“¿Cómo estás?”- pregunta Jared, poniéndose de pie inmediatamente.

-“Cansado”- admite Jensen- “Me ofrecieron algunos analgésicos más fuertes, pero yo…”

Jared asiente. Entiende la renuencia de Jensen a tomar más drogas y no estaría sorprendido si Jensen se niega en absoluto a tomar alguna más cuando Jared finalmente le llevé a casa.

Hilarie regresa para asegurarse que Jensen está cómodo y le dice que el doctor está revisando sus resultados, pero no se queda mucho tiempo, saliendo ajetreadamente con la promesa de que no debería tardar mucho más.

Jared se aclara la garganta- “De acuerdo, escucha, tengo algo que decirte”- se posa sobre el borde de la cama de nuevo y sujeta la mano ilesa de Jensen.

Jensen traga saliva, luciendo casi asustado- “Está bien, um, ¿es… hice algo mal?”

-“¡No!”- Jared casi grita- “No, eso no es… no hiciste nada malo”

-“¿Entonces qué?”

-“¿Te acuerdas de esa conversación que tuvimos más temprano en la cafetería, acerca de ti, mudándote conmigo de forma permanente?”

Jensen asiente, ahora luciendo cauteloso, lo cual Jared supone que es un paso adelante- “¿Si…?”

-“Si, bueno, sólo digamos que no hay nada más que necesitemos hablar”

Jensen gime y echa la cabeza sobre la almohada- “Vamos Jared, hablamos sobre esto. No puedo hacer nada hasta después de que hable con mi terapeuta”

-“Y yo no voy a dejarte volver a ese horrible lugar Jensen, especialmente no en el estado en que te encuentras. Amanda Tapping es una perra de primer orden y todo ese lugar sólo necesita ser cerrado”

Al menos, Jensen está de acuerdo con eso, Jared está agradecido de ver.

-“Pero Jared; no puedo sólo mudarme contigo. Ni siquiera hemos estado saliendo por tanto tiempo. De hecho, ni siquiera hemos salido a una _cita_ , en lo absoluto”

-“Te dije que puedes tener la habitación de invitados, eso no es de lo que se trata. Simplemente necesito saber que estás a salvo y no lo estarás sí vuelves allí”

Jensen se sonroja- “No quería que ninguno de ustedes sepa. Ese es el único refugio en el área y lo último que quería era alejarme de Danneel. Fue lo mejor que estaba disponible para mí”

-“¿Qué hay de tus padres? ¿Hermanos? ¿No podías haberte quedado con ellos?”

Jensen se encoge de hombros- “Mi hermana aún está en la Universidad, ella no necesita lidiar conmigo encima de todo lo que tiene en la cabeza. Mi hermano ahora vive en Nuevo México y ¿mis padres? Ellos no quieren tener nada que ver conmigo”

Jared parpadea, sorprendido. Sabe que Jensen y sus padres casi no hablan, pero nunca espero que cualquier cosa que estuviese pasando entre ellos fuera lo bastante seria para que se lavaran las manos de su propio hijo.

-“¿Por qué?”- no puede evitar preguntar- “¿Por qué ellos no quieren ayudarte?”

-“Arruiné su perfectamente perfecta imagen con… con lo que pasó”

-“¡¿Porque eres gay?!”- grita Jared, demasiado fuerte para el pequeño espacio y se estremece.

-“Bueno, no, no… exactamente. Quiero decir, hay mucho más que eso, pero yo…”- Jensen mira a su alrededor, como si estuviera esperando que alguien salte sobre él y exija saberlo todo- “No aquí, ¿de acuerdo?”

Jared frunce el ceño, porque puede decir que es algo serio, algo que deberían haber hablado antes e ahora y Jared no puede dejar de pensar en la conversación que tuvo con Danneel. Su escenario hipotético, está pareciendo menos y menos hipotético mientras pasan los días.

-“Hablaremos de ello más tarde”- promete Jared, inclinándose para besar a Jensen rápidamente.

La cortina es apartada y un hombre llevando ropa quirúrgica de color verde y una bata blanca les saluda con una amplia sonrisa.

-“Hola, soy el Dr. Marsters. ¿Tú debes ser Jensen Ackles?”

Jensen asiente pero no dice nada más y el Dr. Marsters no parece demasiado preocupado por la falta de respuesta. Él ignora a Jared completamente y mira hacia abajo al archivo en sus manos, Jared no sabe qué hacer con eso. Un reconocimiento habría sido agradable.

-“Bueno, tu tomografía salió limpia, así que voy a descartar la existencia de algún daño permanente. Sin embargo, aún tienes una contusión grave, asegúrate de tener a alguien que cuide de ti por el próximo par de días.

-“No hay problema”- dice Jared rápidamente antes de que Jensen tenga oportunidad de responder.

El doctor finalmente mira a Jared y asiente con la cabeza, luciendo complacido.

-“Aparte de eso, sólo asegúrate de tomarlo con calma por una semana, más o menos. Esas costillas rotas van a hacer todo un poco más difícil, así que intenta no estar de pie tanto como sea posible”

-“Me aseguraré de eso”- dice Jared, interceptando a Jensen de nuevo, cuando parece que va a discutir.

-“Jared el negocio necesita—”

-“El negocio no necesita nada”- le corta Jared- “Puedes enseñarme a hacer algunas cosas en casa y puedo hacerlo. O ambos podemos enseñarle a Danneel”

-“Danneel no puede hornearse a sí misma y mucho menos todos esos cupcakes, galletas y pays”

-“Entonces Gen, lo que sea. Pero en serio Jensen, necesitas cuidar de ti”

-“Escucha a tu amigo, Jensen”- insiste el Dr. Marsters.

-“Novio”- corrige Jensen automáticamente, para gran placer de Jared y el Dr. Marsters solo se aclara la garganta.

-“Bueno, entonces, he dejado una prescripción para ti en la estación de enfermeras, para que puedas surtirla en la farmacia mientras vas de salida. Aparte de eso, eres libre de irte. Nos vemos aquí en un par de semanas para quitarte el yeso. Solo, uh, tómalo con calma, ¿de acuerdo?”

Con eso, el doctor sale y Jared se queda solo con Jensen, de nuevo.

-“Vamos, salgamos de aquí. Apuesto que estás hambriento”

Jensen consigue sonreír un poco- “Podría comer”

-“Que bueno, porque las chicas están en nuestra casa, haciendo la cena”

Se siente bien decir ‘nuestra casa’ y Jared está muy feliz de que pueda decirlo, sabiendo que Jensen se va a vivir con él, a pesar de lo que le pasó a Jensen.

-“¡¿Le dijiste a Danneel?!”- sisea Jensen.

-“No sabía dónde estaba el refugio, tuve que llamarle para pedir direcciones. Aunque, si ella nunca ha estado allí, ¿cómo sabe dónde está? Si ella lo hubiese visto, no hay manera de que te permitiera quedarte ahí”

-“Nunca la invité, Steve y Chris fueron los que me recogieron de la clínica de rehabilitación y me llevaron ahí, pero ella tenía la dirección, sólo en caso de que algo como esto sucediera”

-“Bueno, al menos estabas siendo cuidadoso”

Jensen no dice nada más y Jared lo deja ir, ayudando a Jensen a ponerse de nuevo su chaqueta, notando los desgarros y manchas de sangre en el resto de la ropa de Jensen mientras lo hace.

Llevará a Jensen de compras tan pronto se sienta mejor.

Afuera de la cortina, Hilarie les está esperando y le entrega a Jensen una prescripción, pero Jensen niega con la cabeza.

-“No la quiero”

Jared suspira, deseando que pudiera utilizar su aparente telepatía para algo bueno, como la lotería.

-“Jensen”- dice Hilarie con amabilidad- “Necesitas los analgésicos; estarás adolorido en una cuantas horas. Además, necesitas algo para combatir las infecciones de los cortes”

-“Entonces lo resolveré”- dice Jensen- “Por favor”- se vuelve hacia Jared- “Por favor no me hagas hacerlo. No puedo volver a las drogas”

-“¿Adicto en recuperación?”- la enfermera supone y Jensen asiente.

-“Llevo nueve mese limpio y sobrio, y no voy a volver. No lo haré”

Hilarie rompe la prescripción- “Hielo y calor en tus costillas si se pone mal. Además, consigue un gel para aliviar el dolor y haz que tu chico use esas grandes manos. Y limpia esos cortes regularmente. Si tengo que verte de nuevo aquí para hacer frente a una infección, estaré muy enojada”- sonríe- “Estoy orgullosa de ti, Jensen, por mantenerte en tus trece”

-“Gracias”- dice Jensen sinceramente y Jared hace eco de sus sentimientos.

Toma la mano de Jensen y lo conduce al auto, listo para llevarle a casa.

 


	5. Chapter 5

 

 

 

Jared mantiene la puerta abierta para Jensen cuando finalmente llegan a casa, su mano sobre la parte baja de la espalda de su novio mientras le guía al interior de la casa. Jensen se estremece y sisea con prácticamente cada paso y Jared siente una profunda punzada de simpatía casa vez que lo hace.

-“Jensen”- chilla Danneel desde alguna parte en el interior y Jared da unos pasos en frente de Jensen antes de que ella pueda arrojarse a él.

-“Costillas rotas”- le advierte y Danneel patina hasta detenerse sobre el piso de madera.

-“Oh”- dice, su voz tiembla un poco. Mira alrededor de la impresionante forma de Jared para darse cuenta de la apariencia de Jensen, sus ojos deambulan sobre los cortes y moretones en su rostro, el yeso en su brazo y la manera en que su brazo sano se envuelve alrededor de su torso de manera protectora.

Intenta una brillante sonrisa, pero en realidad no alcanza a llegar a sus ojos para esconder la preocupación brillando ahí- “Al menos no es tan malo como la última vez, ¿verdad?”

Jared se da la vuelta para mirar a Jensen- “¿Ultima vez?”

Jensen hace una mueca, pero no es de dolor esta vez- “Gracias, Dee”

Danneel se sonroja- “Yo, uh, mejor regreso a la cocina”- se marcha a toda prisa.

-“Jensen, ¿de qué demonios está hablando?”

Jensen se dirige al salón, ligeramente inestable sobre sus pies- “Ahora no, ¿está bien? hay cosas que sucedieron en esa época que he logrado que Danneel olvide en su mayoría. Prometo decirte todo cuando ella se haya ido, ¿de acuerdo?”

Internamente, Jared se estremece. Su conversación con Danneel de hace un tiempo probablemente trajo nuevamente todo para la chica, sin mencionar la actual situación de Jensen. Danneel, probablemente, ya está reviviendo todo.

Jared consigue que Jensen se acomode en el sofá y da un paso atrás, captando el aspecto exhausto de Jensen y cede.

-“Está bien, pero me lo dirás ¿verdad? Estoy preocupado por ti, Jensen”

Jensen sonríe, pero no tan brillante como suelen ser sus sonrisas- “Te lo diré y probablemente explicará más de lo que quiero”

Jared asiente y se aleja, permitiendo a Jensen unos minutos de paz antes de que las chicas traigan la comida, pero su preocupación por Jensen sigue siendo tan fuerte como siempre.

 

 

 

 

-“¡No, pero podría ayudar!”- insiste Danneel— audiblemente— mientras Genevieve trata en vano de sacarla por la puerta- “¡Ayudé la última vez!”

-“Tenía la rótula destrozada la última vez”- le recuerda Jensen y Danneel se desanima un poco.

-“Sólo estoy preocupada”

-“Lo sé, Dee”- le tranquiliza Jensen- “Pero todo lo que voy a estar haciendo es sentarme aquí con Jared, porque no tengo permitido dormir y tú tienes que trabajar mañana”

Danneel hace un mohín- “¿Cómo demonios vamos a hornear todos esos pays, galletas y mierda? Ahora la gente los espera”

-“Pueden prescindir de ellos por un tiempo”- afirma Jared- “Se las arreglaron muy bien antes. La salud de Jensen es más importante que algunas galletas”

-“¡Bueno, por supuesto que lo es!”- exclama Danneel y Jared desea haber mantenido su boca cerrada- “¡Era mi amigo antes de que empezaras a salir con él!”

-“Dan, lo sé, pero nuestros clientes no. ellos solo tendrán que vivir sin sus asombrosas habilidades por un tiempo”

-“Además”- dice Jensen encogiéndose de hombros- “Solamente estaré fuera por unos días”

-“¡¿Qué?!”- gritan los tres, mirando a Jensen.

Jensen parpadea sorprendido- “¿Qué?”

-“Jensen, acabas de ser asaltado”- dice Genevieve cuidadosamente, como si temiera que Jensen lo olvidó.

-“¿Y? Mira, no es que sea un policía, un bombero o algo así. Soy perfectamente capaz de sentarme en una silla y dar instrucciones sobre hacer galletas y pays, o tomar dinero en la registradora. Eso no va a matarme”

Jared muerde la uña de su pulgar e intercambia miradas con Genevieve y Danneel, meditando cómo reaccionaría Jensen si él simplemente se pone firme y dice ‘no’.

Jensen quiere libertad, quiere la oportunidad de tomar el control de su vida otra vez y Jared ya había pasado sobre eso hoy, al mudar a Jensen fuera del refugio sin su permiso. No quiere arriesgarse a ir más lejos diciéndole a Jensen cuando puede o no trabajar.

Mira el calendario sujeto encima del buró cerca de la puerta principal, tomando un segundo para darse cuenta que es martes. Si Jensen se toma el resto de la semana libre, son cinco días en los que puede relajarse y vegetar en el sofá con Sadie, incluso si Jared tiene que ir a la cafetería.

-“¿Qué tal si te lo tomas con calma hasta el lunes? De esa manera, tus costillas estarán un poco mejor y no será tan difícil”

De mala gana, Jensen asiente- “Bien, el lunes será. Sólo espero que puedas lidiar con todos los clientes ruidosos cuando entren demandando mi buen material”

Genevieve se ríe- “Creo que saldremos adelante. Por mucho que te quiera y a tus maravillosas creaciones, Jensen, creo que a los clientes les podría venir bien un pequeño recordatorio de que somos un café y cafetería, no una tienda de postres”

Jared frunce el ceño, en su mente apareciendo imágenes de cómo podía lucir una tienda completamente dedicada a pasteles y pays. Definitivamente es una idea única.

Jensen simplemente se encoge de hombros, lo mejor que puede, en respuesta a Genevieve- “Me gusta hacer cosas. Me hace feliz ver a otras personas disfrutando de ellas”

-“Y Dios sabe que necesitas algo de felicidad en tu vida, Jensen Ackles”- Danneel besa la mejilla de Jensen y le lanza un guiño a Jared- “Tal vez tu chico aquí pueda ayudarte con eso”

De repente, Jensen se quedó callado, alejándose de Danneel y bajando la mirada al piso.

-“Yo, uh, creo que sexo es lo último que necesita en este momento, Danni”- dice Jared, tratando de ser ligero y divertido, pero cayendo lejos de la meta cuando ve a Jensen estremecerse ante la palabra ‘sexo’.

Danneel rueda los ojos, distraída- “Bueno, obviamente no me refiero a en este momento. Sólo, ya sabes, con el tiempo. Si no lo están haciendo ya”

-“No lo estamos”- refunfuña Jensen.

Los ojos de Genevieve se abren con sorpresa- “Wow. ¿Hace cuanto han estado juntos? ¿Cuatro meses? ¿Cinco? ¿Y todavía no han tenido sexo?”

-“Hemos—”

Jared ondea su mano, cortando a Jensen- “De acuerdo, ¿saben qué? Por mucho que quiera a ambas, esto se está poniendo un poco, demasiado personal. No voy a discutir nuestra vida sexual con ustedes”

Genevieve hace un mohín- “Aguafiestas”

Jared las ahuyenta hacia la puerta de nuevo- “Vamos, ahora ustedes dos, salgan de aquí. Tienen una cafetería que abrir mañana”

Danneel asiente, repentinamente seria otra vez- “¿Lo tomo como que no vas a ir?”

Jared se encoge de hombros- “Tal vez el jueves. Probablemente el viernes”

-“Genial”

-“Cuídate, Jensen”- dice Genevieve, su voz llena de sentimiento y Danneel le da otro beso en la mejilla a Jensen y uno a Jared antes de que diga adiós con la mano y siga a su amiga al auto, subiendo en el asiento del pasajero.

Jared está parado con Jensen en el escalón de la entrada y observa a las chicas irse, despidiéndose hasta que ya no pueden ver las luces traseras y entonces se dan la vuelta y regresan al interior.

-“Entonces, ya que no puedes dormir esta noche, ¿qué tal si acampamos en el sofá con un par de películas y chocolate caliente?”

Para sorpresa de Jared, Jensen niega con la cabeza- “No, bueno, quiero decir si, al sofá y el chocolate caliente. Y las películas, probablemente al final”

-“Pero, ¿tienes algo en mente primero?”- pregunta Jared lentamente, rogando a todos los dioses que conoce que la sugerencia de Jensen, no tenga nada que ver con sexo.

Dada la conversación anterior, Jared no estaría realmente sorprendido si se tratara exactamente de eso.

-“Dije que te lo diría, ¿recuerdas?”- la voz de Jensen es suave mientras habla y lo bastante temblorosa para que Jared no crea que consiga sacar las palabras si se pone peor- “Creo… creo que necesito que lo sepas. Creo que necesito que alguien lo sepa”

-“¿Nunca se lo dijiste a alguien?”

Jensen se encoge de hombros- “Mis padres, la policía, los abogados. Mi terapeuta lo sabe, pero… pero, en realidad, ninguna de esas personas significa mucho para mí, ¿sabes? La verdad, Danneel no sabe todo y contigo es diferente”

Jared sólo asiente, no muy seguro de que debería decir a eso. Él ya ha dicho que está enamorándose de Jensen— enamorado sería una mejor elección de palabra— pero la declaración de Jensen le da a Jared la esperanza de que sus sentimientos son correspondidos.

-“Esta bien, um, déjame agarrar algunas cosas y hacer el chocolate caliente, tú solo… siéntate”

Jensen intenta una sonrisa y Jared sale apresuradamente de la habitación.

Cambia su ropa por un par de pantalones de pijama de Batman y una camiseta del Capitán América— mezclando sus superhéroes— y agarra el edredón de su cama, así como las almohadas y se dirige de nuevo al piso de abajo.

Jensen aún está en el sofá, llevando los pantalones de chándal y la sudadera que Jared le ayudó a ponerse antes y mira a Jared con inquietud.

-“¿Estamos acampando y nadie me dijo?”

-“Sólo quiero que estemos cómodos. Vamos a estar aquí por un tiempo”

Jared ayuda a Jensen a acomodarse, almohadas, sabanas y el edredón una pila alta a su alrededor y luego va a preparar sus bebidas.

Sabe que está perdiendo el tiempo, posponiendo el mayor tiempo posible lo que sea que está por venir, pero simplemente no puede evitarlo. No quiere que sus peores miedos se confirmen, no quiere conocer las terribles cosas por las que Jensen ha pasado.

Sea lo que sea, fue tan malo que Jensen salió de ello con al menos una pierna rota, lo suficientemente malo para que necesitara la ayuda de Danneel y Jared simplemente no está seguro sí es lo bastante fuerte para manejarlo.

Finalmente, sin embargo, no tiene nada más que le distraiga y se une a Jensen en el sofá, pasándole una taza que está rebosante de los pequeños malvaviscos que a Jensen le gustan tanto.

-“No tienes que hacer esto”- le recuerda Jared una última vez, pero Jensen solo niega con la cabeza.

-“Deberías saber. Si vamos a… quiero que esto dure, tú y yo. Tú deberías saber todo. No es justo que yo sepa todo sobre ti, cuando al contrario ni siquiera está cerca de ser verdad”

Jared se estremece, contento de que el ángulo en que están sentados esconda su rostro de Jensen. El dinero de la venta de _Colt’s_ está registrado en su cuenta bancaria, eso hace sentir a Jared increíblemente culpable de que Jensen todavía no sepa nada sobre ello. Quiere que Jensen lo sepa, en realidad sólo no hubo un momento indicado para decirle con todo lo que pasó.

-“Sólo… sólo recuerda que no quiero que hagas nada con lo que no te sientas cómodo”- dice Jared a falta de algo mejor, la voz tensa por la emoción reprimida.

Jensen intenta una risa- “Como que hundiste ese barco cuando invitaste a Danneel y Genevieve a cenar”

-“Uh, Danneel se invitó sola y arrastró a Gen. No voy a tomar la responsabilidad de eso”

-“Bien, bien”- consiente Jensen, agitando su mano libre en el aire. Se queda callado por un momento, como si no supiera por donde comenzar o incluso si debería empezar.

-“Fue un jueves, el día de mi examen final. Era una práctica y tuve que explicar cómo ayudaría a un jugador de beisbol con un desgarro en el manguito rotador”- resopla- “Eso es más o menos el final de una carrera en el beisbol, pero nadie parecía estar al tanto o preocuparse mucho. Sólo querían saber cómo ayudaría al paciente. Tenía todo en orden, un trabajo esperándome en la clínica local si obtenía los resultados que necesitaba, un buen apartamento, tenía a Danneel, a Chris y Steve, y a otros amigos. Tenía un novio. Tenía una buena vida”

Jared se aclara la garganta- “¿Entonces, qué paso?”

-“Fui violado”- afirma Jensen simplemente, como si estuviera hablando del clima.

La confesión no es inesperada para Jared, pero aún así se encoge ante la confirmación de su teoría y la monotonía en la voz de Jensen.

-“Estaba de camino a casa desde esa práctica. Era un poco tarde, cerca de las siete, vivía tan cerca del Campus que no me molesté en llevar un auto. Un tipo me agarró por detrás, estrelló mi cabeza contra la pared y me arrastró hasta un callejón, detrás de un contenedor de basura. Lo tenía planeado, eso no fue algún ataque casual, tenia condones, un cuchillo para cortar mis pantalones”- Jensen se encoge de hombros- “Bueno, tal vez la casualidad de eso fue que sea yo quien, por casualidad, caminó por ahí”

-“Jesús, Jensen”- jadea Jared en voz baja, pero mantiene sus manos quietas. No cree que su contacto sería bienvenido en este momento.

-“Él cortó mis pantalones y mis bóxers. Los pantalones eran esos estúpidos pantalones de vestir color caqui que eran parte de nuestro uniforme, así que no fue muy difícil. Trató de forzarme hacía el suelo pero peleé. Fuerte”

Jared está un poco orgullos de Jensen por eso, sintiéndose ligeramente mejor al saber que Jensen no se había dado por vencido sin pelear. Se siente enfermo al pensar eso, por pensar que es mejor que Jensen se defendiera y se pregunta qué clase de hombre le hace eso, pero no tiene tiempo de pensar en ello o afligirse por ello, porque es como si las compuertas se hayan abierto y Jensen solo sigue hablando en la misma voz monótona, como si hubiera separado sus emociones de la conversación.

-“Me rompió la rotula, destrozándola por completo con una patada. Me desplomé y él… no entraré en detalles, porque no necesitas esas imágenes en tu cabeza, pero hubo un montón de daño. Desgarro, sangrado interno. Me tomó mucho tiempo curarme. Una gran cantidad de _medicamentos_ ”

La forma en que Jensen escupe la palabra hace que Jared se dé cuenta de que aquí es donde todo comenzó, no es de extrañarse.

-“Me dejo en ese callejón, destrozado, sangrando y llorando como un bebé”

-“No tienes nada de qué avergonzarte, Jensen. El tipo era un monstruo. No hay excusa para lo que te hizo”

-“Mis padres no lo vieron exactamente de esa manera”

Jared se congela, ni siquiera respira- “¿Qué?”

Jensen ríe, un sonido áspero y discordante en la quietud de la habitación- “Jared, los hombres de verdad no son violados, así es como mi padre lo ve. No importó que el tipo que lo hizo fuera un violador serial quien violó a un montón de hombres, yo era una desgracia porque me metí en esa situación”

Jared tiene que tocar, necesita tranquilizarse con que Jensen sobrevivió a esto, que este es realmente Jensen, vivo y solido, sentado a su lado y se arrastra a través del espacio separándole de Jensen y pone una mano en el hombro del otro hombre.

Es un gesto pequeño, pero por la manera en que Jensen se balancea acercándose, Jared sabe que ambos lo querían y necesitaban, y desliza su pulgar bajo la sudadera tocando la piel escondida bajo esta.

-“No eres el culpable”- insiste, porque necesita que Jensen lo crea, aunque sea eso.

-“La policía, el fiscal y mi propio abogado, todos le dijeron eso a mis padres. Pero eso no les impidió desear ocultarme lejos del mundo”- negó con la cabeza- “No pudieron entender cuando el Fiscal de Distrito me pidió que sea un testigo en el juicio. Ellos simplemente estaban convencidos de que debería estar avergonzado de mí mismo y esconderme lejos”

-“¿Atraparon al tipo?”- pregunta Jared, centrándose en algo que no sea el horrible ejemplo que eran los padres de Jensen.

Jensen asiente- “Su nombre era Ryan Shaw. Era un violador serial. Empezó con mujeres y luego avanzó a hombres, porque eran más reto o algo así. Nadie había tenido ningún tipo de idea de quién era, siempre usaba condón y muchas de sus víctimas nunca lo reportaron, principalmente los hombres”

-“¿Hasta ti?”- supuso Jared, porque tiene sentido que Jensen debía tener algún tipo de resultado positivo de su dura experiencia.

-“Le rasguñe”- Jensen suena casi orgulloso- “Su ADN estaba bajo mis uñas y cuando lo corrieron a través de cualquier sistema que tenían, él ya estaba ahí, un viejo caso de hace años. Prácticamente lo tenían, pero el fiscal de distrito quería que testificara porque ninguno de los otros hombres lo haría”

Jared se permite sonreír- “¿Así que… la única razón de que atraparon a este tipo es por ti? Jensen, ¿sabes lo asombroso que es?”

-“Si, bueno, mis padres no pensaron así. Ellos no querían que aceptara eso, no querían que les diera evidencia, pero de cualquier maneras lo hice. Ni siquiera vinieron al juicio, dijeron que no querían lidiar con la vergüenza y la atención de los medios. En realidad, no he hablado con ellos desde la noche antes de que debiera subir al estrado”

Jared niega un poco con la cabeza- “¿P—por qué? ¿Por qué pensarían así?”

-“Para mis padres, la imagen es muy importante. Más importante que sus hijos, como después se vio. No querían arriesgarse a cualquier tipo de prensa negativa sobre ellos, en la remota posibilidad de que mi nombre fuera filtrado a los reporteros. Lo cual, ya sabes, lo fue”

-“Tú…”- Jared frunce el ceño- “¿Por qué importaba que la prensa tuviera contacto con tu nombre?”

Jensen sonríe un poco, relajándose ligeramente- “Jared, mis padres son Donna y Alan Ackles”

Jared se queda boquiabierto- “¿Tus… qué?”

Donna y Alan Ackles son dos de los persona con más alto perfil en Dallas. Casi de la alta sociedad, al frente de más de una docena de programas de caridad y becas, navegando por la vida con una fortuna familiar heredada, proveniente de encontrar petróleo o algo hace cientos de años.

En realidad, no se registran tanto en el radar de Jared, pero no había nadie que viviera en Texas que no supiera quiénes eran los Ackles. El hecho de que Jared esté aparentemente sentado al lado de— _saliendo con_ — su hijo mediano hace que le de vueltas la cabeza.

-“Si”- Jensen ríe- “Tiene más sentido ahora, ¿no?”

-“N-no, no, Jensen, eso no tiene sentido”

-“Cualquier tipo de prensa negativa, incluso sólo rumores, afecta todo lo que mis padres hacen, a todo con lo que están asociados. Pensaron que, si la gente se enteraba de que su hijo fue lo bastante estúpido como para dejarse violar, la gente ya no querría hacer negocios con ellos”

-“Eso es una locura, Jensen, ser atacado no fue tu culpa”

Jensen asiente- “Y, resulta que, mucha gente estuvo de acuerdo contigo”

-“Jensen, esta… esta conversación me está mareando”

-“Mis padres perdieron negocios y un montón de amigos porque ellos no me apoyaron durante el juicio, pero también me culparon por eso”

-“¿Y de verdad no has hablado con ellos desde el juicio? ¿Hace cuánto tiempo fue?”

Los ojos de Jensen se estrechan un poco y mira fijamente a un punto sobre el hombro izquierdo de Jared, como si tratara de calcular las fechas en su mente.

-“Nueve años, ¿quizás? ¿Diez? Realmente no lo sé. Me perdí por un largo tiempo”

-“La adicción”- adivina Jared- “¿Eso vino de todo esto?”

Jensen asiente “Los medicamentos del hospital, quitaban el dolor físico, al menos lo hacían al principio, pero entonces tenía que tomar más y más porque el dolor seguía estando ahí y luego me di cuenta que, sí tomaba mas también podía escapar de mi mente por un rato, olvidar todas las palabras de enojo que mi papá me dijo y la mirada desilusionada en el rostro de mi mamá, a mi novio diciéndome lo débil que era. Así que tomé más y más, y luego no estaban funcionando para nada y necesité algo más”

-“Algo más fuerte”- ofrece Jared, saltándose galantemente la parte de ‘novio’ otra vez.

-“Si. Comencé con alcohol. Bebía hasta perder el conocimiento, luego despertaba y empezaba de nuevo. Y luego no estaba funcionando, así que pasé a la cocaína, anfetaminas, éxtasis. Estaba tomando de todo, excepto heroína. Era un desastre, Jared”

-“Pero ya no lo eres”- dice Jared con énfasis- “Te recuperaste. ¡Mírate, eres maravilloso!”

-“¿Y entonces que sucedió? ¡Termine justo donde comencé!”- grita Jensen, luchando por salir del montículo de mantas donde Jared le había enterrado y levantándose del sofá para pasear por la habitación- “Haga lo que haga, Jared, termino de vuelta aquí de nuevo”

-¿De vuelta dónde?”- Jared se pone de pie, bloqueando el camino de Jensen- “Estás limpio, Jensen. Saludable”

Jensen rueda los ojos- “¿Saludable? ¿Esto luce saludable para ti?”

-“Un brazo roto y algunos puntos no son lo mismo que no ser capaz de salir de la cama o de tu mente por el crack. Estás saludable”- repite Jared- “Tienes un buen trabajo, aunque yo lo diga. Tienes amigos que se preocupan por ti. Me tienes a mí y es más de lo que tenías hace diez años”

Jensen cede un poco- “No quiero volver a eso Jared, ir colocado, perdiendo días, semanas, algunas veces hasta meses. Perder mi trabajo. Perder amigos. No me dejes volver a eso, Jared”

Jared hace lo único que se le ocurre y besa a Jensen, vertiendo todo lo que siente por el otro hombre en ese acto.

-“No lo haré”- suspira dentro de la boca de Jensen, sus labios rozando los de Jensen con cada palabra- “Voy a estar aquí, siempre. No voy a dejarte caer de nuevo, Jensen”

De repente, Jensen pierde el control, las lágrimas corren por sus mejillas mientras entierra su rostro en el pecho de Jared.

Están ahí de pie, ambos llorando y buscando consuelo y apoyo en los brazos del otro.

-“Lo siento”- solloza Jensen, alejándose- “Siento ser tan débil”

Jared niega con la cabeza- “No eres débil, Jensen, ni siquiera un poquito. Tus padres están equivocados. Eres el hombre más fuerte y valiente que he conocido. Todo lo que has pasado, Jensen, destruiría a cualquier hombre, pero tú, tú aún estás aquí, todavía de pie, Jensen. Deberías estar orgulloso de eso”

-“No quería que gane”- admite Jensen en voz baja- “Sé que él está en la cárcel, Shaw, y sé que estará ahí, bueno, para siempre, pero aún así siento que podría ganar sí yo… sí yo…”

Jared ladea la cabeza- “¿Sí tu que, Jensen?”

-“Si dejo de intentarlo. Si dejo de vivir. Eso es lo que sucedió, cuando yo… por lo que termine en rehabilitación. Sólo me cansé de todo, de siempre intentar ahogar el dolor en drogas o alcohol. Entonces pensé que lo mejor que podía hacer eras era sólo dejar que todo se detenga. Terminar”

Involuntariamente, Jared da un paso atrás- “¿Intentaste suicidarte?”

Jensen asiente y, en realidad, Jared no sabe que decir. Había sospechado— después de hablar con Danneel— la posibilidad de que Jensen podría haber intentado suicidarse en el pasado, pero pensar que era una posibilidad y saber que es verdad, son dos cosas muy diferentes y no puede evitar sentirse lamentablemente incompetente para lidiar con esa revelación.

-“Realmente no fue planeado”- continua Jensen, mientras Jared sigue enloqueciendo- “No me desperté y decidí que quería morir. Sólo… sucedió. Simplemente no me detuve. Sí Steve no hubiese pasado, inesperadamente, no estaría aquí en este momento”

-“¿Qué estabas haciendo?”- pregunta Jared, sabiendo que Jensen entendería la pregunta.

-“Crack. En ese momento era crack. Quien sabe cuán hundido estaría ahora si no hubiese ido a rehabilitación”

-“¡Si Steve no te hubiese encontrado estarías muerto!”- suelta Jared.

Jensen se encoge de hombros- “Pero fui a rehabilitación y conseguí terapia, aprendí a lidiar. Aprendí a no dejarle ganar arruinando mi vida, dándoles la razón a mis padres. Al menos lo hacía, hasta hoy”

Jared agarra los bíceps de Jensen- “Hoy no cambia nada. Hoy fue sólo un incidente, un accidente. No dejes que te haga retroceder”

Jensen levanta la mirada a Jared, sus ojos suplicantes- “¿Por qué a mí, Jared? ¿Por qué soy al que violan? ¿Al que asaltan? ¿Mis padres tienen razón? ¿Yo me lo causo por ser tan débil?”

Jared le da una pequeña sacudida- “No, Jensen. Esto no tiene nada que ver contigo; no eres débil, ni siquiera un poco”

-“¿Entonces, por qué Jared? ¿Por qué a mí?”

Jared se queda sin palabras un momento- “¿Honestamente? No lo sé, Jensen. No sé por qué te está pasando esto. Pero lo que sé, es que eres lo bastante fuerte para superarlo”

Jensen parpadea tratando de contener más lágrimas- “¿Cómo? ¿Cómo sabes eso?”

-“Porque lo hiciste antes. Mírate, has llegado tan lejos, superaste tu adicción, conseguiste enderezar tu vida y puedes superar esto también”

-“Pero no lo he superado. Me refiero a la violación”- admite Jensen en voz baja, con el rostro ardiendo- “No he tenido sexo desde ese día, Jared. No he vuelto al campus, ni siquiera sé si aprobé esa última práctica, porque no volví por los resultados. Esas no son las acciones de alguien que se ha recuperado de cualquier cosa, Jared”

-“Nunca vas a olvidarlo”- dice Jensen con severidad, haciendo a Jensen estremecerse- “Siempre será una parte de tu vida. Pero lo que puedes hacer es aprender a dejarlo atrás. Seguir con tu vida. Siempre será parte de tu pasado, pero puedes trabajar para asegurarte que no afecte tu presente o tu futuro. Y has hecho eso, lo has estado haciendo por meses. Y será más fácil, lo prometo. Sólo no dejes que hoy te haga retroceder”

-“El sexo…Jared, se que con el tiempo querrás”

Jared niega- “Eso no me importa. Juro que no. Siempre estaré aquí contigo y en el futuro, si lo deseas, entonces podemos intentarlo. Pero nunca, jamás te presionare por algo que no quieres dar”

-“No sé si alguna vez…”

-“No soy un calenturiento que necesita sexo 24/7, Jensen. No ha sido nada más que yo y mi mano derecha desde hace un tiempo y no me estoy quejando. Nunca me quejaré sobre eso, así que no te preocupes por mi”

-“Pero sucedió antes”- solloza Jensen- “Perdí a alguien antes porque… porque no estaba… no podía… hacer eso. No estaba listo. Todavía no sé si estoy listo”

-“No tengo ninguna prisa, Jensen. No tienes que preocuparte por nada de eso”

-“Pero me preocupa”- le dice Jensen, las lagrimas en sus ojos se han ido ahora, reemplazadas por algo que Jared no puede definir- “Me preocupo por ti, porque eres importante para mí y se supone que te preocupas y piensas en la gente que es importante para ti. Y nunca he tenido a alguien en mi vida quien fuera más importante de lo que tú eres. Y eso es algo que me asusta, porque yo—”

Jared sonríe- “También te quiero”

Jensen se relaja, todo su cuerpo perdiendo tensión, como si estuviera feliz de que la declaración este finalmente ahí, a pesar de que en realidad él todavía no ha dicho las palabras y Jared se da cuenta de que puede esperar. Él sabe lo que Jensen siente por él; puede esperar el tiempo que a Jensen le tome decir las verdaderas palabras.

Abraza a Jensen acercándole, le besa profundamente, antes de dirigirlos de vuelta hacia el sofá.

-“Vamos”- dice- “Tenemos horas para matar y me imaginó que eso de allá requirió mucho de ti. Déjame conseguirte un vaso con agua y puedes escoger una película mientras estoy fuera”

Jared arropa a Jensen de nuevo, asegurándose de que esté cómodo, luego recoge sus tazas aun llenas en su mayoría y se dirige a la cocina.

Opta por botellas de agua en lugar de vasos, agarra también uno para él y regresa al salón para ver a Jensen entornando los ojos hacía el librero desde su asiento.

-“¿Ves algo que te agrade?”- pregunta Jared, pasándole una de las botellas.

-“¿Qué te parece _Star Wars_? ¿Todas ellas?”- Jensen frunce el ceño.

-“¿Quieres ver _Episodio Uno_ , en serio?”

-“La tienes ¿no?”

Jared suspira estando de acuerdo- “ _Episodio Uno_ será”

Toma la película— y las otras cinco— del estante y la pone en el reproductor.

-“¿Quieres palomitas o botanas?”- pregunta y se acomoda en el sofá cuando Jensen declina, más cerca de lo que estaba antes de su intensa conversación, pero aún dejando espacio suficiente entre ellos para ser cortés y presiona el botón de reproducir.

Los créditos iniciales no han terminado de rodar antes de que Jensen se mueva, desplazándose sobre el sofá para acercarse hasta que está presionado contra Jared, su brazo alrededor de su cintura y su cabeza descansando en el hombro de Jared.

Jared sonríe y deja un beso en la parte superior de la cabeza de Jensen y coloca su brazo alrededor del hombro de Jensen, apretándolo.

-“No te duermas”- le advierte en un susurro y Jensen le estrecha por un segundo.

-“No me vas a dejar”


	6. Chapter 6

 

 

 

 

El sábado por la noche, Jared vuelve a casa de la cafetería sintiéndose cansado y adolorido, alegre de que finalmente sea fin de semana y pueda relajarse y tener un día para sí mismo.

Y también de tener a Jensen sólo para él.

Ha sido raro estar en la cafetería los últimos días. Definitivamente se extraña la presencia de Jensen, los clientes continúan preguntando por él y más de una persona— por lo general las mujeres que quieren cuidar de alguien— ha escuchado sobre el accidente de Jensen y regresado a la tienda con un guisado o alguna otra forma de comida y haciéndole prometer a Jared que Jensen la comería.

Danneel, Genevieve y Matt se han visto obligados a llevarse algo a casa al menos una vez en los últimos días, cuando Jared se dio cuenta que tenían más de lo que él y Jensen posiblemente podrían comer.

Esta noche, tiene una enorme olla de de chili de la Sra. Tom y roles de la panadería de Alona.

El aroma está haciendo que el estomago de Jared gruña y está contento de finalmente estar en casa, para que pueda comerlo, se dirige al salón antes de a la cocina.

-“Hey Jensen, espero que tengas hambre. Lauren Tom te envió algo”- Jared se interrumpe cuando finalmente logra abrir la puerta del salón y descubre que Jensen no está solo.

Jensen le sonríe desde dónde está sentado en el piso, con sus piernas bajo la mesita de café- “Hey Jared”- hace un gesto hacia el sofá detrás de él y a los dos hombres sentados en éste- “Estos son mis amigos. Christian Kane y Steve Carlson”

Jared reconoce a los hombres de la fotografía que empacó en la habitación del refugio, pero sus modales sacan lo mejor de él y asienta sus cosas en la mesita de café y estrecha la mano de ambos hombres.

-“Es agradable al fin ponerle un rostro al nombre”- dice Steve amablemente, sonriendo a Jared sin un asomo de hostilidad o incertidumbre en sus ojos- “Aunque, Danneel y Jensen hablan tanto sobre ti que siento como si ya te conociéramos”

-“Si”- concuerda Jared a falta de algo mejor que decir- “Lo mismo aquí. Aunque debo admitir que, en realidad, no he tenido tiempo de escuchar alguna de sus piezas. Ha estado un poco loco por aquí últimamente”

-“Nah, vamos hombre”- dice Chris con un gesto de su mano- “Lo entendemos, sabemos cómo es. Especialmente con este chico ocupando la mayor parte de tu tiempo”- le da a Jensen un empujón en la parte posterior de la cabeza y Jared tiene que hacer una pausa para mirar la alegría y satisfacción en el rostro de Jensen cuando ríe con sus amigos.

Sólo han pasado unos días desde el asalto y Jensen en realidad no ha vuelto a su estado normal, especialmente desde que la policía prácticamente se había quedado sin pistas. Pero al verle sentado en el piso, siendo objeto de burlas de sus amigos, ese es un lado de Jensen que nunca había visto antes. Seguro, le ha visto con Danneel, entiende su lazo y cuán desesperadamente se aferran el uno al otro, como si fueran ellos contra el mundo, pero ver a Jensen con Chris y Steve es diferente.

Hay una fácil camaradería que habla de una profunda amistad, del tipo que Jared sabe no se encuentra todos los días y casi está celoso.

Él no tiene nada parecido, nada como ese tipo de lazo que Jared puede ver, a pesar de que solo ha estado en la habitación un par de minutos y es algo doloroso darse cuenta. Por supuesto, tiene a Danneel y Genevieve, a Chad y ahora a Jensen, pero en realidad no se siente suficiente.

Es casi como si hubiera puesto su vida personal en espera para que pueda crecer su mini-imperio.

Se siente como un fracaso, a pesar de que saber que eso no es realmente cierto. Él tiene una buena vida, simplemente sabe que podría ser mejor.

Entonces, Jensen le sonríe desde el piso y le deja a Jared el presentimiento de que su vida simplemente no podría ser mejor de lo que ya es.

Jensen sintiéndose lo bastante cómodo para invitar a sus amigos cuando él no está, le dice mucho a Jared. Se ve perfectamente en casa, sentado en el piso con la cabeza de Sadie en su regazo, Jared siente algo aflojarse en su pecho y respira profundamente por primera vez desde que recibió la llamada telefónica acerca de que Jensen estaba en el hospital,

Todo va a salir bien.

-“Sólo prométenos que vendrás la próxima vez que tengamos una presentación aquí en la ciudad”- dice Steve, sacando a Jared de sus pensamientos.

Jensen vuelve la cabeza para poder ver a sus amigos claramente- “¿Cuándo van a estar tocando en la ciudad? Siento que han pasado años desde la última vez que los vi tocar”

-“Bueno, eso no es de sorprenderse, hijo”- dice Chris, notablemente solidario- “Has pasado por muchas cosas en los últimos años. Has tenido mucho con que lidiar. No nos estamos quejando”

-“Estoy cada vez mejor”- dice Jensen, bajando la cabeza, un poco avergonzado- “A pesar de la condición actual”

Steve resopla- “Por favor, como si un brazo roto significara que no estás mejorando”

Jared sonríe ante la escena, a la interacción entre los tres y se hace la promesa de tener a Chris y Steve de visita más a menudo. Sabe que se sentiría mejor si conociera un poco a los hombres y sabe que ellos probablemente la tendrían más fácil aceptándole como parte de la vida de Jensen, sí pasan más tiempo juntos.

Comenzando ahora.

-“Así que, escuchen, uno de los clientes favoritos de Jensen le envió una enorme olla de chili cuando se enteró de lo que sucedió y no hay manera de que los dos podamos comernos todo, por lo que son bienvenidos a quedarse. Tengo un montón de…”- se encogió- “¿refrescos?”

Jared sabe que dos chicos al estilo de Chris y Steve probablemente preferirían beber cerveza con su cena, si no es que algo más fuerte, pero Jared no compraba mucho alcohol antes de conocer a Jensen y ahora es inexistente en su lista de compras.

Chris, afortunadamente, deja escapar una carcajada-“No, gracias de todas maneras hombre, pero estábamos a punto de irnos”

Jared le da un vistazo a Jensen, pero no parece estar molesto por la posibilidad de sus amigos marchándose, por lo que Jared imagina que su visita fue algo bueno en cuanto a la moral de Jensen.

-“¿Seguro?”- pregunta Jared de cualquier manera, queriendo mantener esa pequeña sonrisa en el rostro de Jensen tanto como sea posible- “Tenemos suficiente y Jensen está yendo lentamente a través de mi colección de DVD’s, se perderán de una buena oportunidad para algunas burlas de calidad a mis expensas. Jensen dice que tengo mal gusto”

Jensen ríe- “Tienes mal gusto. Anoche tuve que sufrir _Pitch Perfect_ ”

-“¡Es una buena película! Y de cualquier manera, tú la escogiste, así que tú tienes la culpa”

Jensen se encoge de hombros, sin admitir, ni discutir el punto, por lo que Jared lo deja pasar.

-“Muy bien, creo que es hora de que realmente nos vayamos”- dice Steve mientras se pone de pie, jalando a Chris con él- “En realidad, sólo nos detuvimos para asegurarnos de que este chico aún estaba en la tierra de los vivos”

Algo indescriptible pasa entre Steve y Jensen, mientras Chris observa con una especie de sonrisa triste en su rostro y a Jared le toma un minuto recordar lo que Danneel dijo, que fue Steve quien encontró a Jensen después de su accidentalmente-a-propósito intento de suicidio. No sabe cómo se sentiría si estuviera en los zapatos de Steve y retrocede un poco, dándoles a los tres un poco de tiempo.

-“¿Saldrían de aquí ustedes dos?”- dice Jensen después de unos pocos minutos y hace una seña hacia la puerta- “Me muero de hambre y quiero algo de ese chili, así que adelante, fuera”

Steve y Chris levantan sus manos en señal de rendición y retroceden hacia la puerta- “De acuerdo”- dice Chris- “Sabemos cuando no nos quieren”

-“Me gustaría aprovechar esta oportunidad para señalar que es su amigo quien les está sacando”- dice Jared con suficiencia- “Yo ofrecí dejar que te quedes a cenar”

Steve le guiña un ojo- “Si y ya podemos decir que Jensen te tiene envuelto alrededor de su dedo meñique”- se encoge de hombros- “No digo que sea un mal lugar para estar”

-“No me quejo”

Sigue a los dos músicos a la puerta, abriéndola para ellos y mirando con cariño como salen a la noche oscura de Texas- “Hablando en serio, me gustaría escucharles tocar alguna vez, déjenme saber cuando son sus siguientes presentaciones. Trabajaré en algo y me aseguraré de que Jensen y yo estemos ahí”

-“Le enviare un mensaje a Jensen tan pronto tengamos los detalles”- promete Chris. Saluda a Jared con dos dedos antes de sacar un juego de llaves de auto de su bolsillo y le sonríe a Steve mientras camina por la acera.

Steve no hace ningún movimiento para seguirle.

-“¿Steve?”

Steve respira profundamente- “Se que no eres… la mayoría de las personas en tu situación, nunca le habrían dado a Jensen una oportunidad, nunca le contratarían en primer lugar, olvídate de acogerlo, darle un sitio al cual llamar casa”

-“Steve, yo…”- Steve le interrumpe.

-“Jensen y Danneel no me dijeron todo, a ellos les agradas mucho, pero sé que hay algo más entre Jensen y tú que simple amistad. Es obvio, por la manera en que habla de ti, la forma en que te mira”

-“No me estoy aprovechando de él, Steve, nunca haría eso”- explica Jared rápidamente- “Quiero decir, si, nosotros… hay algo ahí entre nosotros, me importa mucho y nos hemos liado un poco, pero nunca ha ido más lejos que eso. Jensen sólo no está listo”

Steve asiente- “Ha pasado por mucho y no ha lidiado con todo de la manera más saludable, precisamente; pero aún así, se que podría haber sido mucho peor”

Jared mira sobre su hombro, a la puerta que lleva al salón y a Jensen- “Él todavía no está… quiero decir, aún tiene un largo camino por recorrer”

-“Lo sé, pero esto es un infierno mucho mejor de lo que había logrado antes. Ha estado ocho años tratando de salir de ese agujero. Creo que sólo necesita algo para mirar hacia arriba”- Steve sonríe mientras mira hacia Jared- “Figurativa y literalmente”

Jared quiere preguntar, quiere saber si Steve sabe sobre Jensen siendo violado, quiere saber qué sucedió en los días anteriores a Steve encontrando a Jensen a tiempo para salvar su vida. Todavía hay un montón de preguntas vacías y Steve probablemente podría responder a todas ellas.

Pero Jared se muerde la lengua. Lo que Jensen y él tienen está basado en la confianza y no quiere arriesgarlo yendo a sus espaldas hurgando en el pasado de Jensen. Sabe que todavía hay mucho que Jensen no le ha dicho, mucho que se está perdiendo, pero preferiría estar maldito antes de dejarse descubrir la verdad de alguien quien no sea Jensen.

-“No es precisamente una lucha”- dice en cambio, asintiendo ligeramente- “Jensen es… la persona más increíble que he conocido. No puedo recordar cómo era mi vida antes de que fuera parte de ella y honestamente no me importa. Lo que sea que Jensen necesite, estaré ahí para él, todo el camino”- Jared se aclara la garganta.

Los ojos azules de Steve brillan- “Buena respuesta”

Un claxon resuena antes de que Jared pueda preguntar qué significa eso y Steve rueda los ojos.

-“Supongo que mejor voy, tiene una cita esta noche, es evidente que no quiere llegar tarde”- Steve comienza a bajar las escaleras- “Nos vemos Jared. Porque ya sabes, Kane va a estar checando a Jensen mucho más, es una especie de bulldog”

Jared ríe- “Lo estoy deseando”

-“Oh, yo también”- Steve hace un guiño y luego se ha ido.

Jared se queda ahí durante unos minutos, observando las luces traseras desvanecerse, antes de que se estremezca ligeramente en el frío aire nocturno y vuelve al interior.

-“¿Te divertiste hablando de mi?”

Jensen aún está sentado en el piso cuando Jared abre la puerta del salón y Jared está un poco sorprendido de que su pregunta no esté acompañada de una mirada molesta o un ceño fruncido. En vez de ello, Jensen está sonriendo, una mirada de complicidad en sus ojos como si supiera que Jared simplemente no sería capaz de detenerse.

-“En mi defensa, Steve fue quien comenzó”- explica y Jensen solo niega con la cabeza- “Sólo está preocupado por ti”

-“Sé que lo está. Deberías haber visto lo enojado que estaba porque no estuvieras aquí cuando llegaron antes. Creo que por eso esperaron tanto, para que pudiera interrogarte”

-“Bueno, si te hace sentir mejor, creo que pase cualquier prueba que ideó para mí. Aunque dijo que si la jodo, va a tener a Chris sobre mí. Creo que estoy asustado por mi hombría”

Jensen hace un gesto con la mano- “Por favor, Chris no es nada más que un blandengue. Hay una razón por la que escribe tantas canciones de amor”

-“Realmente quiero escucharles tocar alguna vez”- interviene Jared.

-“Conseguiré que Danneel te haga un CD, te envíe sus canciones o algo”- Jensen se encoge de hombros- “Todavía no he encontrado el tiempo para reemplazar mi iPod o portátil, precisamente”

Jared se muerde la lengua para detenerse de ofrecerse llevar a Jensen de compras o saltar por su propia computadora para empezar a investigar. Comprarle cosas a Jensen— a pesar de que tiene dinero más que suficiente para mantenerles cómodamente a ambos por el resto de sus vidas— en realidad no le ayudaría a la larga. Jared ya le había quitado a Jensen mucha independencia al mudarle sin su permiso; no quiere ir más lejos.

Sin embargo, se pregunta si un aumento de sueldo está totalmente fuera de la cuestión.

-“Si”- dice en su lugar, pasando de prisa sobre la tranquila confesión de Jensen- “Definitivamente quiero saber en lo que me estoy metiendo”

-“Son buenos, te lo prometo”

De repente, Jared recuerda el chili que trajo a casa con él y se da la vuelta para detectar donde lo dejó, sobre el buró en el pasillo.

-“¿Entonces, chili para cenar?”

-“Suena bien”- asiente Jensen- “Solo espero que sea mejor que el guiso de atún de Vicki”

Jared ríe a carcajadas- “Voy a decirle a Misha lo que dijiste”

Los ojos de Jensen se amplían- “No Jared, en serio, sólo bromeaba. Me gusto el guisado”

Jared se carcajea un poco más y recoge la olla para llevarla a la cocina”

-“¡De verdad Jared!”

Le persigue Jensen.

 

 

 

 

 

 

-“Está bien, pero ¿puede hacerse?”- dice Jared al teléfono, pasando los dedos por su oscuro cabello- “He encontrado un sitio al otro lado del campus, sólo quiero saber si podemos solventarlo”

Al otro lado de la línea, Jeff Morgan deja escapar un cansado suspiro- “ _Sabes que puedes solventarlo, Jared. Sólo no sé si es algo que deberías estar haciendo”_

Jared sabe que Jeff tiene buenas intenciones con cualquier preocupación que tenga, no obstante, no puede evitar sentirse un poco insultado.

Jared se queja- “Esto no es solo por mi ¿sabes? Quiero que Jensen tenga algo bueno en su vida, algo real y solido. No puede tenerlo con _Jay’s Pad_ porque es mío. Este nuevo lugar será nuestro”

-“ _¿Y_ Jay’s Pad _?_ ”- pregunta Jeff- “ _¿Vas a estar bien entregándoselo a otra persona? ¿A algún extraño?_ ”

Jared niega con la cabeza, sin darse cuenta de que Jeff no puede verle- “No va a ser así. Tengo a mi personal. Gen es un gran gerente y Matt y Danni pueden ayudarle. Jensen y yo aún seremos parte del equipo. No voy a darle la espalda a este lugar”

Jeff toma una respiración profunda- “ _Sólo me estoy asegurando que realmente has pensado en esto, Jared. No quiero que termines como cuando intentaste manejar_ Jay’s Pad _y_ Colt’s _al mismo tiempo. Estabas agotado, estresado y eras un dolor en el culo”_

Se ríen y Jared se sobresalta un poco cuando la puerta de su oficina se abre y levanta la mirada de las notas que ha hecho, para ver a Genevieve de pie en el umbral de su oficina.

-“Oh”- dice un poco avergonzada- “Lo siento, puedo volver más tarde”

Jared niega con la cabeza- “No, está bien, entra”

Genevieve le dirige una sonrisa confundida antes de hacer lo que le pide, cerrando la puerta detrás de ella antes de tomar asiento en la silla al otro lado del escritorio de Jared, colocando en el suelo el bulto que estaba ahí.

Jared de verdad debería pensar en conseguir unos casilleros para el personal o algo.

-“ _¿Estás hablando conmigo?_ ”- pregunta Jeff y Jared ríe.

-“No hombre, Genevieve está aquí, iba a hablar con ella sobre… bueno, todo”

-“ _Vas a echar a rodar el balón, ¿eh?_ ”

-“Si, mañana iré a ver al agente de bienes raíces por el local, para establecer una oferta”

- _“De acuerdo, entonces dime cuándo y dónde y te encontraré ahí_ ”

Jeff termina la llamada sin decir ‘adiós’ y Jared sólo ríe de nuevo. Cuando mira de vuelta a Genevieve, ella esta frunciendo el ceño, mirando fijamente el teléfono todavía en la mano de Jared.

-“¿Qué sucede? ¿Vas a comprar un nuevo local? ¿Otra vez?”

-“Primero lo primero”- dice Jared, metiendo la mano en el cajón superior de su escritorio y sacando el cheque que el contador le hizo, el día que vendió _Colt’s_.

Lo estudia por unos segundos, auto cuestionándose y se pregunta cuál será la reacción de su amiga. Pero ella era socia de _Colt’s_ y merece su porcentaje del dinero de la venta y la cantidad en el cheque cubre mucho más que su inversión del 20%.

Por lo que Jared respira profundamente para calmar sus nervios y le pasa el cheque- “Esto es para ti”

Genevieve toma la simple hoja de papel con el ceño fruncido, mirándolo fijamente como si fuera algo desconocido.

Parpadea y levanta la mirada de vuelta a Jared- “No estoy entendiendo la broma. Extrañamente, sólo Jensen parece entender tu sentido del humor, lo cual es extraño, ya que él esta tan agradable y normal, y tú simplemente… no”

Jared rueda los ojos- “No es una broma, Gen”

-“¿De todas maneras, cómo está Jensen? ¿Todavía no le han quitado el yeso?”- ella lanza el cheque sobre el escritorio de Jared y se acomoda de nuevo en la silla.

-“Gen, no es una broma. Voy a transferirlo a tu cuenta si eso es lo que se necesita”

Genevieve parpadea de nuevo- “Ese cheque está hecho por dos millones de dólares, Jared. No me estás dando dos millones de dólares”

-“Oh, pero si lo estoy haciendo”- Jared se inclina sobre el escritorio y ondea el cheque bajo su nariz- “Vendí _Colt’s_ ”

-“¿Vendiste _Colt’s_?”- ella repite- “¿Qué hay de Stephen? ¿Y todo el personal?”

Jared contiene una sonrisa. Confía en Genevieve para pensar en los demás antes que ella misma.

-“En realidad, Stephen me dio la idea. Hace un tiempo me dijo que quería comenzar su propia cafetería. Algo en lo que tuviera el control completamente y se estaba mudando a Portland para hacerlo. Pero también dijo que había pensado en comprarme _Colt’s_ y que no se lo podía permitir”- Jared se encogió de hombros- “¿Para qué diablos necesito ese lugar— o lugares— de todos modos? Bien podría deshacerme de él y hacer algo bueno con el efectivo”- ondea el cheque de nuevo.

-“¿Cuánto valía?”

Jared estrecha sus ojos hacia ella, sonriendo como si fuera una gran conspiración- “¿Cuánto valía o por cuánto lo vendí?”

Genevieve le da un vistazo al cheque- “¿Estás diciéndome en serio que una cadena de cafeterías se vendió por más de… qué? ¿Cuatro millones de dólares?”

Jared sonríe- “Mucho más. Eso es sólo tu parte”

-“Sólo era dueña del 20%”- jadea Genevieve- “¡¿En serio me estás diciendo que vendiste _Colt’s_ por diez millones de dólares?!”

-“Bastante cerca”

-“¡Mierda, Jared!”

La hace callar- “Mantén la voz baja, en realidad nadie sabe de esto. Todavía ni siquiera le he dicho a Jensen”

-“Jared no puedo tomar este dinero”

-“Si puedes, porque sólo es la ganancia del dinero que invertiste en primer lugar”

Con indecisión, como si pensara que se va a desvanecer o saltar y morderle, Genevieve estira una mano temblorosa y toma el cheque de Jared.

-“No puedo creer esto. Podría pagar mis préstamos universitarios, conseguir un auto nuevo, un bonito departamento. No sé qué decir”

-“No tienes que decir nada, excepto tal vez responder ‘si’ a mi siguiente pregunta”

Genevieve ríe, un poco nerviosa- “No sé cuánto más pueda aguantar hoy, Jared”

-“Escuchaste lo que estaba hablando al teléfono cuando entraste aquí”- Jared no lo enuncia como una pregunta, sabe que su amiga escucho todo y no está preocupado por eso, pero de todos modos, ella asiente.

-“Estoy abriendo otro negocio, al otro lado del campus. Con Jensen, con suerte. Aún estaremos trabajando aquí en las mañanas, tal vez no tan temprano y podríamos necesitar otro repostero, solo para tomar el relevo, pero pasaríamos la mayor parte de nuestro tiempo en el nuevo lugar”

-“¿Qué tipo de negocio?”- pregunta Genevieve- “¿Otro café? ¿Igual que _Colt´s_?”

Jared comienza a negar con la cabeza, pero se detiene, pensando en ello- “Bueno, no…. de acuerdo, si, probablemente aún sirvamos café, pero estaba pensando en algo más parecido a una tienda que sólo venda postres, pays, pasteles y cosas, como lo hacemos aquí, pero sin comidas o cosas así. Y nosotros únicamente abriríamos unas cuantas horas al día, para realmente vender la parte de exclusividad. Quizás desde mediodía hasta las seis o siete. No lo sé, en este momento sólo es una idea”

Genevieve asiente, con expresión pensativa- “Me agrada, suena interesante. Pero, ¿para qué me necesitas?”

Jared se estremece y baja la mirada a sus manos juntas encima del escritorio. Esta era la parte que podría ir terriblemente mal, dependiendo de la reacción de Genevieve. No tiene a nadie más en mente para el trabajo y si Genevieve dice ‘no’, tendrá que buscar a alguien más. Ya sabe que Danneel no lo hará— sus problemas de auto confianza cuando se trata de su vida profesional son algo que siempre ha fascinado a Jared y algo que siempre ha tratado de arreglar— no hay nadie más en el personal que quisiera pasar el resto de su carrera trabajando en una cafetería, gerente o no. Y no le agradaba la idea de dejar a su bebé en manos de algún extraño.

-“Quiero que tomes el cargo de gerente de este lugar”- agita su mano en el aire, para que Genevieve sea que está hablando de _Jay’s Pad_.

-“Pensaba que ya lo era, más o menos”- dice, con un adorable ceño arrugando su frente.

-“Me refiero a oficialmente, por medio de los libros y los abogados o lo que sea. Como dije, Jensen y yo probablemente aún seremos parte de este lugar, pero la mayor parte de nuestro tiempo la pasaremos en el nuevo local. Necesito a alguien en quien pueda confiar para manejar este lugar, alguien que sepa puede manejar todo lo que conlleva y no ceder ante la presión. Esa eres tú, Gen”

Genevieve sacude la cabeza, pero a Jared no le parece que esté diciendo ‘no’, es más como si estuviese teniendo problemas para asimilar todo.

-“Jared, este sitio es tuyo, tu orgullo y alegría. Tu sueño, el único que realmente tuviste alguna vez. ¿Cómo puedes pensar en sólo… cederlo, incluso a mi?”

-“No lo estoy ‘cediendo’, Gen”- dice entrecomillando las palabras- “Esto no será como _Colt’s_. Sólo quiero que tú— y Danneel— cuiden de este sitio cuando no esté aquí”

-“¡Ya lo hacemos!”

-“¡Oficialmente!”

Genevieve suspira, dejándose caer en su silla, pero otra vez está sonriendo y Jared se relaja un poco.

-“No voy a pasar doce horas al día en este sitio, Jared, tengo una vida”

Jared asiente- “Jensen y yo aún estaremos aquí para abrir, al menos hasta que encontremos a alguien en quien podamos confiar para entrenar y que tome el papel de Jensen aquí. Y puedes cambiar el horario de cierre, si quieres, recorta una hora o algo. En realidad, el patrón de tus turnos no cambiaría del todo”

Su sonrisa se suaviza- “Realmente te preocupas por él, ¿no?”

-“Si”- admite sinceramente- “Y quiero que tenga algo real, algo que sea suyo y mío, no únicamente mío”

-“Tiene suerte de tenerte”

Con una sonrisa avergonzada, Jared niega con la cabeza- “Yo soy el afortunado. Él finalmente está haciendo que quiera ir más despacio, después de seis años de nada más que trabajo. Es tiempo de que tome un poco de tiempo para mí, para estar con alguien que realmente me importa”

-“Yo podría haberte dicho eso hace años”

-“Si, pero no tenía a Jensen hace años, ¿verdad?”

-“Culparé a Danneel por eso”- decide Genevieve- “Podría haberle traído por aquí mucho antes, tal vez ambos se habrían arreglado pronto”

-“No”- dice Jared con suavidad- “Jensen necesitaba… necesitaba trabajar en sus propios problemas, conseguir ponerse de pie antes de que intentara tener una relación con alguien”

-“Pero tú eres bueno para él”- señala Genevieve- “Me alegra que se hayan encontrado el uno al otro”

-“¿Eso significa que lo harás”

-“Sólo si Danneel accede a firmar conmigo. No puedo hacer esto por mi cuenta. No soy tú, Jared”

Jared se encoge de hombros- “Hecho”

-“¿Tendremos un aumento?”

-“¡Te acabo de dar dos millones de dólares!”

-“No le diste a Danneel dos millones y si ella va a ser gerente de este lugar, ella merece un aumento”

-“De acuerdo, hecho también”

-“Entonces, en nombre de Danneel y de mi misma, me gustaría oficialmente aceptar el puesto”- Genevieve da un saltito en su silla- “Voy a decirle y luego me voy directo al banco”

La puerta se cierra detrás de ella antes de que Jared pueda decir algo y se apoya en su silla con una sonrisa en el rostro.

Se siente bien sabiendo que está haciendo algo para sí mismo, personalmente y no sólo por el negocio.

Jensen ha estado mejorando desde el asalto. Aún está un poco callado, no del todo de vuelta a la persona calmada que era cuando Jared le conoció al principio, pero Jared tiene el presentimiento de que eso está más relacionado con el hecho de que le dijo su más grande secreto, que con el asalto en sí.

Sin embargo, Jensen aún se sobresalta con las sombras y camina al otro lado de Jared o quién sea que esté con él si pasan por algún callejón, pero al menos no se encerró a sí mismo en la casa y se rehusó a salir de nuevo, lo cual, Jared piensa, tiene que ver más con la Dra Rhodes que con Jared mismo.

Jared extraña a Jensen cuando está en el trabajo. A pesar de que le quitaron el yeso el día de ayer y sus puntos la semana pasada, todavía no ha vuelto al trabajo de tiempo completo, sólo yendo en las mañanas con Jared para hacer los postres del día, antes de que Jared o alguien más le lleve a casa. Jared no le ve de nuevo hasta que termina su turno y está volviéndose un poco agotador, por lo que respecta a Jared. Le agrada la idea de que vayan a trabajar y vuelvan a casa juntos, compartiendo su día el uno con el otro. Jensen no es el tipo de persona con el que puedes pasar _demasiado_ tiempo y a Jared le duele cada momento que están separados.

Tal vez debería tener unas sesiones con la Dra Rhodes por su cuenta; mierdas como esa no pueden ser saludables.

Está a punto de llamar a Danneel o Genevieve para pedirles que tomen su nuevo rol en este momento— permitiéndole ir a casa y pasar un tiempo muy necesario con Jensen y Sadie— cuando su celular suena.

Jared suspira profundamente y lo recoge del escritorio, refunfuñando entre dientes cuando lee el nombre en la pantalla.

Contempla no responder por unos pocos segundos. No han hablado desde el horrible día con Tahmoh, Jared sabe que su madre todavía no cree que hizo algo malo y se ha cansado de intentar hacerle entender.

Y aún así, a pesar de todo eso, la extraña. Ella es su madre y cuando puede poner sus sentimientos sobre la carrera de Jared a un lado, sabe que lo ama. Todo lo que ha aprendido de los padres de Jensen, ha hecho que Jared deseara con mayor razón que hubiese intentado con más empeño arreglar lo que estaba roto en su propia familia.

Pero eso no significa que tenga la energía para empezar.

-“Mamá, estoy en el trabajo en este momento. No estoy de humor para escucharte criticar mi vida y me digas cuan decepcionante soy”

La sarcástica contestación irritable es casi un reflejo ahora y Jared se estremece cuando rueda fuera de su boca casi sin permiso.

-“ _No es por eso que estoy llamando_ ”- espeta Sharon y Jared rueda los ojos. No hay un ‘No creo que seas una decepción’ o ‘Nunca te diría eso’, ni disculpas por la última vez que hablaron por teléfono. Nada y Jared no sabe por qué le molesta tanto.

-“Bueno, como sea, estoy ocupado mamá, con lo que sea que quieras pensar, ¿así que al menos puedes hacer que sea rápido?”

Ella suspira, como si fuera una adversidad hablar con su propio hijo y Jared siente que su piel se eriza al pensarlo- “ _Tu hermana se va a casar, Jared. Acaba de anunciar su compromiso con William anoche. Estoy planeando una cena para oficialmente darle la bienvenida a la familia, por lo que espero estés aquí a primera hora del sábado, ya que no pudiste asistir a la última cena familiar que preparé. Al menos le debes es a tu hermana_ ”

Jared se muerde la lengua, la culpa que ella está tratando de sacar a relucir no se materializa.

-“Seguro Mamá, como quieras, Jensen y yo estaremos ahí para Megan”

-“ _¿Quién es Jensen?_ ”- pregunta después de una ligera pausa, el nombre se desliza de su lengua como si fuera algo sucio.

-“¿Mi novio? ¿El hombre con el que estoy viviendo? Pensé que también podría ser un buen momento para presentarlo a la familia”

-“ _Jared, está fiesta es para tu hermana. Creo que es muy egoísta de tu parte robarle el protagonismo así_ ”

-“No estoy robando nada, mamá. Simplemente me gustaría que mi pareja sea incluido en las reuniones familiares, igual que las parejas de mis hermanos”

Sharon chasque la lengua- “ _Jared, no voy a complacer tus caprichos. Esta es una ocasión familiar. No me parece apropiado que traigas a tu actual ‘sabor del mes’_ ”

Jared cuelga el teléfono.

Simplemente no lo puede soportar, no puede aguantar escuchar a su madre despreciar su vida como si ni siquiera fuera parte de la familia.

-“Me voy a casa”- le informa a Danneel tan pronto como pone un pie fuera de su oficina y entra a la cocina.

Ella le dirige una mirada llena de algo que se parece mucho a la compasión y tiene a Jared preguntándose, sí estaba escuchando tras la puerta.

-“¿Qué sucedió? Gen prácticamente salió de ahí hace menos de cinco minutos”

-“Mi mamá llamó”

Jared no entra en detalles y Danneel no presiona, sólo mueve su mano hacia la puerta de atrás.

-“Dile a Jensen que le llamaré más tarde”

Jared asiente y se escapa, deseando como el infierno que hubiese conducido al trabajo en la mañana, porque ahora tiene que caminar a casa y será mucho más tiempo hasta que vea a Jensen.

 

 

 

 

 

 

Jensen está de pie a mitad del salón con él— nuevecito— teléfono de casa en su mano, cuando finalmente Jared llega a casa.

-“Hey”- dice y Jensen parpadea hacia él.

-“Lo que sea que hice para cabrear a tu mamá, ¿puedes por favor decirle que lo siento? Porque tengo el presentimiento que está de camino aquí, para asesinarme esta noche mientras duermo”

Jared jadea- “¿Mi mamá llamó?”- rueda los ojos. Por supuesto que su mamá llamó, se había rehusado a contestar su celular después de que él colgó y cuando ella había llamado por decimoséptima vez en diez minutos, Jared había apagado el maldito teléfono.

Jensen asiente- “Ella quería saber quién era y por qué estabas permitiendo a tu inquilino contestar el teléfono”

Jensen parecía herido, molesto, como si no pudiera manejar el saber que Jared no les había dicho a sus padres sobre su relación.

-“Voy a matarla. ¡Ella no dijo eso! Acabo de terminar de discutir con ella por no dejarme llevarte a una gran cena familiar que está planeando. Ella sabe de ti, Jensen, me escuchaste al teléfono después del asunto con Tahmoh. Lo juro por Dios, le hablé sobre ti”

Jensen consigue formar una sonrisa irónica- “Padres, ¿eh? Siempre pensando que saben lo que es mejor para sus hijos”

-“Desearía que dejara de intentar manejar mi vida. Estoy empezando a preguntarme si tú tienes la idea correcta”

Jensen enarca una ceja- “¿De qué estás hablando?”

-“No te agradó la manera en que tus padres te estaban tratando, así que los sacaste de tu vida. Aunque, en realidad, sólo mi mamá actúa de esta manera, no sé cómo funcionaría eso”

Jensen niega con la cabeza- “No quieres eso, confía en mi”

Jared se encoge de hombros- “A veces creo que si”

El teléfono suena y Jensen lo mira cono si fuera a arrancarle la cara, por lo que Jared lo arrebata de su mano.

-“Mira mamá, he terminado de hablar contigo sobre esto”- espeta- “La forma en que le hablaste a Jensen estuvo fuera de lugar. Jensen es mi novio, mi pareja, no algún extraño rentándome una habitación y cuanto más pronto te lo grabes, será mejor para todos”

-“ _No es mamá_ ”- dice la persona al otro lado de la línea y Jared titubea.

-“Oh, Megan. Hola”

-“ _Hola_ ”- dice la hermana de Jared dulcemente- “ _Mamá dice que no vas a venir a mi cena de compromiso_ ”- lo expresa como una pregunta, como si no pudiera pensar en alguna razón para que Jared decline la invitación.

-“No creo que mamá me quiera ahí, en realidad, Meg. Ella preferiría olvidar todo sobre su vergüenza de hijo mediano”

Megan resopla- “ _Ella no está avergonzada de ti, Jared. Sólo está intentando hacerte ver que hay más en la vida que solo administrar una cafetería_ ”

Jared se queda boquiabierto, mirando el rostro preocupado de Jensen, mientras piensa sobre lo que su hermana acaba de decir.

-“Entonces”- consigue decir finalmente- “Compraste todos los desvaríos de mamá ¿eh? Tengo que decir, Megan, que pensé que al menos tenía un aliado en esta familia”

Ella suspira- “ _Jared_ ”

-“Soy feliz Megan. Tengo un gran y exitoso negocio, una bonita casa, un novio maravilloso. ¿Cuándo todo eso dejó de ser más importante que tener más dinero del que se qué hacer con él”

Megan hace un sonido con la lengua- “ _Jeff acaba de ser promovido a Jefe de Cirujanos de Trauma en el hospital y yo acepté una posición como socio minoritario en una firma de abogados en Austin. Al lado de eso, una cafetería en realidad no se compara_ ”

Jared se muerde la lengua con fuerza, a segundos de revelar todos y presumir la cantidad de dinero que tiene en su cuenta bancaria.

Pero Jared no es así, nunca lo ha sido. Todo lo que quiere es ser tratado igual que su hermano y hermana, que le demuestren un poco de respeto por aquellos que pensaba se suponía le amarían y apoyarían al máximo, pero quiere que sea debido a la persona que es, no por lo mucho que gana.

-“Sabes, me gustaría saber cuándo exactamente mi familia fue reemplazada con estos tipos elitistas, quienes piensan que el dinero y la posición social son más importantes que el amor y la felicidad. Uno pensaría que somos los Ackles o algo así”

Jared sonríe y Jensen sólo rueda los ojos por la broma.

- _“Jared, honestamente, sólo estoy preocupada por ti, por cómo estás sobreviviendo, qué vas a hacer cuando seas un poco mayor. ¿Tan siquiera estás ahorrando para tu retiro? No puedo imaginar que estés haciendo lo suficiente para tener un fondo de retiro decente”_ \- Megan suspira- “ _¿Realmente es eso tan malo, hermano? ¿Qué quiera asegurarme de que estarás cuidado cuando seas mayor? Ese es el por qué siempre estamos presionando para que hagas más con tu vida, para poner tu título a un mejor uso. Podrías ser tan exitoso, Jared, si solamente tuvieras un poco más de ambición. Un poco más de motivación”_

-“Tengo un montón de ambición y motivación, Megan y confía en mí; mi título en negocios está ejercitándose bastante aquí”- Jared respira profundamente- “Sólo… prefiero ser feliz, que ser algún tipo rico que está solo”

Jensen rueda los ojos ante eso, pero hay una sonrisa complacida en su rostro, como si estuviese conmovido con la idea de que él es más importante para alguien que ser exitoso.

- _“¿Y qué se supone significa eso exactamente?”_

Jared parpadea, sorprendido por el tono áspero de Megan, pero no se retracta- “¿Cuántas horas a la semana trabajas, Meg? ¿Siquiera tienes tiempo para tener una vida social?”

-“ _¿Qué importa si tengo una vida social o no? tengo una buena carrera, un gran hombre en mi vida quien quiere casarse conmigo. ¿Qué se puede pedir, Jared?_ ”

Jared fija su mirada en Jensen- “¿Tiempo para pasar con ese hombre, tal vez? Yo sé que me volvería loco si no consiguiera pasar tiempo con Jensen todos los días”

Megan hace un ruido desde el fondo de su garganta- “ _¿Han sido, qué? ¿Dos meses? Nos como si ustedes son ni remotamente serios”_

Jared se muerde la lengua tan fuerte que siente la sangre- “Han pasado casi cinco”

 _-_ “ _Como si eso fuera mejor_ ”

-“¡Es suficiente para mí!”- espeta Jared y para su alivio, la sonrisa de Jensen persiste.

Megan no dice nada por unos segundos y Jared está seriamente tentado a simplemente colgar el teléfono, pero ella habla antes de que tenga oportunidad

-“ _¿Puedes sólo venir a mi fiesta de compromiso? Quiero que toda mi familia esté aquí_ ”

-“¿Puedo llevar a Jensen?”

Ella suspira de nuevo- “ _Jared—_ ”

-“¿Lisa va a estar ahí?”

-“ _Sabes que estará, ella es la esposa de Jeff_ ”

-“Entonces, no veo por qué no puedo llevar al hombre con el que estoy planeando pasar el resto de mi vida a esta fiesta, sólo porque no podemos casarnos legalmente en Texas”

Megan chasque la lengua- “ _No es eso y lo sabes_ ”

-“¿No lo es?”

-“ _¡No! Simplemente no quiero conocer a este… chico en mi fiesta de compromiso. ¿Es tan malo que quiera que esta fiesta sólo sea sobre mi?_ ”

-“Y William”- añade Jared rodando los ojos.

-“ _Bueno, si, por supuesto. No hace falta decirlo_ ”

-“Jared”- dice Jensen en voz baja y Jared pone su mano sobre la bocina del teléfono.

-“¿Qué?”

-“No quiero conocer así a tu familia, Jared”

-“¿De qué estás hablando?”

-“Estás enojado. Ni tu mama, ni tu hermana me quieren es esta cena familiar y forzar el asunto sólo las enojara aún más. No quiero ir ahí cuando se que nadie quiere que este allí”

Jared suspira- “ _Yo_ quiero que estés ahí”

-“Y te amo por eso, lo hago”- admite Jensen en voz baja- “Pero ahora no es el momento adecuado para que conozca a tu familia, hombre”

De mala gana, Jared asiente. Sabe cómo es su madre y ella podría intentar hacer cualquier cosa que pueda para excluir a Jensen de toda conversación, sólo por rencor y no salirse con la suya. Jared no quiere someter a Jensen a eso.

-“Sin embargo, los conocerás eventualmente”- le advierte y quita su manos de la bocina.

-“No lo dudo ni por un segundo”

-“De acuerdo Megan, este es el trato”

Megan chilla- “ _¿Ahora hay un trato?_ ”

Jared la ignora- “Dejaré a Jensen en casa este fin de semana con una condición”

Su exagerado suspiro se hace eco a través de la línea- “ _¿Y cuál sería esa condición?_ ”

-“Tienes que prometerme, _prometerme_ , que Jensen tiene permitido venir a la boda como mi invitado”

-“ _Claro_ ”- dice ella, un poco demasiado rápido y con ligereza, Jared frunce el ceño.

-“¿Estás accediendo ahora porque piensas que Jensen y yo no estaremos juntos entonces?”

El silencio de Megan es ensordecedor.

-“Voy a colgar ahora”

-“ _¡Espera, Jared! ¡Lo siento! Es sólo… en realidad, nunca has tenido una relación seria, ¿de acuerdo? ¿Y qué hay con la cafetería…?_ ”

Jared entorna los ojos, a pesar de que su hermana no está en la habitación para conseguir el efecto completo de su mirada- “¿Qué pasa con mi cafetería?”

-“ _Es sólo que… todos asumimos que esta era tu manera de rebelarte, ¿sabes? Contra las normas sociales o lo que sea_ ”

-“¡¿Siendo propietario de una jodida cafetería?!”

-“ _Y siendo gay y acostándote con cualquiera. Nosotros pensamos que esto significaba que quisiste nada como una verdadera relación, hijos y todo eso_ ”

-“¡No me acuesto con cualquiera!”- grita Jared a la línea, haciendo que Jensen haga un gesto de dolor y Jared palidece, el color drenándose de su rostro mientras cierra la distancia entre ellos- “Sólo he estado con tres personas, Megan”

-“ _Bueno, yo… quiero decir que…_ ”- tartamudea Megan- “ _Eso es lo que escuchas, sobre los hombres gay_ ”

-“¿Y todas esas historias que escuchamos sobre chicas universitarias, hermandades y fraternidades? ¿Todas son ciertas?”

-“ _¡Por supuesto que no!_ ”

-“¡Entonces no deberías entender que no debes creer todo lo que te han dicho!”

Megan se queda en silencio por unos segundos antes de tomar una respiración profunda- “ _No quise decir… Jared, nunca nos dices nada. Apenas has estado de visita en años_ ”

-“¿Me culpas a mi? ¿Cuando todo lo que ustedes hacen es decirme lo patético que soy y cuán avergonzados están de mí?”

-“ _No estamos avergonzados_ ”- repite Megan, con más fuerza detrás de sus palabras está vez- “ _Sólo queremos lo mejor para ti_ ”

-“Soy feliz”- dice Jared lentamente- “Soy feliz, tengo un gran trabajo, grandiosos amigos y un novio increíble. ¿No es suficiente? ¿Por qué no puede ser suficiente para ti, para mama y todos los demás?”

-“ _Si_ ”- dice Megan, en voz baja, como si sólo ahora estuviera empezando a entender el punto de vista de Jared- “ _Si, es suficiente. Es suficiente para mi_ ”

Jared libera una respiración que no sabía estaba aguantando- “Gracias”

-“ _Si vienes el Sábado, prometo que hablaré con Mamá_ ”

-“De acuerdo, bien”

-“ _Y enviaré a… Jensen, ¿verdad? Él estará en la boda. Me aseguraré de que la invitación esté dirigida a los dos_ ”

-“Gracias”- repite.

-“ _Y lo siento, Jared, porque te hiciéramos sentir como si no fueras suficiente para nosotros_ ”

Ella cuelga antes de que pueda elaborar una respuesta adecuada a eso y Jared lanza el teléfono hacia el sofá, sin importarle cuando rebota en el cojín y cae al suelo.

Hablar a su familia no debería ser así de estresante, no debería doler tanto y Jared realmente está cansado de eso. Esté empezando a pensar que simplemente no valen la pena.

De repente, hay unas manos en su cabello y Jared abre sus ojos, sin recordar cuando los cerró, para ver a Jensen de pie frente a él, separados por menos que una pulgada.

-“Respira”- le dice a Jared con suavidad- “Solo respira. Sólo yo estoy aquí ahora”

-“¿Por qué hacen esto?”- susurra Jared- “¿Por qué soy una decepción para ellos?”

-“En realidad, no eres tú Jared, sólo no encajas con su idea de lo que debería ser y parece que no pueden ver más allá de eso”

Jared traga con dificultad- “¿Eso es lo que sucedió con tus padres?”

Jensen ríe secamente- “Mis padres me culparon de toda la prensa negativa que obtuvieron porque me deje violar por un tipo cualquiera en un sucio callejón. Ellos me repudiaron porque no pudieron entender por qué todos los odiaban por no apoyarme. Mis padres son totalmente únicos en su clase”

Jared sujeta a Jensen de los bíceps y le acerca aún más- “No tienes la culpa de lo que pasó, ¿me entiendes?”

-“¿En serio? ¿Entonces por qué no han hablado conmigo desde la noche antes del juicio, cuando les dije que iba a hacer todo lo posible para atrapar a ese tipo? Ellos dejaron de pagar el alquiler de mi departamento cuando les dije que iba a testificar y yo no podía pagarlo por mí cuenta porque nunca me dejaron tener un trabajo mientras estaba en la universidad, dijeron que eso dividiría mi concentración. Así que tuve que mudarme y dormir en el sofá de mi hermano, incluso con las heridas que tenía, hasta que Danneel accedió a que me mudara a su departamento para que pudiera cuidar de mí. Mi novio en ese tiempo dijo que estaba demasiado ocupado con la universidad para ayudarme. Mis padres son la razón de que Josh eventualmente se mudara fuera del Estado. Él no pudo manejar tratar con nuestros padres después de que hicieron eso, así que tomó un trabajo en Nuevo México, sacando a nuestros padres de su vida, sin decir las palabras”

-“¿Qué hay de tu hermana?”

-“Ella no sabe toda la historia. Es siete años más joven que yo, así que todavía iba al Instituto ese momento. Era demasiado joven. No podía manejar que me mirara de la misma manera que lo hacían mis padres y sé que ellos trataron de protegerla de los medios tanto como fue posible”

-“Jensen, tienes que saber que tu hermana no pensaría menos de ti sí supiera la verdad”- Jared hace una pausa- “Bueno, podría enojarse contigo por ocultársela”

Jensen se burla con una risa y se dirige al salón, dejándose caer en el sofá.

-“Mis padres lo hicieron”- dice con calma- “Eso es lo que no puedo superar, Jared. Nunca podré olvidar la mirada en sus rostros cuando estábamos en la oficina del fiscal. Era como si ni siquiera me conocieran, como si no pudieran entender la necesidad que tenía de asegurarme que este tipo estuviera tras las rejas. Mi papá gritó tan fuerte, me gritó por ser una desgracia para mi familia, arrastrando así nuestro nombre por el fango, por la forma en que me estaba hablando, habrías pensado que yo era el violador en lugar de la víctima”

-“Todo lo que eso me dice es el tipo de personas que son tus padres, Jensen, no sobre cómo reaccionaría Mackenzie. ¿Eso no cambio como vi lo que hiciste? ¿O Josh, o Danneel?”

-“Pero que dice acerca de _mí_ , Jared? ¿Qué dice sobre mí que mis padres no pudieron ver más allá de su nombre, su vida social y su dinero para cuidar de su propio hijo durante el momento más traumático de su vida?”

-“Nada”- dice Jared honestamente- “Eso no dice nada sobre ti porque no se trata de _ti_ , no es sobre nada de lo que hiciste o dejaste de hacer. Es sobre ellos. Es sobre cuán cerrados de mente son, como… como… como su _imagen_ y posición social o lo que sea, significó más para ellos que su propio hijo. Eso no repercute en ti, por favor, tienes que creer eso Jensen”

Jensen sonríe, sus ojos un poquito más brillantes que antes- “Creo que finalmente estoy comenzando a hacerlo”- se inclina hacia adelante un poco y presiona sus labios con los de Jared antes de tirarse hacia atrás bruscamente para mirarle a los ojos- “Pero ni se te ocurra dejar de decírmelo, ¿de acuerdo?”

-“Nunca”- accede Jared.

Se desploman en silencio por un rato, pero es cómodo, el tipo de silencio que habla de una conexión ente dos personas que no puede expresarse con palabras y Jared se relaja contra los cojines, un cálido sentimiento asentándose en alguna parte de su pecho.

Jared resopla cuando, después de unos minutos, Jensen se estira hacia adelante para coger su nuevo iPhone del extremo de la mesita. Fue una gran compra que se permitió Jensen después del asalto, ya que no tiene que preocuparse por ahorrar dinero para un departamento, sin embargo ahora que está viviendo con Jared de tiempo completo, paga su porcentaje de las cuentas. Jared había pensado, al principio, que el teléfono era una buena idea, especialmente en las pocas semanas que estuvo fuera de juego después del asalto. Pero la adicción de Jensen al _Candy Crush_ y a _Words With Friends_ está convirtiéndose en una especie de broma y Jared está considerando seriamente confiscárselo— o por lo menos, poner un límite de tiempo en la cantidad de horas que Jensen tiene permitido jugar todos los días.

Realmente no le sorprendería enterarse que Jensen permanece despierto hasta altas horas de la noche intercambiando dulces.

-“Estaba diciendo la verdad, sabes”- cuando Jensen frunce el ceño, Jared continua- “Cuando le dije a Megan que únicamente he estado con tres personas. Y una de ellas eres tú”

Jensen se sonroja intensamente y deja caer el teléfono en su regazo- “Yo sólo he… había este chico con el que estaba saliendo, en la universidad, estaba saliendo con él cuando… cuando todo sucedió. No ha habido nadie desde entonces”

Jared hace una pausa, inclinando la cabeza hacia un lado- “¿Estabas saliendo con alguien cuando fuiste atacado?”- recuerda la conversación la noche que Jensen fue asaltado y sabe que Jensen mencionó perder a alguien, pero nunca entró en detalles y Jared jamás presionó. Esta es la primera vez que Jensen ha hablado sobre él desde esa noche y Jared se está muriendo por saber la historia detrás de lo sucedido.

-“Su nombre era Tom”- dice Jensen con voz baja, dejando su teléfono en el cojín al lado de él- “Nos conocimos en la universidad, era un estudiante de Economía, creo, o de periodismo. No puedo recordarlo. Habíamos estado juntos por casi un año antes… antes de la violación”

-“¿Él te dejó?”- supone Jared y Jensen asiente.

-“Se quedó por un tiempo, pero se hizo evidente con bastante rapidez que sólo estaba conmigo por mi apellido. Siguió tratando de cambiar mi opinión con respecto al juicio, diciéndome lo horrible que sería, lo traumático y como no quería que tuviera que pasar por todo eso”- Jensen enjuga una lagrima y Jared se acerca más en el sofá- “Incluso fue con la fiscal de distrito a mis espaldas y le dijo que había cambiado de opinión sobre testificar. Mi mamá llamó para preguntarme si era verdad y colgó cuando le dije que no sabía de qué estaba hablando. Tom estaba lívido”

-“Dios, que bastardo. ¿Y querías estar con este hombre?”- suena mucho más hostil de lo que era la intención de Jared y se retracta ligeramente, una mirada arrepentida en su rostro- “Lo siento, lo siento, eso fue… no quise ser tan rudo, pero…”

Jensen sólo sonríe- “Estaba tratando de darle el beneficio de la duda. Sabía que, probablemente, también estaba peleando con lo que sucedió, era muy consciente del hecho de que yo no era la única persona que fue herida por lo que pasó”

-“¿Así que, desde que estás sentado aquí, estoy en lo cierto al suponer que está historia no tiene un final feliz?”

Jensen resopla- “¿Alguna de mis historias tiene un final feliz?”

-“Me gustaría pensar que está lo tendrá”

Jensen se sonroja y empuja a Jared con suavidad, pero Jared solo se acurruca de nuevo, más cerca que antes.

-“La gota que colmó el vaso llegó cuando… cuando Tom intentó tener sexo conmigo”- dice Jensen apresuradamente, como si quisiera sacar todas las palabras antes de que se ahogue con ellas y a su lado, Jared se pone rígido, conmocionado.

-“¿Él hizo qué?”

Jensen se encoge de hombros en esa exasperante manera que tiene- “Fue alrededor de…”- mira en la distancia, como si estuviera recordando ese tiempo en su mente- “Alrededor de seis meses después de la violación, antes del juicio. Tom preparó este gran show, una gran producción de llevarme al teatro, a cenar, en realidad no pareció del todo sorprendido cuando los paparazzi nos atraparon”

-“Él lo planeó querrás decir”- completa Jared, pero Jensen continua.

-“Cuando llegamos a casa, bueno, de vuelta a su casa, él me dio una copa de vino y me llevó a la habitación. Yo estaba temblando, estaba tan nervioso, pero él dijo que solo íbamos a dormir y yo le creí”

-“¿Intentó algo?”- supone Jared.

Jensen asiente- “Comenzamos a liarnos, él se puso un poco más intenso de lo que yo quería. Me aparté cuando sus manos fueron por la hebilla de mi cinturón, le dije que no estaba listo. Todavía estaba sanando, técnicamente, a pesar de que habían pasado meses, todavía había… todavía estaba herido, físicamente, no sólo mentalmente y se lo dije a Tom. Se puso tan furioso, me dijo que no podía rechazarle para siempre y tenía que volver a subirme al caballo, que tenía que darle lo que quería o no iba a esperar”- Jensen se estremece y se hace una bola en la esquina del sofá- “Fue un poco demasiado cerca a lo que Shaw me dijo, así que me levanté y me fui. Caminé todo el camino de vuelta a casa de Danni. Maldición, ella estaba tan cabreada”

Jared no puede evitar dejar escapar una carcajada- “¿Sólo… sólo te fuiste?”

-“¿Qué otra cosa se supone que hiciera?”

-“No, nada, sólo pensé… estaba esperando que me digas que te echó a patadas o algo así”

Jensen negó con la cabeza- “Trató de llamar un par de veces, me dijo que lo sentía, que esperaría hasta que este listo y estaba casi, _casi_ listo para hablar con él de nuevo cuando surgió una historia en uno de esos lugares de chismes alegando que yo estaba castigándome a mí mismo por lo que pasó y cómo Tom estaba tratando tanto de ayudarme, pero yo no se lo permití. Chris fue a hacerle una visita después de eso”- Jensen se estremece otra vez- “En realidad así es como Chris se enteró de lo que me pasó. La verdadera historia, quiero decir. Hasta ese momento, le había dicho a Chris y Steve que fue un ataque por ser gay. Chris estaba jodidamente furioso, no podía entender por qué no confíe en él y Steve lo suficiente para decirles. En realidad no entendió que no era sobre confiar en ellos, sólo no quería parecer patético ante ellos también”

-“Chris parece del tipo muy protector”

-“Con Chris, los amigos vienen primero”

-“Lo siento Jensen”- dice Jared significativamente- “Has… las cosas por las que has pasado… ni siquiera lo puedo imaginar. El hecho de que aún estés de pie solo demuestra la fuerza que tienes. Estoy muy orgulloso de ti, orgulloso de estar contigo. Y te prometo, nunca, jamás, trataré de presionarte por sexo”

-“Sé que no lo harías. Eres un buen hombre, Jared, ese es el por qué vas a ir a la cena de tu hermana, vas a sonreír como el orgulloso hermano mayor que eres y no vas a dejar que ellos te afecten, ¿de acuerdo?”- Jensen se acerca y besa a Jared con firmeza- “Y algún día, vas a decirle todo a tu familia, ¿está bien? ellos necesitan saberlo, Jared, no para que puedan presumir y darte un montón de ‘te-lo-dije’, sino para que puedas dormir tranquilo por las noches sabiendo que ya no estás escondiendo nada de nadie”

La culpa le molesta en la parte posterior de la mente de Jared de nuevo, el dinero de la venta de _Colt’s_ pesa sobre él y se promete decirle a Jensen todo cuando vuelva de casa de sus padres. No quiere lidiar con más revelaciones ahora.

-“Te amo”- dice en vez y besa a Jensen de nuevo, lento, profundo y perfecto.

Jensen sonríe dentro del beso y se acerca más, su cuerpo entero presionado contra el de Jared mientras se lían en el sofá.

Jensen gime, sus labios se mueven a través de la mandíbula de Jared y bajan por su garganta, mientras Jared se mueve acercándose más, sus manos sobre la cintura de Jensen y deja escapar un gruñido de sorpresa cuando Jensen se mueve hacia adelante en un arrebato, sentándose a horcajadas sobre los muslos de Jared.

Sus labios vuelven a los de Jared, su lengua barriendo el interior de su boca y Jared gime de nuevo, moviendo sus caderas.

Sus besos se tornan más hambrientos, con las manos en lugares nuevos, jadeos y gemidos pasan del uno al otro y Jared está tan jodidamente excitado que piensa que va a morir.

Esto es lo más lejos que ellos han llegado antes, unas cuantas sesiones de magreo aparte y cuando las manos de Jared alcanzan el culo de Jensen, sus dedos clavándose en el musculo, sabe que tienen que parar, ninguno de los dos está listo para llevar esto más allá y Jared— a regañadientes— se aleja.

-“Jensen”- jadea y Jensen deja escapar un gemido que suena afligido antes de presionar su frente a la sien de Jared.

-“Lo siento”- susurra el mayor y Jared quita sus manos del culo de Jensen para envolverlas alrededor de su espalda, acercándole y silenciándole.

-“No hay nada que lamentar”- insiste- “Sólo no quiero presionar, ¿recuerdas?”

Jensen se tira un poco hacia atrás, mirando hacia abajo a los ojos llenos de lujuria de Jared mientras se muerde el labio inferior.

Parece como si estuviera meditando algo, sus ojos verdes contemplando cada pulgada del rostro de Jared; casi como si estuviese buscando algo que no puede ver.

Finalmente, da una respiración profunda y sonríe antes de dejar un último beso en los labios de Jared y prácticamente salta del regazo de Jared y huye de la habitación. El sonido de la puerta de su habitación al cerrarse es fuerte en el silencio.

Jared se sienta ahí por unos minutos, respirando pesadamente y mirando al techo, reviviendo las sensaciones de los labios de Jensen dejando un rastro húmedo por su garganta.

De repente, salta del sofá y sale de la habitación, subiendo las escaleras de dos en dos hasta que llega a su propia habitación y cierra la puerta casi dos veces más fuerte de lo que Jensen lo hizo con la suya.

Jared se desploma contra la puerta, todos los pensamientos salen de su cabeza mientras alcanza la hebilla de su cinturón. Está tan duro que es casi doloroso y gimotea ruidosamente cuando finalmente consigue bajarse los vaqueros y poner su mano alrededor de su goteante polla.

Imágenes de Jensen inundan su mente mientras se acaricia a sí mismo, su mano moviéndose rápidamente cuando estira la cabeza hacia atrás hasta que golpea la madera.

El nombre de Jensen en sus labios, un mantra repetido una y otra y otra vez. Jared mete un dedo en su boca, dejándolo bien mojado, luego presiona la piel detrás de sus pelotas, moviéndolo más atrás hasta que alcanza su entrada. Jared se masturba más rápido mientras empuja la punta de su dedo índice, pasando el estrecho anillo de músculos, sin desear realmente ir más lejos, pero disfrutando la estimulación de cualquier manera.

No le toma mucho llegar a la cima y es con el nombre de Jensen en los labios y la idea de que en el piso de abajo, en su propia habitación, Jensen está haciendo exactamente lo mismo que él está haciendo, eso tiene a Jared gruñendo en voz alta y derramándose sobre su propio puño.

Jared ríe y en realidad, no puede encontrarse sintiéndose avergonzado mientras arrastra los pies en su camino a la ducha.


	7. Chapter 7

 

 

Jared firma en la línea punteada para el nuevo local dos días después y luego se encierra en su oficina de _Jay’s Pad_ , elaborando un plan de negocios coherente y completo que pueda presentarle a Jensen, siempre que encuentre el momento adecuado.

Tiene planeado hasta el nombre y es más perfecto de lo que Jared jamás pudo haber esperado.

Es definitivamente diferente, piensa para sí mientras mira hacia los documentos esparcidos en frente de él. No cree haber escuchado de algo parecido a lo que está planeando, al menos no en Richardson y sabe que es un enorme riesgo el que estarán emprendiendo, sólo espera que Jensen esté dispuesto a darle una oportunidad.

Con un profundo suspiro, Jared cierra la carpeta, la mete en su bolsa y se inclina hacia atrás en su silla, mirando al techo.

Realmente tiene que irse, de hecho ya debería haber estado en camino, pero no logra levantarse y salir.

El pensamiento de ir a casa y pasar cualquier tipo de tiempo con su familia le llena con miedo y sabe que ha estado posponiéndolo, dejándolo hasta el último minuto posible.

Pero ahora ya no hay nada con que distraerse, por lo que realmente debería, al menos, entrar en el auto y perder algo más de tiempo ahí.

La puerta de la oficina se abre con un chasquido suave y Jared se sobresalta, levanta la mirada para ver a Jensen de pie en el umbral, haciendo girar las llaves de Genevieve alrededor de su dedo.

-“Vamos”- persuade- “No puedes postergar esto para siempre”

Jared inclina la cabeza hacia atrás de nuevo y cierra los ojos- “Obsérvame”

Jensen suspira- “Jared, tienes que hacerlo. Tu hermana merece celebrar con toda su familia”- cruza la habitación hasta llegar a un lado de Jared y deja salir un grito de sorpresa cuando Jared le agarra de la cintura y lo tira sobre su regazo.

-“¿Puedo reportarme enfermo?”

Jensen se inclina un poco hacia adelante y le besa- “No, con tus padres no”

-“De todas manera me odian, también podría hacerlo oficial”

-“No te odian”- insiste Jensen- “Simplemente no te entienden”

-“Es igual”

Jensen sacude un poco a Jared- “Vamos, es una noche, a menos de 18 hrs. Puedes entrar en el auto y conducir de vuelta mañana tan pronto salga el sol, lo prometo”

Jared resopla- “Creo que ellos preferirían que no aparezca para nada a que me vaya temprano”

-“No importa, nunca prometiste cuanto tiempo te quedarías, sólo que aparecerías. Si no fuera tan tarde, te sugeriría que vuelvas a casa esta noche, pero no quiero que conduzcas tan tarde”

Jared sonríe- “Aww, ¿estás preocupado por mí, cariño?”

Jensen se encoge de hombros- “Tal vez me gustas o algo así”

Jared besa a Jensen una última vez antes de que Jensen se levante de su regazo y ambos se pongan de pie.

Se giran hacia la puerta y Jared rueda los ojos, en realidad no del todo sorprendido de ver a Genevieve y Danneel observándolos con sonrisas enfermizamente dulces en sus rostros.

-“Ustedes son tan adorables”- dice Genevieve efusivamente y Danneel rebota de puntitas.

-“¡Sabía que conseguirle trabajo a Jensen aquí fue la mejor idea que he tenido!”- aplaude.

-“De acuerdo, de acuerdo, vamos”- Jared las ahuyenta de regreso a la parte delantera de la cafetería- “¿Ustedes no tienen trabajo que hacer?”

Genevieve se encoge de hombros- “Hay suficiente personal en el frente para cubrirlo, por ahora estamos bien”

-“Si”- concuerda Danneel- “El ajetreo de la hora del almuerzo todavía no ha empezado”

-“Bueno, ve a hacer algunas preparaciones o algo. Gen puede ayudar”

Las chicas sonríen de nuevo.

-“En serio, tan adorables”

Jared no se molesta en corregir a Genevieve, solo toma la mano de Jensen y lo lleva por la puerta de atrás a donde estacionó su auto.

-“¿Sabes que te llevaría conmigo si mi mamá no fuera tan controladora, cierto?”- dice tirando de Jensen para acercarle.

Jensen asiente- “Lo entiendo. En serio Jared, es suficiente con saber que te gustaría que este ahí si pudiera”

-“Muchísimo”

-“Y algún día haremos lo correcto. Pero por ahora, esta es la noche de tu hermana y te quiere ahí para celebrarla con ella. Por lo que deberías irte, estar con ella y demostrarle cuan solidario puede ser. Tal vez ella lo recuerde cuando sea nuestro turno”

La mente de Jared se queda atascada en esa declaración por unos segundos, tratando de averiguar si Jensen quiso decirlo de la manera en que él espera; pero entonces, Jensen baja a cabeza, su rostro calentándose, como si se acabara de dar cuenta de lo que dijo y Jared sabe que no necesita convertirlo en una gran cosa.

-“Sólo no me agrada la idea de dejarte aquí solo”

Jensen ríe, una pequeña risa breve y su sonrojo se calma un poco- “¿Viste a esas dos chicas de ahí, verdad? ¿Crees que van a dejarme solo un segundo antes de que tengan que hacerlo? Tendré suerte si incluso deciden ir a sus propias casas esta noche”

-“Creo que esa es muy buena idea, iré a pedírselos”

Jared se dirige de nuevo a la cafetería, pero Jensen lo detiene agarrándole de la muñeca.

-“Jared, es sábado por la noche, mi media naranja podría estar abandonándome, pero eso no significa que todos nuestros amigos no tengan planes”- le guiña un ojo- “Tengo a Sadie y cerca de mil películas para elegir. Creo que podre sobrevivir doce horas solo en mi propia casa”

-“De acuerdo, muy bien”- cede Jared, abriendo la puerta del auto y subiendo- “Estaré saliendo mañana tan temprano como sea posible, ¿está bien?”

Jensen le sonríe- “Está bien, pero… intenta divertirte, ¿de acuerdo? Esta es la fiesta de compromiso de tu hermanita. Esas cosas normalmente solo pasan una vez, así que trata de darle la noche que merece. Se feliz por ella”

-“Feliz cuando se está casando con un tipo a quien nunca he conocido. Correcto. Simple”

Jensen se inclina a través de la puerta aún abierta y besa a Jared ligeramente- “Trata de no dejar que nadie te moleste y estarás bien”

Con un gemido, Jared observa a Jensen retroceder hasta que pueda cerrar la puerta, antes de que pueda pensar más en ello. Pone las llaves en el encendido y arranca el auto, tomando una última respiración profunda- “Deséame suerte”

Jensen le dirige una sonrisa de apoyo y se despide con la mano, entonces Jared se aleja, preguntándose todo el tiempo cómo alguien puede pensar que Jensen Ackles no es el hombre perfecto para él.

 

 

 

 

Jared se toma su tiempo conduciendo hasta San Antonio, sin apresurarse y permaneciendo muy por debajo del límite de velocidad.

No tiene ninguna prisa, disfruta del paseo en auto para que no tenga que pasar más tiempo con esta familia con la cual no tiene nada en común.

Es un poco antes de la seis de la tarde cuando Jared finalmente se detiene frente a la casa de sus padres y se sienta en el auto durante unos minutos, fijándose en todo lo que ha cambiado desde la última vez que vino a casa. Le pega con fuerza que no ha estado de visita en más de un año. Incluso pasó Acción de Gracias y Navidad por sí solo, eligiendo celebrar con Genevieve, Matt y algunos de sus otros amigos quienes no podían ir a casa.

En realidad no le sorprende que no ha extrañado esto, extrañado pasar tiempo con su familia, pero está un poco decepcionado consigo mismo de que realmente no ha hecho nada para arreglar lo que sea que esté sucediendo con ellos. Podría no gustarle la manera en que su familia le habla y podría haberse quejado y refunfuñado sobre eso, pero en verdad no ha dado ni un paso para intentar mejorarlo. Sólo se pone más y más enojado y molesto, lo cual no está ayudando a nadie y decidió que sólo pasaría tiempo con sus amigos en lugar de obligarse a pasar por el drama.

Es una actitud cobarde y Jared se pregunta si ha dejado pasar demasiado tiempo para arreglarlo.

Hay autos en la entrada que Jared no reconoce e imagina que pertenecen a Jeff y a su esposa y a Megan y su prometido, le molesta un poco que hay cosas sobre su familia que no conoce.

Mientras sale del auto con una respiración profunda, Jared considera si es mejor o peor que toda su familia ya este adentro y no tiene una repuesta para cuando llega a la puerta del frente. Sin embargo, no hay nada que pueda hacer, está aquí y sólo tiene que intentar mejorar las cosas, como dijo Jensen.

Nadie lo saluda cuando empuja la puerta del frente y deja caer su bolsa cerca de las escaleras, por lo que sigue el sonido de varias voces al salón, encontrando a toda su familia reunida ahí, esparcida por toda la habitación, riendo y bromeando como si fuera la mejor fiesta en la que han estado y no detienen su conversación cuando Jared dice ‘hola’ con un incómodo movimiento de su mano.

Con un suspiro, se apoya contra el marco de la puerta y espera ser notado. Sabe que escucharon la puerta del frente— es un poco difícil no hacerlo— pero en realidad no le sorprende cuando pasan casi cinco minutos antes de que su hermano levante la mirada y le vea.

-“¡Jared!”- exclama Jeff alegremente y una pequeña esperanza florece en el pecho de Jared- “Ya era la maldita hora de que aparecieras”

La sonrisa en el rostro de su madre se desvanece cuando le mira- “Si Jared, estábamos esperándote hace horas”

Jared se encoge de hombros- “Bueno, ya saben, algunos tenemos negocios que administrar. Tenía mucho que hacer antes de salir”

Lisa, la esposa de Jeff, resopla delicadamente- “¿Un pequeño lugar como ese? En serio, Jared, ¿cuánto problema podría ser?”

Jeff ríe ante las palabras de su esposa mientas Jared se muerde el interior de su mejilla y ese pequeña esperanza arde hasta morir. Se rehúsa a explicar sobre la idea de su nuevo negocio o sobre la llamada con el Chef de _Lecki’s_ acerca de cambiar el menú o aquella sobre cambiar el proveedor de _Elta’s_.

En cambio, sonríe educadamente a Lisa- “Bueno, ya sabes, hay salarios que resolver, inventarios por hacer, sin mencionar las cuentas, listados del próximo mes, así como ordenar todo lo que se necesite para ser entregado el lunes. Podrías pensar que sólo es un pequeño lugar, pero es un negocio y un negocio toma un montón de trabajo, sin importar el tamaño que sea”

-“Hey”- ladra Jeff, su rostro ensombreciéndose con enojo- “Ella hizo una simple observación, no hay necesidad de usar ese tono”

Jared extiende los brazos- “No estoy usando ningún tono, simplemente corrijo su observación mal informada”

Jeff sólo niega con la cabeza con algo que parece a repulsión y Jared suspira.

-“He estado aquí seis minutos y ya estoy siendo visto como algo que Jeff pisó. Oh, si, de verdad me alegra haber venido”

El padre de Jared se pone de pie.

-“Bueno, bueno, tranquilícense, no hay necesidad de ser así Jared”- dice Gerald.

-“Lo siento papá, sólo estoy un poco molesto de que la primera cosa que deciden hacer cuando llegó aquí es gritarme. Nadie se molestó en decirme ‘hola’, solo se lanzaron directamente a atacar mi negocio”

Jared baja la cabeza y se rasca la parte de atrás del cuello. A pesar de sus pensamientos en el auto, ya está arrepintiéndose de venir y considera seriamente sólo darse la vuelta y marcharse, sin importar cuánto le gritaría Jensen por conducir más de diez horas sin un verdadero descanso.

-“Tienes razón”- dice Gerald, cruzando el salón y pasando los brazos alrededor de Jared- “Me disculpo Jared, es bueno verte. Ha pasado tiempo”

Jared logra sonreír y le devuelve el abrazo- “Si, lo sé, pero administrar un negocio por tu cuenta, necesita un montón de tiempo. No puedo tomarme un día libre cada vez que quiera, exactamente”

Lisa resopla de nuevo- “Jeff maneja una sala de emergencias entera y aún así hace tiempo para pasarlo con su familia”

Jared se aleja de su padre y nivela una mirada enojada con su cuñada- “Jeff no maneja toda una sala de urgencias, Lisa. Él está a cargo de las cirugías de emergencia en una sala de urgencias, pero hay otras personas trabajando ahí que son capaces de cubrirle si quiere tiempo libre. Yo no tengo ese lujo. Si voy a tomarme aunque sea unas horas, necesito asegurarme de que todo está al día, porque mi personal no puede manejar los pagos, horarios u ordenar todo porque ese es mi trabajo y soy el único con la chequera y la tarjeta de crédito. Además, Jeff y tú tienen la ventaja añadida de vivir a diez minutos de esta casa. Yo vivo a seis horas, así que aparecer para una visita rápida no es viable”

Lisa echa su cabello hacia un lado- “Aún así no tomamos el tiempo”

-“Y el hecho de que Mamá y Papá estén retirados y pudiera venir y pasar tiempo conmigo cuando quieran, ¿eso no se le ha ocurrido a nadie? ¿O el hecho de que sé que Jeff estaba contigo esa noche que llamaste a la cafetería para verme y no se molesto en pasar? ¿Eso no significa nada, verdad? Automáticamente soy el malo aquí, porque soy una total decepción para esta familia”

Nadie dice nada, todos evaden sus ojos en silencio mientras Lisa sonríe con suficiencia y Jared asiente.

-“Ni siquiera sé por qué me sorprende. No soy un Director Ejecutivo de alto perfil, eso significa que debo estar quebrado, ¿verdad? Luchando por llegar a fin de mes con mi pequeña cafetería, ¿no? Porque no podría tener éxito”

-“No veo como podría pensar que estas administrando un negocio exitoso cuando la última vez que pasé por ahí no tenías ningún cliente”

Jared miró a Lisa con los ojos entrecerrados- “La última vez que estuviste en mi cafetería eran las 8:30 de la noche”

Jeff pone una mano en el brazo de su esposa- “No veo que tiene que ver la hora del día o de la noche con nada”

-“Cerramos a las ocho”- espeta Jared- “Es difícil tener clientes cuando no está abierto”

Hay silencio en la habitación de nuevo, todos sin nada que decir y Jared lanza una mirada a través de la habitación al prometido de Megan. El chico luce completamente aterrorizado, pero Jared no puede reunir mucha simpatía.

-“Bienvenido a la familia William, pero me disculparas si me retiro ahora”- gira sobre sus talones y recoge su mochila del piso, dirigiéndose a la puerta tan rápido como pueden llevarle sus pies.

-“Espera Jared”

No fue lo bastante rápido y su madre le alcanza en el pasillo, luciendo muy ofendida por su intento de una dramática salida.

-“No puedes irte, es el gran día de Megan y ella quería que estés aquí”

Jared ríe- “¿Megan, te refieres a la única persona que no me ha hablado desde que entre por la puerta y ni si quiera tuvo la decencia de presentarme al hombre con el que va a casarse?”

Jared hace una pausa y piensa en la conversación que tuvo por teléfono con su hermana y se pregunta qué demonios pudo haber cambiado tan drásticamente para que olvidara su promesa de apoyarle y ayudarle con su madre. Todo se siente como una enorme broma, una conspiración solo para que venga hasta aquí, así puedan tratar de organizar la intervención que había salido tan drásticamente mal la última vez que lo intentaron.

Sharon se retuerce las manos- “Bueno, no es que la hayas dado mucha oportunidad, ¿o si? Has estado muy hostil, Jared”

-“¿Hostil?”- repite Jared- “Toda mi familia me acaba de decir que soy un tipo de oveja negra de la que se niegan a hablar directamente, pero no tengo que ofenderme de eso”

-“Bueno, Jared, no es… quiero decir, nosotros no…”- se queda callada, como si no pudiera encontrar las palabras para explicar sus acciones.

-“¿Sabes lo mucho que duele?”- continua, con voz quebrada y llena de dolor, sorprendiéndole- “¿Sabes lo hiriente que es escucharles hablar así de mí? ¿Como si no estuviera en la habitación, cómo si ni siquiera fuera parte de esta familia? ¿Cómo si fuera alguien de quien estar avergonzado? ¿Acaso es de extrañar que no quiera pasar tiempo aquí cuando todo lo que hacen es decirme el desperdicio de tiempo que es mi pequeña cafetería o cómo mi novio no es digno de mi?”

Sharon se le queda mirando con lagrimas en los ojos y Jared se pregunta si fue demasiado lejos.

-“Sólo quiero lo mejor para ti”- afirma Sharon cuidadosamente- “Eso es todo lo que he querido para ti y lo lamento si pensaste que estoy avergonzada de ti o de lo que haces para vivir”

-“Pero siempre me estas desestimando, diciéndome lo poco importante que somos yo y mi negocio comparados con Jeff y Megan, llamando a mi novio el huésped y degradándole por responder el teléfono en su propia maldita casa. Estoy harto de esto, mamá, estoy harto de ser tratado como si ni siquiera quisieras que te vean conmigo”

Sharon se muerde el labio, mirando al piso- “Sólo quiero lo que es mejor para mis hijos. Quiero que sean exitosos”

-“ _Soy_ exitoso y soy feliz”

Ella frunce el ceño, como si no pudiera entender lo que está diciendo- “¿Lo eres, Jared? ¿Honestamente?”

Jared gime lanzando sus manos al aire- “Dios, Mamá, ¿por qué te es tan difícil entenderlo? ¿Por qué estás haciendo esto tan difícil?”

-“Jared, yo…”- ella respira profundamente- “Quiero que mis hijos hagan algo con sus vidas, sean alguien importante. No quiero tener que preocuparme porque no sean capaces de pagar la renta”

-“¿Mamá has visto las criticas que obtiene _Jay’s Pad_? Y ha habido más desde que Jensen se unió a mi personal. Tengo clientes haciendo filas en la puerta; mesas que nunca se quedan vacias desde el minuto que abrimos hasta el segundo que cerramos. Créeme mamá, no estoy corto de efectivo o peleando por llegar a fin de mes”- Jared hace una pausa, dándole a su madre una mirada comprensiva- “Simplemente no estoy hecho para ser algún presidente coorporativo, sentado detrás de un escritorio todo el día haciendo números. Sería miserable. Probablemente estaría por pegarme un tiro en seis meses”

Sharon se estremece- “Por favor no digas eso”

-“Entonces, por favor no me obligues a un trabajo que no quiero. Soy una persona sociable, mamá, me gusta interactuar con los clientes todos los días. Es lo que me hace feliz, me mantiene cuerdo”

-“Pero…”- empieza Sharon, pero no parece tener nada con que seguir y mira fijamente a Jared con recelo”

-“Me gusta mi cafetería, mamá y amo a mi novio. Tengo una buena vida, solo… por favor acepta eso”

Lentamente, después de una larga pausa, Sharon estira la mano para tocar la mejilla de Jared- “De acuerdo, lo haré… intentaré hacerlo mejor. Sólo… por favor sólo quédate ahora”

-“Como si alguien en realidad me quisiera aquí”- dice Jared mordazmente. Ondeando su mano hacia el salón.

-“Por favor Jared, por mi”

Respirando profundamente, Jared finalmente accede, preguntándose al mismo tiempo lo mucho que se va a arrepentir de esto.

-“Vamos, la cena está casi lista”- le dice Sharon- “Puedes esperar en el comedor, ¿de acuerdo? Todo irá bien, lo prometo”

De mala gana, Jared la sigue por la casa hasta el comedor y toma su asiento habitual en la mesa mientras ella sigue a la cocina.

Se sirve un vaso de agua de la jarra a mitad de la mesa y piensa en lo que su mama hizo para cenar, ya que es una gran noche para Megan y trata de descifrarlo a partir de las deliciosas esencias en el aire.

La razón de la visita de Jared le pega fuerte en ese momento y suspira, lanza su cabeza hacia atrás para mirar al techo. Está siendo un maleducado y lo sabe, incluso si no está de acuerdo con lo que su familia piensa sobre él, solo lo empeora al marcharse enojado como un niño mimado.

Jared está a punto de levantarse de la mesa y volver al salón para intentar salvar algo de la cena cuando el número de lugares puestos llama su atención.

Jared más sus padres, hermano, hermana y sus parejas deberían significar siete lugares, pero la mesa esta puesta para ocho y Jared está un poco más que confundido.

-“Mamá”- le llama, levantándose- “Hay ocho lugares. ¿Quién más viene a cenar?”

Sharon está al teléfono cuando Jared llega a la cocina y ella levanta la mirada con una exclamación de sorpresa- “¿¡Jared, qué…?!”

-“¿Para quién es el lugar extra de la mesa? Megan y tú me dijeron que no podía traer a Jensen porque no era familia, ¿y ahora invitaste a alguien más?”

Ella parpadea y le da la espalda- “No”- dice al teléfono- “No, de verdad no creo que sea buena idea que vengas. Cometí un error, yo…”- el timbre suena y Sharon deja escapar un gritito- “¿A qué te refieres con que ya estás aquí?”

Ella vuelve sus ojos aterrados hacia Jared y él la adelanta en su camino a la puerta principal.

-“Jared, por favor, yo no—”

Pero Sharon se interrumpe cuando Jared abre la puerta principal y encuentra a Tahmoh de pie en el escalón de la entrada, deslizando su teléfono en su bolsillo y la bilis sube por la garganta de Jared.

-“Jared”- dice alegremente- “Que maravilloso verte de nuevo”

Jared se da la vuelta mirando con furia a su madre, sintiéndose completamente traicionado.

-“¿En serio, mamá? ¿Después de lo que te dije, invitaste a Tahmoh a cenar?”

-“Yo… yo… ¡hablamos hace sólo unos minutos! ¡Invité a Tahmoh antes de que habláramos! Estaba intentando cancelar”

-“En defensa de tu madre, ella llamó y me pidió que no viniera, pero como puedes ver, ya estoy aquí”

Jared ignora a Tahmoh y su expresión engreída y mira a su madre.

-“Te dije que estaba viendo a alguien. Te llamé ese día y te dije que no enviaras a nadie más porque estaba con alguien”- una horrible idea se le ocurre a Jared y se alejó de Sharon tambaleándose- “¿Es por eso que no me dejaste traer a Jensen, porque estabas planeando esto?”

-“¿Quién es Jensen?”

Jared se da la vuelta al sonido de la voz de su padre y encuentra al resto de su familia de pie en la entrada del salón, observando la escena que se desarrolla ante ellos.

-“Jensen es mi novio”- responde Jared honestamente- “Estamos viviendo juntos”

-“¿Tu novio?” dice Jeff- “¿Por qué no está aquí contigo? ¿No estarás avergonzado de él o sí?”- le hace un guiño a Jared.

-“Mamá y Megan no me dejaron traerle. Dijeron que era únicamente familia”

Gerald frunce el ceño- “Entonces, ¿Quién es este?”

Jared sonríe, pero hasta él sabe que no es una expresión cálida- “Oh, este es el hombre que invitó mamá con la esperanza de que engañaría a Jensen con él y luego me olvidaría de Jensen”

-“No… no _engañar_ ”- balbucea Sharon- “Sólo quería que veas que habían otros hombres ahí afuera, hombres mejores”

-“¡Ni siquiera conoces a Jensen! ¡No sabes qué tipo de hombre es!”

-“Eso fue… eso fue antes. Dije que lo sentía, de verdad Jared y realmente estaba intentando de que se fuera”

Jared se da la vuelta de nuevo hacia Tahmoh- “La escuchaste, hora de irte”

Sin embargo, en vez de marcharse, Tahmoh hace a un lado a Jared y entra al pasillo- “Aunque ya que estoy aquí, también podría quedarme para cenar”

Jared puede sentir su sangre hirviendo, todo acumulándose y enojándole más de lo que recuerda haber estado en su vida- “Aquí no eres bienvenido. Ahora vete, antes de que te obligue”

-“¡Jared!”- jadea Megan- “No puedes hablarle así a las personas; ¿tan siquiera sabes quién es?”

Tahmoh sonríe- “¿Ves Jared? Hasta la pequeña niña sabe que soy alguien a quien realmente no deberías decir ‘no’. Podría no ser una sabia decisión”

Megan se eriza al ser referida como una ‘niña’, pero no dice nada y la presión sanguínea de Jared aumenta otro punto

-“Una vez más, ¿exactamente quién eres?”- pregunta, hay confusión en su voz y algo más que Jared no puede definir, pero casi suena similar a que Jeff no está feliz con la presencia de Tahmoh. Si es a causa de la forma en que le habló a Megan o por su actitud hacia Jared, no lo sabe.

-“Este es Tahmoh Penikket”- sisea Megan, como si eso significara algo y Jared se pregunta si ella trabaja para la firma de abogados de Tahmoh.

Tahmoh sonríe, suave y empalagoso- “Estoy aquí para que el joven Jared pierda la cabeza”

Jared ha tenido suficiente.

-“¡NO! Sólo _no_. basta con esta mierda. No estoy saliendo con Tahmoh, ni jamás saldré con Tahmoh. Estoy en una amorosa y comprometida relación con un buen hombre, así que puedes irte ahora”

Hay un suspiro desde algún lugar detrás de Jared.

-“Sólo pensé”- dice la adre de Jared- “Pensé que tal vez Tahmoh sería una buena influencia para ti. Es un abogado, ¿sabes? Pensé que podría ayudarte a hacer algo mejor de ti mismo. Nunca se trató de ese otro hombre”

Tahmoh le guiña un ojo y Jared pierde toda compostura.

-“Oh si, Tahmoh es un gran partido. Es el tipo de chico que intenta _violarte_ cuando lo rechazas”

Todo el pasillo queda en silencio y Jared observa con satisfacción mientras la sonrisa se borra del rostro de Tahmoh.

-“Oh, vamos Tahmoh, no seas tímido”- persuade Jared sarcásticamente- “Diles que fue lo que me dijiste, lo que hiciste”- Tahmoh mantiene la boca cerrada así que Jared continua rápidamente- “Yo les diré, ¿de acuerdo?”- le da la espalda a Tahmoh para ver de frente a su familia- “Hace un par de meses, Tahmoh vino a mi negocio y me pidió una cita. Cuando educadamente le dije que estaba en una relación, ¿se retiró amablemente como el caballero que pretende ser? No, por supuesto que no. Tahmoh me acorraló en el callejón detrás de la cafetería, donde procedió a estamparme contra la pared tan fuerte que me dejo mareado y luego me dijo que, ya que había hecho _todo el camino_ solo para verme, lo _menos_ que le debía era una mamada y si no me ponía de rodillas justo ahí, iba a darme la vuelta, empujarme contra la pared y tomar lo que quería, me gustara o no”

Sharon está llorando- “Jared, yo no—”

-“Si mamá, no sabías. No sabías que tipo de idiota estabas enviándome. Todo lo que viste fue al prestigioso abogado, algo para presumir. ¿No importa que sea un potencial violador, mientras tenga la imagen correcta, eh?”

-“Ahora, escucha pequeño imbécil”- gruñe Tahmoh- “No puedes hablarme de esa manera. Soy un socio en mi firma, ¿entiendes eso? Hago más dinero en una semana de lo que tú podrías hacer en cinco años, me lo debes. Me lo debes por venir hasta aquí, por subir hasta tu pequeño pueblo de mierda, por quedar bien con tu jodida madre. Y siempre obtengo lo que quiero”

Jared gruñe- “No vas a conseguir una maldita cosa de mi, hombre, porque no vales ni para lamer mis jodidas botas”

Los ojos de Tahmoh brillan con fuego- “Podría poseerte diez veces, cabrón y haré lo que quiera contigo, porque estás por debajo de mi”

Avanza hacia Jared y él se prepara a si mismo, alistándose para una pelea, pero se sorprende cuando Jeff da un paso adelante, poniéndose entre Jared y Tahmoh, conteniendo a Tahmoh con una mano sobre su pecho y una expresión de enojo.

-“Mi hermano ya dijo ‘no’. Necesitas aprender a tomar un ‘no’ por respuesta y dejarlo así”

-“¡Soy Tahmoh Penikett!”- grita Tahmoh- ¡Él no es nadie! Debería estar mojándose por el hecho de que iba a rebajarme para estar con él”

Jared estalla y las palabras están fuera de su boca antes de que pueda pensar en reprimirlas.

-“¿Quieres saber algo Tahmoh? Apuesto a que tu firma estaría tropezándose entre sí para tenerme como cliente, si supieran la verdad”

Tahmoh se burla- “Oh si. Estoy seguro que amarían la idea de representar al propietario de un mugriento y pequeño café”

Gerald se aclara la garganta con delicadeza- “Hijo, en realidad, no hay necesidad de mentir. Sabemos que estás orgulloso de ti, no necesitas—”

-“¿Cuál de mis mugrientos cafés estás hablando, Tahmoh?”- dice Jared interrumpiendo a su padre- “¿ _Lecki’s_?¿ _San An_? O tal vez _Elta’s_ , ese sitio estuvo en los periódicos recientemente, ¿cierto? Algo sobre ‘El Mejor Restaurante de Dallas’ ¿no fue así? estoy seguro que Danneel me mostró el recorte, sabes, desde que le puse su nombre a ese lugar y todo”

-“Jared, esos… esos son tres de los mejores restaurantes en Dallas”- dice Jeff cuidadosamente.

-“Oficialmente”- dice Jared bruscamente. Chasquea los dedos- “Espera, tal vez te refieras a _Colt’s_. Espero que no te refieras a _Colt’s_ , Tahmoh, porque acabo de vender ese lugar la semana pasada por _diez millones de dólares_ ”

El silencio reina de nuevo y Jared se deleita al observar los ojos de Tahmoh ampliarse mientras su familia le mira boquiabierta.

-“¿Cuánto dinero tienes para ser exactos?”- pregunta Megan, su voz un poco sin aliento.

Jared le mira con furia- “Eso es todo lo que les importa, ¿no? todo lo que importa es la apariencia y cuanta desgracia soy porque todo lo que hago es administrar una cafetería. Pero aquí es donde aprenden que las apariencias engañan. ¡Yo empecé la más grande cadena independiente de cafés en todo el estado! Mi gerente y yo volvimos _Colt’s_ en un nombre famoso en Texas sin que ninguno de ustedes lo sepa e hice más dinero al venderlo de lo que alguno de ustedes hará en toda su vida”

Sharon deja escapar un sollozo ahogado. Lisa parece no poder decidir si sentirse enferma o golpear a Jared con su zapato.

Jared ignora a todos y se vuelve hacia Tahmoh- “¿Y sabes que voy a hacer en este momento? Voy a ir a casa y llamaré a cada uno de esos restaurantes que poseo y les diré que Tahmoh Penikett tiene prohibida la entrada en todos ellos”- saca su teléfono de su bolsillo y toma una foto de Tahmoh antes de que él sepa lo que está pasando- “Y ahora ellos sabrán como luces, así no serás capaz de reservar con otro nombre”

Tahmoh niega con la cabeza, luciendo nervioso- “No… no, ¡no puedes hacer esto!”

-“¿No escuchaste lo que acabo de decir? Soy el dueño; ¡puedo hacer lo que me de la maldita gana!”

-“¡Pero tengo clientes! Gente a la que tengo que impresionar y esperan ser llevados a los mejores restaurantes de la ciudad. Tienes que entender”

Jared e encoge de hombros- “¡Supongo que deberías haber pensado sobre eso antes de amenazar con _violarme_!”

-“¡Pensé que solo eras sólo alguna estúpida, pequeña perra de café!”

-“¿Cómo es que eso lo hace correcto?”- Jared da un paso, acercándose a Tahmoh, mirándole desde arriba y disfrutando como el abogado se aleja estremeciéndose- “¿Cuándo se convierte repentinamente en aceptable forzar a alguien, quien piensas es menos que tú? ¿Qué demonios te ha pasado que crees estar por encima de la ley como para poder _violar_ a alguien sin enfrentar ninguna consecuencia? la violación es violación, jodido imbécil, no importa lo que tu victima haga para vivir. ¿Cómo incluso siendo abogado estás por encima de mí? No eres más que un jodido enfermo”

La mamá y la hermana de Jared jadean ante su lenguaje, pero a Jared ha dejado de importarle todo y está un poco sorprendido cuando alguien se para junto a él y Jared echa un vistazo para ver a su padre mirando con furia a Tahmoh.

-“Creo que ya va siendo hora de que se vaya, Sr. Penikett”- dice Gerry con severidad- “Antes de que llame a la policía y denuncie su muy vocal confesión de intento de asalto sexual”

Tahmoh palidece y lanza una mirada a las personas observándole, como si estuviera esperando que alguien hable en su nombre, pero cuando nadie lo hace, sale a la carrera, dejando la puerta abierta mientras corre a su elegante carro deportivo negro que grita sobrecompensación.

Jared respira profundamente y deja salir el aire lentamente- “Y esa es mi señal para irme”

-“Oh Jared, por favor”- intenta Sherri, pero Jared solo niega con la cabeza.

-“¿Irte?”- grita Megan- “¡Pero… pero es mi fiesta! ¡Tienes que estar aquí! quiero saber todo sobre tus… tus negocios”

-“Si”- concuerda Jared- “ _Ahora_ quieres saber, ahora que sabes lo exitoso que soy. ¿Pero antes? Cuando pensabas igual que Tahmoh, que era una pequeña perra de café, no querías saber nada de mi entonces. Pensabas que era una vergüenza, todos pensaban que era algo de lo que avergonzarse, alguien a quien mantener fuera de la imagen para que no pueda dañar sus preciosas reputaciones”- agita su brazo hacia Megan y Jeff- “Quiero decir, un doctor, una abogada y luego el pobre Jared, tirando su vida a la basura sirviendo café y pastel a las personas de Richardson. Me perdonaran si no quiero quedarme y verles caer sobre sí mismos para besarme el culo ahora que saben la verdad”

-“Jared”- Sharon da un paso al frente- “Eres mi hijo, nunca has sido algo de lo que esté avergonzada o incomoda”

-“Pero nunca aceptaste cuando te dije que era feliz haciendo lo que quería o cuando te dije que estaba viviendo con un hombre al que amo, un hombre con quien quiero pasar el resto de mi vida”- los ojos de Jared se llenan de lágrimas- “Mamá, te dije lo que Tahmoh me dijo, que había amenazado con violarme y aún así le invitaste aquí. ¿Sabes cómo me hace sentir eso?”

-“¡Sharon!”

-“¡Mamá!”

Sharon se sonroja- “¡Pensé… pensé que tal vez era un malentendido! Nunca quise ponerte en peligro”

-“Pero aún pensaste que alguien como Tahmoh era mejor que mi Jensen, solo porque él trabaja en una cafetería”

Sharon comienza a recuperar algo de su jactancia- “¿Cómo sabes que este Jensen no está solo tras tu dinero, Jared? Vales muchísimo. Tienes que ser cuidadoso con gente como esa”

Jared retrocede- “¿Qué tipo de gente, mamá? porque Jensen no sabe sobre el dinero. No sabe que vendí _Colt’s_. Estoy planeando decírselo durante la semana. Tengo planes para un nuevo negocio que manejaremos juntos. Jensen está conmigo por ninguna otra razón además de que me ama y la idea de que pienses que soy tan ingenuo para enamorarme de alguien así me enferma, mamá. Es agradable saber que tienes tanta fe en mi”

Jared se da la vuelta, recoge su maleta de nuevo y va de prisa a su auto antes de que alguien pueda detenerle, las voces de su familia exclamando su nombre resuenan detrás de él.

Jeff llega al frente de la casa justo cuando Jared entra en el auto, pero simplemente enciende el motor, ignorando las suplicas de su hermano mientras se aleja.

El teléfono de Jared comienza a sonar segundos más tarde y lo apaga, aventándolo al asiento de atrás, mientras se acomoda para un largo camino.

Se dirige directo a la autopista, necesitando estar en casa tan pronto como sea posible.


	8. Chapter 8

 

 

 

El regreso a casa le toma mucho menos tiempo que la ida a San Antonio y es un poco antes de medianoche, cuando Jared se detiene en su propia entrada. Las luces del salón aún están encendidas, diciéndole a Jared que Jensen todavía está despierto y se siente relajarse mientras sale del auto, agarra su mochila del asiento trasero y deja su celular donde se encuentra.

Camina pesadamente hacia los escalones del frente, sintiéndose cansado y desgastado, piensa en la comida del refrigerador mientas entra por la puerta principal. No ha comido en más de doce horas y se está muriendo de hambre.

Jared se apoya contra la puerta principal por unos segundos, dejando caer su bolsa y permitiendo que el silencio le envuelva, se prepara a sí mismo para decirle a Jensen todo lo que pasó.

Pero entonces el silencio comienza a llegar a él. No hay sonido de movimiento, ni televisión, ni estéreo, ni siquiera hay señales de Sadie y Jared siente que algo frio se arrastra a través de la parte posterior de su cuello.

-“¿Jensen?”- llama, lentamente caminando hacia adelante. Repite el nombre cuando no hay respuesta, pero entonces está frente a la puerta del salón y suavemente la empuja para abrirla, frunciendo el ceño cuando ve a Jensen sentado en mitad de los cojines del sofá, mirando fijamente a la mesita de café.

-“Pensé que… dijiste que estarías en casa hasta mañana”- dice Jensen, su voz desprovista de emoción.

Jared intenta reír, pero el sonido se ahoga cuando la preocupación le inunda- “¿Por qué? ¿Estás planeando tener una orgía con el resto de los chicos de la cafetería o algo?”

-“No”

-“¿Jensen, que es…?”- la voz de Jared se desvanece cuando alcanza a ver la mesa de café y a los objetos asentados ahí, los objetos de los que Jensen parece no poder apartar los ojos”

Una botella de _Wild Turkey_ , un bote de píldoras sin etiqueta, una bolsita llena con polvo blanco, una jeringa y un celular.

Jensen suelta una dolorosa risa- “Resulta que, después de todo, realmente no tengo las agallas para hacerlo. Iba a emborracharme primero, pero hasta eso ha probado ser difícil de hacer. He estado sentado aquí por horas y ni siquiera he abierto la jodida botella”

Jared cae de rodillas cerca del sofá, intentando meterse a la fuerza entre Jensen y la mesita de café.

-“Jensen, cariño, me estás asustando”

Finalmente, Jensen le mira a los ojos- “No iba a dejar que me encontraras” dice con seriedad, como si necesitara desesperadamente que Jared entienda eso- “Tengo al 911 en marcado rápido. Iba a tomar lo suficiente para saber que ellos no podrían salvarme y luego iba a llamar. Así que estaría fuera de aquí al menos. Nunca habría querido que me encontraras así. No te haría eso”

Jared siente que su garganta se cierra y sus ojos se llenan de lágrimas, pero necesita contenerse, así que se las traga. Tiene que averiguar que puso a Jensen en este estado antes de poder lidiar con todo lo demás.

-“Jensen”- sorbe- “Jensen, háblame, ¿está bien? Sólo me fui hace como doce horas, ¿qué demonios sucedió?”

Jensen mordisquea su labio inferior por unos segundos, pareciera estar meditando si debería decirle a Jared lo que sucedió o no y el pánico de Jared se intensifica.

-“Llamé a mis padres”

La voz de Jensen es tan baja que Jared tiene que esforzarse para escucharle, pero una vez que lo hace, entiende completamente.

-“¿Por qué?”

Jensen parece perder la poca fuerza que tiene y se desploma hacia adelante, murmurando sus palabras contra el pecho de Jared.

-“Fue idea de mi terapeuta. Dijo que necesitaba intentar restablecer la comunicación, de lo contrario nunca sería capaz de sanar completamente. Pensé… pensé que sería mejor hacerlo cuando no estabas aquí. Mejor hacerlo solo, ¿sabes?”

-“No Jensen, no lo sé. Debería haber estado aquí contigo, sujetando tu mano. No tendrías que haber pasado por esto solo”

Jensen se encoge de hombros- “No importa, nada habría cambiado”

-“No estarías sentado aquí pensando en el suicidio”- replica Jared. Se gira lo suficiente para que pueda agarrar el bote de pastillas- “¿De todas maneras, dónde conseguiste esta mierda?”

-“Fui al refugio. La Sra. Tapping me pidió que te dijera que te lo dijo”

Jared consigue aplacar su rabia antes de que Jensen pueda verla en sus ojos. La malintencionada mujer probablemente sólo añadió más a los sentimientos de insuficiencia de Jensen.

-“Olvídate de ella, Jensen. Ni siquiera vale la pena”

-“Pero ella tiene razón, terminé de nuevo aquí. Desesperado por una dosis, por _la_ dosis”

Jared se aleja para mirar a los brillantes ojos verdes de Jensen. Se ven saludables y normales, tristes, si, pero al menos parece que todavía no ha tomado nada.

-“¿Has tomado algo?”- Sin embargo, quiere asegurarse.

Jensen niega- “Soy por mucho un maldito cobarde. Ni siquiera pude manejar una bebida”

Jared suelta un breve suspiro de alivio- “De acuerdo, bien. Eso es bueno, ¿sabes por qué? Porque eso significa que en realidad no quieres hacerlo, ¿verdad? No quieres hacer esto porque eres fuerte, ¿lo sabes, cierto? Eres tan fuerte, Jensen y valiente. Después de todo lo que has pasado, todavía estás aquí, aún sigues peleando y estoy muy orgulloso de ti por eso”

Jensen parpadea, como si no pudiera entender las palabras y Jared frota, de arriba hacia abajo, los sorprendentemente fríos brazos de Jensen con sus manos.

-“¿Por qué no me dices que sucedió? Con tus padres. ¿Dijiste que los llamaste?”

Jensen aparta la mirada, como si se avergonzara, pero asiente con un movimiento brusco.

-“Salí de la cafetería justo después de ti, le dije a Danneel y Gen que tenía que ver al doctor sobre la rehabilitación de mi brazo, pero vine directo a casa. Me quedé mirando al teléfono por casi dos horas y luego les llamé”

-“¿Y qué paso?”

-“Mi mamá respondió. Al principio, sonaba contenta de escuchar de mí. Han sido diez años, ¿sabes? O algo así, creo. Pensé que eso significaba que las cosas habían cambiado. Mack debió decirle lo que había estado haciendo, porque ella me preguntó sobre mi nuevo trabajo, dijo que estaba sorprendida de escuchar sobre la repostería. Entonces ella… entonces ella…”- Jensen negó con la cabeza, incapaz de encontrar las palabras para continuar.

-“¿Entonces ella qué?”- presiona Jared, sabiendo que ambos necesitan pasar por toda esta triste historia antes de que pueda ayudar a Jensen a dejarla atrás y conseguir la ayuda que necesita.

-“Ella me dijo… me dijo lo decepcionados que estaban, de que yo quisiera trabajar en un lugar _así_ ”- Escupe la palabra como si dejara un sabor raro en su lengua- “Ella siguió y siguió sobre lo mortificada que estaba cuando alguien en su country club le dijo que me había visto en la cafetería. Dijo que no podía entender por qué les estaba haciendo esto de nuevo. Me preguntó por qué quería hacerles tanto daño, preguntó que habían hecho para merecer tal falta de respeto”

-“Jensen”- dice Jared suavemente- acercándole más- “Jensen, ella no importa, ella no es tan importante”

-“Ella es mi mamá, Jared y me odia”

-“¿No solo me acababas de decir que mi mama me ama, sin importar lo que ella diga?”

Jensen se encoge de hombros, pero no responde- “Traté de decirle”- continúa- “Traté de decirle que era feliz, que amaba mi trabajo y tenía un gran novio, pero ella habló al mismo tiempo, ignorándome, me dijo cuánto tiempo tomó que la atención de los medios se extinga, cómo mi papá nunca recuperó algunos clientes y socios de negocios que perdió por mi causa y ahora estaba trayendo todo de vuelta. Me dijo que ellos ya habían sufrido suficiente y que yo necesitaba dejar de ser tan egoísta y tener en cuenta sus necesidades”

Jensen tose un poco, peleando contra sus emociones, a pesar de las lágrimas corriendo por sus mejillas.

-“Jensen, ella no sabe de lo que está hablando, ¿de acuerdo? Sabes que tu hermano y hermana no están de acuerdo con ella”

-“Me dijo que vio… vio a Tom hace una semanas”

Jared frunce el ceño por un segundo, antes de recordar que Tom es el ex-novio gilipollas de Jensen, el que le había dejado porque Jensen no podía manejar la idea de tener sexo después de haber sido violado y Jared quiere meterse en el auto y cazar a ese bastardo. Y a la madre de Jensen también.

Jensen continúa, ajeno a las reflexiones de Jared-“Aparentemente, ahora Tom está casado. Tiene un par de niños y todo. Es tan exitoso, Jared y yo le deje escapar porque era demasiado débil para lidiar con lo que sucedió”

Jared sabe que Jensen esta citando las palabras de su madre, únicamente por el sonido de su voz y no puede hacer nada, excepto besar su sien mientras intenta reconfortarle y tranquilizarle lo mejor que puede.

-“Ella sólo trajo todo de vuelta, la violación, las razones de Tom para irse y comencé a pensar en… en ti y en mi, en como nunca hemos…”

Jared le calla- “Vamos, Jensen, no pienses en ello, eso está demasiado lejos de ser importante en este momento”

Jensen se aleja- “Pero lo es Jared, es importante, porque no puedo… ¿y si nunca puedo… hacer eso? Sé que quieres y no es justo para ti que la única razón por la que no tengamos una relación normal y saludable, sea por mi culpa. No quiero que termines resentido conmigo y nuestra relación porque no podemos tener relaciones sexuales”

Jared niega con la cabeza, un sonrojo oscureciendo su rostro. Deberían haber hablado sobre esto hace mucho tiempo, sobre lo que Jared quiere de una relación sexual, incluso si no tenían ninguna. Es culpa de Jared que Jensen tenga la idea equivocada y Jared está ardiendo de vergüenza ante el pensamiento de tener que explicar todo.

-“Jensen, nada de eso es importante para mí. Nunca dije que el sexo es importante, ¿o sí? ¿Te he hecho sentir como si nunca fueras suficiente para mí?”

-“¡No, pero Jared, ese no es el punto!”- exclama Jensen- “La gente normal en una relación normal tiene sexo. ¿Y esto? ¿Nosotros? Por mi no podemos ser normales. Tal vez, nunca seamos normales”

Jared se balancea hacia atrás sobre sus talones cuando Jensen se levanta para pasear por la habitación, frotando sus manos por su rostro mientras lo hace.

Incluso desde donde está, aun sentado en el piso, Jared pude decir que esto no va a tener una solución fácil. Desearía poder tener sus manos sobre la madre de Jensen y explicarle exactamente el tipo de daño que ella y su esposo le han hecho a su hijo. Realmente, está sorprendido de que el hermano y la hermana de Jensen no hayan dicho nada hasta ahora. Por otro lado, conociendo a Jensen, Mackenzie y Josh probablemente no sepan hasta que punto han llegado sus padres en sacar a Jensen de sus vidas y Jared promete asegurarse que ambos descubran muy pronto toda la verdad.

Tan pronto como termine de sacar a Jensen de este descontrol.

-“Jensen, tienes que… tienes que calmarte. Tom y tu madre no valen la pena para lastimarte a ti mismo. Ellos no son tan importantes, no para nosotros, no para nuestras vidas”

-“El sexo es importante Jared”- dice Jensen con una amarga risa- “El sexo es algo integral de una relación sana”

-“No, no lo es Jensen. Hay miles de parejas por ahí que no tienen sexo y son perfectamente felices juntos”

Jensen entorna los ojos hacia Jared, mirándole detenidamente- “¿Serías feliz conmigo? ¿Si nunca tenemos sexo?”

Jared respira profundamente, pensando cuidadosamente su respuesta- “Jensen, tú y yo, nosotros… sólo hemos estado juntos unos meses y nadie sabe en realidad lo que depara el futuro. Lo único que puedo decir, en este momento, después de estar contigo los últimos meses… es sí, creo que podría ser feliz contigo, con sexo o sin él”

-“Quiero tener sexo contigo”- afirma Jensen sin rodeos- “Lo hago, pero… pero estoy asustado, ¿sabes? Han… han pasado diez años y simplemente nunca encontré a alguien con quien quisiera tener relaciones sexuales desde que… _eso_ sucedió y aquí estás tú y eres maravilloso y parece que realmente te preocupas por mi”

-“Jensen, te quiero”

-“¿Ves? Dices que me quieres y creo que siento lo mismo y quiero hacer el amor contigo, pero estoy tan asustado. Lo único que puedo recordar es el dolor y no creo que pueda hacer frente a ese tipo de dolor de nuevo, pero quiero estar contigo y sólo estoy tan jodidamente confundido en este momento”

-“Jensen, necesitas dejar de pensar que esto es un trato de en-este-momento-o-nunca- en-lo-absoluto. Tenemos un montón de tiempo para hablar de esto, para resolverlo. No vamos a hacer nada hasta que estés listo”

Jensen muerde su grueso labio inferior- “Tom me dejó porque no tendría relaciones con él. No quiero que me dejes por la misma razón”

La ira burbujea en Jared y tiene que dar un paso atrás, lejos de Jensen. Toma varias respiraciones profundas, inhalando por la nariz y exhalando por la boca, antes de que pueda arriesgarse a mirar a Jensen de nuevo.

-“No soy Tom, Jensen. Tom era un imbécil, obviamente, si el sexo era el elemento esencial de su relación”

-“Él quería mi dinero”- admite Jensen en voz baja- “No creo que me amara en absoluto”

Jared resopla- “No creo que el dinero vaya a ser un problema en lo que respecta a nosotros”

-“Bien, porque en realidad no tengo nada. Bebí, esnifé y despilfarré todo. Mi fideicomiso entero”

Por un segundo, Jared se siente increíblemente culpable por el hecho de que aún no le ha dicho a Jensen sobre el dinero de la venta de _Colt’s_ , pero se desvanece cuando se da cuenta de los ojos heridos y atormentados de Jensen.

En este momento, Jensen necesita descansar. Él está tan exhausto que prácticamente está balanceándose sobre sus pies.

Jared le tiende la mano- “Vamos, Jensen. Vamos a la cama”

Jensen abre la boca para protestar, pero la cierra de golpe y mira a su alrededor por un segundo, confundido por el drástico cambio que ha tomado la conversación.

-“Aún estaremos aquí para discutir sobre esto en la mañana. Te ves como si estuvieras a punto de dormirte parado y yo sólo conduje doce horas seguidas. Estoy más cansado de lo que nunca he estado. Vamos a… pongamos esto a un lado por esta noche y vamos a dormir”

Un ceño pliega la frente de Jensen mientras mira a Jared y por un segundo piensa que va a preguntar por qué volvió a casa tan pronto, cuando se suponía que iba a estar en casa de sus padres hasta el día siguiente. Pero después de unos segundos, parece que todos los ánimos escapan de Jensen y sus hombros se desploman. Le dirige a Jared un resignado asentimiento y Jared sujeta su mano y le guía hacia las escaleras.

Están a más de medio camino a la segunda planta, cuando Jensen se da cuenta que su habitación no está ahí arriba y suelta la mano de Jared.

Jared se vuelve hacia él- “Sólo a dormir, Jensen. Te lo dije, no estamos en un horario. Pero como que… como que necesito abrazarte en este momento y no puedo hacerlo si hay todo un piso separándonos”

Jensen medita por unos segundos, estirando el cuello alrededor de la pared para ver el pasillo que lleva a su propia habitación, pero al final, toma de nuevo la mano de Jared y continúan subiendo las escaleras.

Jensen se sobresalta un poco cuando Jared cierra la puerta detrás de ellos, pero Jared pretende no notarlo mientras cruza la habitación y abre la cama.

Jensen está usando los pantalones de chándal y la camiseta de Jared, de nuevo— aunque la sudadera de capucha sorprendentemente está ausente— así que no se molesta en cambiarse, sólo se sienta en el borde de la cama y observa a Jared pelear con sus zapatillas y vaqueros, quedándose en bóxers, calcetines y una camiseta verde olivo. Usualmente, no lleva tanto a la cama, pero tiene la sensación de que más ropa es probablemente una buena idea.

Aún así, Jensen se estremece cuando Jared camina hacia la cama, pero esta vez lo reconoce, riendo un poco y enterrando la cabeza en sus manos.

-“Soy tan patético”

-“Hablamos de esto”- le regaña Jared- “Sólo va a tomar tiempo. Incluso esto es un paso enorme para ti”

Con otro asentimiento, Jensen se mueve hacia atrás en la cama hasta que está del otro lado, su cabeza sobre la almohada y se remueve y gira hasta estar bajo las sábanas.

Jared resopla otra carcajada y sube a su lado, apagando la luz mientas jala las sábanas. Se siente ridículo e incómodo en su propia jodida cama y se retuerce un poco, tratando de encontrar una posición más cómoda para acostarse y aún darle a Jensen el espacio que necesita. Acercarse a él en este momento, solo causaría más problemas y finalmente, se acomoda sobre su lado derecho, de espaldas a Jensen. No es lo mejor, Jared usualmente duerme sobre su estomago, pero lo hará así por ahora. Se acostumbrará.

Jared siempre estará avergonzado por el gritito que deja escapar dos minutos después, cuando Jensen le jala por el hombro, arrastrándole sobre el colchón hasta que esta boca abajo, con el rostro hacia Jensen esta vez.

-“Ahora tengo la oportunidad de decirte que te relajes”- murmura Jensen. Agarra el brazo derecho de Jared y se sujeta a él, prácticamente abrazándolo, igual que una animalito de peluche.

Jared se duerme en cuestión de segundos.

 

 

 

 

Jared despierta en la misma posición que se durmió y no puede dejar de asombrarse de ese hecho. Jared por lo general es una persona inquieta al dormir, agitando las extremidades y consiguiendo enredarse en las sábanas, pero parece que estaba demasiado cansado para moverse del todo.

Lo mismo puede decirse de Jensen, quien está envuelto alrededor del brazo de Jared, como si nunca quisiera dejarle ir y Jared respira profundamente, permitiéndose un momento para disfrutar de la normalidad.

Jensen aún está dormido cuando los ojos de Jared finalmente llegan a su rostro y sólo se le queda mirando por un rato. Es la primera vez que ha visto dormir a Jensen, además del día que llegó temprano a casa del trabajo y le encontró tomando una siesta en el sofá, pero el ladrido de Sadie había despertado a Jensen antes de que pudiera apreciar plenamente la vista.

Con nada para estropear su vista, Jared sólo se permite mirar.

Jensen se ve tan tranquilo, como si todo el peso y los problemas que tiene cuando está despierto, simplemente se desprendieran cuando está inconsciente. Jared siente el amor que tiene por Jensen asentarse fuertemente en su pecho y sonríe, haciendo una silenciosa promesa pare él mismo y Jensen, de que superaran cualquier problema que tengan.

Él se asegurará de ello.

No sabe cuánto tiempo ha estado mirando como un espeluznante pervertido para el momento que Jensen finalmente se remueve y comienza a despertar, pero tiene la sensación de que ha sido un tiempo vergonzosamente largo y simplemente no puede encontrar que le importe.

Jensen parpadea como un búho hacia él, confundido por más de unos segundos mientras su cerebro despierta y recuerda que sucedió la noche anterior. Se sonroja acaloradamente y se suelta de Jared dándole una pequeña sonrisa.

-“Buen día”

-“¿Por qué estás tan asustado del sexo?”

Jared parpadea, mortificado, porque eso no es lo que quería decir, _en lo absoluto_.

Jensen mira a Jared con la boca abierta, como si en realidad no pudiera entender que de verdad le hizo esa pregunta y Jared rápidamente se aleja de Jensen tanto como la cama lo permite y levanta las manos. Ahora que lo dijo, suplica que Jensen le escuche.

-“Quiero decir, _sé_ porque estas tan asustado, sé lo que pasó. Pero soy _yo_. ¿Por qué estás tan asustado de tener sexo conmigo? ¿Por qué siempre piensas que nunca lo superaras?”

Jensen permanece callado por mucho tiempo. Se sienta contra la cabecera, tirando de las sábanas hasta su barbilla, mientras le da vueltas a la pregunta en su mente, claramente pensando detenidamente, para que pueda darle a Jared una respuesta honesta.

-“No puedo… ese hombre se aprovechó de mi. Él… él se llevó todo lo que hacía una persona. Fue humillante y degradante, y te quiero mucho Jared, pero ni siquiera pienso que puedo confiar en alguien lo suficiente para dejarle hacerme lo que él me hizo”

Jared frunce el ceño, considerando la respuesta de Jensen.

-“De acuerdo”- dice lentamente- “Pero para nosotros al tener sexo, tú no tendrías que estar en esa posición”

El rostro de Jared arde, pero su expresión no vacila. No es precisamente cómodo tener esta discusión en su cama, con la brillante luz de la mañana entrando a través de la ventana, ya que olvido cerrar las persianas la noche anterior, y con su novio tambaleándose al borde de una crisis nerviosa. Pero si esto es lo que va a tomar que Jensen comprenda, hacerle ver que al final esas cosas estarán bien, entonces es lo que Jared va a hacer.

Tal vez después de esto, serán capaces de poner todo esto detrás, seguir adelante y nunca tener esta conversación de nuevo.

No sabe los detalles específicos de la violación de Jensen, no sabe lo que Shaw le hizo con el fin de violarle así, pero al mismo tiempo, Jared sabe que hay otras maneras para que hagan el amor.

Pero Jensen sólo niega con la cabeza- “No, no… eso… no importa, no importa donde estés o dónde esté. Nunca podré sentirme lo bastante cómodo para permitir a alguien dentro de mí de nuevo. Sin importar quien sea, todo lo que seré capaz de… de sentir será a él”

De pronto, así como así, Jared lo comprende, entiende totalmente cuáles son los problemas de Jensen y no puede evitar la pequeña sonrisa que se esboza a través de sus labios.

Jensen espera que Jared sea el activo.

Lentamente, Jared se pone de pie, las manos extendidas en frente de él para demostrarle a Jensen que no tiene ninguna intención y le dirige una mirada suplicante. Se pone de pie enfrente de su mesita de noche.

-“No sé de dónde obtuviste esta idea Jensen, por qué asumiste que el sexo entre nosotros tenía que ser de cierta forma en específico”

-“P—porque”- Jensen tartamudea, pero hay un tono de confusión en su voz- “¿No es eso… no es eso lo que quieres?”

Jared baja la mirada hacia Jensen, considerando a su novio unos segundos- “¿Jensen, has estado con otros chicos, cierto?”

-“No… no desde…”

-“Pero antes de eso, ¿tenías citas? ¿Tuviste sexo con Tom, cierto?”

-“Con Tom, si, pero sólo hubo unos pocos otros. Mis padres no tenían exactamente un problema con el hecho de que fuera gay, pero siempre nos decían que mantuviéramos un perfil bajo. Tenían miedo de que nos pusieran etiquetas como zorra o puta”- rueda los ojos- “Mira lo bien que les resulto”

Jared ignora ese último comentario- “Está bien, pero con esos chico, ¿nunca fuiste el activo?”

Jensen levanta la mirada de dónde estaba mirando fijamente sus manos cruzadas sobre su regazo, mirando a Jared como si le hubiese crecido otra cabeza- “Nosotros… no. Eso… ellos querían… ellos no parecían querer que… haga eso. Tom siempre me estaba diciendo que él no era pasivo”

-“¿Y tú solo querías estar bien con ellos? ¿No pensaste en tu propia satisfacción?”_ Jensen se encoge de hombros y Jared frunce el ceño- “¿Jensen, siquiera te gusta ser el pasivo? Quiero decir, antes de la violación, ¿era algo que disfrutaras?”

Jensen se remueve en la cama, las sabanas amontonándose en su regazo- “Quiero decir, tenía un orgasmo. Era algo bueno en ese aspecto, pero, ya sabes, cuando era adolescente, antes de que haya estado con alguien, ser el pasivo nunca fue algo con lo que fantaseaba, siempre me imaginaba siendo activo. Aún lo hago, cuando me lo permito… Pero cuando comencé a salir, los únicos chicos a los que parecía estar atraído eran todos chicos más grandes, chicos que disfrutaban mirarme debajo”

Enarca una ceja a Jared, como si su sola presencia en su vida demostrara el punto y Jared rueda los ojos.

-“No todos somos idiotas machos Alfa, Jensen; algunas personas obtiene placer de diferentes maneras”

Él asiente hacia la mesita de noche, indicando a Jensen que la abra.

Jensen mira a Jared, como buscando algún tipo de truco, pero sigue la instrucción tácita de Jared y se arrastra sobre la cama para abrir el cajón de la mesita de noche.

-“Jesús”- jura, saltando hacia atrás ligeramente y Jared no sabe si estar divertido o molesto por la reacción. En vez de decidir, estira la mano pasando a Jensen y saca uno de los objetos del cajón.

-“Danneel me compró esto para mi cumpleaños de hace dos años”- explica, girando el vibrador purpura en su mano- “Pensó que era una broma, que sería divertido hacer que lo abra en mitad de la cafetería, pero poco sabe de que este fue mi regalo favorito de ese año. Lo uso mucho”

Los ojos de Jensen son tan amplios como platos de la cena- “¿Usas eso? ¿En ti? Tú…”- parece no poder terminar la pregunta, pero Jared sabe lo que está preguntando.

-“Si, me gusta ser el pasivo, eso es lo que prefiero”

Jensen lucha para arrodillarse y hace un gesto hacia él- “Pero eres…”

Jared rueda los ojos de nuevo- “No seas tan estereotipado, Jensen. Sólo porque soy un tipo grande no significa que quiera follar a mis parejas hasta la locura”- ladea la cabeza, sonriendo a Jensen- “Por otro lado, si mi pareja quiere hacérmelo…”

Jensen se sonroja- “Lo siento, sólo asumí”

-“Sé que lo hiciste”- le tranquiliza Jared- “pero estabas equivocado. Sí, he sido activo en el pasado, pero honestamente, en realidad no hace gran cosa por mí. Prefiero estar acostado debajo de alguien, completamente envuelto en ese alguien mientras me toma”

Jensen traga tan pesadamente que Jared puede escuchar el ruido del mismo en la tranquila habitación. Sus ojos moviéndose rápidamente de ida y vuelta entre Jared y el vibrador en sus manos, con una mirada de puro terror en sus ojos.

Lentamente, Jared da un paso atrás, poniendo algo de distancia entre ellos mientras regresa el juguete al cajón. No está esperando que algo ocurra, teniendo en cuenta lo que pasó anoche, pero necesita que Jensen sepa donde están parados, incluso si Jensen aún se ve completamente aterrorizado ante la idea del sexo y Jared se pregunta sí acompañar a Jensen a otra sesión de terapia sería algo bueno.

-“Pensé en eso”

La voz de Jensen es tan baja que a Jared le toma unos segundos darse cuenta que ha hablado.

-“¿Qué?”

-“Cuando me iba a la cama después de que me dabas un beso de buenas noches”- continúa Jensen, como si Jared nunca hubiese hablado- “Solía preguntarme como sería, lo imaginaba. Lo que sería follarte. Pero siempre supuse que no sería más que una fantasía. Nunca soñé que querrías estar conmigo de esa manera”

-“Te quiero de cualquier manera que pueda tenerte, Jensen. Si eso significa no tener relaciones sexuales de ningún tipo, entonces está bien, lidiaremos con ello. Si eso significa siempre ser el pasivo, eso está muy, muy bien. Realmente puedo lidiar con eso. Sólo quiero que seas feliz, que confíes en mí y en esta relación”

Jensen se lanza hacia adelante y besa a Jared, con más pasión de la que Jared ha sido besado en toda su vida, pero se obliga a alejarse, poniendo algo de distancia entre ellos.

-“No Jensen, yo no… no quiero que pienses que debes hacerlo para retenerme o algo. Tenemos el resto de nuestras vidas para resolver esto”

Jensen sólo sonríe- “Lo quiero, Jared. Esto no es ningún intento de obligarte a amarme”

-“Si, tal vez sea así, pero Jensen, llegué a casa y te encontré tratando de mentalizarte a ti mismo para suicidarte. Creo que hay que lidiar con eso antes—”

Se interrumpe, mientras Jensen torpemente hace su camino al otro lado de la cama y deja caer sus pies al suelo.

-“No… eso era por qué no podía hacerlo, por ti, ¿no lo entiendes?”

Jared niega con la cabeza- “No Jensen, porque aún pensaste en ello, lo planeaste. Y pienso que necesitamos hablar sobre ello. Incluso, tal vez, ir a ver a tu terapeuta. Hablar de ello juntos”

-“No quiero morir”- dice Jensen en voz baja, de espaldas a Jared- “No sé por qué…”

Jared camina alrededor de la cama hasta poder sentarse junto a Jensen- “Shhh”- dice suavemente- “Sólo me alegra haber vuelto a casa cuando lo hice. Nunca… no creo que hubiese sido capaz de salir adelante, sí hubiese sido demasiado tarde”

-“Yo no…”- la voz de Jensen se apaga, mira a Jared con el ceño fruncido antes de tomarle por la muñeca y girar hasta que puede mirar por la ventana y luego hacia el reloj de Jared- “Llegaste a casa anoche. ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? Pensé que no ibas a venir a casa hasta hoy”- entrecierra los ojos cuando mira de nuevo al rostro de Jared- “¿Qué paso? ¿Te peleaste con tu mama de nuevo?”

Jared balbucea por unos segundos, intentando salir con algo que no sea la verdad, pero al final simplemente suspira, dejando caer sus manos sobre el colchón.

-“Mi mamá invitó a Tahmoh a cenar”

Jensen se ve tan horrorizado como se sintió Jared al abrir la puerta principal y encontrar a Tahmoh ahí, de pie.

-“¿Por qué… por qué haría eso? Ella… ¿le dijiste lo que hizo, verdad? ¿Lo que dijo que iba a hacer si tú no…?”

Jensen asiente- “Si, lo hice. Pero, aparentemente, mi mamá pensó que estaba exagerando o que lo malinterprete, así que pensó que era en mi propio beneficio que ella me diera la posibilidad de darle al hombre otra oportunidad”

Jared se inclina hacia adelante, con los codos sobre las rodillas y el rostro entre sus manos. Todo lo que sintió parado en el pasillo de sus padres volvió precipitadamente y Jared se siente enfermo de nuevo.

Jensen le acerca- “Lo siento”- deja un beso en la sien de Jared.

-“Yo sólo… perdí la calma, ¿sabes? Les dije todo, sobre los restaurantes, el dinero. Todo. Estoy cansado de que piensen que soy una especie de perdedor, cuando soy más exitoso que todos ellos combinados. ¡Oh! Y entonces mi hermano o hermana, o… alguien comenzó a decir que sólo estabas conmigo por mi dinero, lo cual fue aproximadamente el momento en el que quería golpear a alguien y me fui poco después de eso”

Jensen se inclina hacia atrás para mirar a Jared- “¿Qué… qué dinero?”

Jared parpadea alzando la mirada hacia él- “Oh, ¿nunca te lo dije, o si?”

-“Ya que no tengo ni idea de que estás hablando, sólo asumiré que no lo hiciste”

Jared se sienta derecho, de manera que pueda ver a Jensen claramente- “Yo, uhm… vendí _Colt’s_ ”

-“¿Tu cadena de cafeterías? ¿La que el chico Stephen estaba administrando por ti?”

-“Si. En realidad, él me dio la idea. Quiere tener su propio negocio, en lugar de continuar trabajando para mi, así que investigó el comprarme _Colt’s_. Cuando se dio cuenta que no podía permitírselo, decido irse y establecer su propio negocio en otro estado y me di cuenta que no tengo ningún interés en _Colt’s_. Así que le pedí a mi abogado que buscara un comprador. El dinero llegó el día anterior a que mi mamá y mi hermana llamaran sobre la fiesta”

Jensen solo asiente, como si no entendiera que está sucediendo y sobre lo que está hablando Jared- “¿Por cuánto lo vendiste?”

-“Casi diez millones de dólares”

-“¡¿Qué?!”- exclama Jensen, poniéndose de pie de un salto- “Eso es… eso es… eso es un montón de dinero. No me sorprende que tu familia piense que soy un caza fortunas. ¿Danneel lo sabe? Me sorprende que no haya intentado seducirte para poner sus manos sobre el efectivo”

Jared hace un mohín- “Eso no es agradable. Le voy a decir que dijiste eso”- Jensen palidece y Jared se ríe- “De todas maneras, creo que ella estará bien. Yo más o menos les di _Jay’s Pad_ a ella y a Genevieve”

Jensen jadea- “¿Qué hiciste qué?”

Jared se pone de pie y agarra la mano de Jensen- “Vamos, hay algo que quiero enseñarte”

-“¿Otra vez?”- pregunta Jensen, lanzando una mirada nerviosa a la mesita de noche, pero sigue a Jared al piso de abajo.

Jared encuentra la bolsa que dejo en la puerta principal la noche anterior y abre la cremallera, rebuscando hasta encontrar la carpeta que había metido ahí antes de dirigirse a San Antonio. Toma el archivo y mira al salón, los objetos aún están asentados en la mesita de café, por lo que, en su lugar, lleva a Jensen a la cocina.

-“Quiero comenzar algo nuevo, un nuevo negocio, contigo”

Jensen se le queda mirando, así que Jared abre la carpeta y esparce los papeles sobre la barra desayunadora.

-“La gente en la cafetería, ellos… ellos aman tus pays y pasteles. Las ganancias se han incrementado en un amplio margen desde que comenzamos a vender tus cosas”

-“No entiendo que tiene que ver eso con un nuevo lugar”- dice Jensen echando un vistazo a los papeles.

-“Quiero comenzar algo como una tienda de postres, donde sólo vendamos cosas como pasteles, pay y galletas”

Jensen frunce el ceño- “¿Cómo una panadería?”

-“No, no como una panadería, no venderíamos rollos, panes y cosas así. Una tienda de postres, también venderemos café, pero no habrá ninguna comida principal, ni sándwiches, hamburguesas, papas fritas o cualquier especial del día que Danni decida hacer”

Jensen hace una mueca- “Hay sitios iguales a eso. Dallas tiene un montón de pequeños sitios como ese”

-“Pero no hay ninguno aquí, en Richardson, confía en mí, lo comprobé antes de que realmente empezara a planearlo”

Jensen niega con la cabeza- “Si, de acuerdo Jared, pero no puedo hacer tanto trabajo solo. Está bien en _Jay’s Pad_ cuando no todos los clientes estarán ordenando algo que haya hecho. Muchos de ellos vienen por verdadera comida. ¿Pero esto? Esto tiene que ser un éxito y para que lo sea tenemos que atraer a un montón de clientes y no puedo hacer tantos pasteles y mierdas todos los días para que funcione y también hacer todo lo que se necesita en _Jay’s Pad._ Es demasiado”

-“Dios, Jensen, no. No voy a obligarte a hacer tanto trabajo, eso es una locura”

-“¿Entonces qué? No puedo estar en dos lugares a la vez, Jared”

-“He pensado en eso; podemos encontrar a alguien más para _Jay’s Pad_ , pasamos unas semanas enseñándole tus recetas, así nada cambia. Luego, una vez que creamos todo está seguro, trabajamos en el nuevo local”

-“Debes estar hablando en serio sobre esto, sí estás pensando en dejar _Jay’s Pad_. Sé lo mucho que amas ese sitio”- señala Jensen, con los dientes mordisqueando su labio inferior, mientras contempla las hojas sobre la mesa- “¿Qué más se te ha ocurrido?”

Jared puede sentir el sonrojo bajando hasta su cuello mientras le alcanza la hoja de papel en la que ha esbozado los horarios de apertura para la tienda- “Bueno, me estaba sintiendo un poco egoísta. Todavía quiero pasar contigo todo el tiempo que sea posible, nuestro tiempo en nuestra casa, por lo que estaba pensando hacer el lugar incluso más exclusivo al estar abierto en horario limitado. Tal vez, ¿del mediodía hasta las seis o siete? Eso nos da bastante tiempo en las mañanas para tener todo listo para el día y todavía conseguiremos algo de tiempo para nosotros por las noches. Además, seremos los jefes, por lo que tendremos personal y podemos tomarnos días libres siempre que queramos”

-“Wow”- exhala Jensen- “Realmente has pensado en todo”

-“Así es y si lo necesitamos, también podemos contratar otro repostero para el nuevo local, sí sientes que es demasiado trabajo. Podemos hacerlo, Jensen”

Jared busca entre los papeles hasta que se topa con el rápido bosquejo que había hecho del frente de la tienda, incluyendo la señal y el nombre.

-“¿Ves?”

-“¿ _Jay 2_?”- Jensen frunce el ceño.

-“J2”- corrige Jared- “¿Lo entiendes? Por Jensen y Jared. Quiero que este lugar sea tan tuyo como mío”

Jensen recoge las proyecciones financieras que Jared ha predicho, inspeccionándolas. Jensen podría no tener una mente orientada económicamente, pero Jared puede ver que sabe reconocer buenos números cuando se los pones delante y las predicciones de Jared son más que buenas.

-“¿Y si fracasa? ¿Y si no podemos hacer que funcione?”

Jared se encoge de hombros- “Entonces, todavía tengo un par de millones en el banco, así que podemos retirarnos a Aruba y pretender que esto nunca pasó”

Jensen sonríe- “No seré tu mantenido, Padalecki, supongo que eso significa que tendremos que hacer todo lo posible para que funcione”

Una amplia sonrisa se extiende en todo el rostro de Jared- “¿Eso es un ‘si’?”

-“Debo estar loco, pero me agrada la idea. Sólo tienes que prometerme que me permitirás decidir el menú, ¿está bien? Puede que tú sepas de café, pero yo sé de postres”

-“Te quiero mucho, lo sabes, ¿verdad?”

-“Dímelo otra vez cuando esté dándote ordenes en la cocina y el frente esté a reventar de gente esperando por sus postres”

Jared sólo sonríe- “Te dejo darme órdenes en el momento que quieras”

Jensen rueda los ojos- “Deberíamos hacer el desayuno. No sé tú, pero yo no he comido exactamente en—”- mira al reloj de Jared de nuevo- “Wow, casi 24 hrs. Eso, de verdad, es impresionante”

En ese preciso momento, el estomago de Jared gruñe y él se sonroja efusivamente, dirigiéndole a Jensen una tensa sonrisa- “Si, podrías tener un buen punto. Comida, probablemente sería una buena idea en este momento”

Jensen se apoya contra la encimera mientras mira a Jared- “¿Estás bien? Me refiero a lo que ocurrió con tu familia”

Jared consigue encogerse de hombros- “No… no lo sé, ¿sabes? Es mucho que procesar. Quiero decir, con Tahmoh, todos parecían estar de mi lado, así que eso está bien, supongo. Mi papá estaba realmente enojado, pero en realidad no me quedé escuchar lo que trataron de decir”

Jensen se aleja de la encimera y se acerca a Jared- “¿Qué pasa con el dinero y los restaurantes? Dijiste que les habías dicho todo”

Jared se estremece cuando piensa en la reacción de su familia cuando finalmente les dijo la verdad- “No puedo creer que pensaban que sólo estás conmigo por mi dinero”

Jensen asiente- “En realidad, no puedo culparles por pensar eso. Yo también lo haría, si la situación fuera al revés”

-“Mi hermana…”- Jared frunce el ceño, recordando la reacción de Megan- “Ella estaba un poco… estaba emocionada, creo. Quería platicar de todo, de todos los negocios”

Jensen inclina la cabeza hacia un lado- “¿Por qué es algo malo?”

-“Porque antes no quería saber. Antes de que dejara de pasar más tiempo del necesario con mi familia, solía intentar conseguir que se emocionen con _Jay’s Pad_ , incluso si guardaba todo lo demás para mí mismo. Un día, Megan me dijo que ella no quería perder el tiempo hablando conmigo sobre un negocio que no sería un éxito y que no estaba sorprendida de que mamá no le dijera a nadie lo que hacía”- Jared respira profundamente- “Verla cambiar de opinión tan rápidamente, en verdad dolió. Fue como el colmo. Necesitaba salir de ahí”

Jared pone sus manos sobre los hombros de Jared, acercándose más- “Lo siento, Jared. Siento que tu familia no sea lo que necesitas”

Jared deja escapar una risa ligeramente llena de lágrimas- “Jesús, Jensen, considerando lo que tus padres te hicieron, lo que sucedió ayer es una gota en el océano”

Jensen hace un gesto de negación- “Jared, nunca es fácil cuando tus padres te defraudan, en cualquier estándar de medida que uses. Tu mamá actuó a tus espaldas, intentando manejar tu vida. La mía me abandono durante el momento más difícil de mi vida, luego me culpó porque todos la odien. Ninguna de esas cosas duele menos que la otra”- sonríe- “Tú sólo lo manejaste mejor”

-“No hagas eso. No lo hagas parecer como que eres débil o si lo que está pasando en tu cabeza no sea importante. Eres tan fuerte como yo”

-“¿Lo soy? Algunas veces creo que nunca he sido fuerte en mi vida”

-“¿Todavía estás aquí, verdad? Después de anoche, después de la última vez, todavía estás aquí, sigues luchando. Eso es fuerza, Jensen. Se requiere de mucha fuerza todos los días para que permanezcas de pie. Jensen, eres la persona más fuerte que conozco”

Jensen se lanza hacia delante de repente, chocando con Jared, mandándole contra la barra detrás de él, presiona sus labios contra los de Jared y a él le toma un par de minutos seguir con el programa, pero después está respondiendo el beso de Jensen, colocando sus manos alrededor de las caderas de Jensen y acercándole más, jadeando cuando la muy evidente excitación de Jensen se roza contra su muslo.

Espera a que Jensen se aparte, como siempre, e intenta inventarse alguna excusa al por qué de repente necesita correr al baño, aunque está bastante seguro de que Jensen sabrá exactamente lo que está haciendo.

Pero Jensen no se aparta, no deja de besar a Jared.

En cambio, sus besos son más fuertes, más profundos, su lengua follando la boca de Jared, como si fuera a morir si se detiene.

Finalmente, Jared consigue apartarse, jadeado e intentando pensar con claridad. Todavía está usando solo los bóxers con los que durmió y el hecho de que está excitado se puede ver claramente.

-“Jensen, yo…”

Jensen le interrumpe, besándole de nuevo y presiona su cadera con la de Jared, moviéndose ligeramente para conseguir el ángulo correcto.

Jared pone los ojos en blanco cuando Jensen se empuja contra él y deja escapar un pequeño gemido. Sus pollas— ambas duras y goteando ahora— se rozan contra el material de su ropa de dormir y Jared quiere poner sus manos sobre Jensen, su boca, pero mantiene las manos en sus caderas. Jensen es quien está dirigiendo el show aquí, él tiene las riendas y Jared lanza la cabeza hacia atrás y le acompaña en el viaje.

Los labios de Jensen bajan por la garganta de Jared mientras encuentra un ritmo, succionando en su punto de pulso y Jared puede decir que está dejando una marca y de alguna manera se pone incluso más duro.

No hay ningún sonido en la habitación, aparte de los gruñidos y gemidos que dejan escapar mientras se frotan uno contra el otro. Jadean los nombres del otro y se agarran con tanta fuerza que rasgan la ropa y dejan moretones detrás.

La mano de Jensen se mueve al culo de Jared, ahuecando el músculo y clavando sus uñas en el delgado material de los bóxers de Jared, peligrosamente cerca de la separación entre sus nalgas y eso es todo para Jared. Se está corriendo incluso antes de saber que le ha golpeado y gruñe el nombre de Jensen al techo de la cocina, su vista momentáneamente su pone completamente en blanco.

Baja de la cima cuando la mano de Jensen se aprieta en su pecho, haciendo un puño en su camiseta y Jared baja la mirada para ver que Jensen tiene los ojos cerrados, una apariencia de completo éxtasis en el rostro. Una tranquilidad que Jared nunca ha visto antes y se ve tan hermoso.

Se necesitan varios minutos para que Jared encuentre su voz, para que su respiración regrese a la normalidad y abraza a Jensen, rehusándose a dejarlo ir.

-“Entonces, ¿estabas diciendo algo sobre el desayuno?”- dice patéticamente y Jensen ríe- “¿Qué te parecen tortillas?”

Jensen levanta la mirada con una pacifica sonrisa en el rostro- “¿Qué tal si primero nos duchamos y entonces te haré lo que quieras?”- se estremece cuando cambia su postura, claramente incómodo con el desastre que hizo en su pantalones.

Jared asiente, aunque de mala gana, y le da a Jensen un último beso suave antes de dirigirse al piso de arriba, a su habitación, a la ducha de su propio baño.

Se detiene en el primer escalón, cuando se da cuenta que Jensen le está siguiendo y se da la vuelta para mirarle con los ojos muy abiertos, inseguro de cómo se supone debe proceder.

Lo que ocurrió en la cocina fue un gran paso para ambos, incluso si era bastante soso en la escala de cosas, después de todo ellos estaban completamente vestidos.

Ducharse juntos— en cualquier capacidad— es todo un nuevo paso juntos.

-“¿Qué?”- pregunta Jensen cuando se da cuenta que Jared le está mirando fijamente y su expresión es casi suplicante, como si le estuviera pidiendo que no haga gran cosa de eso— lo que sea que ‘esto’ resulte ser.

Finalmente, Jared sonríe y se inclina para besar a Jensen de nuevo y entonces sube corriendo las escaleras de dos en dos, obligando a Jensen a reír y apresurarse para alcanzarlo.

Es un buen sonido, un sonido relajante y Jared sabe, que lo que sea que pase en el baño, será el paso correcto para ambos.


	9. Chapter 9

 

 

 

 

-“Deberíamos hacer la cena”- Jensen prácticamente gruñe desde donde está acostado con la cabeza apoyada en el pecho de Jared.

Jared, acostado en el sofá debajo de su novio, solo empuja su mano bajo la camisa de dicho novio, su palma contra la suave piel de la espalda de Jensen.

-“Son casi las seis”- presiona Jensen- “No hemos comido desde el desayuno”

-“Estoy cómodo”- protesta Jared, haciendo pucheros como un niño de cuatro años y sonríe en señal de triunfo cuando Jensen se ríe.

Están teniendo un domingo apacible, vegetando en el sofá y viendo un maratón de _Leverage_.

Tuvieron una noche muy estresante, seguida de una mañana muy agitada, Jared siente que merecen no hacer nada en todo el día.

Después de su pequeño avance en la cocina, compartieron una ducha no-tan-compartida— Jensen usando una nueva rasuradora de Jared para deshacerse de la barba incipiente que le había crecido, mientras Jared se duchaba y luego cambiaron— antes de volver a bajar las escaleras para finalmente conseguir algo de desayunar.

Al pasar por el salón, lo artículos que Jensen dejó en la mesita de café, la noche anterior, habían llamado la atención de Jared y con determinación los recogió todos.

-“¿Tienes idea de cuánto dinero estas, literalmente, tirando por el desagüe?”- había preguntado Jensen mientras observó a Jared vaciar la botella de píldoras y la bolsita en el fregadero, seguidos por el alcohol.

-“Tengo seis millones de dólares en el banco, Jensen, realmente no me importa”- había dicho bruscamente.

-“¿ _Seis_ millones? ¿Pensé que habías dicho que vendiste _Colt’s_ por diez?”

Después de que Jared le explicó sobre el reembolso de las inversiones de Genevieve y Stephen, Jensen le había mirado como si fuera un Dios de lo alto. Jared nunca se había sentido tan indigno del amor y la atención de alguien y se había lanzado a tomar a Jensen en un beso tan profundo y arrebatador, que casi necesitan otra ducha, antes de que el estomago de Jared le interrumpiera y Jensen fiel a su palabra hizo tortillas.

Ahora, horas más tarde, Jared es básicamente una gran pila de materia viscosa bajo Jensen y nunca ha estado más feliz.

Jared mira hacia abajo, a Jensen, desde un ángulo incómodo y se da cuenta que las líneas tensas en las comisuras de los ojos de Jensen se han ido casi por completo. Se ve, de alguna manera, más ligero, más alegre, a pesar de lo que sucedió la noche anterior; casi como si Jared no hubiese vuelto a casa para encontrar a Jensen en el proceso de intentar terminar con su vida y Jared está atascado en cómo reaccionar ante eso.

Él no quiere barrer todo el asunto bajo la alfombra, porque esa no es la forma en que funciona el mundo. Jensen necesita hacer frente a sus problemas, ponerlos bajo control antes de que pueda comenzar a superarlos. Jared sabe que él es una de las razones por la que Jensen no siguió adelante con su plan, pero puede llegar el día en que el amor y la presencia de Jared no sean lo bastante fuertes para luchar contra el auto desprecio de Jensen, incluso con su reciente rejuvenecimiento. Jared no puede prometer que los padres de Jensen estén realmente fuera de sus vidas para siempre y una aislada llamada telefónica de una madre agobiada por sentimientos de culpa, cuando Jared este fuera del pueblo o algo, puede enviar a Jensen en busca de más drogas de nuevo sin Jared ahí para refrenarle.

Jared no puede correr ese riesgo, no pude soportar la posibilidad de perder a Jensen y jura levantar el teléfono a primera hora del lunes y hacerle una llamada a la Dra. Rhodes, concertar una cita para ambos donde puedan hablar con ella juntos y Jared pueda aprender lo que necesita hacer para ayudar en la recuperación de Jensen.

También quiere gritarle y gritarle a la Dra. Rhodes por causar el desastre en primer lugar. Si ella no hubiese hecho la sugerencia de que Jensen intente contactar a sus padres, la escena de anoche nunca habría ocurrido. Debió saber que Jensen no estaba listo para un paso tan enorme y Jared necesita decirle eso.

Pero por ahora, decide que puede dejar que Jensen tenga algo de normalidad, puede pretender que todo está bien por un día, antes de volver al mundo real y todos los problemas que traiga o no.

La sonrisa de Jensen comienza a desvanecerse cuando Jared no responde, por lo que gruñe y regresa sus ojos a la televisión justo a tiempo para ver a Eliot explicar a Nate las diferentes maneras de sostener un cuchillo cuando compara cocinar con el asesinato.

Es un poco erótico.

-“Sabes dónde está la cocina”- murmura su novio- “Ve a hacerme uno sándwiches”

Jensen resopla- “Eres imposible. ¿Sándwiches para cenar? ¿En serio?”

-“Bueno, no sé. Pide comida para llevar o algo. Pizza, podría ir por una pizza”

-“Comemos demasiada comida chatarra y para llevar. Deberíamos empezar a tener comidas adecuadas”- murmura Jensen y Jared se encoge de hombros torpemente.

-“A menos que puedas conseguir que Danneel esté por aquí para cocinarnos cada noche, eso no va a suceder a corto plazo. No soy el mejor cocinero del mundo exactamente. Dudo que quieras bistec y papas noche tras noche”

Jensen resopla una risa- “Bueno, yo puedo hacerlo. Puedo cocinar. Voy a hacer una misión el que comamos comida real al menos cuatro días a la semana, incluyendo domingos”

-“Eso es terriblemente domestico de tu parte, cielo”- bromea Jared y Jensen sólo rueda los ojos.

-“Rutina, ¿recuerdas?”- Jensen se mueve para levantarse.

Es una lucha para Jensen salir del abrazo de Jared y una vez que está en posición vertical, Jared le mira tambalearse un poco antes de quedarse de pie y volverse hacia la cocina.

Sadie deja escapar un ladridito y se apresura a ponerse de pie, siguiendo a Jensen en una loca carrera.

-“¡Traidora!”- exclama Jared tras ella, pero eso aún no le hace levantarse y se acomoda de nuevo en los cojines del sofá, mientras Eliot golpea al Carnicero de Kiev y sus lacayos con nada más que una batidora y una cacerola.

Eliot es lo máximo.

El timbre suena y Jared gime, enterrando su rostro en una almohada.

-“No quiero ver a nadie hoy. No estoy aquí ahora mismo. Quienquiera que sea, hazlos que se larguen”

-“Pobre bebé, tener que tratar con otras personas”- se burla Jensen camino a la puerta principal- “Te prometo que sí es cualquiera, excepto Dee y Gen, los echaré”

Jared quita la almohada- “¿Por qué ellas?”

Jensen mira alrededor del quicio de la puerta- “¿Has intentado decirle ‘no’ a Danneel?”

Jared recuerda el día que Danneel le habló sobre contratar a Jensen- “Tienes un buen punto, Jensen”

Jensen desaparece y Jared se queda mirando al techo mientras escucha la puerta principal abrirse y el educado ‘¿puedo ayudarles?’ de Jensen, pero la siguiente voz le tiene de golpe, sentado muy erguido en el sofá, la ansiedad trepando por su garganta.

-“Estamos aquí para ver a Jared”

La voz de ella es tímida y Jared está inseguro de si debería salir y verles o no, porque sabe con seguridad que ella no vino sola.

-“Jared en realidad no se siente con ánimos de ver a nadie en este momento”

Hay una pausa, como si no esperaran ese tipo de respuesta y Jared se pone de pie renuentemente, cruzando la puerta del salón y mira detenidamente al pasillo. Lo último que desea es hablar con las personas paradas en su puerta principal, pero también piensa que no es justo dejar a Jensen lidiar con ellos. En cualquier segundo, ellos pueden empezar a demandar que les deje entrar y Jared no sabe si la terquedad de Jensen aguantara eso. Considerando el frágil estado de su mente y la forma en que su madre le habló la ultima vez, Jared en realidad no cree que Jensen tenga la fuerza para hacer frente a un nueva ronda de lo mismo, no después del estado de shock y lo dolido que terminó la última vez.

-“Somos sus padres”- dice el padre de Jared, después de aclarase la garganta con firmeza y Jared espera que Jensen retroceda al yerno-obediente que casi es.

En lugar de ello, Jensen le sorprende.

-“Sé quiénes son”- dice con calma- “Eso no cambia el hecho de que Jared no se siente con ánimos de ver a nadie en este momento”

-“No puedes evitar que vea a mi hijo”- dice Sharon, con la voz llena de orgullo hipócrita.

-“Jared explícitamente me dijo que no quiere ver a nadie, sin excepciones. Y en realidad, después de por lo que Jared pasó anoche, no puedo culparle de querer tiempo a solas para relajarse”

-“¿Entonces, por qué estás aquí?”- pregunta Gerald, como si eso demostrara su punto y Jared ha tenido suficiente.

-“Porque vivo aquí”- responde Jensen justo cuando Jared llega a la puerta.

-“Está bien, Jensen”- dice Jared, poniendo una mano sobre su hombro.

Sharon le sonríe ampliamente, como si hubiera ganado algo- “Hola, cielo”- da un paso hacia adelante, al igual que si la mera presencia de Jared en la puerta sea toda la invitación que necesita, pero él no se mueve, usando su cuerpo y el de Jensen para bloquear la entrada.

-“Jensen tiene razón, mamá. _No_ quiero ver a nadie en este momento. Así que di lo que sea que viniste a decir y luego vete”

-“Bueno, espera un minuto Jared”- comienza su papá, pero Jared le interrumpe.

-“No papá, no voy a esperar un minuto. Lo que pasó anoche…”- Jared se agita, incapaz de encontrar las palabras adecuadas- “Ni siquiera sé qué fue. La peor noche de toda mi vida, probablemente, y eso incluyendo lo que Tahmoh me hizo”

Detrás de él, Jensen se encoge ligeramente y estira una mano para colocarla entre los omóplatos de Jared, un suave recordatorio de que está ahí, proporcionando consuelo y fuerza, y Jared está agradecido por ello.

-“Lo siento papá, pero estoy encontrando difícil lidiar con el hecho de que todos ustedes pensaron que era un gran perdedor, hasta que se dieron cuenta de lo mucho que valgo. Quiero decir, ¿incluso estarían aquí ahora si me hubiese guardado todo anoche?”

-“¡Por supuesto que sí!”- exclama Sharon.

-“¿En serio? Porque la última vez que te dije que Tahmoh intentó violarme, tu reacción fue decirme que lo malinterpreté y luego invitarle a cenar”

Sharon palidece, con lágrimas brotando de sus ojos mientras Gerald se aleja un paso de su esposa, separándose de la situación y de sus decisiones.

-“Pensé… pensé que estabas intentando que no me meta en tu vida. Pensé que sólo tratabas de asustarme o que no entendiste lo que quiso decir Tahmoh. Ni por un segundo pensé que estabas diciendo la verdad”

Jared aparta la mirada, resoplando una risa- “¿Y eso está bien? ¿Tienes idea de cuan hiriente es saber que aceptaste la palabra de un extraño sobre la de tu propio hijo?”

Sus lágrimas caen, pero ella presiona, tratando de encontrar alguna manera de absolverse de cualquier culpa- “Pero Jared, fueron sólo palabras, ¿no? En realidad no hizo nada para lastimarte ¿verdad?”

Jared tragó el repentino nudo en su garganta- “Me empujó contra una pared, tan fuerte que todo comenzó a girar. Tenía un chichón en la parte de atrás de mi cabeza del tamaño de un huevo de gallina y me raspe el codo, pero si, fueron _sólo palabras”_

Sharon dejo escapar un aliento, sus hombros relajándose un poco- “Eso es… eso no es tan malo, ¿verdad? Al menos no fue nada serio, el resto fue sólo… sólo palabras y amenazas. Eso no es nada”

-“Usted no lo vio”

Un poco sorprendido, Jared se vuelve para mirar a Jensen, ve el enfado iluminando sus ojos verdes mientras mira fijamente a Sharon.

-“¿Qué?”- pregunta como si estuviera confundida de por qué Jensen se está dirigiendo a ella.

-“Después de lo que Tahmoh dijo, de lo que hizo, no vio a Jared. Yo lo hice. Fui yo quien se sentó con él hasta que dejó de temblar, pretendiendo no darme cuenta de que estaba llorando. No se quedo despierta toda la noche, sentada afuera de su habitación, esperando por la inevitable pesadilla, porque sabías que llegaría. No le escuchaste gritar, cuando la pesadilla finalmente llegó y él no podía encontrar la salida. Y no te sentaste con él por el resto de la noche porque estaba demasiado asustado de volver a dormir, hasta que finalmente se desmayó de puro agotamiento cuando salió el sol”

Jared parpadea, atónito por el calor en las palabras de Jensen, la ira en sus ojos.

No está mintiendo, todo lo que está diciendo es verdad y Jared se siente avergonzado del hecho de que Jensen haya tenido que hacer todo eso, especialmente cuando estaba lidiando con los flashbacks de su propia violación. Jared se siente increíblemente culpable de que dejara a Tahmoh hacerle sentir así y humillado de que le haya tomado tanto superar el incidente, cuando Jensen estaba lidiando con algo mucho peor.

-“Por lo que sí, las palabras duelen”- continua Jensen- “Las palabras duelen jodidamente mucho y Jared te habló de todo eso. Él estaba tan… _enojado_ cuando colgó el teléfono ese día, pero consigo mismo en lugar de con usted, Sra. Padalecki, no entendía por qué no podía hacer que le creyeras. Y luego, encima de todo, vas e invitas a cenar al hombre que redujo a tu hijo a un desastre, porque pensaste que tus sentimientos eran más importantes que tu hijo”

Sharon jadea- “N-no… no, eso no es… eso no es de lo que se trataba”

Jared tiene que realmente que despegar su mirada de Jensen para regresarla a su madre- “En realidad creo que lo es”

-“¡NO! ¿Jared, vas a aceptar la palabra de este hombre sobre la de tu propia madre?”

-“Es lo mismo que tú me hiciste, ¿no?”- Jared no la deja responder, solo continúa por encima de sus balbuceos sobresaltados- “¿Por qué invitaste a Tahmoh a cenar anoche?”

Sharon parpadea, sorprendida por la pregunta- “Pensé… pensé que era un buen hombre a quien te gustaría conocer mejor, tal vez ver a donde llevaban las cosas. Pero ahora sé que—”

Jared la interrumpe- “Pero te había dicho semanas antes que estaba saliendo con Jensen y te dije lo que Tahmoh me había dicho y aún así lo invitaste. Sabías que no tenía ningún interés en Tahmoh, en lo absoluto y no te importo. ¿Por qué?”

El rostro de la madre de Jared está completamente blanco a excepción de dos manchas de color fuerte en sus mejillas y mira a Jared con ojos suplicantes- “Pensé que era un hombre bueno y respetable”

-“Alguien que estarías orgullosa de llamar tu yerno. Siempre se trata de ti, mamá. _Tú_ querías que obtuviera mi título en negocios, _tú_ querías que sea algún títere corporativo ganando cien mil dólares al año, _tú_ querías que salga con alguien que pensaras era digno de mi. Siempre es sobre lo que _te_ hará lucir bien. Nunca es sobre lo que _yo quiero_ o necesito”

Sharon está llorando abiertamente ahora, el brazo de Gerald alrededor de sus hombros, pero Jared se ha dado cuenta de que su padre no ha intervenido, no ha intentado corregir nada de lo que Jared o Jensen han dicho y se pregunta hace cuanto está en desacuerdo con la agenda de su esposa.

-“Sólo…”- suspire Sharon- “Nunca tuve mucho, al crecer, siempre escatimábamos y ahorrábamos, incluso unos cuantos días en la playa era demasiado algunos años. Nunca quise que ninguno de mis hijos o nietos pase por algo así, ese es el por qué presionaba tanto”

Jared asiente- “Lo entiendo, mamá, pero eso no te da derecho a planear mi vida hasta a la persona con la que me casaré”

Al oír la palabra, Jensen deja escapar un sonido de risa-ahogada y Jared rueda los ojos, a pesar de que no aparta la mirada de su madre- “Oh, no actúes como si fuera una sorpresa, Jensen. Sabes que va a pasar”

Gerald se ríe.

-“¿Te me estás proponiendo mientras peleamos con tus padres en nuestra entrada? No es así como me imagine este momento”

Jared no responde, solo se promete en silencio planear algo extra especial para cuando decida hacer la propuesta.

Sharon frunce el ceño, sus lágrimas remitiendo por el momento mientras mira de su hijo a su novio y de regreso- “En realidad eres feliz”- dice como si fuera una sorpresa, como si pensó que Jared le estaba mintiendo las últimas cien veces que se lo dijo.

-“Si mamá”- suspira Jared- “Soy más feliz de lo que incluso creí posible”

Sharon se ve confundida por la respuesta y Jared niega con la cabeza. No sabe qué más puede hacer, que más puede decir para hacerle entender y teme que algo saldrá de todo esto que a Jared no le va a gustar mucho.

-“Lo siento, Jared”- dice Gerald de repente, hablando por primera vez en un rato- “Te fallamos. Te fallamos tanto y estoy tan avergonzado por eso”

-“¡No!”- contradice Sharon- “Sólo quería que sea feliz. Que encontrara un buen trabajo y a alguien que se preocupe por él y… y le complemente”

-“Si”- acuerda Gerald- “Pero querías hacer eso obligándole a estar en un trabajo que odiaría y tratando de hacerle estar con alguien quien le menospreciaría. Eso no habría hecho nada más que hacerle sentir miserable”

-“No sabes eso. Él podría tener una buena vida, tal vez no con Tahmoh, pero con alguien… más”

Jensen le da la espalda, claramente molesto por la fácil desestimación de Sharon y Jared se acerca a él, colocando sus brazos alrededor de su cintura y susurrando en su oído.

-“No le hagas caso. No voy a ir a ninguna parte. Te quiero”

Jensen asiente y Jared le da un beso en la sien.

-“Míralos Sharon”- dice Gerald- “Jared es más feliz que cualquiera de nosotros, tiene más dinero que todos nosotros juntos, incluyendo a tu precioso Tahmoh. Y tiene a alguien que le ama más de lo que alguien, posiblemente, podría amar a otra persona”- el padre de Jared niega con la cabeza- “Necesitas darte cuenta que no puedes manejar la vida del chico sólo porque no siguió tu precioso pequeño plan”

-“Sólo quería que sea exitoso”- hipa Sharon- “Sólo quería que todos mis hijos sean exitosos”

Jared niega con la cabeza, sin dejar ir a Jensen- “Querías a alguien para presumir. Es por eso que nunca te dije acerca de _Colt’s_ o alguno de los restaurantes. Quería que estés orgullosa de mí por quien era, no por cuánto dinero tenía o cuántas veces mi nombre estaba en los periódicos. Pero nunca pudiste hacerlo. Jamás”

-“Jared, cielo, estoy orgullosa de ti”- protesta Jared- “Siempre estuve muy orgullosa de ti”

-“¿Si? Solía escucharte, presumiendo a tus amigas sobre cómo Jeff era un gran doctor con una bella esposa y Meg iba a ser una abogada. Así que dime, mamá, ¿cuántos de tus amigas saben que administro una cafetería en Richardson?”

El color que recién había vuelto al rostro de Sharon desaparece de nuevo, mientras mira a su hijo mediano con los ojos muy abiertos- “Yo… les dije que tenías un negocio. Les dije que eres un gerente”

Jared asiente con tristeza- “Pero no la parte de la cafetería, ¿verdad? Porque Dios no quiera que Sharon Padalecki tenga un hijo con una humilde cafetería”

Sharon sacude la cabeza en algo que se parece a la negación, parece no poder entender dónde todo salió mal.

Él mira fijamente a sus padres, a las dos personas que le dieron la vida y le criaron para ser el hombre que es. Ellos sólo querían lo mejor para él, lo sabe, muy en el fondo, es sólo que Sharon fue demasiado lejos, poniendo su propia imagen y deseos por encima de los de sus hijos, o al menos su hijo mediano.

Jared piensa en los padres de Jensen, quienes sacaron a su hijo de sus vidas porque hizo algo que a ellos no les gusto, algo con lo que no estaban de acuerdo o quisieron y Jared se da cuenta que obtuvo un mejor final aquí.

Su mamá podría intentar manejar su vida, tratar de decirle con quien salir y que trabajo debería tener, pero ella no le volvió la espalda cuando fue en contra de sus deseos, ella aún quiere ser parte de su vida, incluso si parecía estar avergonzada de él en el pasado.

No puede decirse lo mismo de la mamá de Jensen y Jared se siente un idiota por estar tan molesto. Sí, tiene buenas razones para estar enojado, pero Jensen tiene mejores razones, razones verdaderas y Jared necesita dar unos pasos atrás, tomar un momento para respirar e intentar olvidar todo lo que sucedió.

No será capaz de olvidar a Tahmoh y lo que hizo a corto plazo, pero puede intentar arreglar las cosas con su mamá y el resto de su familia, y ayudar a Jensen a construir algún tipo de relación con ellos. No va a reemplazar a la verdadera familia de Jensen, nada podría, pero tal vez algún día, los Padalecki puedan llenar un poco el agujero que los Ackles dejaron atrás.

-“Te quiero mamá”- dice Jared finalmente, la honestidad tiñendo su voz- “De verdad lo hago. Pero en este momento, en realidad no me agradas mucho”

Ella se ahoga con sus lágrimas y junto a Jared, Jensen toma su mano, apretándola, ofreciendo apoyo en silencio y Jared sabe que puede hacer esto.

-“No quiero sacarte de mi vida, nunca haría eso, ni a ti, a mi o incluso a Jensen, pero… pero creo que necesito algo de tiempo. Sólo para… superar esto”

Sharon da un paso adelante- “Oh, Jared, por favor. Por favor no hagas esto”

-“Te llamaré en un par de semanas”- promete, levantando la barbilla para contener sus lágrimas.

Él pensó en alejarse miles de veces, pero nunca pensó que tendría el coraje para hacerlo de verdad, incluso si sólo es temporal.

-“Para que conste”- dice Gerald mientras conduce a su esposa a bajar los escalones de la entrada- “Nunca fuiste una vergüenza para mi, Jared”

-“Podría haber apreciado eso hace un par de meses, años, incluso. Pero te sentaste ahí y permitiste que mamá me tratara igual que una oveja negra. Puede que no hayas sido parte de ello, pero tampoco intentaste detenerlo”

Gerald asiente, aceptando la acusación de Jared en silencio- “Hablaremos pronto, hijo”- no parece pensar que exista la opción de que Jared no llamará. Jared y Jensen no dicen nada cuando observan a los padres de Jared volver al auto, entrar en él y alejarse.

Jensen aleja a Jared de la puerta, entrado a la casa una vez que el auto esta fuera de la vista y Jared colapsa contra él una vez que está cerrada.

-“¿Estás bien?”- pregunta Jensen,

Jared asiente- “Si… no, estoy… no estoy bien. Estoy muy, muy lejos de estar bien ahora mismo”

-“Ellos se convencerán, sabes. Tus padres no son iguales a los míos. Pueden tener sus propias ideas acerca de quién deberías ser, pero aún así vinieron hasta aquí hoy, todavía quieren ser parte de tu vida y están dispuestos a esperar a que quieras hablar de nuevo con ellos. Ellos no quieren perderte, lo sabes”

Jared siente colapsar aún más su estado de ánimo ante Jensen mencionando a sus propios padres, incluso si solo había estado pensando en ellos y pone sus manos en las caderas de Jensen, acercándole más, si es posible. Necesita a Jensen para sentirse anclado, para recordarle lo que es importante en esta situación.

-“En realidad, nunca me dijiste que sucedió anoche”- dijo cuidadosamente, su pulgar colándose bajo la camiseta de Jensen hasta acariciar la cálida piel de su cadera.

-“Te dije todo anoche”- admite Jensen con un encogimiento de hombros- “Ella seguía y seguía sobre cuánto les costó el juicio a ella y a mi padre, lo egoísta que fui al poner mis necesidades antes que las de la familia. Nada que no haya escuchado antes, pero anoche… no sé, estaba solo sin nadie con quien hablar. Sólo… me derrumbé. No estoy orgulloso de mí. Sólo…”

-“Hey”- dice Jared en voz baja, acunando la mejilla de Jensen- “No te estoy culpando. Tú… tuviste un bajón, eso es todo. Estarás mejor, lo prometo”

Jensen asiente- “Yo he… estoy mejor de lo que estaba, pero no creo que sea algo que vaya a olvidar jamás. No sólo la violación, si no la reacción de mis padres a ello, la forma en la que me trataron después. No puedo olvidar eso”

-“Jensen, nadie olvida nunca algo así. Al Diablo, Tahmoh en realidad, ni siquiera me _tocó_ , no así y no creo que alguna vez sea capaz de olvidar ese día. Aprendes a vivir con ello, a lidiar con ello, dejarlo atrás y mirar hacia adelante. Nunca lo olvidas, pero puedes enfrentarlo”

Jensen asiente, apretándose más contra él- “Gracias. Sé… sé que la gente dice que lo último que necesita un adicto en recuperación es comenzar una nueva relación, pero creo que necesitaba esto, te necesitaba. Tú me ayudaste más que nada”- mira profundamente a los ojos de Jared- “Ese es el por qué no pude hacerlo, ¿sabes? Anoche. Tú fuiste la razón de que no quisiera morir, no quería dejarte atrás, no quería pensar en nunca verte de nuevo, no quería pensar en el dolor por el que pasarías cuando lo descubrieras”

Jared traga el repentino nudo en su garganta y aparta la mirada de su novio, mirando fijamente al suelo del pasillo.

No le gusta admitirlo— probablemente nunca se lo dirá en voz alta a nadie— pero la idea de Jensen no estando aquí, de lo que habría pasado si Jared no hubiese vuelto a casa o hubiese sido una hora más tarde, hace que algo grueso y pesado se asiente en su estomago.

Jared sabe, en el fondo, que no habría sido capaz de seguir con su vida. Ama tanto a Jensen que la idea de que no sea parte de su mundo habría herido a Jared, probablemente le habría matado, tal vez literalmente. De una forma u otra, su vida habría acabado.

Pero aún así, tomar el crédito por las decisiones de Jensen se siente, de alguna manera, equivocado, inmerecido. Jared puede haber sido la razón de Jensen, pero Jared saber que ha habido veces cuando cosas como el amor y las personas dejadas detrás no han sido suficientes para evitar que alguien termine con su vida.

Que Jensen tuviera la fuerza para sentarse ahí, por horas, mirando al alcohol y las drogas y no tocarlas, le dice a Jared todo lo que necesita saber sobre la fuerza que Jensen posee.

Es por eso que sabe que Jensen va a estar bien, que van a conseguir superar esto, abrir su propio pequeño negocio y vivir en su pequeña burbuja feliz por el resto de sus vidas.

Sin embargo, en lugar de decir eso, Jared sonríe y besa a Jensen, suave y gentilmente- “Siempre estaré aquí para ti, pero aún vamos a hablar con tu terapeuta esta semana, ¿me escuchaste?”

Jensen asiente y le besa de nuevo, con más fuerza y por más tiempo esta vez, profundizando a algo completamente nuevo y bastante inesperado. Jared se aleja para mirar a los ojos a Jensen, encontrando su mirada honesta y clara, más brillante de lo que Jared incluso puede recordar haber visto.

Lo que sea que sucedió entre ellos en la cocina había accionado un interruptor, cambiado algo en la cabeza de Jensen o desencadenado un cambio en su percepción del mundo y más específicamente, de Jared. Hay algo en la expresión de Jensen, algo abierto y honesto, que hace a Jared respirar entrecortadamente y él sabe, sólo sabe, que todo va a estar bien.

Y así, cuando Jensen camina retrocediendo, hacia las escaleras, Jared no lo piensa dos veces antes de seguirle.

No hay prisa; no están desgarrando la ropa del otro y tropezando con los escalones o chocando contra las paredes, pero eso no evita que el corazón de Jared lata con tanta fuerza que jura puede escucharle. Sus manos están temblando y está comenzando a sudar, porque a pesar de todo, a pesar de lo que sucedió esta mañana, este es un gran paso. Esto, lo que sea que pase en este momento, tiene el poder de cambiar el resto de su relación y no necesariamente para mejor.

Necesita que esto sea bueno, por ninguna otra razón que recordarle a Jensen que el sexo _puede_ ser bueno y que no tiene nada que ver con violencia o el placer de otra persona.

Cuando Jared cierra la puerta de la habitación detrás de él, Jensen está de pie cerca de la cama, mirando el sitio donde durmió la noche anterior y deja escapar una risa ahogada.

-“No tengo idea de lo que estoy haciendo”- dice, los nervios haciendo que su voz tiemble, pero no suena como si quisiera huir.

-“No siempre tenemos que tener un plan”- dice Jared, colocándose detrás de él, con las manos en las caderas de Jensen.

-“Aunque, es una buena idea, podría hacer que mis manos dejen de temblar”

Asintiendo una vez con la cabeza, Jared retrocede, poniendo un poco de distancia entre ellos mientras extiende las manos hacia el dobladillo de su camiseta.

Cuando se pasa la camisa sobre su cabeza, Jensen está mirándole fijamente— o más bien a su pecho. Jared no sabe si alguna vez se han visto incluso con el pecho descubierto. La vergüenza de Jensen sobre su cuerpo significa que casi siempre lleva la vieja sudadera de los Vaqueros de Jared, cuando están en casa o al menos una de las camisetas que sigue hurtando de la lavandería de Jared y la inclinación de Jared a salpicarse con aceite, café o algo así de caliente cuando está haciendo el desayuno, significa que casi siempre tiene algo con que protegerse. Añade el hecho de que no comparten un baño y esto es nuevo en más de un sentido.

Jared no deja que la mirada de Jensen le haga bajar el ritmo— aunque sí le enciende— y sus manos van al lazo de los pantalones de pijama a cuadros que se puso después de ducharse, deshaciéndolo lo más rápido posible antes de empujarlos por sus caderas y que caigan arremolinándose en el suelo.

Da un paso para salir de los pantalones, pateándolos hacia la puerta del baño, luego sube a la cama, arrodillándose a la mitad y volviéndose hacia Jensen,

-“Tú diriges el show aquí, Jensen”- le informa a su novio, su voz una octava más baja de lo normal- “¿Cómo me quieres?”

Jensen deja que su mirada se deslice sobre el cuerpo de Jared y él jura que puede sentir cuando los ojos de Jensen captan su polla medio erecta, pero Jensen no se mueve.

-“Sobre tu espalda”- gruñe Jensen con voz gruesa y Jared se siente un poco tonto por siquiera preguntar.

Jared no sabe mucho sobre la violación— Jensen nunca entro en muchos detalles— pero conoce lo suficiente para saber que Jensen había sido forzado sobre sus manos y rodillas en algún mugriento callejón mientras su atacante le tomaba por detrás.

Jared se siente confiado al decir que esa es una posición que nunca se hará en su cama.

_Su cama_. Algo brilla en el interior de Jared ante el pensamiento y su polla da un ligero tirón. Nunca ha sido capaz de decir eso antes, nunca ha estado con alguien el tiempo suficiente para llegar a la etapa de ‘nuestro’.

Se siente agradable, pero se siente mejor que Jensen sea la otra mitad de la ecuación.

Finalmente, Jensen parece haberse saciado de mirar a Jared y comienza a quitarse su ropa, la sudadera es el primer artículo en ser descartado y él observa el montón de material gris caer al suelo, Jared hace una nota mental de pedirle a Jensen se la deje puesta en un futuro.

Jared parece haber desarrollado un fetiche.

Para el momento que levanta la mirada, Jensen ya se ha deshecho de su camiseta— a menos que no estuviera usando ninguna— y sus pantalones de chándal están amontonados alrededor de sus rodillas mientras Jensen lucha por deshacerse de ellos.

-“Um…”- Jensen cruza los brazos sobre su pecho cuando se da cuenta que Jared le está mirando fijamente pero Jared no puede evitarlo.

Jensen es hermoso.

Él ha ganado un poco de peso desde que Jared le conoció, un poco más de carne en sus huesos y lo lleva bien, luciendo vivo, saludable y tan malditamente hermoso que Jared no sabe cómo había llegado a ser tan afortunado.

-“Dios, te amo”- suspira Jared y Jensen se sonroja, recordándole a Jared cuando se conocieron, cuando Jensen se sonrojaba ante cualquier cosa que Jared decía y sus entrañas se derriten ante la vista de eso.

Ver a Jensen sonrojarse mientras está de pie desnudo y excitado al lado de la cama de Jared hace que su sangre cante y estira el brazo hacia Jensen, necesitando tocarle.

Jensen da un paso hacia la cama, hacia Jared, pero entonces se detiene, su cabeza inclinada hacia un lado- “Tienes… um…”- deja la frase en el aire, demasiado avergonzado para decir las palabras, pero Jared le lee alto y claro.

-“Mesita de noche. Cajón de arriba”

Jensen abre el mismo cajón que Jared había abierto esa mañana y está vez es Jared quien se sonroja acaloradamente— junto con el lubricante y condones que Jared estaba esperando— Jensen saca otro de los de los juguetes de Jared, un vibrador liso color negro.

-“¿Alguna vez los usaste? ¿Cuándo estaba aquí? ¿Durmiendo en el piso de abajo?”- pregunta Jensen girando el vibrador en sus manos. Coloca los suministros en la almohada cerca de su cabeza y Jared, en realidad, solo quiere que esta fiesta empiece. Se está poniendo más duro con cada minuto, cuanto más habla Jensen y acaricia el juguete.

Finalmente, sólo asiente para responder a Jensen, relajándose contra las almohadas- “Un par de veces”- dice mintiendo entre dientes- “Solía pretender que eras tú. Algunas veces podía escucharte, levantado para ir al baño, conseguir algo de beber o algo así. Eso lo hacía incluso más caliente”

Jensen mira hacia abajo, al juguete en sus manos- “No iba al baño. No… bueno, quiero decir lo hacía, pero no para… iba a… tenía que lavarme de… de pajearme. Solía hacer lo mismo, imaginar que estaba dentro de ti. Si lo hubiera sabido… podríamos haber estado haciendo esto todo el tiempo”

Jared niega con la cabeza- “No estábamos listos. Anoche, esta mañana, eso cambio las cosas. Necesitábamos eso”

Jensen no responde, sólo mira al vibrador aún en su mano, una intensa mirada de concentración en el rostro.

Respira profundamente y luego, repentinamente, avienta el juguete a través de la habitación.

Jared sigue su trayectoria con una divertida— aunque algo confusa— sonrisa, observando cómo golpea la pared junto a la puerta del baño y se rompe en pedazos, las baterías y pequeños mecanismos internos volando por todas partes.

Jared enarca una ceja hacia Jensen.

-“No los necesitas más”- dice Jensen, sus palabras con un tono más bajo.

Jared se traga una sonrisa- “Algunos de ellos fueron regalos, ¿sabes?”- los ojos de Jensen se ampliaron y Jared ríe, porque sabe que ellos tuvieron esta conversación en la mañana- “Danneel, Genevieve, Matt y alguno de los otros chicos del negocio creen que es divertido comprarme consoladores y vibradores como regalos de broma para mi cumpleaños o Navidad. Piensas igual que tu lo hiciste, que por ser un chico grande y que me gusta ejercitarme, tengo que ser algún bastardo dominante en la cama. Sigo lanzando indirectas sobre usar los juguetes en mí mismo, pero en realidad no lo entienden. Piensas que solo les estoy complaciendo”

Jensen entorna los ojos- “Creo que debería tener unas palabras con esas personas acerca de lo que es y lo que no es un regalo apropiado para tu jefe”

Jared levanta un dedo- “Ah, pero ya no soy jefe de nadie. Al menos hasta que contratemos el personal del nuevo local”

Jensen sólo niega con la cabeza y repta sobre la cama hasta estar sentado a horcajadas sobre Jared, una pierna a cada lado de sus caderas y Jared contiene un siseo cuando su endurecida polla roza contra el interior del muslo de Jensen.

-“Hey, podría ser divertido, ¿sabes?”- dice, mirando a los verdes ojos de Jensen- “Jugar con ellos juntos. En realidad, nunca he hecho eso. ¿No quieres ver cuán loco puedes volverme antes de que me corra?”

Jensen niega con la cabeza- “En este momento solo quiero que seamos tú y yo. Nosotros. No veo que eso cambie a corto plazo”

Todo el humor desaparece del rostro de Jared y Jensen estira la mano hacia el lubricante, poniendo fin, de forma efectiva, a toda conversación por ahora.

Jensen se mueve hacia atrás hasta estar sentado sobre sus rodillas entre las piernas de Jared, el lubricante en sus manos y una expresión de incertidumbre en el rostro.

-“Nunca hice esto antes”- admite en voz baja- “Quiero decir, lo he hecho, pero nunca he sido quien… ya sabes”- otro rubor cubre lentamente su rostro y Jared le inclina para acariciarle con la punta de los dedos.

-“Te diré si algo no se siente bien”

Con esa tranquilidad, Jensen destapa el lubricante, embadurnando sus dedos antes de usar uno para tentar el agujero de Jared.

El primer dedo atraviesa a Jared fácilmente y él lanza la cabeza hacia atrás contra la almohada, extendiendo las piernas tanto como sea posible para que Jensen tenga todo el espacio que necesita.

-“Nunca pensé llegar a tener a alguien así”- dice Jensen mientras añade un segundo dedo, separándolos como tijeras- “Pensé que siempre estaría demasiado dañado. Pero tú me arreglaste”

Parece embelesado mientas observa sus dedos deslizarse dentro y fuera del cuerpo de Jared, como si fuera lo más fascinante que haya visto. Se lame los labios y muerde el inferior y Jared desea tanto ser quien haga eso que sus dedos se crispan.

-“Eres tan jodidamente hermoso”- maldice Jensen- “¿Cómo diablos pude tener tanta suerte?”

Jared no puede encontrar las palabras para responderle, especialmente cuando Jensen se inclina hacia adelante para besarle, empujando otro dedo junto con los primeros dos mientras lo hace, abriendo aún más a Jared.

-“Estoy bien”- jadea Jared después de unos minutos de los dedos de Jensen bombeando dentro y fuera de su cuerpo suavemente. Agarra los hombros de Jensen, dejando pequeñas marcas en forma de media luna por las que pedirá disculpas más tarde.

Jensen retrocede ligeramente, mirando a los ojos de Jared, como si estuviera buscando la verdad.

-“De verdad”- insiste Jared y Jensen debe haber encontrado lo que buscaba porque finalmente asiente, sacando los dedos del cuerpo de Jared y limpiándolos en la sábana y estirando la mano por el condón.

Suelta una risa nerviosa cuando desgarra el papel de aluminio- “En realidad tampoco hice esta parte antes”

La boca de Jared se seca cuando observa a Jensen desenrollar el látex sobre sí mismo y lubricarse, dándose cuenta de repente de que esto está sucediendo, él y Jensen están teniendo sexo.

Con manos temblorosas, Jensen alcanza a Jared, una mano curvándose alrededor de su muslo mientras que la otra se toma a sí mismo en la mano, deteniéndose cuando la cabeza de su polla roza la entrada de Jared- “Quiero que esto sea bueno, pero…”

Jared se apoya en un codo y coloca una mano en el rostro de Jensen- “Bueno, malo, lo único que me importa en este momento es que somos nosotros. Tenemos el resto de nuestras vidas para hacerlo bien”

Jensen no pregunta de nuevo, no se detiene otra vez, solo se dispara hacia adelante y se entierra profundamente, hasta las pelotas, dentro de Jared y él lanza la cabeza hacia atrás, apretando los dientes ante el ardor.

-“¿Es… es demasiado?”- pregunta Jensen, manteniéndose tan quieto como sea posible y Jared como que quiere reír, porque Jensen está tan ocupado preocupándose por él que no está disfrutándolo.

-“Jensen, respira. Sólo… respira”

Asintiendo una vez más, Jensen respira profundamente y expulsa el aire, luego comienza a moverse, saliendo de Jared lentamente, centímetro a centímetro, antes de mover de golpe las caderas y enterrarse profundamente de nuevo.

-“Dios”- jadea Jensen junto al rostro de Jared- “Estás tan apretado. Nunca pensé que sería tan increíble”

Jared esta flotando, la cabeza echada hacia atrás y los ojos cerrados con fuerza ante el placer. Las sensaciones de Jensen moviéndose en su interior son indescriptibles.

Jensen encuentra su ritmo, golpeando profundo y chocando con la próstata de Jared sin ningún patrón en particular, haciendo a Jared jadear, retorcerse y maldecir, mientras su polla chorrea liquido preseminal contra su vientre y se pregunta si va a correrse sin tocarse por primera vez en mucho tiempo.

Pronto, Jensen aumenta el ritmo y se folla a Jared con abandono, persiguiendo su liberación y antes de que Jared sepa lo que está pasando, Jensen gruñe una advertencia y se corre con un silencioso grito, enterrado tan profundo dentro de Jared, que él sabe va a sentirlo por los próximos días.

-“Jesucristo”- maldice Jensen mientras sale y se derrumba sobre la cama junto a Jared- “Eso fue increíble”

-“Definitivamente”- logra decir Jared, cerrando las piernas y esperando que Jensen no se dé cuenta que él aún no se ha corrido.

-“No”- le regaña Jensen, su mano deslizándose hacia arriba por el muslo de Jared- “No lo escondas de mí”

Jared se estremece- “No tienes que hacerlo. Puedo…”

-“No, no puedes”- dice Jensen con firmeza.

Todavía está respirando con dificultad cuando se pone de rodillas, acomodándose una vez más entre las piernas de Jared.

Antes de que Jared pueda decir algo más, Jensen lo traga hasta la raíz y dos dedos se deslizan de nuevo en el interior del cuerpo de Jared, presionando incesantemente su próstata.

-“¡Oh, jodido Cristo!”- grita Jared.

No se necesita mucho tiempo y Jared se corre con fuerza, derramándose en la garganta de Jensen y colapsando contra la cama en un montón desmadejado.

-“Maldición”- gruñe y Jensen se ríe, arrastrándose sobre la cama para acostarse con la cabeza en el pecho de Jared.

-“Me alegra que esperáramos”- dice Jensen, su aliento soplando a través del pecho de Jared- “Significa mucho más”

Jared coloca el brazo a su alrededor y le aprieta firmemente- “A mí también”

Jensen suspira- “No puedo creer lo mucho que han cambiado las cosas en tan sólo unos pocos meses. No quiero pensar en donde estaría ahora si Dee no te hubiese convencido de darme ese trabajo”

-“Lo habrías resuelto por ti mismo de alguna manera”

Jensen resopla- “Has estado en el refugio. Si hubiese seguido ahí, habría terminado de nuevo donde empecé o peor. Casi lo hice de todos modos”

-“Eso me recuerda”- gruñe Jared- “Necesito ver si mi abogado ha hecho algún progreso en conseguir que cierre ese lugar”

Jensen se levanta de repente sobre un codo, para que pueda ver claramente a Jared- “¿Quieres cerrar el lugar?”

-“¿Después de la forma en que Amanda Tapping habló de ti y del resto de las personas a las que supone debe ayudar? Tienes toda la maldita razón de que lo quiero cerrado. Por lo menos quiero que la despidan. Ella no está ayudando a nadie”

Jensen simplemente hace un ruido de asentimiento y se acomoda otra vez contra el pecho de Jared.

Caen en un agradable silencio por un rato y Jared se distrae un poco pensando en que hacer para cenar y preguntándose si Sadie ya había destruido toda la planta baja.

Así que cuando Jensen habla, se sobresalta un poco.

-“Entonces, sobre el nuevo negocio”- dice, su voz es baja, como si no quisiera perturbar la serenidad que ha caído sobre ellos.

-“Sí vas a decirme que has cambiado de idea, voy a sacarte a patadas de esta cama”

Jensen ríe- “No, nada de eso. Sólo me preguntaba que habías planeado para el lugar. Menú, esquema de colores, ese tipo de cosas”

-“Oh”- dice Jared, luego se encoge de hombros- “No he planeado nada excepto la idea en sí. Y el nombre. Esto va a ser algo _nuestro_ , así que tenemos que planearlo juntos. _Quiero_ planearlo juntos”

-“De acuerdo”- dice Jensen y Jared vuelve la cabeza en un ángulo torcido para que pueda ver a Jensen mordiendo su labio inferior.

-“¿Qué está pasando en esa cabeza tuya?”

-“Nada. Sólo estaba… tengo algunas ideas. Tal vez”

Jared hace un sonido de asentimiento- “De acuerdo, bueno, en realidad no quiero hablar de eso en este preciso instante, estás arruinando nuestra satisfacción aquí”- Jensen se ríe- “¿Qué tal si?”- continua Jared- “¿Nos tomamos la siguiente semana libre y elaboramos un plan? ¿Hacemos algunas decisiones? Puedo llevarte a ver el local”

Jensen se sienta alarmado- “¿Ya tienes un local?”

-“Si… te lo dije. ¿No?”

Jensen se sonroja- “En realidad no recuerdo muchos detalles de esta mañana”

Jared sonríe- “Bueno, entonces, si. Tenemos un local y nos tomaremos la próxima semana para que puedas verlo y podemos comenzar a hacer planes”

-“¡No podemos tomarnos toda la semana!”

-“¿Por qué no? Soy el jefe. Además, no he tomado ningún tiempo libre desde que abrí el lugar, a pate de los raros uno o dos días aquí y allá. Y cuando estabas herido, claro”

-“Si, pero yo aún tengo pasteles y cosas por hacer”

Jared gruñe y rueda los ojos- “De acuerdo, bien, iremos y hornearemos cosas en la mañana, ¿pero sabes? Vamos a tener que pensar en contratar a alguien más para hacerse cargo por ti en _Jay’s Pad_ y trabajar en el menú hasta hacerlo más manejable”- jadea- “¡Otra fantástica razón para tomar algo de tiempo libre! Además, eso les dará a Genevieve y Danneel una idea de que esperar cuando ellas estén administrando el lugar”

Jensen niega con la cabeza, asombrado- “No puedo creer que estés renunciando a tu sueño para administrar este lugar conmigo”

-“No”- difiere Jared- “No renunciando a mi sueño. Sólo comenzando uno nuevo”

El rostro de Jensen se suaviza en una cálida sonrisa y agacha la cabeza para besar a Jared profundamente.

-“Uno de muchos”- susurra Jared contra sus labios.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mil gracias por leer :D


End file.
